Welcome to the Black Circus
by Mei-tan
Summary: La vie de jeune adulte est parfois parsemé d'embûches et d'évènements pour le moins inattendu...Une soirée. Un ticket. Un concert et Kuchiki Rukia comprendra vite cette expression. UA /Abandonnée/
1. Chapitre Un

**Auteur :**Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach propriété de Kubo Tite. D'autres seront la mienne.

**Note : **Bonsoir ou Bonjour à tous. Certains d'entre vous m'ont certainement avec mes autres histoires telles que « Toi. Moi. Eux et le Bébé » ou encore « Ronde Enfantine. » Bref, tout cela pour dire que j'ai décidé de revenir avec une nouvelle histoire dont j'ai du travailler et retravailler le scénario (oui, je suis du genre à pas trop rigoler avec l'écriture…Je suis une sorte de psychorigide perfectionniste, vous moquez pas !) et qui était surtout baser sur une image à la con que j'avais trouver sur le net. En bref, j'avais très envie d'écrire ce truc !

Enfin bref, j'arrête avec mon baragouinage, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! J'attends vos appréciations avec impatience !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus :<strong>

**1. The Starter [Stranger meet Stranger]**

* * *

><p>Il était déjà plus de huit du soir lorsque Kuchiki Rukia montait, paresseusement, les escaliers de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie, Inoue Orihime. La petite brune portait un large sac de toile sur l'épaule. Elle bailla.<p>

Elle fouilla lentement dans la poche de sa veste en cuir à la recherche des clés de l'appartement. Elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique hâte, prendre une bonne tasse de thé et s'avachir dans son canapé, car, elle avait, enfin, réussit, à obtenir une pause dans ses études.

Rukia avança doucement la clé dans la serrure de la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, plutôt, brutalement laissant apparaître une Orihime, qui semblait quelque peu irascible.

« Quand même ! » S'écria la rousse à forte poitrine, les mains sur les hanches.

« Que…Quoi ? » Bredouilla Rukia, légèrement confuse face à l'étrange situation.

Inoue laissa échapper une légère lamentation de sa fine bouche, à la teinte rosée, avant de prendre un air faussement affligé. Elle sortie de sa poche deux tickets, qui ressemblait _étrangement_, à des tickets de concert.

« Ne me dit que tu as oublié ? » Questionna Inoue avec une voix aigüe.

La petite brune ravala sèchement sa salive. Non seulement elle avait oublié, mais en plus, ce qu'elle avait oublié ne lui revenait pas en mémoire. Elle se tût quelque minute avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Si, j'ai oublié. » Avoua-t-elle. Au moins, personne ne pouvait lui enlever le fait qu'elle était honnête.

« On devait aller, ensemble, à _ce_ concert ! » Expliqua sa colocataire. « Tu m'avais promis ! » Rajouta-elle, d'une voix plaintive.

_On y était_ ! Rukia se souvenait enfin, elle avait effectivement promis à sa meilleure amie d'aller à au concert de…Attendez, c'était le quoi le nom du groupe déjà ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux billets que tenait son amie…Au concert de _The Black Parade. _La petite brune regarda son amie, qui la suppliait…Ou plutôt _l'ordonnait_, de venir avec elle.

Elle se maudit d'être si faible face à ce regard de petit chiot battu.

« Très bien, laisse-moi, juste poser mes affaires et deux minute pour me changer ! » Grogna Rukia, en levant les yeux ciel, et entrant enfin dans l'appartement, poser ses choses.

Elle entendit très clairement sa meilleure amie sauter de joie à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Elle jeta son sac sur son lit et ouvrit rapidement son armoire, elle fouilla dans l'amas de vêtements qui trônait, là.

Elle se décida pour une simple robe bleu nuit à volant, une paire de collant noir, la paire de bottes cloutés que lui avait offert sa sœur pour son anniversaire et évidemment, sa veste en cuir.

Rukia se regarda dans le miroir, plutôt, satisfaite. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'habiller aussi vite et aussi bien. De plus, sa tenue concordait parfaitement avec Inoue, qui avait opté pour la robe rouge.

« Dépêche-toi, Rukia ! Autrement, on va rater _tout_ le concert ! » Cria Orihime, à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

« J'arrive ! » Grogna Rukia, en fourrant les clés de l'appartement dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortant dans le couloir du petit appartement.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de l'appartement, en vérifiant que tout était bien éteint. En s'aventurant dans la rue, Rukia se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une écharpe, car ils faisaient vraiment froid. Elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa veste.

Elle regrettait, déjà, sa tasse de thé.

« En fait, Orihime, tu es vraiment sûre que ce groupe est connu, car je n'en ai jamais entendu parler auparavant. » Grelottait Rukia, en suivant son amie dans la ville, qui était sous le joug de la nuit et des lumières dansante de la ville.

« _The Black Parade_ ? Tu rigoles, j'espère, c'est **LE** groupe du moment ! » Rit Orihime, quand même étonnée que son amie ne connaisse pas, pas même de nom. « Ils sont justes géniaux ! Le groupe est composé de cinq garçons qui jouent ensemble depuis le lycée ! Je l'ai lu dans une interview, aujourd'hui, il est presque impossible d'obtenir des places pour leurs concerts, pourtant regarde ! » Jubila la rouquine à grosse poitrine en agitant les billets.

L'esprit de Kuchiki s'était éloigné bien ailleurs, lorsqu'Orihime était partie dans son explication euphorique. La petite brune grelotta. Comme elle aimerait être au chaud chez elle, devant sa petite tasse de thé fumante.

Elle jeta un regard meurtrier aux billets.

« Saloperie… » Grinça-t-elle, à l'encontre des deux malheureux tickets.

**.&.**

Après un certain temps de marche, forcé, les deux filles arrivèrent dans une grande rue, très bien éclairé par la multitude de magasin et de restaurants encore ouvert à cette heure de la nuit, sûrement pour accueillir les jeunes qui sortiraient d'un quelconque concert. En hauteur, de grandes tiges métalliques en forme de pont, semblaient relier les bâtiments qui se faisaient face. Les deux colocataires traversèrent cette grande place, pour se retrouver inondé dans une grande foule, qui attendait patiemment devant la salle de concert.

La salle de concert était une bâtisse de style moderne. Le bâtiment n'avait pas l'air bien grand de loin, mais une fois de près, on se sentait vraiment petit à côté. C'était une bâtisse en forme rectangulaire, Rukia remarqua avec beaucoup d'amusement que le sol était carrelé un peu comme la façade enfoncé du bâtiment.

La baie vitrée semblait extrêmement propre, même lorsqu'on se tenait à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètre dans une vague humaine. Les murs de l'entrée étaient d'une esquisse couleur noir charbon, à en faire pâlir du charbon-de-pierre.

La baie vitrée était fermé, sûrement pour empêcher la foule en délire de se précipiter à l'intérieur et de tout détruire.

Cependant, les deux jeunes filles remarquèrent avec beaucoup d'amusement que cela n'empêchait pas les jeunes groupies de secoués les portes pour entrée à l'intérieur.

Ce groupe devait être fameux pour que l'on fasse subir un si mauvais traitement à de si jolie porte, pensait Rukia.

D'ailleurs, la petite brune remarqua avec une certaine appréhension de jeunes filles qui portaient des pancartes telles que « _MARRY ME !_ » ou bien encore « _LET ME BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND !_ » ou encore bien plus effrayant « _RAPE ME !_ ». Kuchiki en eu des sueurs froides.

Puis, elle entendit un cri de joie. Les portes étaient enfin ouvertes. Tout le monde se précipita à l'intérieur comme si leur simple vie en dépendait. Les deux amies, qui étaient malheureusement, au beau milieu de la cohue se retrouvèrent emportées, contre leur gré, à travers cette foule_ agitée_.

Une fois le guichet passé, tenue par une vieille femme plutôt aigrie, les deux amies réussirent à se faufiler dans l'une des nombreuses salles du bâtiment. Qui aurait pu se douter que cette salle de concert en cachait une trentaine.

La salle, où elles se trouvaient, était d'une taille respectable, en tout cas, presque assez grande pour tous les accueillir, il y avait, au plus grand bonheur de Rukia, des places assises.

La scène était niché au beau milieu et était immense et semblait construite pour accueillir un orchestre plutôt qu'un banal groupe de rock.

Rukia sortit de ses pensées, quand Orihime la tira sauvagement pour le poignet pour l'entraîner aux premières places, et à la grande surprise de la petite brune, la rouquine semblait avoir une grande expérience de ce genre d'événement et se retrouva à l'avant en un temps record.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent interminable pour la jeune Kuchiki, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent soudainement, ce qui provoqua d'abord une vague de cris surprises puis un silence.

Des jets de flammes se mirent à jaillirent soudainement de la scène, qui illuminèrent la pièce plongé dans le noir. Des cris hystériques, la lumière des projecteurs se mit à devenir _folle_. Elle se balançait dans tout les sens, de toutes les couleurs.

_Pas du tout typique_. Railla intérieurement Rukia.

Un roulement de tambours, la lumière s'éteignit de nouveau, on entendit des bruits de pas sur scène. Des figures sombres se dessinaient lentement sur scène. Un nouveau jet de vapeur rempli l'entièreté de la scène.

Aussitôt la musique se mit jouer brutalement. Aussitôt des cris hystériques s'élevèrent dans la salle. Rukia entendit même Orihime se mettre à roucouler, son regard se dirigea sur scène, elle se mit à sourire. Effectivement c'était pas mal du tout.

La petit brune n'arrivait pas percevoir les premières paroles de la chanson, le chanteur les chantait…ou plutôt les criait un peu trop brutalement.

**[ONE OK ROCK – Never Let This Go]**

**As I look into your eyes and see you standing there  
>Tell me something<br>You're never gonna let this go**

La silhouette du chanteur se mit à se dessiner lentement à travers le rideau de fumée. Il tenait fermement son micro et semblait _vraiment_ dans sa musique.

**Step into your heart but you don't take it  
>Please don't leave it<br>And you're never gonna let this go**

Le chanteur était _fumant. _Dans tout les sens du terme que les gens pouvaient donnés à cette drôle d'expression. Ce collier en argent qui se balançait autour de son cou à chacun de ses mouvements. Cette chaîne en argent qui coulait le long de son pantalon noir. Cette chemise noire qui lui allait si bien. Et peu ouverte mais qui vendait cependant beaucoup de rêve.

**All I know  
>Is that you want to break it<br>I just want to say  
>Is that your feeling ?<br>****You know what you are ?**

Et ses _yeux_. Ses yeux couleurs ambre. Entre-ouvert comme s'il était en transe au moment ou il chantait. Et cette chevelure orange.

Une seconde voix, se mit à résonner derrière celle du rouquin. Les yeux de la petite brune dérivèrent sur un jeune homme à la chevelure blanche plaqué, il jouait de la guitare. Avec sa chemise noir ouverte, il vendait pas mal de rêve lui aussi. Sa ceinture couleur rouge et or se reflétaient à la lumière des projecteurs ainsi que ses colliers en argent qui bougeait dans un fluide mouvement, et la chaine argent, encore une fois qui était accroché au pantalon noir.

**Tell me why  
>Did you turn your back right to me<br>You drive me crazy !**

Le chanteur criait littérairement les derniers mots qui claquèrent Rukia hors de sa rêverie. Derrière le chanteur roux, il y avait un plus grand homme, aux cheveux rouge sang, qui jouait aussi de la guitare et qui faisait les chœurs de temps à autres avec le guitariste à la chevelure blanche.

Il était également vêtu de noir, cette chemise, qui avec stupéfaction, semblait trop grande pour lui, ses cheveux en petite dreads, ses tatouages tribaux, ce bandeau noir, ses colliers, ses bracelets, ses bagues et sa ceinture tout en argent. Et cette _foutu_ chaîne à la ceinture. Et ces tatouages tribaux qui, apparemment, couvraient tout son corps.

**We just carry on our relation that we can't keep any more  
>But we have to make it for us 'cuz I'm never gonna make it<br>If I see your mind without the wall of emotion that I tore  
>I could get everything back<br>It's back to me just like that !**

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Rukia était en train de bouger tout son corps en rythme, ce qui lui semblait improbable vu le rythme infernale de la chanson. A côté d'elle, Orihime était totalement surprise de voir sa meilleure amie, hypnotiser à ce point.

La rouquine secoua un peu la tête, et fixa les deux derniers membres du groupe. Un homme, malheureusement, sujet à une calvitie précoce, du maquillage rouge sur le coin des yeux et habillé de noir, aussi, qui jouait de la batterie.

Et pour finir, le seul qui avait l'honneur de ne pas ressembler à un _ex-taulard_, le bassiste qui semblait un peu –beaucoup- plus efféminé que le reste du groupe. Avec ses cheveux mi-longs et ces barrettes qui scintillait.

**As I look into your face and see you smiling there  
>Show me anything<br>You're never gonna let this go**

Maybe I was messed  
>You think maybe I was wrong<br>No way to change it  
>But you're never gonna let this go<p>

Ichigo regarda la foule en délire devant lui, dire qu'il ne s'en délectait pas, serait du pur mensonge. Enfin, seulement si l'on passait le fait que certaines des groupies se sentaient toujours dans l'absolue de montrer leurs seins, ou de jeter leurs petites culottes sur scène, ou de simplement les agiter en l'air…Bon d'accord, cela, il s'en passerait très bien.

Et dire que ce n'était que le début du concert.

**All I know  
>Is that you want to break it<br>I just want to say  
>Is that your feeling ?<br>You know what you are ?  
>Tell me why<br>Did you turn your back right to me  
>You drive me crazy !<strong>

Le rouquin jeta un autre coup d'œil sur la foule en délire. Il se mit à sourire doucement alors qu'il chantait. Sa vision se dirigea sur les fans qui étaient aux premiers rangs.

**We just carry on our relation that we can't keep any more**

Les regards de Kuchiki Rukia et de Kurosaki Ichigo se verrouillèrent l'un dans l'autre.

**But we have to make it for us 'cuz I'm never gonna make it  
>If I see your mind without the wall of emotion that I tore<br>I could get everything back**

Le cœur de Rukia se mit à battre violemment lorsqu'elle vit le chanteur roux s'avançant dans sa direction. Mais elle se trompait, n'est-ce pas ?

**It's back to me just like that !**

Le solo de guitare se mit à jouer, le jeune homme s'agenouilla au bord de la scène, et il tendit sa main vers elle. Et que pour elle, puisque personne d'autre n'osait l'attraper.

La petite brune ravala sa salive et accepta la main tendu, et se retrouva tirer sur scène devant ce qui devait être des millions de gens.

« Ton prénom ? » Il demanda dans un souffle, sachant que les membres de son groupe le regardaient du coin l'œil avec un air et un sourire…assez sale ou bien moqueur. Ou les deux.

« Kuchiki Rukia. »

« Kurosaki Ichigo, sa te tente ? » Chuchota-t-il, en désignant le micro d'un signe de tête.

Avant qu'elle ne pu répondre.

**All I know  
>Is that you don't want to break it<strong>

La petite brune prit son inspiration. Maintenant qu'elle était là.

**Please tell me why  
>Did you turn your back right to me<br>You drive me crazy**

Elle sentie ce tas de regard, sale, que lui lançait les groupies, envieuse, tandis qu'elle chantait dans le même micro que le chanteur. Elle sourit pendant qu'elle chantonnait. Elle s'en fichait de savoir si elle sonnait bien ou pas, si elle butait sur les mots d'une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait mais en tout cas, elle aimait ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

**We just carry on our relation that we can't keep any more  
>But we have to make it for us 'cuz I'm never gonna make it<br>If I see your mind without the wall of emotion that I tore**

Rukia savait que la chanson allait bientôt se finir, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Ichigo non plus d'ailleurs.

**I could get everything back  
>This time, we will let this go !<strong>

Ils chantèrent la dernière phrase ensemble avec cette petite once de regret. Puis, ils laissèrent les musiciens terminer la chanson.

Rukia reprit lentement sa respiration. Epuisée par tout cela, elle croisa le regard excité et envieux de Orihime qui sautillait sur place, elle lui sourit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la scène, elle senti quelqu'un lui attraper fermement le bras.

Elle tourna la tête vers Ichigo, qui rougissait un peu de ses actes, et derrière lui, elle voyait ses compagnons musiciens qui se retenaient d'exploser de rire.

« Passe par les backstages à la fin du concert… »

« D'accord… » Répondit-elle docilement, en descendant de la scène, encore confuse.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Auteur : **Neko

**Disclaimer : **Bleach propriété de Kubo Tite. D'autres seront la mienne.

**Note : **Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent (enfin pour le moment) ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira !

**Note II : **Malheureusement j'ai remarqué que les liens hypertextes ne fonctionnent pas sur et j'en suis déçue…Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 2, j'ai aussi pris beaucoup de temps pour soigner l'orthographe et la grammaire, donc j'espère que le constat ne sera pas trop désastreux !

Bon allez, j'arrête avec mon baragouinage, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! J'attends vos appréciations avec impatience !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

**2. Stranger meet Stranger [Reprise]**

* * *

><p><em>« Passe par les backstages à la fin du concert… »<em>

_« D'accord… » Répondit-elle docilement, en descendant de la scène, encore confuse_

**.&.**

Aussitôt que son pied toucha le sol, Rukia se retrouva enlacée dans les bras dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui se mit à sautiller en même temps que la seconde chanson se mettait à jouer.

« Bon sang, Rukia ! » Criait-elle, excitée et envieuse à la fois. « C'est bien la première fois que je le vois laisser quelqu'un monter sur scène ! Tu as été somptueuse, je ne savais même pas que tu pouvais chanter comme cela ! »

**[Kyosuke Himuro ft. Gerard Way – Safe and Sound]**

**And all my hopes and dreams  
>Aren't for anyone<br>I keep them safe and sound**

Orihime lâcha subitement Rukia, qui se retournait pour regarder la scène. La voix de ce type. Oh, _punaise_, sa _voix_. Et son physique aussi. La petite brune se gifla mentalement lorsque certaine images se mirent à envahir son esprit.

**And I hope this picture is  
>Not yours for anyone<br>But can you hear me now ?**

Il avait pourtant l'air de lui parler. Mais, il ne fallait pas tellement y compter…Elle avait hâte que le concert se termine, elle commençait à avoir chaud. _Très_ chaud. Orihime regarda son amie du coin de l'œil, et se retint de rire.

**Now that's okay mannn  
>I'll say it across this land<br>You should've kissed me baby**

Kuchiki Rukia était, apparemment, sous le charme.

**.&.**

Avant même que Rukia n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, _The Black Parade_ en était aux dernières paroles de leur dernière chansos, au grand désespoir et malheur de tous.

Le dernier riff de guitare se fit entendre à travers toute la salle, la foule se souleva prit dans un délire fiévreux. Tous les objets possibles et existants se mirent à voler sur scène.

Tee-shirt. Fleurs. Culotte. Soutien-gorge. Photo du groupe. Ai-je déjà mentionné les culottes ? Et même de l'argent…

Les lumières se stabilisèrent lentement. Ichigo essuya la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage, du revers de la main, et saisit le micro, avant même qu'il n'ait pu réussi à prononcer deux mots, les cris hystériques refirent surface.

« Merci, Karakura ! Vous avez été _destroy_ ce soir ! » S'égosilla-t-il, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle vague de hurlements, et encore plus de culottes qui volèrent sur scène.

Sérieusement, il allait falloir qu'il aille _discuté_ avec la sécurité.

« Restez-nous fidèles ! Et à la prochaine fois ! »

La foule, en délire, se mit à applaudir scandant le nom du chanteur. Le grand jeune homme aux cheveux rouge sang, le corps bariolé de tatouages tribaux, prit la parole dans son propre micro.

« Et la prochaine fois, on espère que Toshiro ne cassera pas une corde de guitare ! » Dit-il d'un ton railleur, visant, purement et sincèrement, le guitariste à la chevelure blanche, qui le fusilla avec le regard le plus sale qu'il avait.

La foule se mit à rire. Rukia commençait à devenir _impatiente_. N'avait-elle pas rendez-vous en _coulisse _? Elle se gifla mentalement pour la énième fois de la soirée, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'agir comme une femme jalouse ?

Elle ne connaissait même pas ce _type_ !

Puis, les lumières se mirent à s'éteindre une à une et revenir à un éclairage « normal » de la salle, le groupe se mit à ranger son matériel et à quitter la scène. La foule se dispersait également, les plus fatigués rentraient chez eux. Les plus téméraires étaient celles qui n'avait plus leurs dessous et qui se marchait dessus pour essayer de se rendre dans les coulisses.

Rukia s'avança timidement vers le tas de groupies qui portaient des pancartes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, mais qui, par contre, ne portait plus de sous-vêtements.

« Rukia, où-vas-tu ? » Demanda Orihime, qui avait la sueur qui lui collait les cheveux au visage.

« Je…hum…Attends moi dans le hall, j'arrive dans une dizaine de minute… » Bredouilla maladroitement la petite brune, en s'éloignant avant que son amie n'ait eut l'occasion de dire un mot de plus.

Orihime ânonna un faible « oui » en regardant sa colocataire se diriger vers ce tas d'effrayantes groupies qui avait l'incroyable don de lui glacer le sang.

La petite brune se félicita d'être si petite car cela lui permettait de se faufiler entre cette bande de folle furieuse sans sous-vêtements. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se prendre des coups de pancarte par-ci, par-là, par des groupies qui l'avait reconnu comme étant la _traîtresse_ qui avait chanté dans le même micro que _leur_ homme.

Alors, qu'elle se tenait le nez, Kuchiki se cogna douloureusement contre une surface dure. Large et dure. Comme un mur…Ou un homme qui approchait la quarantaine, qui faisait 1m90, qui faisait office de garde du corps, et qui avait pour boulot d'empêcher des fans en colère de se précipiter dans les coulisses.

En se tenant toujours son pauvre nez, Kuchiki fit un pas en arrière. La montagne de muscle la toisa méchamment du regard, un peu comme les autres filles autour d'elle.

« Pas de pass, pas de coulisse. » Dit-il avec mépris.

« Mais, je—Je… »

L'homme plus âgé lui lança un autre regard rempli de mépris, lui faisant durement comprendre que si elle essayait d'avancer, il ne montrerait aucune pitié à lever la main sur elle.

« Du calme, Kenta. » Ordonna une voix, qui fit tressaillir tout le beau monde.

Kurosaki Ichigo s'avançait lentement, sa main droite dans la poche, sa main gauche tenant une bouteille d'eau fraîche et sur ses épaules, il y avait une serviette éponge blanche.

« Tu peux la laisser. » Dit-il, avec un regard qui ne lui accordait pas de désobéir.

Le garde du corps se raidit et laissa docilement la petite brune se faufiler. Avant même que la jeune étudiante n'ait pu faire un total de quatre pas.

« ICHIGO ! Laisse tomber les gonzesses et ramène tes miches ! On a besoin de toi par ici ! » Cria une voix qui devait surement être un membre du groupe.

Le rouquin retint un juron entre ses dents et hésita entre la petite brune qui se tenait devant et courir dans les backstages. Du bruit, comme du matériel de musique qui tombait sur le sol, se fit violemment entendre dans le couloir qui se trouvait derrière Ichigo.

Il retint un juron une nouvelle fois.

« Désolé. » Dit-il, simplement courant dans la direction inverse à la brunette.

La brunette ne réagit pas en premier lieu. Elle fit un pas en avant, en direction des coulisses, mais la même masse qu'avant lui bloqua une nouvelle fois le passage.

« Plus de pass. Plus de coulisse. »

La brunette qui ne put que rester muette devant ce qu'elle pourrait appeler une humiliation ou encore le lapin posé le plus vulgaire qui puisse exister. Elle serra les poings et se dirigea en direction de la sortie en bousculant chaque groupie qui osait faire une remarque déplacé sur ce qui venait de se passer.

**.&.**

Orihime attendait docilement son amie dans le hall, tout en pianotant sur son portable, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas, elle vit son amie s'approchée de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Elle s'apprêtait à l'accueillir avec un grand sourire mais l'aura noire et meurtrière qui flottait autour de la brune l'en dissuadèrent grandement.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, innocemment, alors qu'elles sortaient du bâtiment.

« Tout va bien. » Grommela Rukia, en essayant tout de même de ne pas être trop rude envers sa colocataire qui essayait juste d'être sympathique. « Je suis juste fatiguée, vivement que je retrouve mon lit. »

Orihime agita la tête dans un « oui » tout en refermant sa veste. La température ambiante avait encore baissée pendant le concert. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son amie grelottante mais étrangement, bien que Rukia fût morte de froid, elle appréciait beaucoup ce type de temps.

Une fois arriver à l'appartement, en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit dans les couloirs, car le bâtiment était principalement habité par de vieilles dames aigries par l'âge ou des femmes célibataires aigries mais simplement parce que simplement parce qu'aucun hommes ne pouvaient les satisfaire sexuellement.

C'est donc l'esprit encore fumant du concert, de l'après-concert et d'une journée passé à attendre ce début de vacances que Rukia s'endormit.

**.&.**

Orihime sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé bien chaud, ce matin-là, en surfant sur son ordinateur portable, attendant que son amie se réveille. Sur le site qu'elle visitait une chose surprenante attira soudainement son attention.

Elle s'étouffa, presque, avec son liquide chaud.

Durant sa jeune vie d'étudiante, il arriva à Rukia d'être réveillé de différentes manières, toujours plus insolite les unes que les autres. On lui enlevait son oreiller, on lui enlevait sa couverture, on la chatouillait, on la traînait par les pieds hors de son lit…Une fois, on lui avait même braqué une lampe de poche en pleine face.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, on ne lui avait sauté dessus avec un ordinateur portable et en criant.

« Orihime ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! » S'écria Rukia, en essayant de faire rouler le corps de son amie hors de son lit.

« Toutes mes félicitations ! Tu fais désormais partie du site officiel de _The_ _Black Parade_ ! » S'exclama Inoue, en collant l'écran de son ordinateur au visage de son amie.

Au départ, Rukia ne vu que de misérable pixel qui lui bousillèrent les yeux, surtout d'aussi bon matin, avant que peu à peu, la rouquine ne décolle l'écran de sa frimousse.

C'est là qu'elle vit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait absolument pas voir.

Là, sur le site officiel du groupe de musique le plus **IN** du moment, Kuchiki Rukia avait été prise en photo entrain de se trémousser sur scène avec le chanteur de ce même groupe.

_Oh, la honte_. Tout le monde allez voir ces photos d'elle.

« Qui a pris ces photos ? » Demanda-t-elle, subitement, en relevant la tête.

« Faranbald Kaena, une photographe semi-professionnelle. » Répondit aussitôt sa colocataire. « Le groupe fait parfois appel à son travail pour des clichés promotionnel. »

« Oh… »

Orihime avait l'air d'en connaître un paquet sur ce groupe. Ça commençait à devenir un peu effrayant

Rukia secoua la tête, non seulement, elle avait été maudite par des milliers de filles pour avoir été choisie par Ichigo, mais maintenant, ce souvenir était marqué et gravé sur internet, et elle était sûre et certaine qu'on allait lui ressortir ces photos quand elle rentrerait en cours...

La petite brune se couvrit le visage de ses mains, imaginant déjà les autres élèves en Arts, se moquer d'elle. Tandis qu'allongée sur ses jambes, Inoue était encore entrain de surfer sur le site du groupe, à la recherche d'autre photos de son amie.

D'ailleurs, puisque l'on parlait d'Art. Rukia avait justement un devoir à faire pendant les vacances.

Génial. Les professeurs savent _exactement_ ce qui vous fait monter au septième ciel.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa colocataire et entreprit, très lentement, de se préparer pour aller acheter le matériel nécessaire.

Alors qu'elle se brossait les dents, elle vit Inoue passer sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Au centre commercial, acheter du matériel. » Répondit Rukia, en se coiffant. « Je serais de retour dans l'après-midi. »

« Okay ! » Applaudit Orihime, en disparaissant.

En enfilant ses chaussures, Rukia se dit qu'elle passerait par le Karakura Coffee Shop pour se prendre un café bien fort car pour tout avouer : elle était encore totalement dans le cake. Comment elle avait réussie à s'habiller relevait du miracle.

**.&.**

Après avoir passée plus d'une heure dans le magasin de dessin à essayer de trouver le matériel nécessaire, qui au passage n'avait pas été une tâche simple puisque la vendeuse, une espèce d'adolescente mal dans sa peau qui se vengeait sur de pauvres clients sans défense, lui avait lâchement annoncé qu'elle n'avait rien en stock pour la fille qui avait chanté avec Kurosaki Ichigo. (Les gens sont _vachement_ rancuniers !) Rukia se dirigea d'un pas las vers le Karakura Coffee Shop.

D'habitude, Orihime et Rukia s'arrêtaient toujours au Coffee Shop après une après-midi de shopping bien chargée. Après avoir commandée son café noir, la brunette se dirigea vers leurs place habituelle lorsqu'elle se heurta à quelque chose d'horriblement dur, qui la mit d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

« PUTAIN ! »

Voilà, c'était sorti. Ça faisait du bien.

« Hé ! C'est toi regarde pas où tu vas ! » Répliqua la personne devant elle.

Oh ! Tiens, elle avait reconnu cette voix, pas étonnant, elle l'avait entendu tout la soirée d'hier.

« Kurosaki Ichigo… » Grogna Rukia, en tenant son nez et en fusillant le grand roux du regard.

La tenue du jeune homme était bien différente de la soirée d'hier, il portait un jean qui s'accordait très bien avec une chemise blanche aux manches repliés. Il était également affairé d'une grosse paire de lunettes de soleil…ainsi qu'un bonnet…_Rose _en plus de cela.

Même pour Rukia qui n'était pas une fashion victime…C'était une faute de goût impitoyable.

Ichigo baissa les yeux sur la fille qui lui avait foncé dans le dos, et qui lui avait fait mal par-dessus le marché.

Son visage lui rappelait _vaguement_ quelque chose. Oh oui ! Il y était, c'était la fille d'hier soir !

« Ru—ki—a ? » Grommela-t-il, en espérant bien avoir épeler son prénom, car il fallait dire qu'il avait une très mauvais, _très mauvaise_, mémoire en ce qui concernait les prénoms.

La brunette haussa les épaules.

« Ravie d'avoir marqué ton esprit. » Railla-t-elle.

« J'ai une mauvaise mémoire des prénoms. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Aussi mauvaise que ton look. »

« Ce bonnet est à ma petite sœur. »

« Tu t'enfonces. »

Alors que les deux jeunes gens s'envoyaient des piques aussi glaciales les unes que les autres, une jeune fille à la peau tannée et à la chevelure châtaigne éclatante s'immisça tranquillement entre les deux individus.

« Ichigo… » Demanda la jeune fille, en fixant Rukia de ses prunelles couleurs or. « C'est ta copine ? »

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Auteur : **Neko

**Disclaimer**** :** Bleach propriété de Kubo Tite. D'autres seront la mienne.

**Note : **Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent (enfin pour le moment) ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous plaira !

**Note II : **D'abord merci à **Moody Poison** pour essayée de m'aider dans ma misérable grammaire. (En espérant avoir fait des progrès avec celui-ci) Je tiens à dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié son geste. Ensuite j'aimerais dire à tout mes lecteurs de ne pas vous sentir décontenancé pour ne pas avoir découvert qui été le personnage mystère cela était évidement une manipulation de ma part.

Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, Shihoin Yoruichi et Kurosaki Karin auront évidemment leurs places dans l'histoire mais bien plus tard dans l'histoire !

**Note III :** Je n'ai pas encore corrigé les deux premiers chapitres par fautes de temps et je m'en excuse ! J'espère le faire dès que possible !

Bon allez, j'arrête avec mon baragouinage, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! J'attends vos appréciations avec impatience !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black <strong>**Circus :**

**3.**** Beautiful or Painful ****Disaster ?**

* * *

><p><em>« Ichigo… » Demanda la jeune fille, en fixant Rukia de ses prunelles couleurs or. « C'est ta copine ? » <em>

_**.&.**  
><em>

Les deux interpellés clignèrent des yeux avec une synchronisation à en faire pâlir des nageuses professionnelles.

« Moi ? » Crachèrent les deux en même temps.

« Avec lui ? »

« Avec elle ? »

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas le cas ? » Ricana la jeune femme à la chevelure brune.

« Non ! » Crièrent-ils en même temps, une fois de plus.

La jeune femme basanée éclata de rire attirant ainsi l'attention de certains clients présents dans le café. Ce que Rukia et Ichigo auraient préférés éviter.

« Arrête tes conneries, Kae' ! » Marmonna Ichigo, le rouge aux joues.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la jeune femme pour se calmer et bredouiller un minuscule « désolé » coincé entre deux petits pouffements. Après avoir repris sa respiration, 'Kae' regarda la pauvre Rukia, qui avait l'air bien perdue dans toute cette histoire.

« Désolé, je me suis pas présenté : Faranbald Kaena, une amie de cet espèce d'imbécile. » Annonça-t-elle, avec un léger sourire et s'inclinant très délicatement pour saluer l'autre jeune fille.

Ichigo grogna tout en se pinçant le pont du nez.

« Attends, comme la fille qui s'est amusée à prendre des clichés de moi et à les foutre sur le net ? » Grinça Rukia, se souvenant maintenant que son visage allait être connu et haït par des centaines de jeunes filles vierges et folles.

Kaena parut surprise, bien que très légèrement cependant. Elle haussa les épaules pour affirmer l'information avant de scruter plus attentivement le visage de la fille en face d'elle. C'est là qu'elle réalisa la chose.

« Attends, t'es pas la fille qui a chanté avec Ichigo, hier soir ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire malsain qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Rukia agita lentement, mais surement, la tête dans un « oui ». Au fin fond de son âme, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Kaena se retourna vers le grand rouquin avec ce même sourire malsain, avant de lui taper dans l'épaule avec l'aide son petit poing.

« Mon salaud ! Elle est trop ta copine, Yumichika avait raison !» S'exclama Kaena s'attirant une nouvelle fois les regards des clients.

« Kaena… » Gronda Ichigo, tremblotant légèrement, tout en se massant les tempes. « Je te dit que _non_. »

« C'est cela oui. » Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers Rukia, qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. « Viens prendre ton café avec nous ! »

Le plus horrible dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'étant de bonne famille, Kuchiki Rukia ne pouvait pas refuser l'invitation. Alors qu'elle aurait pu, mais non.

C'est donc ainsi, par la _force_ des choses que Kuchiki Rukia, étudiante en arts simplement venu acheter du matériel de dessin, se retrouva assise à la même table que Kurosaki Ichigo, chanteur dans le groupe de musique le plus **IN** du moment, et Faranbald Kaena, une photographe semi-professionnelle.

Ce n'était pas _gênant_, encore moins _bizarre_.

« Excuse-moi. » Intervint Kaena, après plusieurs minutes de silence. « J'ai failli en oublié les bonnes manières mais quel est ton prénom ? »

« Kuchiki Rukia. » Répondit sèchement la principale intéressée, en tripotant son gobelet dans lequel son café refroidissait à vu d'œil.

« _Kuchiki_ ? Tiens sa me dit quelque chose… » Marmonna Kaena qui levait les yeux au plafond cherchant manifestement une réponse à sa question, elle finit par abandonner, jugeant que cela ne devait pas être si important que cela.

Un autre silence s'installa à la petite table. La jeune photographe se retourna de nouveau vers son ami aux cheveux roux.

« T'es sûr que c'est pas ta copine ? » Demanda-t-elle, une nouvelle fois.

« Je te dit que _non_ ce serait complètement ridicule de sortir avec…Elle.»

Kuchiki fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais, bah…Tu vas devoir t'excuser auprès de cette pauvre petite… » Soupira Faranbald, en fouillant dans son sac de toile blanche, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son débardeur couleur crème ainsi que son jean slim décoloré. « Parce que maintenant, elle est affiché partout en couverture des magazines de musique…A cause de toi… » Chantonna-t-elle en faisant danser le magazine devant son visage.

Elle jeta sur la petite table un magazine people, sorti ce matin-même, qui affichait en couverture le moment ou Ichigo faisait grimper Rukia sur scène. Et le gros titre disait clairement : « _Ichigo's__ new __girlfriend__ !_ »

Rukia en eu littéralement le souffle coupé non seulement maintenant elle faisait la une sur le web mais également dans la presse. Ce magazine ne fit qu'énerver de plus en plus Ichigo qui marmonna une énième fois « _C'est__**pas**__ ma petite amie…_ »

« Tu sais, mon gars. » Commença Faranbald, sirotant son milkshake. « Tu nous a tous surpris quand tu as fait monté, Rukia, sur scène…Tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant car tu disais que c'était dangereux de laisser monter les fans sur scène et _blablabla_… » Expliquait-elle.

Kuchiki lâcha un léger ricanement alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de son café, Kurosaki la fusilla du regard, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle ricanait.

« Je suppose qu'il ne laisse pas non plus les fans accéder aux coulisses… » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix railleuse. « …Ou presque. »

Le visage de l'autre jeune fille se déforma dans une expression de surprise, aussi vite qu'elle se retourna vers Ichigo, qui était totalement rougissant et, maintenant, bien mal à l'aise.

« Tu l'as invité dans les coulisses! » S'écria-t-elle, entre l'amusement et la surprise. « Eh ben, mon salaud ! » Ria-t-elle, en tapant sur le dos d'Ichigo qui essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible.

« Passons… » Grommela Ichigo, le visage pourpre, tripotant son café, il jeta un coup d'œil au sac en papier qui était au pied de Rukia. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire pour transporter autant de matériel de dessin ? »

« Je suis étudiante en Art. » Répondit-elle, aussitôt, plutôt fière. « J'aimerais devenir professeur d'Arts… » Avoua-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Ho ! » Fit Faranbald, en posant son visage sur sa main. « J'avais une amie qui voulait étudier l'art, malheureusement, son père a refusé de lui payer son école…Elle finalement reprit le commerce familial. » Finit-elle, d'un ton morose. « Elle est plutôt douée. »

« Ouais, c'est bientôt la St. Valentin, les fleuristes sont souvent très occupés autour de cette date. » Grommela Kaena, constatant par ailleurs que son milkshake était vide.

Kuchiki hoqueta de surprise abandonné l'Arts pour devenir fleuriste, ce n'était pas courant, et beaucoup moins flatteur.

« Ça me fait penser… » Soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair, en sortant son portable, un Blackberry. « Il me semble que l'on avait un déjeuner de prévu, quelque part dans le mois de Février. »

Tandis que son amie pianotait sur son portable à la recherche de ce fameux déjeuner, les choses entres le rouquin et la brune redevinrent quelque peu gênante.

« Je…J'ai eu vingt-deux le mois dernier. » Dit subitement Rukia.

Ichigo resta de marbre quoique franchement surpris par une telle déclaration, avant de sourire. Un sourire qui fit fondre Rukia, intérieurement.

« J'aurais mes vingt-trois au mois de Juillet. »

Après cela, il y eu encore ce silence désagréable entre eux, avec Kaena pianotant toujours sur son téléphone, rageusement, à la recherche de ce fameux déjeuner.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, une sonnerie se fit entendre entre les trois personnages, remarquant que ce n'était ni Rukia ni Ichigo, la photographe compris que c'était le sien, pris l'appel en marmonnant des excuses.

« Désolé, c'est le travail. » Justifia-t-elle, en se tournant à moitié, pour avoir un semblant d'intimité. « Hé, Hanataro, quoi d'neuf ?...Hein ? J'comprends pas ce que tu m'baves qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est son nouvel assistant… » Avoua Ichigo, en buvant le reste de son café. « Il est pas très adroit, mais il est sympa. »

« Je vois. »

« QUOI ? » Crépita Kaena. « Comment ça… tu trouves **plus** les photoshoots de la semaine dernière ? J'devais les donner aujourd'hui ! Roh, putain, le boss va m'étriper. » Gémit-elle, en fermant les yeux, essayant tout de même de trouver une solution. « Bon, t'sais quoi ? Ne touche plus à rien, assis toi sur le sol et lève les bras, j'arrive ! » Conclut-elle en raccrochant.

« Problèmes ? » Se moqua Ichigo, avec un sourire en coin.

« Commence pas. » Avertit Kaena, en pointant un doigt menaçant. « Par ailleurs, je te rappelle que vous avez réunion tout à l'heure, je te conseille de pas être en retard, tu sais comment ils sont avec l'_après-concert_… »

La jeune fille brune se leva de son siège, salua rapidement les deux personnes avant de courir en direction de la sortit du café.

Laissant ces deux pauvres personnes dans cette quiétude extrême.

« Bon…Bah…Je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison, ma colocataire doit se demandé où je suis passé. » Soupira Rukia, en se tripotant les doigts.

« Ha…bon…A une prochaine fois, alors, je suppose. »

« Je suppose, aussi. » Dit-elle se levant de son siège, prenant son sac et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Après de multiples réflexions qui assaillirent son esprit en l'espace de quelque seconde, Kuchiki fit marche arrière, prit un stylo de son sac et écrivit sur un morceau de serviette en papier avant de le donner à Kurosaki.

« C'est mon numéro de portable. » Annonça-t-elle, simplement.

Juste avant de s'enfuir en courant, le rouge aux joues. N'essayant même pas d'admirer la réaction du rouquin.

Assise dans le bus, la petite brune avait le visage entre ses mains, se flagellant mentalement de son action désespéramment idiote. Elle finit par se calmer en essayant de reprendre son souffle, se convainquant que ce n'était rien et qu'il ne ferait surement pas attention.

Une fois devant son immeuble, la petite brune était tellement plongée dans son monde qu'elle ne fit pas attention à cette voiture suspecte garée juste devant son immeuble. Elle monta tranquillement les escaliers et ouvrit tranquillement la porte.

« Je suis rentrée ! »

Orihime bondit presque dans couloir. Elle avait l'air totalement paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Rukia, alarmée.

« Viens voir…» Dit Inoue qui la tirait nerveusement par le bras.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans le salon. En voyant les deux personnes assissent sur son canapé. Rukia retint son souffle.

Assis, là, sur son beau sofa bleu, se tenait Kuchiki Hisana et son mari, Kuchiki Byakuya, qui n'avait pas l'air _très_ heureux. La plus petite Kuchiki s'aperçut qu'il y avait un magazine people entre ses mains.

Tiens, peut-être que les lectures de son beau-frère n'était pas toujours si intellectuelle que ça.

L'homme jeta le magazine sur la table basse. C'était le même magazine que lui avait montré Kaena.

« Oh…Je suis dans la merde… »

« Comme tu dis… »

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Auteur : **Neko**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach propriété de Kubo Tite. D'autres seront la mienne.

**Note : **Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent (enfin pour le moment, je suis pessimiste et alors ?) ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous plaira ! (Tout à fait, c'est du copier/coller…Mais bon, la plupart ne les lit pas alors… :rire:)

**Note II : **Aïe, aïe ! Je vois que certain lecteurs on disparu, ou alors il me semble que…Mais je peux me tromper ! J'ai encore une fois essayer de faire de mon mieux pour le vocabulaire, l'orthographe et la grammaire, j'espère pouvoir vous convaincre...! Aïe, aïe aussi pour le rythme irrégulier de publication, je suis désolé de prendre autant de temps ! Enfin bref, j'arrête avec mon baragouinage, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! J'attends vos appréciations avec impatience !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

**4.**** Bad Joke**

* * *

><p><em>L'homme jeta le magazine sur la table basse. C'était le même magazine que lui avait montré Kaena.<em>

_« Oh merde… »_

_« Comme tu dis… » _

_**.&.**  
><em>

Rukia ravala méthodiquement sa salive. Tout cela sentait mauvais, _horriblement_ mauvais. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que son beau-frère, PDG d'un des plus grosses entreprise du pays, allait tombé sur cette déplorable histoire. Qui, en soit, n'avait pas grand intérêt, n'est-ce pas ?

Se faire entraîner sur scène par le chanteur _très_ envié par les petites minettes, ce n'était pas une grosse histoire, pas vrai ?

« Qu'est-ce…Que…C'est ? » Demanda Byakuya tout en se massant ses tempes, dans l'attente d'une réponse, évidemment.

« C'est…C'est… » Bégaya stupidement Rukia qui trouvait un grand intérêt à ses pieds. « C'est rien. »

« Ce n'est rien ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Est-ce une blague ? J'ai bien cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand mon assistante m'as apporté…Cette…Cette…Chose _dégradante_. »

« Respire, chéri. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur scène avec cet espèce de…punk décoloré…Non, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce genre d'endroit ?»

Réponds _intelligemment_, Rukia. **Intelligemment**.

« Attends, je crois que c'est sa vraie couleur de cheveux. » Répondit la plus jeune Kuchiki de sa voix rauque.

_Intelligent_. En effet.

La brunette jeta un coup d'œil à son beau-frère qui avait l'air enragé par sa réponse, à en juger par la façon dont ses sourcils se tortillaient.

« Ma chérie, je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qui intéresse Byakuya. » Expliqua Hisana, de sa voix douce et mélodieuse, quelque peu surprise par la réponse de sa jeune sœur.

Le mari d'Hisana s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, lorsque la sœur aînée de l'accusée posa sa main sur son bras. Afin de l'apaiser dans un premier temps et aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'occupait de cela.

« Chéri, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit allée à ce concert en pensant finir sur scène et dans les magazines. » Exposa la sœur de Rukia, elle se tourna vers sa petite sœur. « J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'était tout à fait une surprise que je monte sur cette scène. »

« Oui, on s'était juste mis aux premiers rangs pour profiter de la musique. » Surgit Inoue, avec un grand sourire, afin de sauver son amie.

« Tu vois, chéri, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter, encore moins de venir la gronder.» Dit Hisana, d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. « Elles ne faisaient que s'amuser. Tu devrais avoir bien plus confiance en elle, et puis c'est une adulte maintenant. »

La jeune femme s'était levée du canapé tout en parlant, elle s'avança vers sa petite sœur, lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Byakuya s'était juste lever, jetant un regard suspicieux à sa belle-sœur avant de tourner les talons vers la porte d'entrée.

« Ne lui en veux pas, ma chérie. Tu sais comment il est. »

« Oh oui que je sais… » Murmura Rukia.

« Allez, on s'appelle de toute les façons. »

« On s'appelle. » Répéta la petite brune, en regardant les deux autres Kuchiki sortirent.

Elle attendit d'entendre le claquement de la porte avant de se retourner vers sa colocataire, qui avait l'air aussi soulagé qu'elle de les voir s'en aller.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé au centre commercial ! » Fit la brunette, tout à coup très excitée.

« Le Père Noël ? » Demanda Orihime, bizarrement toute aussi excitée.

Il y eu un moment de silence entre les deux colocataires. Rukia osa même hausser le sourcil d'une manière interrogative.

« Non, j'ai rencontré Kurosaki Ichigo ! » Dit-elle, en entraînant son amie sur le sofa.

« Tu me fais marché ? » Demanda Orihime, surprise et envieuse à la fois. « Vous avez flirtés ? »

Il y eu un nouveau moment de silence entre les deux amies.

« C'est quoi votre problème à tous… » Marmonna Rukia, avant de secouer la tête. « Par ailleurs, j'ai également rencontré la photographe dont tu m'avais parlé. »

Orihima lâcha un cri de stupeur.

« Kaena ? Ils en parlent parfois sur leurs blogs respectifs, elle a l'air plutôt sympa ! »

« Je dois admettre qu'elle avait l'air sympathique. » Répondit la petite brune. « Enfin…je crois.» Dit-elle hésitante. « Ils avaient l'air d'être bons amis. »

« Oh, c'est trop mignon ! »

« Elle l'appelle _mon salaud_. »

**.&.**

Kurosaki Ichigo éternua en poussant la porte de l'appartement devant lequel il se trouvait.

« Quelqu'un doit penser à moi. »

La bâtisse était d'un style contemporain assez sobre, elle passait pour n'importe quel autre immeuble existant. Les portes étaient d'un bois rustique dans style gothique. Le hall paraissait assez simple, les murs étaient d'un gris morne, le sol était dallé en noir et en blanc.

Et bien voyez-vous, malgré cette apparence ordinaire, c'était dans cet immeuble que ce trouvait le studio du groupe de musique.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, Ichigo fut interpellé par une petite et vieille dame, qui passait le balai.

« Mon petit Ichigo, c'est toi ? » Demanda-t-elle de sa voix chevrotante.

« Ah ! Bonjour Madame Yoshida !» Demanda Kurosaki, en se baissant contre la rampe de l'escalier.

« Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, tu n'as pas changé et tu as l'air en pleine forme. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je peux vous en dire autant. » Répondit le rouquin avec un léger sourire, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Madame, je dois vous laisser, je suis pressé ! J'ai été ravi de vous revoir ! »

« Moi aussi, passe le bonjour aux autres ! »

« Promis ! » Cria le jeune homme en grimpant les escaliers quatre par quatre.

Une fois qu'il arriva au sixième et dernier étage, par les escaliers, Ichigo se mit à fouiller dans ses poches, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose, tout en s'avançant vers une des cinq portes qui ornaient l'étage. Le couloir était sombre, les murs étaient gris, les portes noires ébènes et le sol était couvert d'un tapis de couleurs bleu.

« Putain, je l'ai mise où ? » Grogna-t-il, en fouillant plus profondément dans ses poches, avant d'en sortir une petite clé argenté. « Ah ! Te voilà saloperie ! »

Sur ce cri de victoire résonna dans tout le couloir, si bien que la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, se déverrouilla seule laissant apparaître un jeune homme à la chevelure blanche, qui atteignait avec peine l'épaule même de Kurosaki.

« Tu as toujours besoin de te faire remarquer, Kurosaki ? » Demanda l'autre homme, en le toisant. « C'est quoi ce _bonnet_ ? » Fit-il, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« T'occupes, Toshiro. » Grogna Ichigo, en passant à côté de l'homme qui ricanait.

Bien que Kurosaki devait avoué que Toshiro n'avait pas vraiment de place pour parler. L'homme plus petit était habillé d'un pull à capuche noir sans manche, ainsi que d'un bermuda blanc et d'une paire de basket basse. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dit que le tout était glamour.

Mais…_Vive_ l'après-concert !

Il y avait un grand couloir, qui menait directement au studio d'enregistrement, qui auparavant devait être le salon, sur la droite, il y avait les toilettes, des chambres qui avaient été transformé en salle de stockage ou encore en salle de réunion. Et, enfin sur la gauche, une simple salle de bain et une petite cuisine.

« Dépêche-toi, tout le monde est déjà là. » Informa Toshiro, en rentrant dans ce qui devait être la salle de réunion. « Et par pitié, enlève ce truc que t'as sur la tête, sinon Kangakki va nous faire une crise cardiaque. »

« Ça va, ça va… » Fit Ichigo, en enlevant ses chaussures et son bonnet.

Kangakki Mei était leur styliste mais également webmaster par faute de moyens. C'était une _fashionista_, elle avait un certain goût en ce qui concernait les habits et savait customiser presque n'importe quel vêtement qui lui tombait sous la main.

Mais elle avait la sale habitude de se mettre toujours en colère si un des membres du groupe s'habillait…_Mal_. Elle avait tendance à toujours tout dramatiser. _Tout_.

Le rouquin entra dans la petite salle de réunion, et retrouva _tout le monde_ attablé autour d'une table rectangulaire. Exactement comme dans les bureaux d'une grosse entreprise.

Ce que Kurosaki entendait par _tout le monde_ étaient, les membres du groupe Hitsugaya Toshiro, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika. La styliste, qui faisait également office de webmaster, avait l'air plongée dans son ordinateur portable.

Et cette grande blonde aux yeux bleus, à la grosse poitrine, Matsumoto Rangiku, qui était tellement polyvalente dans tout ce qu'elle faisait qu'il était impossible de lui donner une tâche précise.

Sauf commère qui lui allait franchement bien.

Kurosaki s'assit à sa place habituelle. Le jeune homme constata avec un mélange de désarroi et d'amusement qu'il devait bien être le seul de la bande à être en _bon état_ après le concert d'hier soir.

Renji somnolait et marmonnait des trucs incompréhensibles à propos de singe et de bière, le pauvre n'avait surement pas du finir de cuver la tournée d'hier soir, Hitsugaya avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, bien qu'Ichigo se doutait que c'était sûrement dû à son _alliance_ qu'au concert. Près de la machine à café, Ikkaku essayait de se concentrer pour viser correctement l'intérieur de sa tasse.

Quant à Yumichika…et bien, c'était le seul qui avait une peau brillante et donc l'air d'être en assez bonne forme.

« Enfin te voilà. » Fit Mei, s'en sortir son visage de son ordinateur, tout en replaçant une mèche brune derrière son oreille et en ajustant ses lunettes. « La réunion va enfin pouvoir commencer, Kaena à dit qu'elle serait en retard, problème avec le dernier photobook. »

« Encore ? » Fit Toshiro, qui se massait les yeux.

« C'est son assistant, encore une fois. »

« Ah. »

« Elle m'as aussi dit que vous étiez tombé sur la fille d'hier soir en allant au café. »

Rangiku qui était plongée dans l'écriture de son SMS, leva aussitôt la tête. Soudainement très intéressé par la tournure qu'allait prendre cette ennuyante réunion.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde dans la salle leva la tête et se mit à regarder Ichigo, avec un regard très insistant.

« Quelle fille d'hier soir ? » Demanda brusquement la grande blonde. « Pourquoi je suis jamais là quand il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Ça t'intéresserait pas. » Grogna Ichigo, en s'affalant dans son fauteuil, le rouge aux joues.

« Tu sais très bien que lorsqu'il y a une histoire de fille, je suis toujours intéressée. » Explosa Rangiku, heureuse. « Demanda à Hitsugaya. »

« Crois-là, Kurosaki, même le jour de mon mariage, elle m'a pas lâché. » Assura Toshiro. « Elle est comme une araignée, une fois que t'es pris dans sa toile, tu peux plus en sortir. »

« Exact ! Même si ce n'est pas une comparaison glorieuse. »

Le rouquin soupira, sachant très bien que Hitsugaya avait raison, une fois que Matsumoto était intéressée par quelque chose, à moins qu'elle ne meurt dans le processus, il était impossible de la désintéressée.

« C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi, t'as fait monté cette fille sur scène ? » Demanda Ikkaku, qui avait enfin réussi à se servir sa tasse de café, avec un une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

« C'était rien, ok ? Elle avait juste l'air...excité. » Expliqua-t-il, sachant que le dernier mot sonnait vraiment _mauvais_.

Et pour cause, des ricanements se firent entendre dans la petite pièce, mettant le rouquin encore plus à mal à l'aise.

Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à découvrir qu'il avait récupéré le numéro de portable de cette fille, là…_Rukia_.

La porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit brusquement faisant cesser toutes les railleries, un grand homme, qui devait à peine être au milieu de la vingtaine, à la chevelure brune et au yeux noisette perçant entra.

C'était leur manager, Hisagi Shuuhei.

« Je sais pas de quoi vous êtes en train de parler. » Commença Hisagi.

Rangiku leva la main avec un sourire sournois.

« Et je veux pas le savoir. »

Rangiku baissa la main, déçue. L'homme soupira et s'assit à sa place, tout au bout de la table. Il inspecta du coin de l'œil les membres du groupe, qui essayait de se maintenir éveillés ou encore la grande blonde qui avait repris un grand intérêt pour son portable et la brune avec des lunettes qui pianotait sur son ordinateur.

« Les gars, je dois vous annoncer un truc qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. » Commença Shuuhei, en prenant un air sérieux.

« Tu t'es enfin trouver une copine ? » Railla Renji.

« Mec, on est sixième étage et la fenêtre est ouverte. » Avertit le manager. « Ne me tente pas. »

« Désolé. Tu voulais nous annoncer quoi ? »

« Je veux preniez une grande inspiration, et je veux un roulement de tambours. » Fit l'homme en se levant de sa chaise.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce prirent une grande inspiration, et se mirent à taper sur table, en guise de roulement de tambours.

« Après de mûres réflexions, et grâce à Ichigo et sa performance d'hier soir… »

« Vous allez me lâchez, oui ? »

« J'ai décidé d'engager un nouveau membre pour le groupe. » Avoua le grand brun. « Kangakki est déjà en train de passer l'annonce sur le site. »

Tout le monde, dans un grand silence, se tourna vers la brune à lunette, qui tourna lentement son écran d'ordinateur vers le reste de la salle.

Dévoilant ainsi ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début. Elle était justement en train de passer une annonce pour faire entrer…Une chanteuse dans le groupe.

Les choses allaient, sûrement, commencer à devenir encore plus _intéressantes_.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Auteur :** Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach propriété de Kubo Tite. D'autres seront la mienne.

**Note :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent (enfin pour le moment, je suis pessimiste et alors ?) ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous plaira ! (Tout à fait, c'est du copier/coller…Mais bon, la plupart ne les lit pas alors… :rire:)

**Note II :** ARGH ! Désolé, je viens juste de m'apercevoir que je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment en retard dans cette publication et c'est malheureusement contre mon gré….Avec la rentrée, les cours (et mes légers soucis de mémoires) et tout le reste. Donc **NON**, je ne vous ai pas oubliés et **NON**, je ne suis pas morte. Bref, oui, je sais, toujours pas de correction des autres, mais c'est franchement pas comme si j'avais le temps (sans paraître hyper-désagréable) mais je promets que c'est écrit en note dans mon cahier et dès que je trouver de la place entre deux bacs blancs, je m'y attèle !

Je ne vous cache pas que ce soir, on ne pourra pas tellement parler d'effort au niveau orthographe, grammaire et compagnie. Je suis fatiguée, mon français également, mais j'espère tout de même que le résultat ne sera pas trop désastreux.

Le texte original était normalement accompagner d'une illustration de mon cru mais, à priori, le système d'insertion d'image est inexistant sur ce site…C'est bien dommage !

Enfin bref, j'arrête avec mon baragouinage, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! J'attends vos appréciations avec impatience !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

**5. Sing, Baby, Sing !**

* * *

><p><em>« J'ai décidé d'engager un nouveau membre pour le groupe. » Avoua le grand brun. « Kangakki est déjà en train de passer l'annonce sur le site. »<em>

_Tout le monde, dans un grand silence, se tourna vers la brune à lunette, qui tourna lentement son écran d'ordinateur vers le reste de la salle. _

_Dévoilant ainsi ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début. Elle était, comme l'avait si bien dit Hisagi, en train de passer une annonce pour faire entrer…Une chanteuse dans le groupe._

Un silence lourd emplit toute la pièce, tous les membres étaient silencieux face à cette _grande_ nouvelle, qui visiblement n'avait pas l'air de faire l'unanimité.

« Une _chanteuse _? Mais t'es pas sérieux, là ? » Demanda Renji arquant, de surprise, un sourcil. « Rassure-moi, c'est une blague ? »

Hisagi secoua la tête dans un geste, malheureusement, négatif. On entendit comme une longue plainte d'agonie sortir de la bouche des Black Parade. Rangiku se contenta juste d'ouvrir grand ses yeux avant de revenir à l'écran de son portable, quant à Mei, elle enleva ses lunettes avant de se gratter le crâne, illustrant ainsi son grand _intérêt_ pour la déclaration.

« Putain ! T'aurais pu nous en parler avant, on en aurait discuté ! » Couina Ichigo, en se prenant le visage entre les mains, s'imaginant déjà le pire.

« Je suis d'accord avec Kurosaki. » Intervint Hitsugaya, avant que le manager n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Le jeune homme s'adossa contre sa chaise. « Essaye un peu d'imaginer sur quel genre de pauvre décérébré, mentalement dérangé, on va tomber. »

Le reste des membres hocha vigoureusement la tête dans l'accord de ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Je leurs donne un point. » Approuva Kangakki, en remettant ses lunettes. « T'imagines le nombre d'heure qu'on va perdre à écouter et regarder des vidéos d'auditions de jeunes filles qui, en l'occurrence, n'ont _aucun_ sens de la mode et qui ne savent pas chanter ! » Exposa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Encore une fois, les personnes dans la pièce hochèrent vigoureusement la tête dans l'approbation. Un peu comme les chiens que l'ont plaçait à l'arrière des voitures et qui bougeait la tête quand la voiture s'arrêtait.

« Je suis d'accord avec _Caramel_. » Ajouta Rangiku en désignant la brune à la peau basané, qui grogna à l'appellation. « Je ne pense pas que l'on aura des auditions très sérieuses mais plutôt celles de groupies qui ne savent pas garder leurs petites culottes et qui espèrent seulement coucher avec la bande de primates, ici présente ! » Compléta la blonde avec un haussement d'épaule accompagné d'un léger gémissement.

Cette fois-ci, il y eut un léger silence qui remplit la salle de réunion. Renji se pencha près d'Ichigo, qui flancha un peu à cause du parfum _alcool_ et de _café_ qu'arborait le guitariste à la chevelure rouge.

« Attends…C'est moi…Ou il y en a une des deux qui vient de nous traiter de singes ? » Questionna-t-il.

Ichigo se tourna vers le guitariste avec une expression qui mélangeait stupéfaction et désarroi, il osa même hausser le sourcil, tandis que Renji le fixait, dramatiquement, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

De l'autre côté de la table, Yumichika se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant, tandis que Hitsugaya se massait les tempes et qu'Ikkaku se pinçait juste le pont du nez.

Hisagi prit une grande inspiration en croisant les bras.

« Écoutez les gars, je sais qu'on va passer un sale moment à regarder ces putains d'auditions, mais—»

Le grand manager fut rudement interrompu par une vive tonalité qui sortit de l'ordinateur portable de la jeune fille à la peau basanée. Hisagi lança un regard noir, d'abord à la jeune fille puis à la machine.

Mei se contentait juste de fixer le manager dans la plus totale incompréhension avant qu'une salve de petits bruits, brutaux et aiguë, ne se chargent d'emplir la petite pièce, vrillant les tympans de chaque personnes présentes.

Cependant, pour la défense de ce pauvre ordinateur, nous pouvons aisément dire que ces bruits monstrueux eurent pour effet de réveiller totalement ceux qui dormaient et qui cuvaient les yeux ouverts.

« Tu vois, Mei, c'est pour ça qu'on te répète, sans arrêt, de ne pas te mettre sur MSN lors des réunions. » Grogna Yumichika qui se bouchait les oreilles avec beaucoup de ferveur.

« Mais—»

« Arrête ce boucan, putain ! » Cria Renji, qui à cause de sa gueule de bois avait l'ouïe décuplée. « J'vais pisser le sang par les oreilles ! »

« Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute ! » Grinça Mei, qui se bouchait aussi les oreilles.

« Ce ne sera pas non plus _ma_ faute lorsque j'aurais balancé ton _foutu_ ordinateur par la fenêtre ! » Menaça Toshiro, qui commençait à se lever.

Tout à coup effrayée, pour la survie de son ordinateur portable, la brune aux cheveux bouclés, se mit immédiatement à pianoter sur son clavier à la recherche de la cause de cet horrible boucan.

Après une dizaine de secondes, qui parurent êtres des heures entières pour les personnes présentes, la tonalité vicieuse s'arrêta, laissant les individus reprendre leurs souffles et reposer leurs oreilles.

« Bordel, c'était quoi ça, Mei ? » Demanda Matsumoto, en se tenant toujours ses oreilles.

La jeune fille aux lunettes ne répondit pas mais par contre elle avait l'air très absorbée par ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, on l'entendait pianoter avec une certain véhémence sur son clavier.

Elle finit par lever la tête, et lâcha un rire. Cependant un rire sans la _moindre_ once d'humour.

« J'espère que vous avez rien de prévu pour le reste de la journée. » Commença-t-elle, en faisant tourner l'ordinateur vers le reste des personnes présentes. « On vient de recevoir plus de deux cent vidéos à l'instant même. »

Un silence lourd, vraiment, _très_ lourd s'installa timidement entre les personnages, chacun étant déjà mentalement en train de s'inventer une excuse pour sortir de ce _merdier_.

« Allez les gars ! » Ricana Mei, sans gaieté toutefois. « On va s'éclater ! »

**.&.**

D'un certain point de vue, la journée de Kuchiki Rukia avait été particulièrement épuisante. Entre un réveil en fanfare, un voyage au centre commercial, des vendeuses exécrables, une rencontre avec un chanteur connu et ensuite une altercation avec son beau-frère, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été une journée de tout repos.

Assise à son espace de travail, cet à dire, le bureau au coin de sa chambre qui lui bloquait l'accès à sa fenêtre, La petite brune laissa tomber son critérium, sur la surface plane, dans un bruit sourd, sans faire attention à la mine qui se brisa à cause du choc. Elle enfouie son visage entre les bras, éreintée.

Le fait qu'elle avait un projet en art, à terminer, n'aidait en _rien_. La jeune fille se releva pour finalement se laisser tomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Elle ferma les yeux.

Après un certain moment, elle entendit sa colocataire allumée ce qui semblait être la radio ou alors de mettre un disque dans la chaîne hi-fi. Dans tous les cas, c'était quelque chose qui faisait du bruit et de la musique.

Elle reconnue aussitôt une des chansons que _The Black Parade_ avait joué la veille.

La brunette en déduisit simplement qu'Orihime était entrain de faire le dîner. Rukia lança un regard à son radioréveil et constata en effet que sept heure du soir était déjà passé.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose pour la brune…C'était l'heure du bon bain chaud !

**[ONE OK ROCK – Karasu]**

Dès les premières notes de musique, Inoue Orihime s'était mise à battre la mesure sur sa guitare imaginaire tout en se trémoussant.

**Souchou no gomi sute basho ni wa  
>Shinogi atte ikiru kuroi tori-tachi<br>Sore to bokura daburasete mite  
>Kanashii sekai de ikiteiru to kakushin<strong>

Très vite, ses lèvres s'étaient automatiquement mises à bouger dans une coordination parfaite avec la voix du chanteur.

**Hyoujou hitotsu kaezu ni kubi kashige  
>Kuroi me no okuzoko wa shimen-soka aa<strong>

Sa tête se mit à basculer mollement de gauche à droite, en rythme. En même temps qu'elle mimait les paroles, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Les souvenirs du concert lui revinrent en mémoire aussitôt.

**Naiteru ka waratteru ka sore sura kimira ni wa wakaranai  
>Kono kodoku dakishimete kanashisa de karada wa makkuro sa !<strong>

Elle se souvint clairement de la peau humide de sueur de Kurosaki, ses yeux ambre mi-clos dans une sorte de mélancolie, ses lèvres qui bougeait et son pied qui tapait sur le sol en rythme.

**Kono tsubasa itsuno hi ka kuro yo ka shiro e to kawatte itte **

Orihime laissa sortir un léger soupir, rêveur, de ses lèvres avant de se laisser tomber sur le sofa de couleur bleu. En face de ce fameux sofa, siégeant confortablement sur la table basse, son ordinateur portable. La rousse se laissa glisser sur le sol avant de tendre le bras vers le clavier et de se mettre à surfer sur le net.

**Naka wa akuma soto wa tenshi  
>Kore wo tsukuridasu no wa so omaera sa !<strong>

Il paraissait évident que ce soir, Inoue n'avait pas la moindre envie de cuisiner quoique ce soit, la rousse avait décidé de commander de la nourriture lambda, plus tard dans la soirée. (Elle se chargerait de faire ses propres ajustements plus tard.) Confortablement assise sur le sol, les jambes croisées et face à son ordinateur portable, elle attendait patiemment l'heure où son estomac crierait famine.

**Choito name sugita mitai da na !  
>Orera wa zenbu oboeteru<br>Ano hi omaera ni sareta koto  
>Kyou mo ano denchuu kara miteiru zo<strong>

La rousse à la large poitrine entendit la porte de la salle bain claquer. Elle coupa net sa musique et distingua l'eau de la baignoire se mettre à couler, elle déduisit simplement que Rukia devait être en train de prendre son bain.

La jeune fille rousse voguait, vaguement, sur sa boîte de message électronique lorsqu'un message en particulier attira son attention. Orihime s'était inscrite sur la newsletter de son groupe _The Black Parade_. Elle recevait donc, automatiquement, toutes les nouvelles du groupe, et le message qu'elle venait de recevoir annonçait clairement la chose suivante :

The Black Parade faisait passer des auditions pour une chanteuse qui accompagnerait vocalement Kurosaki Ichigo !

Inoue étouffa un cri de surprise, lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose, d'inattendue, qui attira là-aussi, fortement, son attention.

**[Krezip – That'll Be Me]**

**You can't love him  
>For he's already mine<br>And I won't let you  
>Two is too much and I am his one<strong>

La voix lente, sensuelle, Rukia pris dans le creux de ses mains la mousse, avant de souffler dessus. Cette action enfantine lui arracha un sourire.

Elle était tellement bien dans son bain brûlant, le liquide sur son corps, la sensation de chaleur qui décontractait ses muscles.

**I fell in love with an angel  
>He will just do anything for me<br>So girl I understand why you're trying  
>But he only loves one and that'll be me<strong>

Orihime colla son oreille contre la porte de la salle de bain. Un fin sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres roses, elle se décolla lentement et disparut dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un certain objet qui lui sera sûrement très _utile_.

**You can't love him  
>For he's already mine<br>And I won't let you  
>Guess you didn't see he only needs me<strong>

Inoue fouilla dans ses affaires, elle retourna des vêtements, ouvrit des tiroirs, jeta ses livres sur le sol…Avant de finalement trouver ce qu'elle était venu trouver.

Une exclamation de joie s'échappa de sa bouche.

« T'es cuit mon _chappy_. »

**You can't pretend that it's not true  
>I understand that girl so it's ok<br>I listened to your story now go, go, go  
>Cause we would like to have some time of our own<strong>

Un léger crissement se fit entendre dans la petite salle de bain mais Rukia n'y prêta pas la moindre attention absorbé par sa mélodie, elle continua de jouer avec la mousse comme un bambin.

Ce qu'elle ne remarquait pas, c'était l'objectif d'un objet qui l'épiait à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

**You can't love him  
>For he's already mine<strong>

**And I won't let you  
>You've had your chance and now it is mine<strong>

Une légère nuisance sonore retentit subitement dans la petite salle de bain, la caméra numérique affichant sa nécessité d'être rechargé. Rukia se retourna, prise par surprise et tomba nez à nez avec Orihime et son objet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » Cria Rukia qui essayait de couvrir son corps de mousse. « Orihime, c'est quoi ça ? Mais enfin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Tout à coup, la rousse se retrouvait piéger entre deux choix alléchant. Courir avec l'appareil qu'elle avait dans la main ou expliquer la situation à son amie, en risquant la vie de son matériel informatique ?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être le mieux dans cette terrible et très gênante situation ?

« Black Parade organise des auditions pour une chanteuse, je voulais juste t'inscrire, je dois y aller. » Débita Orihime en une vitesse éclaire avant de sortir en courant de l'appartement, en laissant la caméra, déchargée, sur place.

Avant même que Rukia n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle entendit sa colocataire claquer la porte de l'appartement. La petite brune en était resté…totalement bouche bée.

Elle, qui participerait à une audition ? C'était une blague pourrie, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Elle, face un tas de filles plus expérimentées qu'elle ?

Après tout, sa sœur, Hisana n'avait pu que lui payer que deux ans de cours de chant. Elle avait arrêté de chanter lorsqu'elle était entrée au lycée, il n'était pas possible qu'après autant d'années…Elle puisse se remettre à chanter, comme si cela était totalement naturel ?

La petite brune enroula, méthodiquement, sa serviette autour de son corps, comme si elle était toujours secouée par l'évènement précédent, elle ramassa la caméra numérique qui avait été lâchement abandonné sur le sol. Elle s'en saisit comme si c'était un objet fragile, un petit chaton qui venait de naître.

En faisant son chemin dans l'appartement, elle se retrouva face à l'ordinateur portable, qui était resté allumer…Sur cette fameuse page web : _The Black Parade. _D'abord hésitante, Rukia s'avança vers l'ordinateur, elle voulait tout d'abord l'éteindre pour éviter que la batterie ne se décharge bêtement.

Mais il y avait cette _annonce_. Et fatalement, elle se souvenait de ce concert et de ces cours de chant, cette sensation qu'il y avait lorsque l'on montait sur scène.

Les doigts de la petite brune frôlèrent la surface du clavier. Elle ravala sa salive dans l'hésitation.

La brunette préféra finalement attendre le retour de sa colocataire. Même si elle savait qu'au final : le résultat serait le même.

**.&.**

Les quatre derniers jours avaient été un synonyme de _torture_, _d'atrocité_, de _supplice_, de _calvaire_, de _punition_…Et les mots manquaient horriblement à ce que les membres de Black Parade avaient pu subir lors de ces auditions.

Rester assis pendant des heures et des heures et des _heures_ et des _heures_, à regarder passer des phénomènes de foires plus extravagants les uns que les autres.

En passant par cette adorable petite fillette de six ans, qui avait produit une magnifique interprétation de « _I'm a barbie girl_ » et qui menaçait de mort les membres si elle n'était pas choisie, à une adorable petite grand-mère, qui avait au préalable déclaré « _J'avais toujours rêvée d'être une star _» avec sa voix chevrotante et son sourire édenté.

Sans oublier les fans hystériques que le groupe avait préféré supprimer dès les premières notes jugeant que ce n'était pas nécessaire de les voir danser autour d'une barre de strip-tease ou de les voir enlever leurs sous-vêtements, bien qu'Ikkaku s'était monté très intéressé.

Mei s'était, par moments, même mise à pleurer en voyant les tenues vestimentaires de certaines participantes en criant : _« Mais, tu veux que je pleure du sang, enlève-moi ça, bon sang !_ »

Hisagi regarda sa montre avant de frapper dans ses mains, attirant ainsi toute l'attention des personnes présentes, qui était, par ailleurs, tous plus ou moins proche de la dépression nerveuse, dans la petite salle de réunion.

« C'est l'heure de la pause, vous avez une heure. » Dit-il, en se levant.

Un soupir de joie s'éleva dans toute la petite salle, les membres du groupe se levèrent et marchèrent plutôt difficilement vers la sortie, du à longévité du contact de leurs fesses avec les chaises.

« Tu vas où Toshiro ? » Demanda Ichigo qui était allé se servir un café, en voyant le guitariste aux cheveux blancs enfiler sa veste en cuir et son bonnet.

« J'vais m'acheter des clopes. » Dit-il avant de sortir de l'appartement. « Mais si j'avais eu plus de temps, je serais sûrement aller voir ma femme. »

« …Pour un petit feu d'artifice ? » Grinça Matsumoto, qui avait pourtant du mal à quitter sa chaise.

La grande blonde aux yeux bleus n'eut qu'en, unique, réponse le claquement sévère de la porte d'entrée. Après des dizaines de seconde d'effort, elle s'extirpa de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

« C'est incroyable ce que ces putains de groupies me donne envie de pisser…» Grommela la blonde.

Après une dizaine de minute, tout le monde était allé vaguer à des occupations différentes avant de retourner dans la salle de torture, seuls Mei et Renji était restés dans la salle.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que Renji ne sentait plus ses fesses et n'était pas sur de vouloir se risquer à se lever, tandis que Mei…Elle ne pouvait simplement pas se séparer de son ordinateur.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais, _Caramel _? » Demanda Renji, en voyant la fille à la peau basanée mettre ses écouteurs.

« Je continue les auditions. » Dit-elle, avant de tendre un écouteur. « Tu veux essayer ? »

« Que je perde l'ouïe demain ou aujourd'hui » Grogna Renji, en attrapant l'écouteur.

« Nous avons, Takeuchi Naomi, âge : 25 ans, occupation : _prostituée_… » Dit Mei, en lisant la fiche et en haussant le sourcil. « On ira pas lui reprocher sa franchise… » Railla la jeune fille avant de mettre en marche la vidéo.

Les premières images présentait une fille blonde, certainement une coloration à en juger par les racines noires, dans une position plus que suggestive et de magnifique sous-vêtement en cuir et qui dédiait sa chanson, explicitement, et à en juger par les posters présent dans sa chambre, à Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Et au fur et mesure qu'elle dansait et chantait, Naomi se dépouillait sensuellement de ses …sulfureux sous-vêtements.

Mei préféra arrêter la vidéo au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, Renji avait encore l'esprit tout embuer par les images même de la vidéo.

Enfin, avant qu'une idée malsaine ne naisse dans son esprit.

« Supprime pas la vidéo ! » S'écria-t-il, en empêchant la webmaster de cliquer sur l'icône de la corbeille.

« Quoi…Pourquoi ? » Interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

« J'ai une idée géniale, envoie la vidéo à Momo. » Expliqua-t-il, avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et vicieux. « Ce sera marrant. »

« Oh ! Renjjiiii ! » Geignit Mei, en levant les yeux en ciel. « Tu me surprends mais quelle _maturité_ ! »

Il y eu un silence entre les deux individus.

« Mais c'est _diabolique_ et _géniale_, j'adore ! » Jubila _Caramel_, en sélectionnant l'adresse de Momo dans sa boite mail avant de lui envoyer la vidéo de la prostituée en fichier joint.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on se fera étriper ? » Demanda Renji.

« Toi, oui, moi, non…Je sais jouer la comédie »

« Il se passe quoi ? » Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les deux « voyous » sursautèrent et se retournèrent mécaniquement vers la source de la voix. Ils soupirèrent de joie, ce n'était que le chanteur du groupe, Ichigo.

« On regardait la suite des auditions. » Expliqua Mei, en se retournant vers son ordinateur _chéri_. « La prochaine sur la liste est une certaine Kuchiki Rukia, âge : 22 ans, occupation—»

« Étudiante en art… » Coupa Ichigo, soudainement très _captivé_.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	6. Chapitre Six

**Auteur :** Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach propriété de Kubo Tite. D'autres seront la mienne.

**Note :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent (enfin pour le moment, je suis pessimiste et alors ?) ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 6 vous plaira ! (Tout à fait, c'est du copier/coller…Mais bon, la plupart ne les lit pas alors… :rire:)

**Note II :** ARGH ! Désolé, je viens juste de m'apercevoir que je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment en retard dans cette publication et c'est malheureusement contre mon gré….Avec la rentrée, les cours (et mes légers soucis de mémoires et de santé, maintenant) et tout le reste. Donc **NON**, je ne vous ai pas oubliés et **NON**, je ne suis pas morte. Bref, oui, je sais, toujours pas de correction des autres chapitres, mais c'est franchement pas comme si j'avais le temps (sans paraître hyper-désagréable) mais je promets que c'est écrit en note dans mon agenda et dès que je trouver de la place entre deux bacs blancs, je m'y attèle !

Je ne vous cache pas que ce soir, on ne pourra pas tellement parler d'effort au niveau orthographe, grammaire et compagnie. Je suis fatiguée, mon français également, mais j'espère tout de même que le résultat ne sera pas trop désastreux. (Humm...ça sent _encore_ le copier/coller !)

Enfin bref, j'arrête avec mon baragouinage, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! J'attends vos appréciations avec impatience !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus <strong>

**6. After the sun come the storm**

* * *

><p>« Voilà vos lys, Monsieur Azami. » Déclara poliment Hitsugaya<em>—<em>anciennement Hinamori_— _Momo avec un sourire tendant le bouquet à l'homme plus âgé. « En espérant que votre fille et son bébé les apprécies. »

« Merci ma petite Momo. » Gratifia l'homme avec un sourire bienveillant, avant de sortir de la boutique de la petite fleuriste.

Le sourire s'évapora du visage de Momo aussitôt que l'homme eut tourné le dos et elle soupira, elle leva sa main et tripota l'insigne, trônant sur cet immonde tablier vert, qui présentait son nom

Encore une journée qui s'annonçait ennuyeuse : à devoir rester derrière ce comptoir, à tripatouiller des fleurs et à sourire à ses clients. Alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à passer un peu de bon temps avec son cher et tendre mari de guitariste.

Momo valsait joyeusement dans son esprit lorsque ses pensées furent interrompue par un léger bruit qui venait de derrière son dos, elle se retourna et constata qu'elle n'avait pas éteint son ordinateur portable mais qu'en plus, elle venait juste de recevoir un mail.

Curieuse comme jamais, un sourire sur les lèvres, constatant que c'était un mail qui venait de l'ordinateur de Mei, elle cliqua dessus.

…Elle le regretta vite. _Très_ vite, même.

**.&.**

_« Je regardais la suite des auditions. »_ _Expliqua Mei, en se retournant vers son ordinateur chéri. « La prochaine sur la liste est une certaine Kuchiki Rukia, âge : 21, occupation—»_

_« Etudiante en art… » Coupa Ichigo, soudainement très captivé_.

Kangakki et Abarai se retournèrent vers le rouquin avec une étrange grimace s'affichant sur leurs visages. Mais Ichigo n'en tint pas compte et attrapa une des chaises sur côté pour s'installer près de l'ordinateur.

« Enlève les écouteurs. » Ordonna presque le chanteur du groupe, ses yeux ambres rivés sur l'écran. « Monte le son. »

La brune aux lunettes déforma son visage dans une grimace de mécontentement, mais n'osa pas désobéir, à l'instant, Kurosaki était entré dans une espèce de transe. Une transe indescriptible. Ses yeux fixaient l'écran, il faisait, inconsciemment, tapoté ses doigts contre la surface du bureau, comme s'il était préoccupé ou impatient.

_Caramel_ débrancha les écouteurs et monta le volume sonore de la machine, avant de double-cliquer sur le fichier correspondant.

La vidéo mit quelque secondes à s'afficher correctement, les premières secondes de la vidéo montrait un petit couloir exigu et des pas discret se dirigeaient vers une porte entrouverte.

On entendait distinctement une voix lente, grave, sensuelle.

Mei se dandinait au rythme de la petite voix, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage, appréciant, apparemment, la sonorité. Renji faisait taper ses doigts contre la surface du bureau, un semi-sourire sur ses lèvres. Ichigo ne semblait pas vraiment réagir, mais paraissait apprécier, en silence.

Sur la vidéo, une silhouette commençait à se dessiner lentement dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte avant de montrer un dos à la peau laiteuse, couvert de mousse, couronné d'une chevelure noire. Mei ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, Ichigo, quant à lui, ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de surprise.

« Passer une audition dans son bain… » Ricana Renji. « On pourra pas lui refuser son originalité. »

Aussitôt qu'il avait lancé sa, cinglante, réplique, la vidéo grésilla. Kangakki braqua un regard acide vers le guitariste, l'accusant presque d'avoir bloqué la vidéo. Abarai lui renvoya un regard qui disait clairement que tout n'était pas _toujours_ de sa faute.

« _Détends-toi, Rukia !_ » S'écria une voix à travers l'ordinateur.

Les personnes qui regardaient la vidéo aperçurent un vigoureux changement de décor dans la vidéo : au lieu d'être dans son bain, la jeune fille était désormais debout, habillée et devant une armoire.

«_ Je suis plus très sûre, Orihime_. »

« _Allez, quoi…Essaye au moins, c'est eux qui choisiront_. »

Rukia était habillée d'une robe bleu à volant, la même qu'elle avait porté au concert, elle tripotait ses volants de sa robe avec ses doigts.

« C'est la fille du concert ! » Jubila presque Renji, en pointant l'écran de son doigt.

« Quelle fille ? » Demanda Rangiku, qui venait de revenir des toilettes, avant de diriger son attention vers l'écran. « Oh ! Elle est trop choupinette ! Elle auditionne ? ! » S'écria la blonde, à forte poitrine, en attrapant une chaise pour s'asseoir près de l'ordinateur.

« _J'auditionne pour la place de chanteuse, je vais vous interpréter_ Sweet Goodbyes… » Annonça-t-elle, un air très nerveux sur le visage.

**[Krezip – Sweet Goodbyes]**

La petite brune toussota. Elle avait les joues rougies. Très certainement par la gêne ou le stress.

**Can't sleep 'cause everything's changing  
>You don't want to leave things behind<br>Can't breath cause to many things going on going wrong in your life**

Ses yeux bleus étaient fermés. Ses lèvres roses se mouvaient lentement, avec un peu d'hésitation, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir auditionner.

**Tears in your eyes  
>Sweet goodbyes<br>I know how you feel right now**

« Elle a une jolie voix. » Chuchota Matsumoto, plongée dans la mélodie.

**Losing dreams you've come to care about  
>I know what you need right now<strong>

« Je crois que c'est la première audition sérieuse que l'on à. » Répondit Mei, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Renji se tourna vers la grande brune avec un regard incompréhensible sur le visage.

« Mais on a eu des auditions _sérieuses _! » Grinça Abarai dans une voix aiguë. « Tu voulais pas les prendre parce que, soi-disant, elles s'habillaient _mal_ ! »

**You need to come on home so I can hold you thight  
>Get you through the night<br>I'll get you trough the night**

« Hé ! » S'offusqua Kangakki, en se tournant vers Renji. « Celle qui portait le pull vert à rayures mauves, on avait l'impression qu'elle sortait d'une poubelle ! »

« De quoi ? »

« Je refuse de me retrouver avec une fille qui a pas un minimum de style ! » Expliqua la fille aux lunettes, avant de pointer Rukia. « Tu vois, elle, j'aime bien sa robe ! »

« Mais c'est ridicule, tu peux pas juger des gens sur la façon dont ils s'habillent. » Ajouta le guitariste, en essayant de comprendre.

Kangakki renifla, grossièrement, avant de tourner la tête, visiblement, incomprise.

**Wake up the sun's shining bright lets go out of bed into the light  
>Shape up we won't forget still there's lots of love left to hold thight<strong>

« À qui appartient cette jolie voix ? » Demanda Yumichika, qui venait de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, attiré par la _jolie voix_.

« Ruki—a » Articula Matsumoto, en jetant un coup d'œil à la fiche de présentation. « Il paraît que c'est **la** fille du concert. » Annonça la rousse lançant un regard suggestif au rouquin, qui rougit.

« Eh ben, mon salopard ! » Intervint Ikkaku, en riant fortement. « Elle aura tout fait pour te retrouver. »

« Lâche-moi ma grappe. » Crissa Ichigo entre ses dents.

**Tears in your eyes**  
><strong>Sweet goodbyes<strong>  
><strong>I know how you feel right now<strong>  
><strong>Losing dreams you've come to care about<strong>  
><strong>I know what you need right now<strong>  
><strong>You need to come on home so I can hold you thight<strong>  
><strong>Get you through the night<strong>

« KAENA ! » Hurla Hisagi en rentrant dans le petit bureau, son portable à l'oreille, visiblement furieux, presque enragé.

Son cri et sa colère firent presque trembler les chaises, les murs, la table et même l'ordinateur. Mei arrêta aussitôt la vidéo. Sachant très bien qu'il serait impossible de continuer l'audition avec l'homme dans un état pareil.

« Je m'en tape les fesses contre de la noix de coco que t'es perdu ces putains de clichés ! » S'égosilla Hisagi, en gesticulant de sa seule main libre. « T'as intérêt à me les retrouver et **fissa **! »

« _Comment tu veux que je les retrouve si je les ai perdus ! _» Répliqua la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Ikkaku lâcha un ricanement avant de se faire transpercer par un regard meurtrier de Shuuhei qui lui disait clairement qu'il n'éprouverait aucune culpabilité à le jeter par la fenêtre du sixième étage.

Décidément, cette fenêtre avait un pouvoir _extrêmement_ puissant puisque le batteur, sans cheveux, réduit son sourire en une grimace.

« On a qu'à fixé une nouvelle date pour refaire une séance photo ! » Cria le manager en se massant les tempes.

« _D'accord ! Mais c'était pas une raison pour me menacer de me jeter par la fenêtre ! _» Piailla Kaena. « _J'vais vérifier dans mon agenda, je te donnerais une date plus tard_. »

« Bien. » Conclut froidement Hisagi, en raccrochant.

Le manager se retourna lentement pour se retrouver face aux yeux de merlan frit des quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il haussa un sourcil dans l'incompréhension.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » Répondirent-t-ils, dans une union qui en aurait fait pâlir une chorale.

« Hitsugaya est toujours pas revenu ? » Gronda le manager, en constatant l'absence du second guitariste. « Il est allé acheter ses clopes chez les Inuits ou quoi ? »

« L'heure de pause que tu nous a donné n'est pas totalement fini… » Répliqua Yumichika, avant d'encaisser un autre regard assassin. « Mais enfin ce que j'en dis… » Murmura-t-il, balançant une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

Shuuhei secoua la tête. Matsumoto se dressa sur sa chaise.

« Viens jeter un coup d'œil par ici. » Annonça-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. « On a quelque chose qui devrait t'intéressé. » Ajouta-t-elle en décochant un regard de sous-entendu à Ichigo.

« Ça devient lourd… » Railla-t-il, en roulant les yeux aux ciels.

« Oh ! Mais c'est la fille du concert. » Frétilla le manager, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de Mei. « Elle est mignonne…Elle sait comment on utilise des cordes vocales ? »

« Un peu mon neveu ! » Glorifia Renji, en réactivant la vidéo

**Everything I love between us will get us trough the night  
>All the things we lost will teach us see the pretty things in life<br>All the places that we've been to  
>The people we relate to<br>All the love that we give in to**

Mei débita au grand tatoué, le regard le plus sale qu'elle possédait. Personne ne touchait à son _bébé_.

Blow the tears from our eyes  
>Sweet goodbyes<br>I know how you feel right now  
>Losing dreams you've come to care about<br>I know what you need right now  
>You need to come on home so I can hold you thight<br>I know how you feel right now  
>Losing dreams you've come to care about<br>I know what you need right now  
>You need to come on home so I can hold you thight<br>I'll get you trough the night

Et la vidéo de Rukia s'arrêtait à cette partie de la chanson. Elle remercia distraitement ses juges d'avoir prit du temps pour l'écouter.

«_ Bah, tu vois, c'était pas compliqué ! _» Rigola Inoue à travers l'ordinateur.

« _La ferme ! _» Gronda Kuchiki fusillant la caméra du regard, les joues empourprées.

En plus d'avoir été amusé par la dernière partie de cette vidéo, Hisagi Shuuhei avait apprécié le peu qu'il avait entendu.

« Kangakki ? »

« Ouais ? » Répondit l'intéressé, en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

« Je veux les coordonnées de cette fille. » Ordonna-t-il. « Je la veux en studio dans un délai d'une semaine, on va lui faire passer une seconde audition. »

« À vos ordres ! » Gloussa Caramel qui mettait ses lunettes sur son nez, pianotant sur son clavier.

« Moi, j'ai son numéro de téléphone… » Avoua faiblement Kurosaki, le visage couleur pourpre, trouvant soudainement un grand intérêt à tripoter ses pouces.

Tous, sans exception, tournèrent lentement la tête vers le grand rouquin, en haussant le sourcil.

**.&.**

Hitsugaya Toshiro frissonna quelque peu lorsque le vent frais et froid de la fin du mois de février se frotter contre sa peau découverte. Il arriva au bord d'une rue, une cigarette fumante dans la bouche, les mains dans les poches, il traversa rapidement au moment où le feu piéton passa du rouge au vert. Ses pas le menèrent vers un grand un immeuble, le studio, il s'arrêta un temps devant la porte afin de finir sa cigarette avant de rentrer.

Il poussa la massive porte de bois et pénétra dans le bâtiment, le guitariste se dirigea vers le côté gauche du hall. Ils venaient enfin de réparer l'ascenseur. Une fois le sixième étage annoncé, il rangea de nouveau ses mains dans ses poches et sorti.

En baillant, il remarqua quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans le couloir de cet immeuble à cet instant. C'était une jeune femme brune de petite corpulence habillée avec un cardigan noir et qui tenait nerveusement un portable dans sa main.

Il aurait pu être aveugle, ou sourd ou encore muet ou les trois en même temps, Hitsugaya la reconnu aussitôt. C'était Hitsugaya_—_anciennement Hinamori_—_ Momo, furibonde, qui se tenait devant la porte du studio, hésitante à frapper. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait son portable dans la main et qu'elle le serrait de toutes ses forces. Elle était quasi-prête à le casser.

« Momo ? » Questionna Toshiro, surpris de la voir ici.

La petite fleuriste se retourna et le guitariste fut prit de cours par les expressions qui se succédaient sur son faciès. Son visage d'ordinaire si paisible était tiré dans une grimace de tristesse, de colère et de jalousie pure. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme si elle cherchait des mots pour exprimer quelque chose, un sentiment.

Toshiro paru dubitatif en voyant sa femme dans l'entrée de la porte, il n'était pas totalement inconscient de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Le guitariste se dit simplement qu'elle avait du supporter la vue et la compagnie de clients exécrables, vulgaire ou aux mains baladeuses. Elle venait toujours le voir quand c'était comme cela.

« Momo, qu'est-ce que tu fais i—»

« Tu t'amuse ? » Coupa sèchement la petite brune, furibonde les larmes inondant son visage.

« De…quoi ? » Interrogea Toshiro, perdu dans cette histoire.

« Fais pas l'innocent. » Recommença-t-elle, plus agressive cette fois, faisant un pas en avant pointant un doigt accusateur. « J'espère que tu t'amuses avec ta _copine_, tu sais, la fausse blonde parce que je sens que j'vais lui arracher ses extensions en plus de ses yeux. »

Momo avait haussé le ton, ce qui poussa les occupants de l'appartement à passer leurs têtes dans l'entrebâillement des portes de l'appartement et à se mettre à écouter à la porte d'entrée.

« Ça m'as l'air de chauffer dehors… » Chuchota Rangiku en collant son oreille contre la porte. « Je crois que c'est Momo et Toshiro. »

Kangakki et Abarai se regardèrent avant de se faire un clin d'oeil, connaissant très bien la raison de la venue et de l'agressivité de Momo.

Des choses échappaient, manifestement, à Hitsugaya qui se retrouvait, complètement, désarçonné face à cette _étrange_ situation.

« Mais, j'arrive pas à le croire ! » Crissa Momo, en faisant un pas de plus, cette fois elle tendit le bras et poussa son mari.

« Mais, de quoi tu me parles ? » Interrogea Toshiro, abasourdi par son geste brutal et ces larmes qui coulaient. « Ne m'accuse pas d'un truc que j'ai pas fait. »

« Que t'as pas _fait _? Alors la vidéo de cette blonde de…de…Naomi qui danse à moitié nue rien que pour tes beaux yeux, tu n'as rien fait pour, peut-être ? C'est vraiment si naturel que ça pour toi de recevoir ce genre de truc ? » S'acharna la femme du guitariste, en serrant son portable de plus en plus fort et en le poussant une nouvelle fois, les larmes embuaient ses yeux. « Tous les jours, j'ose te plaindre parce que j'arrête pas de me dire que tu dois être tellement fatigué de devoir supporter toutes ces dégénérés ! »

La petite brune parlait à une vitesse telle, qu'elle du reprendre sa respiration en plein milieu de son monologue, Toshiro n'osait même pas répondre. Bien trop confus pour pouvoir le faire. Il fut vaguement au courant que derrière la porte, il entendait certains de ses collègues qui étaient entrains de se _délecter_ de sa présente situation.

Elle le poussa encore une fois, le geste était empli de colère et de trahison. Elle serrait les dents en même temps que ses sourcils s'entremêlaient dans une certaine animosité et que son visage se noyait dans ses larmes. Toshiro restait là, et se laissait faire, totalement hébété. La bouche de la petite brune s'ouvrit de nouveau, chacun reprit sa respiration. Elle était prête à cracher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

« Tu sais quoi ? ! J'en ai marre ! » Tonna-t-elle. « T'es jamais à la maison ! Les trois quarts du temps t'es en tournée ou en concert…Ou en séance de dédicace ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! J'arrive à me retrouver toute seule même les soirs de mon anniversaire ! » Commença-t-elle, des larmes de douleurs continuant de couler. « Tu ne m'appel jamais ! Sauf pour me dire que ta _putain_ de tournée a été rallongée de tant de jours !»

À ce stade de la dispute, Mei et Renji n'étaient plus en train de rire. Du tout. Et, ils commençaient même à s'inquiéter de la tournure qu'allait prendre la discussion.

Toshiro fit un pas en avant, tremblant et mal à l'aise, il ouvrit, nerveusement, la bouche en même temps qu'il tendait un bras vers elle.

« M—Momo…Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour discuter de tout ça… » Bredouilla-t-il, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Évidemment, le geste et les paroles déplurent à Momo, en vu de son froncement de sourcil sévère, elle gifla la main hors de son épaule et avait levé la main qui tenait le portable. Un éclair. Un coup de vent. Et de la douleur, c'était tout ce qu'avait ressenti Hitsugaya au moment où la main de sa femme était entrée en collision avec son visage.

Bien deviné ! Elle venait, effectivement, de le frapper de toutes ses forces, avec son portable.

Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, un flot de sang s'écoula lentement sur le visage médusé de Toshiro.

Il ne comprenait déjà pas pourquoi elle lui criait dessus, mais le fait qu'elle le frappe restait encore bien plus mystérieux. Il n'osa même pas riposter, bien trop troublé par ses mystérieux changements d'humeur.

« Ne me _touche_ même pas, espèce d'enflure. » Fulminait-elle, la main encore levée. « C'est quoi le problème ? Hein, tu peux me le dire ? Mon corps et mes formes ne te suffisent pas ? Ma couleur de cheveux non plus ? Il faudrait peut-être que je fasse refaire dans ce cas-là, non ? J'en ai marre de ce train de vie où l'on se voit seulement quand on te le permet ! Notre mariage n'est devenu rien d'autre qu'une _énorme_ blague ! »

Elle articula les derniers mots de phrases avec une brutalité ahurissante, que personne ne lui avait jamais vue. La question était sur toutes les lèvres du présent petit monde : c'était quoi le problème avec Momo ?

Avant que Toshiro, la main toujours sur son nez ensanglanté, n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre au monologue de sa femme, il la vit brandir son portable, maculé de sang, une seconde et à ce moment par réflexe pur et simple, il leva son bras en réponse, pour l'empêcher de le frapper, la bloquer.

Malheureusement, le geste fut plus violent qu'il ne le voulait et au lieu de simplement l'immobiliser, il la repoussa violemment…Trop _violemment _peut-être…

Momo heurta la porte dans un cri de surprise, sa tête se cogna fermement contre la surface plane. Complètement sonnée, elle glissa lentement contre la porte, c'est là que cette dernière fut ouverte d'un geste brusque. Les personnes à l'intérieur ayant été fortement alertées par les cris et les bruits de coups.

La fleuriste bascula en arrière et tomba dans les bras de Mei qui venait de s'accroupir pour l'attraper. Kangakki jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Abarai, cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que leurs sourires narquois avaient disparu remplacer par une expression de culpabilité.

Le corridor était devenu singulièrement silencieux. Trop muet au goût des personnes présentes, tous se regardèrent dans la plus totale incompréhension. L'homme aux cheveux blancs regarda sa femme qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits, son cœur se serra.

Il se sentait mal. _Horriblement_ mal. Hitsugaya avait vraiment du mal à respirer. Il la regarda et il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui s'affichait sous ses yeux.

_Culpabilité_.

Il sortit en trombe du couloir, ne cherchant même pas écouter les appels des autres, qui l'appelait à en perdre la voix. Il préféra s'éloigné pour le moment.

**.&.**

« Et là, alors qu'Ishida me donne la monnaie…Je sens comme un petit papier roulé en boule. » Expliqua Inoue, qui gesticulait sur sa chaise. « Le temps que je l'ouvre, il avait déjà disparu du magasin ! »

« Et donc, il y avait quoi dans ce papier ? »

« Son numéro de téléphone ! »

Kuchiki eut un étrange rictus se rappelant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle avait fait le même genre d'ânerie.

« Tu vas le rappeler ? »

« Évidemment… »

Sauf qu'elle, on n'allait certainement pas lui téléphoner.

Orihime donna un coup de pied, léger, dans le sac de vêtement, pour le remettre sous la table du café. Assise en face d'elle, Rukia restait pensive au dessus de son café noir, encore une fois, elle était resté très tard sur son projet d'Arts et n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit.

La rousse lui avait donc proposé une petite après-midi de shopping afin de se détendre un peu.

De plus, depuis l'incident d'il y a quatre jour, c'est-à-dire depuis l'auditiion de Rukia, la petite brunette était restée très évasive, elle paraissait presque…Angoissée, voilà, angoissée était le mot !

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda la rousse.

« Ça va très bien. » Bailla la brunette.

« Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens. »

« D'accord… »

Quelques minutes après le départ de la rousse au petit coin, le téléphone de Kuchiki Rukia se mit à sonner.

_Rolling Star_ de la chanteuse YUI, se mit à résonner dans son sac à main, la brunette se mit à farfouillé dans sa besace, en cuir noir, avant d'en sortir un téléphone mobile à clapet rouge. L'étudiante ne reconnu pas l'identifiant de cet appel mais elle décida de le prendre tout de même.

« Allô ? »

« _Salut, je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais laissé ton numéro l'autre jour. _» Répondit une voix.

Le cœur de Rukia manqua un battement. _Cette voix_.

« Kurosaki Ichigo… » Chuchota-t-elle.

« _Tout à fait, c'est moi._ » Répondit-il.

Kuchiki aurait juré qu'elle entendait des ricanements à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Je t'appelle pour te dire que—Oui, Mei c'est elle—Non, tu peux pas lui parl—Arrête avec tes conneries, casse-toi, tu me saou—Me mords pas espèce d'amazone ! ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI ! ? _» Mugit Ichigo qui avait l'air de se débattre contre cette _Mei_. « _Putain, aidez- moi les gars ! Décrochez-la de mon bras ou tuez-la mais faites quelque chose, bordel !_ »

La brunette fut le témoin auditif d'une lutte acharnée entre le chanteur de The Black Parade et cette Mei…Une fois la lutte terminée, elle entendit des claquements de portes et des hurlements ainsi que des menaces et enfin un calme relatif s'installa.

« Ça va ? » Questionna la petite brune, alors qu'elle voyait Orihime qui revenait des toilettes.

« _Ouais, ouais…T'inquiète, en fait, notre manager a beaucoup apprécier ton audition et il aimerait te revoir pour en passer une seconde._ »

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Auteur** : Neko

**Disclaimer** : Bleach appartient à son auteur, Kubo Tite. Je me suis réservé des droits que sur quelques personnages seulement.

**Note I :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent, ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 7 vous plaira !

**Note II :** J'ai encore essayé de m'appliquer au niveau de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et de la variation de vocabulaire, j'espère que cela se verra !

Je n'avais pas initialement prévu de faire du chapitre 7 un chapitre aussi long car j'ai du le recommencer une dizaine de fois, alors si vous ne l'aimez pas c'est tout à fait normal car moi aussi je l'exècre, je pense que c'est un chapitre de remplissage mais pourtant indispensable et c'est bien triste…Beaucoup de description qui ne me plaisent pas (et là vous me direz pourquoi tu ne les à pas refait ou enlever ? la réponse est : j'ai déjà essayé et le résultat était bien pire) Bref , j'espère que le tout ne vous dégouteras pas trop de ma pauvre histoire…enfin bref : voilà le chapitre 7 !

**Note III :** Je suis sincèrement pour vous avoir fait languir aussi longtemps pour que vous obtenniez la suite, mais entre les examens, mes problèmes de santé et ma flemme légendaire...J'ai eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts. En tout cas, sachez que maintenant, j'ai engagé une bêta-lectrice (qui a corrigé ce chapitre) et qui s'occupe actuellement du reste. Je suis, donc, entrain de faire peau neuve ! Et, je vais essayé de publier la suite dès que possible !

Bonne Lecture, en tout cas !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

7. **Five Become Six**

_« Ça va ? » Demanda la petite brune, alors qu'elle voyait Orihime qui revenait des toilettes._

_« Ouais, ouais…T'inquiète, en fait, notre manager a beaucoup apprécié ton audition et il aimerait te revoir pour t'en faire passer une seconde. »_

**.&.**

Neuf jours étaient passés depuis le concert de _The Black Parade _à Karakura, leur ville natale selon Orihime. Et qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant ce laps de temps ?

Kuchiki Rukia ne savait pas vraiment…La seule chose dont elle était entièrement sûre, c'est qu'elle était actuellement en face du miroir de la salle bain : le corps humide et enroulé dans un peignoir, non maquillée, non coiffée, non habillée, et qu'elle avait rendez-vous au studio de Black Parade dans moins de deux heures.

Pourquoi ?

C'était simple : la jeune femme de vingt-deux ans avait tout simplement auditionnée pour une place de chanteuse…Qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à obtenir, pour être honnête. La petite brune était donc, officiellement, entrain de _flipper sa race_.

« Rukia ! » S'écria Orihime, toute excitée, en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Tu n'es pas encore prête ? »

Et le fait que son amie et colocataire, Inoue Orihime, était actuellement entrain de s'extasier, exactement comme les nymphes de la forêt lors de la naissance d'un arbre, n'arrangeait en rien sa situation actuelle.

« Il est déjà deux heures de l'après-midi ! » Insista la rousse en se plaçant derrière la brune. « _Black Parade_ t'attend et tu le sais ! »

« Non mais… » Bredouilla Kuchiki en se tournant vers sa colocataire. « Je suis pas très sûre de vouloir faire cela. »

« Et pourquoi ? ! » Criailla la rousse de sa voix aiguë.

« Mais enfin ! T'as vu ma tête quand il m'a appelé ? ! J'ai carrément lâché mon portable ! »

« Ah oui, c'était drôle ! »

« Et je sais même pas quoi me mettre ! » S'énerva la brunette, en passant furieusement à côté de son amie pour se diriger versa chambre où était entassé tout un amas de vêtements. « Regarde-moi ce bordel ! Comment tu veux que je trouve quelque chose de correct ! » Dit-elle, en donnant un coup de pied dans le tas de vêtements.

« Ne soit pas pessimiste, essaye juste d'être naturelle ! » Jubilait Orihime en fouillant dans l'armoire de son amie. « Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta robe bleue à volant ! » Proposa-t-elle en sortant la robe désormais _incontournable_.

« Ils vont finir par croire que je n'ai _que_ cette robe comme vêtement ! » Geignit Rukia en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hum…C'est vrai… » Marmonna Orihime, semblant réfléchir, avant de se remettre à fouiller dans le meuble. « Il te faudrait quelque chose de cool…Mais de simple…Mais qui fasse habillé…Et qui soit _rock_… »

« C'est pas le genre de truc que tu trouveras dans mon armoire… » Grogna la brunette en haussant les épaules.

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre… Tu n'as qu'à mettre…heu… »

« Tu vois. »

« J'ai trouvé ! » S'écria Inoue, en sortant un habit du lot de vêtements.

Juste après avoir manqué de provoquer une crise cardiaque à son amie, elle brandit sous son nez une robe bustier noire qui était pourvue de motifs floraux blancs.

Orihime parut satisfaite de sa trouvaille. Elle posa le vêtement sur le lit de Rukia, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Tu n'auras qu'à ajouter ta veste en cuir, tes bottes cloutées, ton collier en forme de flocon de neige et ce sera très bien ! » Chantonna la rousse à forte poitrine, sortant de la chambre de sa colocataire afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Kuchiki soupira longuement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la robe noire que venait de lui prescrire Inoue. Elle délia son peignoir avant de saisir ses sous-vêtements puis de s'habiller.

Une fois vêtue, Rukia se mit à se tourner et à se retourner devant le miroir.

« …Bon, je suppose que cela fera l'affaire. » Murmura-t-elle en tirant légèrement sur le bustier.

Ses cheveux encore humides faisant couler de l'eau sur ses épaules nues, elle se saisit de son sèche-cheveux, qu'elle avait installé là au préalable, avant de l'allumer pour drainer l'humidité encore présente.

Kuchiki était pensive. Elle étudiait l'Art à l'université, même s'il était plus exact de dire qu'elle était actuellement en train de finir son cursus universitaire, mais la pensée qui la taraudait était la suivante : que faire si elle était _effectivement_ prise dans ce groupe musique ?

Il était certain que cela chamboulerait toute sa petite vie.

Que faire si Byakuya l'apprenait ? Il était certain qu'il ne serait incontestablement pas heureux face à ce genre de nouvelle il avait déjà été très déçu de sa décision d'étudier l'Art puisqu'il avait toujours imaginé que ce serait elle qui prendrait la tête de la Kuchiki Corporation.

« Ah, la bonne blague… » Grommela Rukia, brossant ses cheveux bruns.

« Rukia ! » Appela sa colocataire de l'autre côté de sa porte. « Tu comptes sortir un jour de là ? Black Parade ne va pas t'attendre une éternité, tu sais !»

« J'arrive ! »

_Ah oui !_ Avait-elle déjà mentionné le fait que sa colocataire considérait le groupe de musique comme des demi-dieux ? Et pour être honnête, cela ne l'arrangeait pas beaucoup.

Rukia se demandait si elle ne faisait pas une erreur en emmenant Inoue avec elle. Qui sait, elle pourrait peut-être se mettre à crier hystériquement, puis s'évanouir ou encore…Leur lancer sa petite culotte !

Kuchiki secoua la tête, son amie n'était pas comme cela, voyons !

_**Encore que…**_

Elle secoua la tête, une seconde fois.

La petite brune sortit de sa chambre, sa veste en cuir sur les épaules. Elle récupéra les clés de l'appartement qui traînaient sur un meuble voisin avant d'attraper sa paire de bottes cloutées et de les enfiler, tandis qu'Orihime enfilait des petits talons de couleur bleu électrique, associés à une robe de couleur bleue et à un long cardigan noir.

« Dit, tu as l'adresse ? » Demanda la rousse avec curiosité.

Rukia arrêta soudainement de se mouvoir, semblant réfléchir. Avant de pousser un cri, de se lever subitement et de courir dans sa chambre. La rousse la regarda faire son spectacle étrange, intriguée.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Orihime ! Où est mon panier de linge sale ? » S'écria Rukia, en sortant sa tête de sa chambre. « Ne me dit pas que tu l'as déjà lavé ! L'adresse était à l'intérieur de mon jean noir ! »

Avant même qu'Inoue n'ait pu formuler un mot. Kuchiki se mit soudainement à paniquer.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! » S'égosillait la petite brune en sautillant et se prenant les cheveux entrent les mains. « Je suis censée me présenter dans moins d'une heure et je sais même pas où je dois aller ! »

C'est à ce moment que, contre toute attente, Orihime sortit, de son impressionnant décolleté, un petit papier froissé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« L'adresse, je l'ai récupérée avant de faire laver le linge… » Avoua, penaude, la rousse à forte poitrine. « Je voulais te prévenir, mais… »

« C'est…pas grave… » Maugréa Rukia, en prenant, gentiment, le papier froissé. « Tant que l'on peut s'y rendre…Et que tu ne dis à personne ce qui vient de se passer…et merci… »

« Bien sûr ! » Rayonna Inoue, en suivant son amie en dehors de la pièce.

**.&.**

« Détends-toi… » Réprima Ikkaku à l'adresse de Kurosaki qui n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas autour de la table où ils étaient assis. « T'es aussi stressé qu'une vierge qui découche pour la première fois… »

« Ikkaku… » Grommela le rouquin. « Ferme ta gueule…D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas drôle…»

« Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour… » Rétorqua Ikkaku en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise. « On devrait installer un fauteuil en cuir, ici… »

« Il y en déjà un dans la salle d'enregistrement… » Fit Mei, qui se limait les ongles.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai dit _ici_… » Grogna Madarame. « Je sais pas qui a choisi ces putains de chaises, mais c'est vraiment pas confortable… »

« Tu oses critiquer mes goûts ? » Interrogea Yumichika, en faisant basculer une mèche derrière son oreille. « Ces chaises sont très belles…Puisque c'est moi qui les ai choisies ! »

« Ouais, peu importe…Elle arrive bientôt la poulette ? Parce que je m'emmerde grave, là… »

« La poulette, comme tu dis, s'appelle _Rukia_, et elle doit, normalement, arriver dans… » Grinça Mei regardant sa montre. « ….Une vingtaine de minute maximum…Alors arrête de râler ou j'te balance une chaise. »

« Tu n'es même pas capable de soulever un carton de matériel sans te casser le poignet… »

Kangakki renifla bruyamment en fusillant le grand chauve du regard.

« Pour commencer, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois, et ensuite, c'est vraiment mal me connaître… »

Madarame se retourna vers la brune au teint halé et aux cheveux bouclés avec un regard plus que meurtrier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ton petit corps et ta tête de mouton ? » Grogna-t-il, en se levant lentement.

_Caramel_ commença à se lever à son tour, alors qu'elle arrivait avec beaucoup de peine à l'épaule d'Ikkaku, même avec l'aide de ses chaussures compensées.

« Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? Fait gaffe à ton crâne, je viens de me faire une manucure… »

Hisagi Shuuhei, le manager tant craint, entra dans la pièce très calmement, en regardant des dossiers avant d'annoncer tout aussi froidement :

« Je m'en fous de savoir qui veut quoi, mais si vous vous battez, attendez-vous à ce que je vous jette dans le vide-ordure… »

Les deux individus coupèrent court à leur duel de regard pour se remettre chacun à son activité précédente, ce qui était, pour Ikkaku, râler, et pour Mei, se limer les ongles tout en voguant sur son ordinateur portable.

Ichigo, de son côté, geignit silencieusement. Il espérait vraiment que ses amis ne se comporteraient pas comme des (il **faut** le dire) bêtes de foire devant Rukia la pauvre se demanderait sûrement dans quel genre de bazar elle avait bien pu se mettre avant de prendre les jambes à cou.

Il analysa la grande pièce du regard, tout en continuant de marcher autour de la table. Hisagi s'était assis afin de pouvoir lire ses dossiers, Yumichika avait les yeux fermés et semblait tout à fait serein. Dans un coin de la pièce, Rangiku et Toshiro discutaient à voix basse, mais s'il tendait l'oreille, le rouquin était persuadé de pouvoir les entendre.

« Tu n'es pas rentré depuis que vous vous êtes disputés…Elle en est carrément _malade_, c'est simple, quand je suis allée la voir ce matin, j'ai du lui tenir les cheveux pendant qu'elle vomissait. »

« C'est pas aussi simple, Rangiku…Je—_Pardon_, tu as dit qu'elle a _vomi_ ? »

« Ouais, apparemment, d'après elle, c'est comme ça depuis que vous avez fait la première partie de ce groupe…A Okinawa, il y a plus de deux semaines… »

**Ah**…Ils discutaient de cette fameuse dispute qui avait eu lieu cinq jours auparavant. D'ailleurs, depuis, Toshiro n'était effectivement pas rentré chez lui et il dormait au studio. Kurosaki finit par hausser les épaules, jugeant que tout cela ne le regardait pas. Le grand rouquin décida finalement de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire à côté de Renji qui lisait un magazine, les pieds sur la table, afin de rester tranquille. Le grand tatoué tournait, rêveusement, les pages du magazine : il ne lisait pas vraiment, il avait plutôt l'air…Embêté…Oui, _embêté_ par quelque chose ou quelqu'un, puisqu'il regardait Matsumoto et Hitsugaya discuter du coin de l'œil.

« Tu vas bien, mec ? » Demanda Ichigo, en haussant un sourcil.

Renji tressaillit à la voix du chanteur. Le guitariste posa promptement son magazine à plat sur la table avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Oui, oui, je vais bien, pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? ! » Interrogea Abarai, la voix tremblotante comme s'il essayait de refouler un sentiment.

« Non…Rien… C'était juste une question…Comme ça… » Articula Kurosaki, trouvant maintenant le comportement du guitariste suspect.

Mei leva les yeux de son écran et égorgea littéralement le grand tatoué avec l'aide de ses prunelles couleurs charbon, mais en même temps, le supplia du regard de garder l'histoire de la vidéo pour lui, en tout cas pour le moment, car le guitariste aux cheveux blancs était justement dans la pièce, et que s'il apprenait que tout cela était de leur faute, ils allaient finir étripés.

Une sonnerie tinta dans le studio. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du bruit : c'était l'interphone. Ce fut Hisagi qui se leva pour y répondre.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« _Kuchiki Rukia… _» Répondit l'intéressée, encore hésitante.

« On t'attendait. Je t'ouvre. » Répliqua calmement Shuuhei, exécutant le geste adéquat. « Sixième étage, comme on te l'a indiqué l'autre jour. »

« Oui. » Fut son unique réponse.

Le manager reposa doucement l'appareil et se retourna, pour se retrouver face à une multitude de paires d'yeux à la fois interrogateurs et excités.

« Kangakki, Matsumoto et les autres, vous allez préparer la salle d'enregistrement pour sa seconde audition. Kurosaki, va l'attendre dehors… » Ordonna le manager brun, avant de rencontrer les regards hostiles des trois individus. « Oh…_S'il vous plait_. »

« …Avec plaisir… » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson en s'exécutant.

**.&.**

Rukia avait l'impression d'étouffer dans la petite cage d'ascenseur. Tout en regardant son reflet dans le grand miroir qui ornait l'appareil, elle ne cessait de tripoter ses vêtements, puis ses cheveux, puis ses vêtements, puis ses cheveux, puis encore ses vêtements, puis encore ses cheveux, et…

« Tu vas arrêter ? » La stoppa Inoue, en l'observant, plutôt amusée. « On dirait que tu vas à ton premier rendez-vous, c'est trop mignon. »

« Bien, c'est le cas… » Fit remarquer Kuchiki, en se recoiffant encore une fois. « C'est pas toi qui va te faire _cuisiner_. »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sont gentils. » Annonça Inoue, en bombant le torse. « Après tout, ils ont participés à des concerts de charité pour les victimes du tsunami, et ils ont également reversé l'argent de leurs derniers concerts à la recherche contre le sida. »

Rukia roula les yeux vers le ciel. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se montraient charitables que, eux, ils étaient forcément tout mignons et tout gentils.

« Peu importe… » Dit-elle, avant qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse, prévenant ainsi les deux jeunes filles qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination.

Kuchiki sentit son cœur battre la chamade, son corps se crispa. Une folle envie de fuir montait en elle, en même temps que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Elle prit une grande respiration et alors qu'elle mettait son pied dehors :

« Devenir professeur, ça te plaisait plus ? » Salua Ichigo, en l'accueillant.

« Je peux toujours te coincer la tête entre les portes de l'ascenseur. » Grinça Rukia.

« RUKIA ! » Criailla Orihime, faisant ainsi remarquer sa présence.

« C'est lui qui a commencé… ! » S'innocenta la petite brune, qui pointait un doigt accusateur vers le chanteur roux.

« T'es qui ? » Demanda directement Kurosaki, avec le peu de courtoisie dont il était doté.

« C'est Inoue Orihime, ma colocataire, mon amie, et également la seule de nous deux dotée d'un permis de conduire. »

La rousse à forte poitrine s'inclina poliment, pour saluer le chanteur, qui fit de même.

« Je suis une grande fan de votre musique. » Gratifia Inoue, avec un sourire enjôleur, qui cependant faisait un effort surhumain afin de ne pas devenir hystérique. « Je peux très bien me mettre dans un coin pendant qu'elle passera son entretien, je serais sage, discrète et je ne dirais à personne où se trouve votre studio. Je vous le promets. _S'il vous plaît_ ? »

« Heu…D'accord. Je veux bien te faire confiance, même si je ne te cache que cela devra se décider avec notre manager…. » Accorda le chanteur, avant de leurs faire signe de le suivre. « Allez, viens, tout le monde est impatient de te rencontrer. »

Une fois de plus, la petite brune trouva difficile de se mouvoir jusqu'à la porte. Elle décida de s'y rendre petit pas par petit pas. Ce qui sembla prendre une éternité, avant qu'elle ne rentre finalement dans le studio de _Black Parade_. Orihime et son amie suivirent l'homme dans un petit couloir exigu. Au bout, il y avait une porte en bois de hêtre qui était à semi-ouverte.

Rukia s'aperçut rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la salle d'enregistrement au moment où Kurosaki poussa la porte.

Elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus faire demi-tour et prit une grande respiration avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Comparée au reste de l'appartement, qui était d'un style assez sobre, avec ses murs couleur crème, la salle d'enregistrement était un peu plus coquette : les murs étaient de couleur grise, le sol en parquet et dans chaque coin, il y avait une grande lampe qui servait à éclairer le tout.

Il y avait un sofa en cuir noir installé au coin de la pièce, entouré de petits poufs colorés, un tapis rond de couleur taupe et au dessus de ce même tapis, une table basse en verre. Dans ce petit coin de pièce se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes, assises, qui semblaient occupées à se limer les ongles ou à se les vernir.

Il y avait ensuite la table mixage, derrière laquelle étaient alignés quelques fauteuil, en cuir eux aussi. Derrière la table se trouvaient plusieurs hommes, cinq pour être exacte.

C'était là, dans la salle insonorisée, que la décoration atteignait des sommets. Pour commencer, elle était extrêmement bien éclairée, puis les instruments des membres y étaient évidemment placés, ainsi qu'une multitude de petits tabourets, et là aux pieds des murs…

« Waow… » Souffla Rukia.

Aux pieds des murs étaient exposés un foule de guitares et de basses électriques, acoustiques, métalliques de formes et de couleurs différentes qui ne donnaient qu'une seule envie : casser la vitre et s'enfuir avec l'une d'entre elles.

Alors qu'elles étaient absorbées par la décoration de l'endroit, plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elles :

« Rukia ? » Demanda Ichigo, en claquant des doigts devant son visage.

« Hun ?…Ah…Oui…Excusez-moi…Kuchiki Rukia, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Il y eu un temps d'arrêt, Inoue se mit à tripoter les pans de sa robe.

« _Kuchiki_…Comme _Kuchiki_ Byakuya ? » Grinça la voix de Toshiro, qui écarquillait les yeux Kuchiki remarqua subitement que le guitariste avait une marque bleue sur le visage. « Le PDG de Kuchiki Corporation. Le mec qui détient presque tout le monopole dans le marché de l'import-export, des produits électroniques ainsi que l'immobilier ? »

«…O—Oui… » Avoua faiblement Rukia, tandis que tous les regards se braquaient sur elle. « C'est mon grand frère… »

On entendit les lunettes de Mei glisser de son nez et s'écraser sur le sol. Ils étaient tous en état de choc. Rukia, quant à elle, se contenta juste de rester là, le regard presque vide, se disant que c'était bien la première fois que l'on n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre elle et son beau-frère dès la première fois.

_Sauve le coup, Rukia ! Sauve le coup !_

« En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment mon frère…C'est le mari de ma grande sœur, ce qui en fait mon beau-frère. »

Cette fois-ci, on entendit la lime à ongle de Rangiku tomber sur le sol, tandis que les autres organismes vivants se contentèrent de cligner les yeux.

_Bien joué !_

Ce fut à cet autre moment embarrassant que l'on entendit des clés tintant dans la serrure de la porte. Personne ne prit le temps de découvrir l'origine de cette intrusion opportune, peut-être encore sous le choc du traumatisme.

« BONNE NOUVELLE ! » Hurla la voix dudit intrus. « Hisagi ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé un créneau horaire pour refaire une séance photo. Par contre, je te cache pas qu'il va falloir les réveiller à l'aub—Et…_Waouh_, trop sympa l'accueil, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous faites un concours de celui qui gobe le plus de mouches ?»

« No—Non, Kaena, on fait…On fait juste passer une audition. » Répliqua Hisagi, en secouant la tête.

Cette fois-ci ce fut à Faranbald Kaena d'avoir ce regard totalement illisible qui était un savant mélange entre la surprise et la stupidité.

« _Quoi_ ? Audition ? Qui auditionne ? » Questionna la jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore noté la présence d'Orihime et de Rukia. « C'est quoi cette histoire ? ! Pourquoi j'ai pas été mise au courant ? ! ».

« Soit tu te retournes lentement vers ta droite, soit tu n'as qu'à lire tes mails de la semaine dernière. » Rétorqua Mei.

Faranbald répliqua à son tour avec une très mauvaise imitation de Mei, qui se jura mentalement de lui faire gober son appareil photo, avant de se tourner vers sa droite et de se retrouver face aux deux autres jeunes filles qui étaient bien mal à l'aise.

« Salut. » Fit timidement la petite brune.

« La copine à Ichigo ? »

« Ce n'est **pas** ma copine. » Articula durement Ichigo. « Vous commencez à devenir lourd. »

« …Mais attends, on a encore mieux, c'est la belle-sœur de Kuchiki Byakuya. » Ajouta Yumichika qui prenait un air faussement joyeux.

Il y eut un troisième et nouveau silence qui remplit la petite salle. Kaena, pointant son doigt vers la petite Kuchiki, avait la bouche qui se déformait, lentement, en une exclamation de surprise.

« Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ! » Ajouta Renji, dans un ton purement ironique.

« Dites moi que c'est une _blague_, je vous en supplie… » Marmonna la jeune femme, qui avait l'air de ne plus rien comprendre.

« La seule blague que je vois ici, c'est la chemise jaune d'Ikkaku. » Gronda Mei, avant d'accompagner ces propos d'un regard assassin et d'un reniflement sonore et grossier.

Ikkaku lui répondit par le même genre de sonorité.

« Bon, je pense que les présentations sont désormais faites. » Déclara Hisagi en claquant dans ses mains. « Et si on la passait, cette audition ? »

« Et, on va faire comment ? » Interrogea Kuchiki.

« Oh, c'est simple, je vais te donner les paroles d'une chanson…Tu sais lire une partition ? » Demanda l'homme brun en sortant une feuille d'un dossier.

« Oui. »

« Tu vas prendre cette partition et tu vas aller t'installer avec les autres à l'intérieur, ils vont jouer et toi…toi, tu n'auras plus qu'à te mettre en rythme.» Ajouta-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Orihime. « Excuse-moi, mais cela ne te dérangerait pas d'attendre dans le couloir, quelques instants ? »

Inoue parut soudainement assez triste.

« _Bah_, pourquoi ? » Demanda Rangiku, en tapotant sa main sur le fauteuil. « Elle peut rester, je suis sûre qu'elle sera discrète, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Promis ! » S'écria-t-elle, en fonçant s'asseoir à côté de la grande blonde.

« Apparemment, j'ai pas le choix…Par ailleurs, excuse moi, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de me présenter, je suis Hisagi Shuuhei. Je suis principalement le manager mais j'ai également beaucoup d'autres tâches par fautes de moyens. »

Renji toussota un faible « _Tu es un tyran ! Tyran !_ ». Shuhei préféra ne pas répondre à ce genre d'imbécillité alors que Black Parade et Kuchiki rentraient dans la petite salle. Le tatoué s'installa derrière la table de mixage.

À l'intérieur, chacun prit sa place habituelle avec son instrument. La brunette se mit soudainement à tordre la partition entre ses doigts, plutôt anxieuse avant de sentir une grande main sur son dos qui la poussa un peu en avant.

« T'inquiète, c'est juste une petite chanson de rien du tout…Tiens, tu prends le tabouret et tu te mets en face du micro là-bas. » Expliqua Kurosaki, en désignant les objets. « N'hésite pas à régler le micro si jamais c'est trop grand…Demi-portion… »

« Paysan… » Renifla-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin, tout en s'installant tandis que les autres accordaient leurs instruments.

« _Vous êtes prêts ? _»

Kuchiki ravala sa salive.

« Ouais ! »

Au moment même où la musique devait se mettre à jouer, le bruit sonore d'une corde de guitare qui se casse, puis la chute de cette même guitare sur le sol se firent entendre. Tous se retournèrent vers un Hitsugaya Toshiro qui avait l'air en mauvais point, à en juger par le fait qu'il avait pris son visage entre ses mains.

« _Hitsugaya, tu veux sortir ? _»

« Ouais, s'il te plait. J'ai une migraine, là. »

Sans même attente la réponse, le guitariste aux cheveux blancs se saisit de la guitare et la reposa à sa place avant de se précipiter au dehors de la salle d'enregistrement. À travers la glace, Kangakki et Abarai s'échangèrent un regard coupable qui n'échappa pas à Orihime.

« _Bon, ceux qui restent, vous êtes prêts ? _»

**[****HIGH and MIGHTY Color – Good Bye****]**

Le rythme effréné de la musique ne manqua pas de désorienter Rukia, qui se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'elle était venu faire dans ce bazar, mais désormais, elle n'avait plus tellement l'embarras du choix.

**SAIREN wa nariyamazu  
>KARAKURI abaku<br>Mou te no hodoshiyou ga nai  
>"Eien ni wa tsuzukanai"<br>Sore ga kizutsukanai tame no ikutsu ka no uchi no keiji**

Kuchiki trouva juste totalement inhumain les paroles, ou plutôt les bruits qui sortaient de la bouche du grand rouquin qui tenait fermement son micro entre mains, et qui utilisait toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales dans cette chanson.

Soudainement inspirée, la petite brunette se décida à suivre à son exemple lorsqu'elle entendit son tour arriver.

**Liar ! Liar !  
>Doredake matedo<br>Tegotae sae kanjinai na, hey !  
>Liar ! Liar !<br>Oteage da  
>Mezamenakya omae ni asu wa nai<strong>

Un sourire de pur plaisir se dessina sur les roses de la jeune fille, qui se retrouva complètement entraînée par la musique, et encore une fois contre toute attente, elle commença à se trémousser, ou du moins à moitié car ses yeux ne lâchaient pas la partition qu'on lui avait donnée.

**Mashiteku uso  
>Senaka ni kanjite wa<br>Egao no ura  
>Oto wo tate kuzureiku<br>I know you're fuck'n liar  
>Go out, no daught in here<br>Please tell me now**

Derrière la table mixage, Shuuhei faisait bouger de temps à autre quelques touches. Installées sur le sofa, Kaena, Mei, Rangiku et Orihime, tout en restant assises s'étaient, elles aussi, misent à se dandiner en prenant soin, cependant, de ne pas renverser les petits flacons de vernis encore ouverts.

**Can't see  
>Can't hear<br>No fear  
>Tell me what you think<br>Osoretenai owari ga kuru koto  
>Can't see<br>Can't hear  
>No fear<br>Tell me what you feel  
>Taishita koto ja nai sonna mono<strong>

Hisagi se mit à battre du pied dans la mesure, tout en essayant de rester professionnel.

**Liar ! Liar !  
>Doredake matedo<br>Tegotae sae kanjinai na, hey !  
>Liar ! Liar !<br>Oteage da  
>Mezamenakya omae ni asu wa nai<strong>

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les deux chanteurs entrèrent dans leurs bulles à eux et eux seuls : en parfaite osmose, ils se fixèrent ou presque pendant tout le reste de la chanson sous les rires subtils des musiciens.

**.&.**

« _It was great ! _» Jubilait Rangiku d'un très mauvais accent anglais. « Hisagi, faut que tu la gardes ! »

« Malheureusement c'est pas moi qui décide, c'est le _Big Boss_. » Répliqua le manager alors que Black Parade et Kuchiki sortaient de la pièce en se félicitant mutuellement.

Matsumoto fit la moue, accompagnée par sa toute nouvelle copine, Inoue Orihime. Shuuhei se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Tu chantes plutôt bien, tu as pris des cours ? » Demanda Caramel.

« Ma sœur m'a payé des cours de chant pendant quelques années. » Expliqua Rukia, visiblement un peu plus à l'aise. « J'ai toujours aimé tout ce qui touchait à l'Art : le dessin, la peinture, la photographie, la musique… »

« Flattée d'entendre que la photographie est un art. » Sourit Kaena.

« Quand j'étais petite, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être chanteuse, je suppose qu'inconsciemment c'est ce qui m'a poussé à passer l'audition, même si je n'ambitionnais pas tellement d'être…enfin vous comprenez, quoi…»

« Même avec tes études d'Arts qui te suivent ? »

« À vrai dire, j'ai pris une pause dans mes études pour l'instant, mais c'est ma dernière année d'études, alors bon... » Bredouilla la brunette. « Une incertitude sur l'avenir peut-être. »

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce eurent un petit sourire, tout en se regardant les uns et les autres, puis en regardant Rukia. Shuuhei qui était derrière, sourit lui aussi avant de frapper dans ses mains, un geste qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Bien. Je crois qu'il commence à se faire tard. » Avertit le manager, en regardant sa montre. « Il semblerait que le groupe ait un programme chargé demain matin… » Expliqua Hisagi, en zieutant Kaenan qui se souvint être venue pour annoncer la date de la séance photo et qui, donc, hocha la tête dans l'affirmative.

« On a vraiment été ravis de te rencontrer. » Gratifia Rangiku, avec un grand sourire. « On te rappelle, on espère te revoir bientôt. » Expliqua la blonde, en poussant presque Kuchiki et Inoue dehors.

Rukia entendit distinctement les autres membres du groupe la saluer avec de grands sourires. Un sourire qu'elle leur retourna. À côté d'elle, une Orihime sautillante semblait encore totalement excitée par ce qui venait de se passer, mais avait également l'air d'être dans son petit monde à elle.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Kuchiki laissa échapper, à la suite, plusieurs soupirs de joie, comme pour attirer l'attention de la rousse à l'imposante poitrine, qui semblait ailleurs.

« Ils étaient gentils finalement, non ? » Fit-elle remarquer, en appuyant chaque syllabe de chaque mot.

« Oh oui, alors ! » Répondit Inoue, agitant furieusement la tête. « C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse le raconter à personne ! ! »

« C'est déjà ça, je m'attendais à pire de ta part. » Grommela Kuchiki alors que la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentissait, attestant ainsi qu'elles avaient atteint le rez-de-chaussée.

Alors qu'elles sortaient de l'immeuble, complètement euphoriques, les deux jeunes filles tombèrent sur le second guitariste du groupe, Toshiro, qui sortait du bout des lèvres une cigarette de son paquet. Rukia se frotta légèrement le nez :Hitsugaya était pourvu d'une fragrance qui mélangeait à la fois cigarette, menthe poivrée et parfum masculin. Une odeur à laquelle elle était peu accoutumée et qui lui agressait légèrement l'odorat.

« Vous partez ? » Interrogea-t-il, en haussant le sourcil.

« On s'est pratiquement fait jeter dehors. » Rit Inoue.

« Je vois. Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…À une prochaine fois, alors. » Répondit le jeune homme.

La rousse et la brune le saluèrent poliment avant de s'aventurer dans la rue qui commençait à devenir sombre et de se diriger vers la petite voiture de la grande rousse.

« Hitsugaya est plutôt mignon, tu ne trouves pas ? » Sourit Orihime, en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

« Arrête, veux-tu. Tu n'as pas remarqué l'alliance sur sa main ? Ce gars est déjà casé. »

Inoue s'apprêtait à riposter lorsqu'elle fut brutalement interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Rukia, qui en s'asseyant de la voiture, se dépêcha d'y répondre.

« Allô ? »

« _Allô, Rukia. C'est Hisana ! _»

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Auteur :** Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à son auteur, Kubo Tite. Je me suis réservé des droits que sur quelques personnages seulement.

**Note I :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent, ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 8 vous plaira !

**Note II :** J'ai encore essayé de m'appliquer au niveau de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et de la variation de vocabulaire, j'espère que cela se verra !

**Note III : **Sachez que maintenant, j'ai engagé une bêta-lectrice (qui a corrigé ce chapitre) et qui s'occupe actuellement du reste. Je suis, donc, entrain de faire peau neuve ! Et, je vais essayé de publier la suite dès que possible ! Désolé, hein, à chaque fois, j'oublie que je publie ici aussi...alors bon. Je n'ai pas encore remplacer les autres chapitres, mais ça ne saurait tarder !

Bonne Lecture, en tout cas !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

8.** Flower Power**

* * *

><p><em>« Allô ? »<em>

_« Allô, Rukia. C'est Hisana ! »_

**.&.**

« Gr—Grande sœur ? » Bégaya Rukia en fermant la portière de la voiture. « Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'incroyable bonheur de ton appel ? » Demanda la brunette, de façon assez rude et en cachant son _immense_ ravissement d'entendre sa sœur aînée.

« _Cache-moi ta joie surtout ! _» Railla Hisana, à l'autre bout de la ligne. « _Une grande sœur n'a-t-elle pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de la petite sœur qu'elle a presque élevée ?_ »

« J'ai pas dit ça… » Grommela ladite petite sœur, entendant Orihime se moquer d'elle en démarrant la voiture.

« _Ce n'est pas grave, je t'appelais juste pour te dire que j'avais besoin d'aide pour aller faire les boutiques demain. _» Expliqua la sœur aînée. « _Byakuya_ _organise une soirée mondaine, je n'ai rien à me mettre et j'ai besoin d'aide. _»

« Si ce n'ést que ça, tu aurais pu demander à tes lèche-cul de—»

« _Rukia… _» Gronda Hisana.

« Je serais là ! » Rassura la petite brune, en raccrochant rapidement, pour ne pas se faire réprimander pour sa _soi-disant_ grossièreté.

Kuchiki rangea le portable dans sa poche avant de prendre sa ceinture et de la boucler. Puis, elle s'affala dans le siège de la voiture conduite par Inoue. Il régnait un silence pesant entre les deux jeunes filles. Orihime finit par ravaler sa salive avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Tu comptes le dire à Hisana ? »

« Dire quoi à propos de quoi ? »

« Oh, je sais pas trop…Tu sais, lui dire que tu as passé, _deux fois_, une audition pour faire parti d'un groupe de musique en vogue pour lequel, je te rappelle, ton beau-frère avait failli t'enguirlander, parce que tu étais en première page des magazines people avec le chanteur de ce même groupe…Tu sais, ce genre de truc complètement _anodin_.»

« Inoue… »

« Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas que Byakuya qui va nous fondre les plombs. Non mais tu te rends pas compte ou quoi ?» Demanda Orihime, la voix tremblante. « C'est ta sœur, si je me souviens bien. »

« Bon ! » Bougonna Rukia, en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est vrai que j'aurais pu lui dire là, tout de suite maintenant, mais je pense qu'il est bien plus juste d'attendre le moment propice, étant donné que cette histoire de concert est encore toute fraîche…»

« Donc…ça veut dire que… ? »

« Que je voudrais éviter qu'ils supposent que j'ai eu une aventure...Avec Kurosaki » Expliqua Rukia.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« J'en ai, sincèrement, pas la moindre idée. »

**.&.**

Kuchiki se regarda paresseusement dans le miroir de la petite salle de bain, tandis qu'elle se brossait, tout aussi paresseusement, les dents. Quand elle avait pris cette pause dans sa fin d'étude, la petite brunette avait, sincèrement, espéré qu'elle resterait avachie dans le canapé à regarder « _Chappy, le dessin animé _» puis à se passer en boucle « _Chappy, le film _».

Mais depuis le concert, cette pause était devenue tout autre chose : elle n'avait pas arrêté de se réveiller aux aurores afin de se préparer pour d'aller à des entretiens ou bien, comme aujourd'hui, pour aller passer du temps avec sa sœur.

De plus, Rukia avait passé la moitié de la nuit à discuter avec sa colocataire de ce qu'elle pourrait faire une fois qu'elle aurait fini l'université, c'était à dire d'ici quelques semaines, tout au plus, ou encore comment elle pourrait annoncer à sa famille qu'elle avait été admise en tant que chanteuse, dans un groupe de rock, _si et seulement si _la chose se produisait.

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle allait faire une fois qu'elle serait diplômée.

La petite brune se passa un dernier coup de brosse, avant de se diriger, à pas lents, vers l'entrée de l'appartement, afin d'enfiler ses chaussures. Elle attrapa son sac à main qui traînait sur le côté.

Elle ne salua pas Orihime, puisque celle-ci était partie travailler depuis un moment déjà.

Alors qu'elle descendait les huit étages de l'immeuble, Rukia se demandait, intérieurement et nerveusement, comment elle allait annoncer à sa grande sœur qu'elle allait peut-être faire partie d'un groupe de musique.

Enfin, en reprenant les dires de Byakuya : qu'elle allait peut-être traîner avec une bande de punks décolorés (et chauve pour certain.)

Rigolez, mortels ! Mais diantre, ça n'allait pas être simple.

« Rukia ! » Accueillit Hisana, les bras grands ouverts lorsque sa petite sœur sortit de l'immeuble.

« Grande sœur ! » Gratifia Rukia à son tour, en se jetant dans l'étreinte de Hisana.

La petite sœur remarqua que derrière sa sœur aînée se tenait une voiture. Mais pas une _simple_ voiture, non, une voiture qui avait l'air d'avoir coûtée _cher_. Très _cher_ car c'était une _Roll-Royce_ _Ghost_ noire pour être exact… Et, o_h_ ! En plus, il y avait un chauffeur à l'intérieur.

Bien. Il serait judicieux de dire à Hisana que niveau discrétion, elle était très loin d'avoir les capacités nécessaires.

« Viens vite t'asseoir ! » Rit la jeune femme ouvrant la portière et en bousculant sa petite sœur à l'intérieur.

Rukia trébucha sur le rebord de la portière, et tomba tête la première, sur les fauteuils qui, heureusement, amortirent considérablement sa chute peu glamour. Juste derrière elle, la brunette entendit sa sœur se moquer d'elle et du coin de l'œil, elle vit, dans le rétroviseur, le chauffeur qui affichait un sourire narquois.

La petite brune retint un juron avant de se relever et de s'asseoir correctement, avant que la femme de Byakuya ne la rejoigne.

**.&.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? » Interrogea Hisana, en désignant une robe classique de couleur noire.

« Je sais pas. » Avoua pitoyablement Rukia. « Les trucs élégants, c'est pas trop mon dada, mon aide aurait été plus judicieuse si tu m'avais dit que tu allais à un concert…de rock, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

La femme de Byakuya fit la moue en regardant sa cadette, reposant la robe noire à sa place.

« Ne soit pas si ronchonne, s'il te plaît. » Dit la brune. « C'est rare que l'on se voie, alors ne soit pas si renfrognée. Au lieu de râler, dis-moi ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans ta petite vie tranquille. » Demanda Hisana, qui farfouillait entre les autres robes présentes.

_C'est bien le problème_. Pensa Rukia. _Il y a une petite chose qui risque de ne pas être appréciée._

« Hum…Pas grand chose. » Confessa Rukia, alors que sa grande sœur se retournait vers elle avec un regard suspicieux. « Enfin, si, il y a peut-être quelques nouvelles : j'ai bientôt fini l'université… »

« Oh ! Ma chérie, c'est génial d'entendre ça ! Tu dois être contente de quitter l'université et de passer à quelque chose d'autre. » S'extasia Hisana, en prenant à part une robe rouge carmin.

« On va dire cela comme ça, disons que j'avais jamais prévu de ce que je pourrais une fois que j'aurais terminé mes études…Parce que le professorat…Ne me tente plus autant qu'avant… »

« Prends une année sabbatique et profite un peu de la vie, trouve-toi un petit copain par exemple. » Expliqua la grande sœur, en piochant une robe bleu roi.

« _Grande sœur_ ! » Criailla Rukia, le rouge aux joues.

« C'est vrai quoi, il serait peut-être temps que tu penses à perdre ta vir—»

« Temps ou pas, il n'est pas nécessaire que des inconnus connaissent ma vie privée. » Grommela Rukia, en tournant le dos à sa sœur, dans une vaine tentative de faire semblant de chercher une robe aussi. « Puis, ce genre de truc ne te regarde pas. C'est comme si je te demandais si toi et Byakuya commenciez à parler _bébé_. »

« On en parle pas, c'est vrai. C'est mieux, on essaye. » Rectifia Hisana.

« J'ai pas dit que je voulais savoir. » Maugréa la plus jeune en se frappant le front.

Hisana se mit à rire alors qu'elle posait les vêtements sur un petit fauteuil près d'une cabine d'essayage. Rukia, n'ayant rien trouvé à son goût, vint s'asseoir dans le siège en question. La femme de Byakuya piocha une des robes qu'elle avait choisies et partit l'essayer.

« Justement, en parlant de Byakuya, depuis quand il organise des soirées ? » Questionna Rukia, en haussant un sourcil.

« Oh, ça. » Bredouilla la sœur aînée, de l'autre côté de la porte. « Eh bien, hum…Je devrais plutôt dire que c'est mon idée. »

« T'as réussi à le convaincre de faire une fête ? ! »

« D'ailleurs, tu es invitée. » Avoua-t-elle, en sortant la tête de la cabine d'essayage pour prendre une autre robe. « Et c'est dans ton intérêt, tu sais, il y aura beaucoup de gens de bonne famille, de riches héritiers, de politiciens, ect… »

« _Hola_, attends deux minutes. Tu n'essayerai pas de me caser, par hasard ? »

« C'est dans ton intérêt, ce sont des gens charmants. »

« C'est inutile. » Protesta Rukia, qui croisait les bras.

« Mais non. »

« C'est inutile…Puisque…Que je...Heu…Je... » Bégaya Kuchiki, essayant de trouver une échappatoire.

_Pense, ma fille, pense. Quelque chose d'intelligent cette fois !_

« Puisque quoi, Rukia ? »

« Puisque je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. »

_Heureusement que j'ai dit_ intelligent _!_

La plus grande sortit à nouveau la tête de la cabine d'essayage, passablement choquée par la nouvelle. La sœur cadette se mit à se tripoter les doigts, un peu mal à l'aise à cause de son mensonge, qui lui était seulement venu sur le coup.

« Il a quel âge ? » Finit par demander Hisana, en piochant une autre robe. « Il est mignon ? Il travaille dans quoi ? Il est peut-être encore étudiant ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ? »

« Il est plutôt du genre…discret. » Expliqua rapidement Rukia. « Il n'aimerait pas trop que je parle de sa vie…Sans lui…Dans les environs… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, même…moi, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui. »

« Je vois… » Grinça Hisana, suspicieuse. « Donc, je suppose que tu amèneras ton petit ami à la soirée de mon cher mari, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Et merde_. « Bien sûr, sans aucun problème. »

« C'est parfait, alors ! » Sourit la sœur aînée, en sortant de la cabine d'essayage, une des robes à la main. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plaît ? »

« Non, pas particulièrement. » Fit Rukia, en haussant les épaules.

**.&.**

Hisana donna l'une des dernières poches de vêtement au chauffeur, afin que ce dernier la range dans le coffre de l'automobile. Tandis que le pauvre homme essayait de trouver de la place parmi la vingtaine de sacs entassé à l'arrière, les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à l'intérieur.

« J'ai une dernière course à faire, ensuite je te déposerais chez toi. » Expliqua la femme de Byakuya, en entendant le chauffeur claquer la porte du coffre.

« Ah, et où on va ? »

« J'ai eu un problème avec mon fleuriste, il a été arrêté à cause d'une histoire de blanchiment d'argent…Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. » Expliqua Hisana, alors que la voiture démarrait. « Le truc, c'est que c'était un des deux seuls fleuristes de la ville à vendre des _Couronnes du Christ._ »

« Et donc ? »

« Et donc, on va chez le second fleuriste ! J'ai l'impression que tu te déconnectes quand je te parle. »

« Je suis fatiguée en ce moment. » Avoua la sœur cadette, en se frottant les yeux du revers de la main.

Hisana fixa sa jeune sœur d'un air perplexe, qui détourna lentement le regard, mal à l'aise. Puis, pendant la trentaine de minutes que dura le trajet, la plus grande se mit allègrement à bombarder sa cadette de question à propos de son mystérieux, jeune, et séduisant petit ami. Rukia finit par couper court à ses questions, énervée et mal à l'aise.

« On est arrivé. » Annonça platement le chauffeur, en garant la prestigieuse voiture.

Elles étaient, effectivement, arrivées dans une rue à l'allure extrêmement simple et marchande, mais qui semblait fortement sympathique. Se mêlaient là librairies, pâtisseries, magasin de vêtements, et autres. La voiture avait été arrêtée devant une charmante boutique de botanique. Une multitude d'ornements floraux décoraient la façade jaune pâle puis, en grosses lettres, était inscrit _« Au Jardin Ensoleillé_. ». Kuchiki suivit sa grande sœur à l'intérieur du pittoresque petit magasin.

« _Welcome_ ! » Accueilli un petit garçon brun en salopette accompagnée d'un un tee-shirt bleu, ainsi que d'un excellent accent anglais.

Les deux sœurs restèrent perplexe devant l'apparition du garçonnet d'environ six ans, à la petite queue de cheval qui trônait sur le haut de sa petite tête ronde, qui leurs souriait de toutes ses petites quenotte. Une jeune femme arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent : elle portait un tablier d'un vert immonde, avec écrit en gras « _Au Jardin Ensoleillé _» ainsi qu'un petit insigne en forme de fleur avec son prénom inscrit à l'intérieur. Rukia y lut distinctement « _Momo_. »

« Nikki ! » Gronda Momo, en attrapant le petit garçon par le poignet. « Non, non et **non**. Je t'ai dit de rester derrière dans l'arrière boutique .Tu as promis de rester tranquille et de ne pas embêter les clients, alors soit tu obéis, soit je te punis. » Dit-elle d'un ton ferme, et en montrant la direction audit Nikki.

« D'accord. » Répondit Nikki, docilement, avant de lever les yeux vers la fleuriste. « Je peux jouer avec la caisse enregistreuse ? »

« **Non**. Va dans l'arrière-boutique. »

«…Je serais payé ? »

« _Arrière-boutique_. » Ordonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garçon grommela en se dirigeant docilement derrière le comptoir, avant de repasser la tête pour tenter une dernière chance, mais Momo lui fit, d'un simple regard, comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. C'est ainsi qu'il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. La jeune femme retourna son attention vers les deux sœurs, qui n'avaient su que cligner dans yeux, perdues, durant toute la scène.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est le neveu d'une amie. » Expliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire dépité. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » Finit-elle par demander avec un sourire, purement commercial.

Mais son petit sourire ne sembla point tromper Rukia qui trouva, sous ce masque de vendeuse, une fille blême comme un linge, des cernes tellement creusés qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec un panda, et un corps visiblement peu nourri vu l'apparence presque squelettique qu'il avait.

« J'aimerais passer une commande pour des _Couronnes du Christ._ » Répondit Hisana, avec un sourire, même après avoir constaté le piteux état de la commerçante.

« Bien sur. » Répondit Momo, toujours souriante, en retournant derrière le comptoir consulter l'ordinateur. « Combien ? »

« Je dirais une soixantaine. » Répondit la sœur aînée.

« À quel nom ? »

« Kuchiki. »

Momo arrêta immédiatement de taper sur le clavier et leva un regard suspicieux vers les deux sœurs, comme si l'une des deux était arme et s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus. Elle croisa le regard de Rukia, qui sur le moment était entièrement, complètement, vide, comme si elle n'avait pas ressenti le malaise qui venait juste de s'installer. Après plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant, la fleuriste reprit le contrôle de flux de parole.

« _Je_…Vous n'avez qu'à m'indiquer votre adresse et le jour où vous aimeriez que votre livraison vous sois livrée. » Expliqua-t-elle, en faisant signe à la femme de Byakuya de se rapprocher. « Ensuite, nous essayerons de faire de notre mieux pour vous les faire parvenir dans les temps demandés. »

« C'est adorable de votre part. » Remercia Hisana, avec un sourire sincère.

« …Dans le cas contraire, nous vous assurerons un remboursement. » Ajouta Momo, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec un stylo.

« Je vois. »

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes réglaient la question de l'endroit, de la livraison et de l'argent. Rukia ausculta la pièce du regard, il y avait des pots, des bouquets de fleurs répandus partout. Ainsi que des bonsaïs, des graines, des instruments de jardinages, et même des ouvrages entièrement consacrés à ce genre d'activités, y étaient exposés. Alors qu'elle prenait un livre au hasard pour le feuilleter, Kuchiki se demanda curieusement comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'y ait aucun employé en vue.

« Où sont vos employés ? » Questionna-t-elle à voix haute.

« Je n'en possède pas. » Répondit la fleuriste, en continuant de pianoter sur son ordinateur. « C'est une boutique familiale, donc un business familial…Et mes aïeux ne voulaient pas d'employés par peur d'êtres volés, ou quelque chose dans le genre, donc par respect pour mes ancêtres, je n'ai pas le droit de déroger à la règle. »

La plus jeune Kuchiki hocha lentement la tête en constatant que la chose était à la fois raisonnable et complètement inutile. Mais évidemment, chaque famille avait le droit d'avoir sa façon de gérer son commerce.

Et puis d'ailleurs, plus elle fixait l'insigne de la fleuriste, plus ce prénom « _Momo_ » lui disait quelque chose. Elle était sûre et certaine de l'avoir déjà entendue sortir de la bouche d'une personne, quelque part, récemment…Mais étrangement, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage sur cette personne, encore moins sur l'endroit où elle l'avait entendue.

« Et puis, zut, il y en a plein des Momo au Japon, de toute façon. »

**.&.**

Une Subaru Legacy, d'un gris métallisé, roulait doucement dans la rue, sûrement à la recherche d'une place libre. Elle passa devant de nombreux magasins en tout genre avant de trouver un emplacement devant un petit magasin de jardinage à l'allure charmante et pittoresque.

À l'intérieur de cette voiture se trouvaient deux hommes habillés de noirs, l'un avec les cheveux longs rouge sang, détachés, coulant sur ses épaules comme un rideau de soie, et l'autre avec un bonnet noir. Les deux portaient une paire de lunettes de soleil.

« Je rentre pas. » Déclara celui avec le bonnet. « Mei voulait que j'lui donne, mais tu vas lui donner à ma place. » Expliqua-t-il en tendant un paquet enveloppé dans un sac plastique au second homme.

« De quoi ? Mais donne-lui toi-même ! C'est à toi qu'elle a demandé ! » S'écria Renji, alors qu'il allait sortir de la voiture. « On a pas organisé tout ça pour rien ! »

« Orga—Hé ! Je croyais que tu voulais simplement que je te conduise à la boutique. » Fit Toshiro, avec un regard suspicieux. « Vous ne seriez pas en train d'essayer de recoller les morceaux entre moi et Momo, par hasard ? »

« No—Non, pas du tout. »

« …Tu ne serais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, pris dans un conflit interne qui te supplierait de me dire un truc que tu sais, mais que je ne sais pas ? » Suspecta Hitsugaya.

« Mec, tu t'imagines des choses. » Bredouilla Renji, en sortant de la voiture, avant de repasser sa tête dans la portière. « Puisque que tu le soulignes : ce ne serait pas du luxe que tu recolles les morceaux avec ta femme parce qu'on en a marre de te voir dormir au studio…Ou alors, payes-toi l'hôtel, j'sais pas mais fais un truc ! »

« Ouais, ouais. Ça va, j'ai pigé. » Grommela Toshiro, en sortant de la voiture à son tour, le paquet dans la main.

« Et mets-y un peu de bonne volonté. » Ajouta Renji, en lui adressant une tape amicale dans le dos. « Ça gâchera rien. »

« J'ai. _Compris_. » Articula le guitariste à la chevelure blanche, d'une manière assez irritée.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. » Marmonna le guitariste à la chevelure de sang. « Hé, mec ! Jolie caisse ! » Hurla presque l'homme, à l'adresse d'un homme assis dans ce qui semblait être une _Roll-Royce_ de couleur noire.

Le chauffeur d'Hisana ne prit même pas soin de lui répondre, encore moins de le regarder.

« Les gens sont mal éduqués de nos jours. » Cracha Renji, en ouvrant la porte de la boutique.

Toshiro haussa sèchement les épaules en rentrant dans le magasin à la suite de son collègue. Il déglutit lentement lorsqu'il entendit la si familière petite clochette de l'endroit, lui aussi très coutumier. Il se raidit lorsqu'il vit la brune au chignon lever les yeux en sa direction, un sourire commercial stupidement accroché à son joli visage maintenant d'un teint blafard.

Momo ne s'y attendait pas. Pas du tout même. À la soudaine apparition de son mari dans l'entrée de sa boutique familiale et sans comprendre, elle sentit des larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler dangereusement :

« _Welcome_ _! _» Cria le petit Nikki de son accent anglais tout en se jetant entre les jambes de Momo qui faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« Nikki, non ! » Gronda doucement Momo, les yeux légèrement humides.

« Mais je veux jouer ! » Protesta l'enfant à la salopette. « Maintenant ! »

Hitsugaya haussa un sourcil en apercevant le gamin derrière le comptoir, qui se trémoussait entre les jambes de sa femme, dans l'espoir d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Il renifla bruyamment lorsqu'il vit le petit garçon s'enrouler autour de la jambe de Momo, dans l'espoir, cette fois-ci, de la faire plier à ses exigences.

« Plus tard, mon chéri. Plus tard. Je dois travailler, là. » Rouspéta la fleuriste, qui n'avait pas l'air si ennuyée que ça par le petit. « Je jouerai avec toi après. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Sur ce, le garçonnet décampa dans l'arrière-boutique jouer avec ses peluches et ses legos tandis que Hinamori se retournait vers sa cliente précédente, une certaine Kuchiki Hisana, qui avait bien du mal à réprimander son fou rire.

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que…Il est vraiment mignon ! » Articula Hisana, entre deux respirations.

« C'est vrai…Mais un peu embêtant quand même. » Avoua Momo qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne, tout en regardant le gamin d'un air rêveur.

Mais il semblait évident que Hitsugaya Toshiro n'était pas du même avis, à en juger par la façon dont ses sourcils se tortillaient et par le fait qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur le paquet qu'il tenait. De toute évidence, il était ridiculement jaloux du petit garçon.

Abarai, quant à lui, agacé d'être invisible aux yeux du monde entier, fini par toussoter pour faire remarquer sa présence. Momo et Hisana levèrent les yeux vers lui. La première lui faisant signe d'approcher, et la seconde qui semblait fixer quelque chose qui se cachait…Derrière Renji.

Kuchiki Rukia était présentement entrain de se croiser les doigts, essayant de communiquer avec sa sœur aînée via la télépathie.

_Ne n'appelle pas. Ne n'appelle pas. Ne n'appelle pas._

« Rukia, qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière cette immense plante verte ? »

_Putain de télépathie ! Tu ne marches donc que dans les films ! ?_

La plus jeune Kuchiki hésita à répondre à sa sœur, surtout qu'elle sentit le regard bleu perçant d'Hitsugaya se poser sur elle. Elle se risqua même à lever les yeux vers lui. Elle ne rencontra qu'un regard espiègle, qui se moquait délibérément d'elle.

Et il avait bien raison, vu la situation…

Renji se tourna à son tour vers la petite brune, qui se maudit une fois plus, un sourire s'étala sur son visage en la voyant.

« Salut Rukia ! » Gratifia-t-il, d'un amical signe de la main.

Elle ne lui répondit que par signe de la main timide et un sourire gêné.

« Salut… » Fit-elle timidement, sentant le regard de sa sœur, soudainement pesant, sur elle.

Hisana, cependant, ne dit pas un mot et se retourna vers la vendeuse, pour signer un papier que celle-ci lui tendait. Toutefois, Momo, elle aussi, jeta un regard curieux à l'autre Kuchiki présente dans la pièce. Quant à Renji, il ne faisait que lui adresser un grand sourire, attendant certainement une suite à ce début de conversation.

« Venue acheter des fleurs, hein ! »

_Non. Non. Je suis venue m'acheter des vêtements, crétin !_ « Apparemment… »

« Tu le connais, Rukia ? » Finit par demander Hisana.

Kuchiki Rukia se maudit cinq fois plus à l'instant même. Elle leva, peureusement, les yeux vers sa sœur, puis vers le guitariste ,puis vers le second guitariste, qui se désintéressait totalement de la scène, et enfin vers la fleuriste qui s'était retournée après avoir entendu du bruit dans l'arrière-boutique.

« Oui, on peut dire ça…Comme ça. » Bredouilla la petite brune, qui prit peur en voyant l'homme à la chevelure rouge se tourner vers sa sœur.

« Abarai Renji. » Dit Renji, avec un sourire. « Vous…Vous devez être sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers Abarai, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche qui se déformait dans une expression mélangeant surprise, d'un léger amusement et d'épouvante. Hisana ne sut que hoqueter à la soudaine, et désobligeante, déclaration, puis ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

« P—Pardon ? Q—Quoi ? »

Alors que le guitariste s'apprêtait à reposer la question :

« Abarai, lorsque tu auras fini de te faire des amis, il faudra que tu penses à venir me voir pour me demander ce que tu veux. » Coupa Momo, afin d'éviter le massacre tout en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« Heu…Oui, tu peux m'emballer un bouquet de roses rouge ? » Interrogea-t-il tandis qu'elle lui répondait par un simple hochement de tête.

« Sachez, jeune homme, que je suis sa sœur ! » Cracha Hisana, toujours outrée, alors que, derrière elle, Rukia essayait en vain de la calmer. « …Ainsi que la femme de Kuchiki Byakuya. »

On entendit Toshiro se claquer le front avec la paume de sa main.

_Oh, mec !_ « Dans ce cas…Mes plus…Plates excuses ? » Bredouilla Renji.

Hisana n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fut traînée de force en dehors de la boutique par sa petite sœur, Rukia, qui après avoir réussi, revint en un éclair à l'intérieur de la boutique mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Abarai, qui se plia en deux à cause de la force du choc.

« Imbécile ! » Avait-elle crié avant de s'éclipser de nouveau.

« Pas de doute. Tu sais comment te faire des amis. » Railla Toshiro.

« La ferme. » Jura le guitariste, en s'appuyant sur le comptoir pour pouvoir frotter son tibia.

« Est-ce que t'es _Rose-Rouge _? » Questionna une petite voix derrière Renji.

« Hein… ? »

« Et toi, t'es _Blanche-Neige _? » Questionna de nouveau la petite voix, cette fois-ci à l'attention de Hitsugaya qui haussa le sourcil.

Nikki était de nouveau, malgré l'interdiction de Momo, dans la boutique, au beau milieu de la pièce, entre Toshiro et Renji, et le petit môme en salopette fixait intensément et curieusement les deux hommes, des legos entre ses petites mains. Il les tendit à Toshiro :

« Joue avec moi. » Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre.

« Non. » Répondit sèchement l'homme, sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

« S'il te plaît. »

« Non. »

« Joue avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Casse-toi, sale gosse. »

«…Méchant ! »

Toshiro renifla bruyamment et grossièrement, fusillant le gamin du regard, avant que Momo ne rentre de nouveau dans la boutique, un bouquet de roses entre les mains. Aussitôt qu'il aperçut la jeune femme, Nikki se précipita entre ses jambes, avant de tirer la langue à Hitsugaya, qui se contenta de lancer un regard noir à l'enfant.

« ….J'ai raté un épisode, ou… ? » Balbutia la fleuriste, en donnant le bouquet à Renji, qui lui donna l'argent en échange.

« Non, c'est rien. » Dit froidement Toshiro, en sortant de la boutique une fois la transaction achevé.

En oubliant totalement le fait qu'il devait donner le paquet à Momo, horrifié par son état physique qui se dégradait à vue d'œil et énervé par la présence du garçonnet appelé Nikki.

**.&.**

« Tu connais cet ingrat ? » Fulmina Hisana, assise dans la voiture à côté de sa jeune sœur.

«…Un peu. » Marmonna Rukia.

« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. » Bougonna la femme de Byakuya. « Mais je ne sais plus où… »

La plus jeune Kuchiki se mit à croiser les doigts, espérant que sa sœur aînée ne se souvienne pas d'où elle connaissait, probablement, le visage d'un des deux guitaristes du groupe _The Black Parade_ dont les affiches étaient un peu partout en ville.

« …Ça me reviendra. »

« Certainement.» _Certainement pas !_

Après quelques minutes de route supplémentaire, la Roll-Royce s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement que Kuchiki partageait avec sa colocataire Inoue. Les deux sœurs sortirent de la voiture, et se dirigèrent vers le coffre que le chauffeur leur ouvrit afin que Rukia puisse prendre ses propres sacs de vêtements.

« J'aurais adoré monter prendre le thé avec toi, mais je suis très occupée avec l'organisation de cette fête. » Avoua Hisana en accompagnant sa petite sœur devant l'entrée.

« Ah oui…la…la fête. »

« N'oublie pas de nous ramener ce bel et mystérieux inconnu dont tu m'as parlé ! »

« O—Oui, j'essayerai, tu sais…les fêtes, c'est pas…Trop son truc. »

« Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à le convaincre. » Sourit Hisana, en donnant un dernier câlin à sa sœur. « Allez, on s'appelle ! » Cria la femme de Byakuya en s'asseyant dans la voiture, avant que celle-ci ne démarre.

Rukia la salua timidement avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. En s'installant dans l'ascenseur, Kuchiki se rendit compte qu'elle était en plein dilemme : pourquoi avoir menti sur cette relation inexistante ? Elle aurait juste pu décliner aimablement cette invitation ! Et elle ne serait pas, à l'instant, en train d'essayer d'élaborer tout un plan pour trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de jouer les petits amis !

Mais qui prendre ? !

Abarai Renji ? _Non, mieux vaut l'éviter, celui-là._

Hitsugaya Toshiro ? _Non, marié._

Madarame Ikkaku ? _Non, chauve._

Ayasegawa Yumichika ? …_Sans commentaire_.

Matsumoto Rangiku ? …_Heu, c'est une femme…_

L'ascenseur émit une effroyable petite sonnerie indiquant que Rukia était bien arrivée à son étage. Elle se saisit de ses sacs, se torturant toujours autant l'esprit pour trouver une échappatoire.

Oh ! Elle pouvait toujours dire qu'il avait décidé de rompre ! Oui…Mais l'inconvénient, c'était qu'elle allait se trouver collée à un de ces snobinards.

« Réfléchit, Rukia, réfléchit. » Grogna Kuchiki, en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. « Oh ! J'ai trouvé! » Cria-t-elle, en fermant la porte et en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Elle pianota à une vitesse folle sur le clavier de son téléphone, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Avec un petit cri de victoire, elle sélectionna un numéro.

Le portable se mit alors à sonner.

« _Allô ?_ » Fit une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Kurosaki Ichigo ? » Interrogea-t-elle, stupidement. « C'est Kuchiki Rukia, tu te souviens. »

« _Bien sur que oui ! _»

« Dis, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis…Très _longtemps_…Mais je peux te demander un service ? »

« …_Oui…Enfin, quel genre de service ? _»

« Tu peux te faire passer pour mon petit copain ? »

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**Auteur :** Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à son auteur, Kubo Tite. Je me suis réservé des droits que sur quelques personnages seulement.

**Note I :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent, ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 8 vous plaira !

**Note II : **J'ai encore essayé de m'appliquer au niveau de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et de la variation de vocabulaire, et j'ai même essayé de faire un effort niveau de la cohérence des situations ! Un chapitre 9 assez long qui m'as pris du temps à corriger (et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir pu tout corriger) parce que j'étais assez fatiguée et j'étais méchamment prise dans une crise de fainéantise en plus je déteste ce chapitre. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir poster aussi tard ! Mais, je promets de poster bien plus tôt le chapitre 10 ! (J'ai des problèmes de formats de fichier, mais j'espère pouvoir arranger ce problème rapidement)

**Note III : **Sachez que maintenant, j'ai engagé une bêta-lectrice (qui a corrigé ce chapitre) et qui s'occupe actuellement du reste. Je suis, donc, entrain de faire peau neuve ! Et, je vais essayé de publier la suite dès que possible ! Désolé, hein, à chaque fois, j'oublie que je publie ici aussi...alors bon. Je n'ai pas encore remplacer les autres chapitres, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Merci a **Idiote** pour la bêta-lecture !

**Note IV :** Je vous vois déjà avec vos grands yeux me demander « _Fat Cat_ ? Ça veut dire quoi 'Gros Chat' ? » En fait, non, « _Fat Cat_ » est une expression, vulgaire, anglaise qui désigne les personnes riches et au sommet de la société…Ce qu'évidemment les _amis_ de Rukia ne sont pas…

Bref, passons au chapitre du jour (enfin du soir !)

Appréciez votre lecture et vos commentaires le seront aussi ! (Et merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de poser un commentaire, ça me fait super plaisir !)

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

9. **My « Fat Cat » Friends**

* * *

><p><em>« Kurosaki Ichigo ? » Interrogea-t-elle, stupidement. « C'est Kuchiki Rukia, tu te souviens. »<em>

_« Bien sur que oui ! »_

_« Dis, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis…Très longtemps…Mais je peux te demander un service ? »_

_« …Oui…Enfin, quel genre de service ? » _

_« Tu peux te faire passer pour mon petit copain ? »_

**.&.**

Sachant que la question était, en soi, totalement absurde, Rukia ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre en attendant une réponse, qu'elle espérait _positive_. Après deux ou trois minutes qui semblèrent être le temps d'assimilation de la question pour Kurosaki, la petite brune entendit ce dernier éclater de rire à l'autre bout du fil. Kuchiki fut désarçonnée.

Après plusieurs secondes de ce fou rire qui la mit mal à l'aise, Ichigo se tut subitement.

« _T'es pas sérieuse ? _»

« J'aimerais bien ne pas l'être… » Bredouilla Rukia, avant d'ajouter : « Mais c'est juste le temps d'une petite soirée, après je te rendrai ta liberté ! »

« _Tu veux te servir de moi pour une soirée ? Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? _» Criailla Ichigo à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Je te payerai si tu veux ! »

« _Je suis __**pas**__ ta pute ! Demande à quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûr que Renji se fera un plaisir de dire oui. _»

« Il a pris ma sœur, Kuchiki Hisana, femme de mon respectable beau-frère du même nom, pour ma _mère_ ! »

« _Ah, merde…Il est encore en vie au moins ? _»

« Oui, mais c'est pas le problème pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que t'acceptes ? »

« _J'accepterai jamais, je me vends pas ! _» Brailla le rouquin dans son téléphone.

« Mais s'il te plaît ! Si je viens seule, je vais me retrouver à une fête de noble entourée par des snobinard qui vont essayer de me séduire en me parlant de leurs clubs de golf qui valent des millions et des millions…» Soupira Kuchiki, désespérée.

« _Et, dire qu'il y a des enfants qui meurent de faim dans le monde… _» Ricana Ichigo.

« S'il te plaît ? » Essaya une nouvelle fois Rukia, avec l'aide d'une voix profondément affligée. « Je te le revaudrai au centuple…Promis juré sur ma vie… »

Cette fois-ci le rouquin ne répondit pas directement. La brunette n'entendit que quelques grognements et quelques soupirs à l'autre bout de ligne, puis des bruits de pages que l'on tourne. Sûrement son agenda ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« _D'accord… _» Finit par répondre Ichigo, résigné. « _C'est quand ? _»

« Merci beaucoup ! » S'exclama Rukia, fière d'avoir vaincu. « Le week-end prochain, chez moi, à dix-neuf heures trente exactement…Et, je te donne mon adresse tout de suite. » Jubila-t-elle.

**.&.**

« Tu t'es _vendu_ à elle ? » Demanda Renji, après avoir violemment recraché son milkshake à l'ananas. « Mais qu'est-ce que t'es ? Une _call-girl_ ? »

« Je me suis **pas** _vendu_, OK ? » Expliquait un grinçant Ichigo qui sirotait son cappucino.

« Non. C'est vrai, les call-girls, elles, elles sont payées. » Railla Hisagi, qui venait de finir sa tasse de thé.

« La ferme... » Rétorqua Ichigo, le visage rouge, et qui venait de tuer cinq fois le manager rien que par la force de son regard. « Je lui rends juste un service, OK, après on en parlera plus. »

« C'est injuste ! » Beugla le batteur chauve. « Tu ne la connais que depuis quelques semaines et tu veux bien te faire passer pour _son mec_, moi je te connais depuis qu'on est au lycée et tu refuse toujours de me payer une canette de jus d'orange ! » Accusa-t-il, accompagné d'un regard vicieux.

« Laisse tomber, Ikkaku. » Intervint Yumichika, en prenant une gorgée de son thé glacé. «La petite Kuchiki a des arguments plus convaincants que ton crâne luisant…» Chantonna-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Excédé, le chanteur du groupe avait roulé les yeux au ciel, avant de se lever brutalement de la table du café et de s'en aller, sous les ricanements des membres de son groupe, avant de revenir et de prendre son capuccino dans la main et de s'en aller pour de bon, en jurant entre ses dents qu'il se vengerait de chacun d'entre eux.

Après quelques minutes emplies du plaisir de se moquer de Kurosaki, même une fois que celui-ci fut parti, Shuuhei se leva :

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, les enfants, je dois aller récupérer vos nouveau instruments à _Shimokura Gakki_. Ensuite, je dois passer au studio voir si Toshiro va bien. » Annonça-t-il, simplement en sortant quelques billets de son portefeuille pour payer sa part. « Prévenez-moi lorsqu'il se sera enfin envoyer sa petite noble. »

« Tu seras le premier averti ! »

**.&.**

« Inoue, tu as vu la trousse de maquillage ? Tu sais où elle est ? » Demanda Rukia, en sortant timidement de la salle de bain, la tête enroulée dans une serviette verte claire et le visage recouvert d'un masque d'argile.

Orihime était, littéralement, étalée sur sol. Allongée sur le ventre, la jeune fille, habillée d'un simple short et d'un débardeur rose, regardait son émission favorite en dévorant une glace de sa propre création.

« Je sais pas. » Dit-elle, entre deux cuillerées goulues de crème glacée. « Tu as regardé sous le lavabo ? »

On entendit un énorme fracas, semblable à celui que feraient plusieurs objets tombant d'un meuble, venant de la salle de bain, ainsi qu'une salve de juron puis un cri de victoire. Inoue en conclut platement que sa colocataire avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

La rousse regarda distraitement les dernières minutes de son émission avant de lever, son bol de glace dans la main, et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, où Rukia avait retirée son masque d'argile et n'allait pas tarder à entamer la phase maquillage. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ailles à cette fête juste pour faire plaisir à ton beau-frère ! »

« Et à ma sœur… » Ajouta Rukia, en s'appliquant une petite crème sur le visage, avant de prendre son fond de teint.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dirent quand ils apprendront que la petite Kuchiki fait parti d'un groupe de musique ? » Demanda la rousse. « À mon avis, ils vont pas te prendre dans leurs bras et te faire des câlins. »

« Premièrement, il n'est pas sûr que je sois prise, l'autre jour c'était juste un essai. Je pense qu'ils en auditionnent encore d'autres. » Expliqua-t-elle, en reposant son fond de teint pour prendre son blush. « Et je pense que, même si j'étais prise, Hisana en rirait…En ce qui concerne Byakuya…Bon, je suis pas sûre qu'il en rirait, mais on peut toujours espérer une réaction positive de sa part. Et je te rappelle que c'est de _ta_ faute.»

« Hé ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de leur envoyer la vidéo ! » Geignit Inoue, l'air vexée.

« Bon, d'accord c'est vrai, j'étais pas obligée ! Mais avoue que c'était vachement tentant ! » Accepta Kuchiki, posant son blush pour se saisir de son crayon et de commencer à se faire les yeux, avant qu'elle ne jette un bref coup d'œil à la montre.

Dix-huit heures trente. _Déjà si tard ?_

« Et si tu m'aidais à me préparer plutôt ? J'ai besoin d'aide avec mes cheveux ! » Gémit Rukia, qui fixa son reflet avant de se saisir de son mascara.

« J'arrive ! » Brama Inoue, en déposant le bol vide sur le côté et en défaisant la serviette qui était sur la tête de Rukia et de prendre une brosse. « Tu préfères quoi : un chignon ou les cheveux naturels ? »

Après ce qui fut une heure de folie, Rukia s'aventura dans le salon, entièrement prête. Vêtue d'une robe bustier rouge à volants, elle avait une ceinture blanche qui lui serrait le haut de la taille et soulignait un peu de sa petite poitrine. Elle s'apprêtait maintenant à enfiler une paire d'escarpin noir, tandis qu'Orihime se servait, une troisième fois, de sa glace.

« _AH_ ! Dix-neuf heures trente et une, et il n'est toujours pas là ! Il m'a posé un lapin ce salaud ! »

« Qui donc ? » Demanda Inoue, en revenant dans le salon avec son bol à la main.

Kuchiki se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait, effectivement, absolument jamais mentionné, depuis les six derniers jours, que son cavalier était le chanteur de _The Black Parade_. Non, Orihime serait sûrement devenue hystérique puisque Kurosaki était son _favori_.

« Mon…Cavalier. »

« Oh…Je l'ai déjà vu ? Je crois que tu ne m'en a jamais parlé. » Dit la rousse en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

_Évidemment que non, tu serais devenue folle._ « Je pense que oui…enfin non, enfin je sais plus, c'était un peu la folie ces derniers temps... » Bredouilla Rukia, en regardant nerveusement son portable.

Une ampoule venait de s'allumer au dessus du crâne d'Orihime qui claqua subitement des doigts faisant sursauter sa colocataire brune.

« Mais s'il monte à l'appart'… Je ferais mieux d'être dans une tenue convenable ! » Assura la colocataire à forte poitrine, déposant son bol de glace sur la table basse et en filant dans sa chambre pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre.

« Ce serait pas mal, oui… » Chuchota Rukia.

**.&.**

« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi on a du venir… » Grogna une voix féminine dans la cage d'escalier.

« C'est pour pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise. » Répondit une voix masculine en rigolant.

« Pas mal à l'ai—_Non_, mais attends deux minutes…T'as vu nos têtes ? Il suffit qu'on marche dans la rue à côté de lui pour le mettre mal à l'aise ! »

« Et, _bim_ ! Dans tes dents, Renji, Kae' vient de dire que t'étais moche ! »

« Elle parlait au pluriel, Yumichika ! Ça veut dire que tu étais inclus dedans ! » Rétorqua Abarai, qui s'agrippait à la rampe de l'escalier en pointant le bassiste du doigt. « Toi ! Toi ! »

« Aucune chance que je mette quelqu'un mal à l'aise ! Je suis _parfait _! » Répliqua Yumichka, accompagné d'un élégant secouage de cheveux.

« Je pense qu'il nous a emmenés pour qu'on joue les chaperons, comme ça, pas de geste qui _débordent_ avec Kuchiki ! » Assurait Kaena

« Pourquoi cela ne déborderait pas ? Ils sont censés jouer un couple…Mieux vaut qu'il la pelote et qu'il en profite comme ça on—»

« _PUTAIN_ ! Vos gueules tous les trois ! » S'écria soudainement Ichigo, une veine palpitant sur son front.

Apeurés par le changement d'humeur du chanteur, Kaena et Yumichika partirent se cacher directement derrière Renji, qui protesta vainement contre le fait de servir de bouclier humain. Kurosaki descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient des trois personnages et tendit un index accusateur vers eux.

« Si vous la fermez pas dans les heures qui vont suivre…Je vous jure qu'on va vous retrouver à la morgue demain m—»

Le rouquin fut misérablement coupé dans sa menace par un sac à main qui lui arriva de biais en plein visage. Il perdit son équilibre et entra violemment en collision avec le mur.

Interloqué mais furieux, le rouquin se releva d'un bond et lança un regard meurtrier à la personne qui venait de lui balancer sa besace en pleine tête. Cette même personne se tenait fièrement debout dans l'escalier, les mains sur les hanches, tenant laborieusement sur ses escarpins noirs.

« Ça va pas de crier ou quoi ? C'est toi qui va te taire, oui ! Il y a des personnes âgées qui habitent ici ! » S'écria Rukia, furibonde. « Donc…_Chuuut_ ! » Finit-elle, en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Faranbald se retourna vers le guitariste et le bassiste en répétant bêtement le mouvement de Kuchiki, les incitant ainsi à redescendre les escaliers, mais cette fois-ci dans le silence. Kuchiki descendit lourdement les quelques marches qui la séparaient de Kurosaki afin de récupérer son sac à main.

« Non seulement tu m'as fait archi mal, mais en plus, ce n'était même pas nécessaire. »

« Tais-toi et descends, paysan. »

**.&.**

« Rukiii—» Chantonna gaiement la voix d'Orihime, en entrant dans le salon avant de constater que son amie ne s'y trouvait plus. « Oh…zut, alors, je l'ai même pas entendue sortir. »

Déçue d'avoir manqué le charmant cavalier de sa colocataire, Inoue décida d'aller se resservir un quatrième petit bol de glace en prévoyant de passer sa soirée devant la télévision. Entrant dans la minuscule cuisine, la jeune femme entendit comme des échanges de paroles en bas de l'immeuble. Suspicieuse, elle jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un morceau du visage de l'hypothétique petit-ami de Rukia.

La rousse n'aperçut que deux choses qui bougeaient sous les lampadaires : un truc couleur rouge sang suivi de près par un flash jaune.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

**.&.**

La plus jeune Kuchiki dévala maladroitement les escaliers dans ses escarpins de dix centimètre de haut. Elle arriva dans le hall où elle fit malencontreusement claquer violemment les talons sur le sol, du à son manque d'expérience avec ces _choses_. La brune aurait largement préféré mettre ses bonnes vieilles bottes de motarde. A côté d'elle, une touffe orange qui se balançait nerveusement de droite à gauche. Devant elle, trois nigauds qui venaient de faire la course pour savoir qui arriverait en bas le premier.

« Sois pas anxieux, ça va bien se passer. » Fit-elle en poussant la porte du hall, atterrissant ainsi sur le trottoir.

« J—Je suis pas anxieux.» Fit-il maladroitement, avant de l'examiner de haut en bas. « Je…En fait… Tu es…pas mal. » Ajouta le rouquin, malhabilement, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Rukia l'examina à son tour. Il portait, à sa grande surprise, un costume noir de la marque Gucci. Sa petite bouche se déforma dans une expression de surprise.

« Joli costume. »

« Je l'ai loué… » Avoua rapidement le rouquin.

« À Hisagi, en plus, si tu le tâches tu passes par la fenêtre…» Nargua une voix derrière lui.

Kuchiki pencha la tête sur le côté, pour découvrir derrière le rouquin, un jeune homme couvert de tatouages tribaux, les cheveux rouges élégamment noués dans une natte, portant simplement un gilet de barman par-dessus sa chemise et sa cravate. Il avait les mains dans les poches.

Le sourcil de Rukia se déforma dans une expression curieuse. Au bras d'Abarai se trouvait une jeune femme, qu'elle reconnut clairement. C'était la photographe, Kaena : elle portait une robe courte, couleur safran, nouée autour du cou qui laissait son dos nu. Elle avait décoloré ses cheveux châtains qui arboraient désormais une teinte entre le blanc et le blond platine, et les avait également bouclés pour l'occasion.

Kaena se querellait allègrement avec Yumichika, qui l'accusait de ne pas savoir prendre sa _magnificence_ en photo. Lui était vêtu d'un costume mais l'arborait d'une manière plus raffinée et plus coquette que ses deux compères.

La petite femme montra le trio du doigt.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais pas être _trop_ mal à l'aise. » Expliqua le rouquin. « T'inquiète pas, ils se comporteront exactement comme des personnes civilisées.»

« Mais nous _sommes_ civilisés ! » S'offusqua Renji.

« Non. Pas toi.»

« Ta gueule, Yumichika »

Après cet agréable échange de gentillesse entre les deux musiciens, une limousine d'un noir profond et aux vitres teintées fit son apparition dans la rue, et s'arrêta devant la jeune Kuchiki. Les quatre personnes qui l'accompagnaient se contentèrent juste de fixer, bêtement, le véhicule.

« C'est pour nous ? » Demanda Kaena, en pointant la voiture du doigt.

« Heu…Oui, ma sœur a du vouloir…que je voyage en sécurité. » Expliqua Rukia en s'avançant vers le chauffeur qui lui ouvrait actuellement la portière elle se retourna vers le quatuor qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. « Beh, quoi…Venez ! »

« La dernière fois que j'ai aperçu une voiture avec chauffeur, c'est quand Ikkaku s'était fait embarquer par les flics au lycée… » Murmura Yumichika mélancolique.

Rukia, surprise et effarée par la déclaration, se tourna d'abord vers Kurosaki, puis Ayasegawa, puis Kurosaki, puis Ayasegawa, puis …

« Ne t'inquiète pas, va…Yumichika ne s'est jamais fait attraper. » Chuchota Renji, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Cela doit me rassurer ? ! »

Une fois tout ce petit monde confortablement assis à l'intérieur de la voiture, le chauffeur put enfin mettre le moteur de la luxueuse voiture en marche et les emmener à cette fameuse soirée, qui avait l'air d'en émouvoir plus d'un. Ichigo se rongeait l'ongle du pouce tandis que Rukia, placée juste à côté de lui, tapotait nerveusement son doigt contre la vitre. Eenfin au fond de la voiture les trois nigauds…faisaient leurs nigauds.

« Oh ! Du champagne ! »

« Tu te fous de moi, Yumichikka ! Fait voir ! »

« Mais si Renji, mais si…regarde, même qu'il y a des verres ! »

« Vous croyez que l'on peut se servir ? C'est pas payant au moins ? » Demanda Kaena, qui roulait agréablement dans les sièges en cuirs si confortable.

Les trois individus tournèrent leurs têtes vers la jeune Kuchiki qui n'y prêta pas une grande attention, puisque perdue dans ses propres pensées, avant que le guitariste à la chevelure de sang ne toussote afin d'avoir toute son attention.

« Quoi ? »

« On peut se servir du champagne ? »

« Heu…Oui, de toute façon, c'est pas moi qui paye. »

Un cri de victoire se fit entendre en même temps que Renji débouchait la bouteille de champagne et qu'il ne se mette à remplir les verres qui se présentaient sous son nez.

« Nerveuse ? » Demanda Kurosaki, en mettant son pouce hors de porté de ses lèvres.

« …Un peu, c'est la première fois que je me vois obligée de monter un bateau à ma sœur aînée… » Expliquait Rukia, en tortillant une mèche entre ses doigts.

« …La première fois, vraiment ? »

« Bon, peut-être la deuxième, mais la première fois, j'avais trois ans et j'avais essayé de lui faire croire que c'était une vache qui avait dessiné Chappy sur son livre de géographie. »

« _Chappy_ ? Mais t'as quel âge ? !» S'offusqua le chanteur.

« J'avais…_TROIS ANS _! » Répéta Kuchiki, en désignant trois de ses doigts.

Le chanteur masculin se prépara à riposter par une réplique cinglante lorsqu'il fut, lourdement, coupé par ce qui pourrait s'appeler un « rire de bourge » et effectivement, en se retournant, il trouva un Yumichika, les jambes croisées, sa main tenant élégamment son verre de champagne et qui ponctuait son rire, faussement bourgeois, par des :

« Regardez moi, je suis Kuchiki Byakuya, je suis un noble ! »

Avant de s'envoyer une autre pinte de champagne sous les acclamations d'Abarai et de Faranbald.

« Avec un peu de chance, ils seront ivres morts avant que l'on arrive. »

« À moins qu'ils ne nous fassent mourir de honte. »

Kuchiki commençait à mal la sentir, cette soirée. Elle aurait mieux fait de décliner poliment l'invitation.

**.&.**

La luxueuse limousine s'aventura soudainement vers ce qui semblait être, de loin, un château ou bien un manoir, magnifiquement éclairé. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une haute grille de style français celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt que l'automobile se présenta.

À partir de là, ils roulèrent dans la cour du manoir qui était, manifestement, décorée de telle manière à ce que l'on s'incline devant la fortune Kuchiki.

Le quatuor d'amis était collé aux vitres de la limousine, tels des enfants qui faisaient face à un endroit merveilleux et qui ne voulaient pas y croire.

La façade était décorée de multiples lanternes de couleurs diverses et variées. Dans la cour, le chemin était orné de bougies posées sur des piédestaux en bronze. Chaque piédestal en portait au moins trois. D'ailleurs, chacun d'eux était reliés à ceux les plus proches par des chaînes, de bronze elles aussi.

Rukia quant à elle, ne fit que renifler grossièrement, pas vraiment impressionnée par ce style ostentatoire qu'elle avait tant l'habitude de voir.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être le jardin, qui était savamment et luxueusement décoré lui aussi. La limousine s'arrêta et un portier ouvrit aux jeunes gens afin que ceux-ci descendent du véhicule.

À peine avait-elle mit un escarpin dehors qu'une femme se précipita vers elle, les bras grands ouvert. C'était sa sœur aînée, qui l'accueillit.

« Oh, tu es enfin là ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas ! Il commençait à se faire tard ! » Avoua-t-elle, en prenant le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains.

« N'exagère rien, il n'est même pas huit heure du soir. » Grimaça Rukia.

« Toujours aussi rabat-joie. Dis moi, qui sont ces charmantes personnes que tu nous as fait le plaisir d'apporter ? »

Le quatuor en question toussota un peu, de gêne, et se mit à gigoter étrangement avant qu'ils ne se place tous de manière croissante, du plus grand au plus petit, en se tenant droit comme des i, les mains derrières le dos. Rukia ricana à cet étrange spectacle :

« Ce sont…Ce sont…mes…_mes_…amis. » Dit-elle, encore peu sûre d'elle. « Voici Abarai Renji, dont tu dois te souvenir… »

« Oui, je me souviens… » Grimaça Hisana, en jaugeant le jeune homme du regard.

« À ses côtés tu as donc, mon…petit…ami…Kurosaki Ichigo. » Expliqua-t-elle, en présentant l'homme qui avala sa salive aussitôt.

« Oh, il est absolument charmant ! » Criailla-t-elle.

« Et, eux, ce sont des amis, Ayasegawa Yumichika et…Fa—Fa… »

« Faranbald Kaena. » Corrigea la photographe, en secouant la tête.

« Je suis ravie de tous vous rencontrer, mais ne restez pas là, je vous en prie, allez profiter de la soirée ! » Invita Hisana, en les poussant à l'intérieur du grand jardin où se présentait la fête. « Non, Kurosaki, pas toi, tu vas rester avec moi et Rukia. J'ai hâte de faire plus amplement ta connaissance. » Ordonna-t-elle, en attrapant Ichigo par la manche.

« Hum…Oui, moi aussi…Enfin, je suppose. » Ajouta-t-il, discrètement, en regardant ses amis se disperser au milieu de cette foule de nobles, bourgeois et riches personnes, priant pour que le pire n'arrive pas.

**.&.**

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Renji à voix haute, pointant une assiette du doigt et s'attirant ainsi les regards de tous.

« _Baisse ta main_…_Baisse ta main _! » Sifflait Kaena, entre ses dents. « _Baisse ta main, j'te dit _! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Les gens nous regardent, imbécile ! » Continua-t-elle de siffler, en essayant de cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux, avant de le tirer par la manche et de l'emmener plus loin.

« D'habitude te faire fixer c'est pas le genre de truc qui te dérange. » Fit remarquer Renji.

« Oui, mais en l'occurrence, c'est toi qui me dérange là…T'es vraiment obligé de te comporter comme le dernier des abrutis ? »

« Oh, rabat-joie ! » Soupira-t-il, en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. « Allez, viens, on va aller jouer les bourges pour rattraper le coup. »

« …En fait, c'était du caviar ce que t'as vu. »

**.&.**

Plus loin, Yumichika était accoudé près de la table des cocktails, son verre de vin blanc à la main, le regard critique. Il prenait de minuscules gorgées. Il examinait toutes ces personnes autour de lui, sans la moindre exception et sans la moindre pitié.

« Dentier… » Chuchota-t-il, en regardant un homme au sourire étincelant.

Une femme âgée passa à côté de lui pour aller discuter avec un autre homme.

« Fausse poitrine…»

Une autre femme, plus jeune apparemment, passa près du bassiste pour aller déguster quelques apéritifs.

« Implants fessiers…»

Cette autre femme releva la tête et fixa le bassiste comme s'il lui avait adressé la parole ou quelque chose d'autres

« Vous avez une très jolie robe, c'est du Gucci ? » Demanda-t-il pour rattraper son coup.

« Non, c'est du Chanel, vous êtes connaisseur ? »

« Un peu. » Sourit Yumichika, en regardant cependant la femme s'en aller. « Chanel, mes fesses, oui…C'est de la contrefaçon ! Mei te l'aurait arrachée en hurlant »

**.&.**

« Arrête de toucher à ta cravate. » Siffla Rukia entre ses dents à l'adresse d'Ichigo.

« Excuse-moi, je ne supporte pas les cravates. »

« Fallait pas en mettre une et puis c'est tout. »

« C'est une soirée mondaine, je te le rappelle, j'aurais ressemblé à un singe au milieu de phoques. »

« Je dirais pas que ta couleur de cheveux est passe-partout. »

Une porte grinça et les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent pour faire face à l'homme qui faisait trembler de peur la moitié du pays, Kuchiki Byakuya, qui avec son air austère et peu amical n'inspirait aucunement confiance à Kurosaki Ichigo. Ce dernier se leva pour saluer, comme il se devait, un homme de son envergure.

« Ah, enfin, tu es là. » Dit Hisana.

« Je discutait avec un important client de mon entreprise. » Répondit-il glacialement, toujours en fixant Kurosaki. « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est le _fiancé_ de Rukia. » Annonça-t-elle, avec un sourire triomphant, en soulignant l'appellation.

Ichigo ne manqua pas se s'étouffer avec son verre de champagne tandis que Rukia avait _juste_ tourné au rouge vif.

« _Hisana_ ! »

« Je te taquine, c'est son _petit ami_. » Corrigea-t-elle. « Kurosaki Ichigo. »

« Ah… » Dit simplement Byakuya. « Le chanteur de _ce_ groupe de musique. »

Il avait dit cela d'un air tant dédaigneux que pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Ichigo eut soudainement honte de sa profession et aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris. Mais le rouquin décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Ce n'est pas parce que cet homme faisait peur à la moitié du Japon qu'il allait lui faire peur. À _lui_ !

« Tout à fait, et je vis sur la route comme un hippie avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, tout en prenant du krak et en vidant des bouteilles de vodka. »

_Et toc !_

Hisana étouffa un petit rire tandis que Rukia se prit la tête entre les mains, totalement désespérée. Byakuya, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil face à l'insolence de cet homme, mais considérant cela comme un acte d'autodéfense, il décida de ne pas le prendre compte.

« Donc tu sors avec ma petite sœur. » Fit Hisana, pour apaiser la tension montante. « Alors…Hum…Dis-moi…Qu'est-ce qui t'as plu en premier chez elle. »

« Ses yeux. » Répondit-il, avec un petit rire simulé, en mettant son bras autour d'elle.

Rukia simula un rire, elle aussi, en s'approchant de lui afin de poser une main sur son torse. La femme de Byakuya se mit aussitôt à gazouiller des babillages qui ressemblaient à quelque chose du genre « _Ils sont trop mignon tout les deux_ ! » tandis que Byakuya ne faisait que les toiser du regard comme pour y trouver une faille.

« On ne peut pas rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. »

« Tout à fait, on est comme des aimants, on s'attire mutuellement. »

« En permanence. »

« J'allais le dire. »

Le couple éclata soudainement dans un rire étrange et sonore à mi-chemin entre le rire bourgeois exagéré, et un rire simulé, très exagéré lui aussi. Et après que ce rire, de plus de trois minutes, ait pris fin, Ichigo se pencha vers Rukia pour y déposer un chaste baiser afin d'appuyer leurs dires. Mais quelque chose au fond d'eux ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille.

Le rouquin s'approcha doucement du visage de la petite brune, qui rougit violemment à la sensation de son souffle chaud. Elle devint encore plus écarlate lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. À ce moment, comme totalement envoûtée, comme s'ils n'y avait plus qu'eux, Rukia répondit ardemment à ce chaste baiser contre toute attente, sa main s'agrippant violemment au col de la chemise. Pris à son propre jeu, Ichigo finit par lui mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure, en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Profitant de son léger gémissement, il y glissa sa langue, et là, pendant quelques secondes, ils bataillèrent, farouchement, pour la dominance.

Un toussotement les fit s'arrêter, ils se fixèrent, leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté pour y découvrir un Byakuya plus stoïque que jamais et une Hisana rouge vif, qui avait apparemment besoin d'avoir un peu d'air frais. Ils se séparèrent lentement. Ichigo se racla la gorge visiblement gêné, un peu comme Rukia, qui avait enterré sa tête entre ses mains.

« Désolé. » Articula-t-il. « Ça arrive, parfois…on…le fait…pas…exprès. »

Les époux Kuchiki agitèrent la tête dans un faible oui, avant qu'Hisana ne se lève brutalement, pour aller accueillir d'autres invités, tandis, Byakuya ne voulait franchement plus avoir affaire à ces deux là pour le reste de la soirée.

« Bon, je pense qu'on les a convaincus…» Clama Ichigo rougissant, en réarrangeant sa cravate.

« Ferme ta bouche… » Grogna Rukia, en réponse.

**.&.**

« Yumichika ! _Psss_…Hé ! Yumichika ! » Sifflait une voix féminine à l'adresse de l'élégant bassiste.

« Kaena ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? » Demandait le bassiste à l'adresse de la jeune fille à la peau de bronze, qui avait l'air trempée et qui tenait ses chaussures à la main.

« On étaient en train de jouer avec une bouteille de vin, qu'on avait piquée au buffet, et on s'amusait dans la fontaine puis il a disparu…Tu l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? »

« Dans la font—Non, mais si j'avais vu un homme singe au costume humide, je pense que je n'aurais pas été le seul à l'avoir remarqué. »

« Non, mais attends…Il a disparu avec la bouteille de vin ! »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent…Malencontreusement, cela signifie qu'il va nous mettre la honte de notre vie. » Ajouta-t-il, en agitant la tête dans un triste signe.

« Ne parle pas de malh—»

La fausse blonde à la peau dorée se fit violemment bousculer, avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, par l'homme dont elle parlait. Renji enroula son bras autour des épaules la photographe, qui écarta rapidement la tête à cause la forte d'alcool qui parfumait le guitariste. Il avait les joues rougies, la cravata un peu desserrée et sa chemise complètement ouverte. Il hoquetait également.

« Ah…hic…Je vous cherchais…hic…Les filles… » Annonça-t-il, alors que Yumichika fronçait les sourcils.

« Arrête, je me sens flattée. » Railla Kaena, en essayant de tenir l'homme ivre loin d'elle.

« Toiii… » Commença-t-il en pointant Kaena du doigt. « Je dois te dire…hic…quelque chose….hic…de supeeeer important…Tu saais, le truc entre…hic…Toshiroo et Momo…là, c'est de la faute de moi et…hic…de l'autre…là, j'sais plus comment qu'elle s'appelle… »

« De…Quoi ? »

« Il est bourré, ne l'écoute pas.» Intervint Yumichika alors qu'il constatait avec amertume que Renji commençait à baver sur l'épaule de la jeune femme éberluée.

« Q—Quoi ? Hé…Attends, il est parti où Renji ? » Demanda subitement l'individu féminin, en cherchant le guitariste du regard.

Effectivement, le guitariste à la chevelure rouge avait arrêté de baver sur l'épaule de la styliste, et parcourait maintenant en long et en large la soirée, saluant vulgairement les personnes présentes avant d'éclater de rire et de repartir vers d'autres gens. Faranbald affichait une mine horrifiée tandis que le bassiste ne savait plus s'il devait rire, pleurer ou se cacher.

Abarai arriva, difficilement vu son état, à la hauteur de Kurosaki et de Kuchiki. Enfin, il gambada joyeusement vers eux avant de s'étaler contre le dos d'Ichigo, qui fit semblant de ne rien voir tandis que Rukia dévisageait le guitariste qui tapotait les épaules du chanteur dans l'espoir d'avoir un rythme de musique.

« Tu fais pas de musique aujourd'hui, mec ! »

Byakuya regarda l'homme avec air flagrant de dégoût. La photographe et le bassiste arrivèrent en courant et s'emparèrent chacun d'un bras du grand homme qui se mit à se débattre violemment.

Maintenant, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur eux.

« Allez ! On danse ! » S'écria Renji en levant les bras, soulevant presque les deux personnages du sol.

« Je savais que ça arriverait… » Siffla Rukia, désespérée, alors que Kaena tirait l'homme par le bras, vers la sortie, qu'elle réussit à lui faire passer après avoir convaincu Abarai qu'il aurait plus d'alcool s'il la rattrapait.

Yumichika regarda les deux individus courir vers la sortie, en se demandant comment la photographe arrivait à courir avec sa paire de chaussures compensées. Il fixa ensuite les Kuchiki, qui le regardaient avec les yeux ronds comme des assiettes, puis Kurosaki, qui haussa juste un sourcil.

« Oh...Vous en faites pas…On savait qu'on n'aurait pas dû l'emmener ici…C'est un _alcoolique_… » Bégaya-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Ichigo. « Elle a l'air cool ta belle-famille, bonne chance ! » Ajouta-t-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Rukia jura qu'elle avait vu, soudainement, de multiples nerfs se mettre à palpiter sur le visage de son _petit ami_ qui se battait sauvagement avec son self-control pour ne pas courir étrangler son guitariste.

« YUMICHIKA ! »

« J'arrive ! »

Hisana sursauta de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit sa petite sœur en train de se frapper la tête contre la table.

D'ailleurs, c'est à peu près tout ce dont Kuchiki Rukia avait été capable de se souvenir lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin...

**To be continued… **


	10. Chapitre Dix

**Auteur :** Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à son auteur, Kubo Tite. Je me suis réservé des droits que sur quelques personnages seulement.

**Note I :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent, ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 10 vous plaira !

**Note II : **J'ai encore essayé de m'appliquer au niveau de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et de la variation de vocabulaire, et j'ai même essayé de faire un effort niveau de la cohérence des situations ! Un chapitre 10 assez long qui m'as pris du temps à corriger (et qui a dû prendre du temps à ma bêta également.) Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir poster aussi tard ! Mais, je promets de poster bien plus tôt le chapitre 11 ! (...Enfin, on verra bien... On verra bien.)

**Note III : **Sachez que maintenant, j'ai engagé une bêta-lectrice (qui a corrigé ce chapitre) et qui s'occupe actuellement du reste. Je suis, donc, entrain de faire peau neuve ! Et, je vais essayé de publier la suite dès que possible ! Désolé, hein, à chaque fois, j'oublie que je publie ici aussi...alors bon. Je n'ai pas encore remplacer les autres chapitres, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Merci a **Idiote** pour la bêta-lecture ! Je suis vraiment désolé de mes oublis de publication, j'ai rien contre vous, mais la nouvelle interface de ff-net me brûle littéralement les yeux.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

10. **My Baby Daddy**

* * *

><p><em>Le petit monde de Rukia était absolument merveilleux, merveilleux de chez merveilleux. Il y avait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Un ciel rose pâle, des bulles bleues qui y flottaient allègrement, des nuages mauves aussi doux et sucrés que de la guimauve. Et Kuchiki planait au milieu de tout cela, dans une robe de princesse de couleur blanche. <em>

_Quand soudain :_

_« CHAPPY ! » Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers le très célèbre petit lapin qui flottait comme elle le faisait. « CHAPPY ! » _

_Alors que Kuchiki fonçait sur le lapin, ce dernier se retourna violemment et la saisit brusquement par le bras pour l'amener contre sa poitrine. Quant à Rukia, elle ne sut qu'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction lorsqu'à la place du visage de Chappy, elle découvrit les traits de Kurosaki Ichigo, qui baissait ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis le son distinct d'un sabre que l'on sortait de son fourreau._

_Rukia eut à peine le temps de se retourner que : _

« NON ! PAS SENBONZAKURA !» Hurla une nouvelle fois Rukia, mais cette fois-ci en faisant un bond prodigieux hors du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Aveuglée par les rayons du soleil, Kuchiki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se les frotter avec l'aide de ses deux mains. Elle se rallongea dans le lit en ramenant les couvertures jusqu'à son cou et se mit à fixer le plafond.

« Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve… » S'assura-t-elle, en fixant le plafond qui était d'un blanc immaculé.

Tiens, en parlant de son plafond…Il y avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude. En effet : depuis quand y avait-il un ventilateur ? Par ailleurs, depuis quand dormait-elle dans un lit à deux places ? Pourquoi ses draps étaient-ils gris au lieu d'être blanc ? Et pourquoi, il y avait un homme, avec une chemise largement ouverte, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kurosaki Ichigo, qui dormait juste à ses côtés ?

Alors que son cerveau se mit à brûler à la recherche d'une réponse cohérente, la brunette fit la chose la plus évidente que puisse faire une femme qui se réveille soudainement à côté d'un homme qu'elle ne reconnaît pas : se mettre à crier en bousculant la masse humaine à coups de pieds.

Kurosaki, qui cauchemardait sur le fait que son manager, Hisagi, était en train de le jeter par la fenêtre, parce qu'il avait touché à sa tasse de café, fut très surpris de se rendre compte que la chute était…extraordinairement _réelle_. C'est juste lorsqu'il se cogna brutalement contre le parquet froid qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar, mais que quelqu'un venait de le bousculer hors de son lit.

Le rouquin ne resta pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes sur le sol, le temps de se remettre du choc et d'avoir les idées en place. C'est après ce laps de temps qu'il se releva d'un bond et pointa un doigt accusateur vers une Kuchiki emmitouflée dans la couverture.

« ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI ? ! Tu cherches à me tuer ? ! Dans mon propre appartement ? !» Brailla-t-il, furieux.

« Et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce lit ? _Avec moi_ à l'intérieur en plus ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, tout aussi furieuse. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté ton foutu baiser que cela te donne un avantage en _nature _! ! »

« N—Nature de quoi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien comprise ! »

« Oh. _Oh_. Non ! C'est pas ce que tu _crois _! » Essaya de rassurer Ichigo. « Non ! Non ! On n'a **pas** couché ensemble ! Je te rassure… »

La brunette raffermit son emprise sur sa couverture, en lançant au chanteur des regards soupçonneux.

« Je te le jure. » Rassura Kurosaki, en refermant sa chemise ouverte. « Toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais hier soir, j'aurais pas réussi à faire des miracles… » Blagua-t-il, discrètement.

Rukia desserra son emprise sur les draps qui l'emmitouflaient, mais n'osa pas les enlever de son corps, même si elle se rendait compte qu'elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe. Elle inspecta la chambre du rouquin du coin de l'œil. Elle s'aperçut déjà que la chambre était grande. Il y avait le lit, donc, sur le côté droit une grande fenêtre avec des rideaux couleur doré qui s'accordaient avec les tons ambre gris de la chambre, qui était assez vide : il n'y avait que le lit deux place, une commode juste en face et une grande armoire à gauche, juste à côté de la porte.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée chez toi, bien que ce soit _charmant_. T'essaye de t'attirer mes faveurs ? Comme pour le baiser d'hier ? »

Ichigo rougit violemment avant de se racler la gorge.

« Pour remettre les choses à leur véritable place, c'est toi qui essaye de t'attirer mes faveurs et c'est toi qui m'as forcé à te rouler une pelle. »

« T'as pas vraiment dit non. »

« Toi non plus. »

Le chanteur se rassit sur son lit avant de soupirer. Rukia se raidit lorsqu'elle le vit s'asseoir, elle rougit également. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, dans son esprit de jeune étudiante encore vierge, un tas de scénarios était en train de se jouer et chacun d'entre eux se finissait par un baiser aussi _incandescent_ que la veille.

Peut-être qu'Orihime avait raison au final, peut-être qu'elle commençait vraiment à avoir le béguin pour Kurosaki.

« Dis…Quand même, à propos de ce baiser… » Bredouilla Rukia.

« Ah…Je pense que c'est mieux qu'on n'en parle à personne…Enfin surtout toi, parce que sinon, les gars vont nous bassiner avec…Ou _pire_, encore ! Essaye de vraiment nous mettre ensemble ! » Expliqua Ichigo, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, l'air de rien. « Donc, motus et bouche cousue à ce sujet, quoi. »

_Oh _! Adieu, le doux espoir de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rukia essaya d'avoir l'air de rien, même si au fond, elle avait le sentiment de s'être faite rudement poignarder.

« Hu…Ce n'est pas contre toi ou contre les femmes en général, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai vécu une relation plutôt…Tumultueuse avec…Mon…Ex-partenaire et… »

« Partenaire sexuelle, je suppose ? »

« La ferme !»

« _Putain _! Ichigo, t'es où bordel ! » S'exclama une voix que le rouquin ne connaissait que trop bien et qui fit presque bondir Rukia hors du lit.

« Hisagi ?! »

L'homme tatoué entra dans la chambre à coucher, l'air essoufflé et furieux de ne pas avoir trouvé son chanteur bien plus tôt. Il leva le bras et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Kurosaki, déjà prêt à l'enguirlander.

« Dis donc espèce de petit merdeux, ça fait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que j'essaye de te joindre sur ton portable, vous avez décidé de tous vous rebeller contre mes ordres tout-puissants ou qu—? »

Le manager s'arrêta aussitôt dans ses accusations lorsqu'il aperçut la petite Kuchiki, emmitouflée dans une couverture, et qui le fixait avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il dirigea son doigt accusateur vers elle.

« Ah ! Tu tombes bien, toi, je te cherchais. » Annonça-t-il sans même paraître stupéfait de la trouver dans le lit de son chanteur. « Quand Ikkaku m'a dit de venir te chercher dans le lit d'Ichigo, j'ai cru qu'il se foutait de ma gueule…Mais apparemment… »

« Hisagi, ne commence pas avec ces conneries… » Marmonna Ichigo, les joues rougies.

« La nuit a été bonne ? » Demanda le brun à la petite jeune femme avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

« Si tu continues, j'appelle les flics pour effraction. » Avertit Kurosaki d'une voix menaçante. « …Comment t'es rentré, d'ailleurs ? »

« C'est simple, j'ai un double de chacune de vos clés… »

« Q—Quoi ? P—Pourquoi ? » Fit Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés. « Oh…Et puis, je suis même pas sûr de vouloir le savoir… » Avoua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tout à fait, passons…Ma petite Kuchiki, j'ai fait parvenir l'audition de l'autre jour à notre directeur de label. » Expliqua l'homme tatoué avec un semi-sourire. « Il a énormément apprécié et nous a donné carte blanche pour t'introduire dans le groupe en tant que _seconde voix_…Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Kurosaki Ichigo ouvrit juste la bouche de surprise. Quant à Kuchiki Rukia, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Son esprit était pourtant déjà à la recherche d'une façon de l'annoncer à sa colocataire, puis à sa sœur et puis surtout…À son beau-frère.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Exactement…Par ailleurs, les enregistrements pour le nouveau single commenceront dans environ un mois car on doit préparer les contrats avec la maison de disque et tout ça, et tout ça… » Expliqua Shuuhei avant de se taper dans les mains. « Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire…J'vais retourner me coucher…Salut ! » Déclara l'homme en sortant de la chambre et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Les deux individus restèrent cependant silencieux face à la nouvelle qu'ils essayaient encore d'ingurgiter lorsque Hisagi repassa furtivement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Dis moi quand même…Tu te l'es faite ou tu te l'es pas faite ? » Demanda le brun. « J'ai quand même un pari avec Rangiku. »

« CASSE-TOI ! » Hurla Ichigo en lui jetant un coussin.

**.&.**

Hitsugaya — anciennement Hinamori — Momo se trouvait devant la porte d'un appartement, au rez-de-chaussée pour être exacte, et cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle siégeait devant cet endroit, hésitant à faire remarquer sa présence.

Elle soupira avant de sonner. Une fois. Puis deux fois. Puis même une troisième fois. La brunette finit par entendre un fracas à l'intérieur de l'appartement, puis une salve de jurons, et enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

« Momo, c'est toi ? » Questionna Mei qui, n'ayant pas ses lunettes, plissait les yeux pour être sûre que c'était bien cette personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Oui… » Assura-t-elle, un peu déconcertée de se faire dévisager de la sorte. « Tu ferais mieux de mettre tes lunettes…Je te rappelle que tu es aussi myope qu'une taupe.» Indiqua-t-elle.

« Mais je t'ai rien demandé à toi !...Tu veux entrer cinq minutes ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Même si j'ai pas tellement de temps à t'accorder. »

La fleuriste entra dans l'appartement de la styliste de _The Black Parade_, et elle trouva, rien que dans l'entrée : des dizaines et des dizaines de cartons de vêtements ouverts et non-ouverts, un placard rempli d'une dizaine de manteaux et d'une trentaine de paires de chaussures et dans un coin, elle remarqua quelques valises.

Et dans la salle séjour, elle remarqua Nikki, le petit garçon qu'elle gardait l'autre jour, en train de dormir profondément sur le canapé, ses petits bras enserrant une peluche en forme de tortue.

« Pourquoi des bagages…Tu t'en va ? » Demanda la brune, en haussant le sourcil.

« Hein ? Ça…Heu, oui, je m'en vais… » Dit simplement Mei qui avait retrouvé ses lunettes, devant son miroir essayant de trouver quelles vestes s'accordaient le mieux avec son tee-shirt bustier blanc. « Je raccompagne mon neveu, Nikki, à New York. »

La fleuriste hocha la tête tandis que Kangakki optait pour sa veste de cuir noire et se dirigeait maintenant vers son placard à chaussures. Le choix allait s'annoncer difficile.

« Tu le raccompagnes et puis tu reviens ? »

« Momo, du Japon aux États-Unis, c'est plus de huit heures de vol…Je vais rester quelques semaines, en plus, ma belle-sœur vient d'accoucher d'une petit fille, Olivia. » Indiqua _Caramel_, qui n'arrivait pas à choisir une paire de chaussures. « Et…sinon, je peux savoir la raison de ta venue ? »

« Oh…Et bien… » Commença Momo, en se tripotant les doigts.

« Oh mon dieu… » Grinça Mei, les yeux grands ouverts. « _Tu le sais_…Tu le sais et tu es venue me tuer !…Ne me tue pas ! Tu sais qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour s'habiller ! ! »

« De quoi ? Mais enfin de quoi tu parles, Mei ? Non, je ne suis pas venue te tuer…Et qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ? » Gronda Momo, en haussant le sourcil.

« _Rien _! Rien du tout ! » Rassura Mei. « Alors, t'es venue pour quoi ? »

La fleuriste lança un regard suspicieux à la styliste qui chercha aussitôt à éviter ses yeux.

« Je suis ici pour le paquet. »

« Le paquet…Mais quel paquet ? »

« Le paquet… » Affirma Momo, en fronçant les sourcils. « Celui que Rangiku t'a demandé de me donner. »

« AH ! Ce paquet…là ! Le truc enveloppé dans du papier opaque rouge ? » Réagit Mei. « …Je ne l'ai plus, je l'avais donné à Toshiro pour qu'il te le passe. »

« _QUOI _!? » S'écria soudainement la brune, sa voix partant involontairement dans un incroyable aigu. « Tu rigoles ? Tu sais s'il a regardé à l'intérieur ? »

« Non, j'étais occupé…_The Hollow Way_ avait un concert l'autre jour, leur styliste étant malade, j'ai dû m'en occuper à la dernière minute et crois-moi, c'était pas drôle et…_Et_…Pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ? » Demanda _Caramel_, suspicieuse à son tour. « Il y a quoi dans ce foutu paquet pour que même ton mari n'ait pas le droit de regarder ? »

« R—Rien du tout… » Fit nerveusement Momo.

Alors que la styliste à la peau basané s'approchait d'elle, elle baissa les yeux.

« Momo…Quand tu mens, tu baisses toujours les yeux…Il y a quoi dans ce paquet ? »

« Rien. »

« _Momo_… »

« D—Des…Ce sont des médicaments, voilà, des médicaments, j'avais demandé à Rangiku d'aller me les chercher parce que…J'arrivais pas à sortir de mon lit, ce jour-là. » Expliqua-t-elle d'un trait. « Et puis…Elle a dit qu'elle me les ferait parvenir… »

« Des médicaments ? Contre quoi ? »

Hitsugaya — anciennement Hinamori — Momo préféra, à ce stade de l'interrogatoire, rester silencieuse. Elle trouva même un grand intérêt pour ses doigts qui se tricotaient entre eux, effet dû à toute la nervosité qui montait dans son corps.

« Momo, qu'est-ce que tu _as _? » Redemanda Kangakki, cette fois-ci très anxieuse.

« _Tatie Mei _! » Résonna la voix de Nikki, à travers l'appartement, brisanta la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes. « J'ai fait pipi ! »

« _Quoi _? ! Pas sur mon canapé, Nikki, enfin ! »

Momo soupira de soulagement.

**.&.**

Abarai Renji ronchonna tout en se tortillant contre la surface de céramique blanche du couvercle des toilettes. Il sentit quelque chose venir se coller contre lui et commencer à lui lécher le visage avec une langue râpeuse.

Le guitariste à la chevelure rouge recula instinctivement dans son sommeil et finit sa course contre le carrelage froid. Il gémit de douleur en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, ébloui par la lumière de l'ampoule. Il sentit encore cette chose venir près de lui et lui labourer une nouvelle fois le visage, cette fois-ci avec ses pattes.

« Sephiroth…A—A—Arrête… » Geint Renji en se débattant contre un petit chiot, un Jack Russel Terrier pour être exact. « Se—Se—Sephiroth ! Assis ! _Assis_, bordel ! »

« Sephi, viens ici, mon beau. » Exigea une jeune femme, en tapant dans ses mains. « Arrête d'embêter ce pauvre babouin. »

Le babouin en question se leva sur ses coudes arrière, tandis que le chien se dirigeait vers sa maîtresse, Kaena, et il fusilla la maîtresse de Sephiroth du regard. Avant d'essayer de se lever, mais sa puissante gueule de bois l'en empêcha.

« Putain…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

« Voyons, tu nous as foutu la honte, t'as rempli mes chiottes de vomi, tu as poussé Yumchika dans le caniveau, ensuite tu lui as vomi dessus avant de te mettre à pleurer…» Énuméra Kaena, en comptant sur ses doigts. « Et le plus drôle, tu m'as enfin dit pourquoi Toshiro et Momo étaient au bord de la rupture et ne nie pas…Tu as tout avoué quand tu pleurais. »

« Ah…_Ça_…Écoute comme j'ai déjà dit à Mei, ça leur pendait au nez. » Renifla Renji, en se relevant doucement et sûrement. « Ils se sont mariés trop jeunes. »

« C'est pas vrai. »

« Je suis désolé, Kaena, mais dix-huit ans c'est jeune. »

« Et alors ! »

« M'enfin Kae', _elle_ est fleuriste, _il_ est musicien…C'était prédit que ça ne marcherait pas. » Maugréa-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Ils possèdent des styles de vie trop différents, le mieux à faire pour eux c'est de se séparer. »

Faranbald ne dit rien. La jeune fille à la chevelure blanche s'était accroupie dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain et ne faisait que cajoler son Jack Russell Terrier, qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

« J'espère juste pour toi que Toshiro ne sera jamais au courant. » Murmura-t-elle. « J'aurais trop _mal_ pour toi…Et...Oh ! Je ne te conseille pas d'adresser la parole à Yumichikia, il t'en veut de lui avoir gerbé dessus…Son costume valait cher. »

Abarai ravala lentement sa salive.

**.&.**

Momo stationnait, depuis quelques minutes déjà, devant la porte du studio. Elle était hésitante. Devait-elle _vraiment_ entrer ? Devait-elle _vraiment_ lui en parler ? Tout le monde la poussait à le faire, mais elle culpabilisait trop pour pouvoir lui faire face, ou même entrer dans cet appartement.

« Arrête de faire le bébé, pauvre tarte. » Susurra-t-elle pour elle-même. « T'es une adulte. »

La jeune fille entra la clé dans la serrure, déverrouilla lentement et discrètement l'entrée de l'endroit. Elle la poussa doucement, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Il était déjà plus de minuit, il devait sûrement être en train de dormir quelque part dans l'appartement, dans une position bien inconfortable. Elle jeta de rapides coups d'œil derrière les quelques portes.

Avant d'entendre cette tonalité si familière. Le son de _sa_ guitare. Il se trouvait dans la salle d'enregistrement. La fleuriste brune bondit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, espérant que Toshiro ne la voit pas, et l'observa.

**[Landon Pigg – The Way It Ends]**

**Run  
>Is this to be our fate ?<br>Hide  
>Freedom is ours as long as we escape<br>We walk in the shadows**

Elle soupira en se laissant porter par le son de la musique. Sa voix, si exquise et rauque. Tellement sensuelle.

**We do  
>Find out what we all know<br>Our time is near**

Ses yeux turquoise étaient clos. Ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme des paroles, légèrement humides et brillantes à la faible lumière. Momo n'avait qu'une seule envie, se jeter dessus et les embrasser férocement.

**This is the way it ends  
>Don't tell me it's meaningless<br>There'll be no compromise  
>We fall in we too shall rise<br>You held me and taught me how  
>I think I am ready now<br>If this is the way it ends  
>This is the way it's meant to be<strong>

Puis, il y avait ses mains si douées pour pincer les cordes de guitares, et si douées pour faire des merveilles sur son corps, à elle.

**We will be spilled in blood  
>And this is the way that they'll remember us<br>Emerge from the shadows  
>We will<br>Emerge from the shadows**

Son muscle qui se contractait à chaque mouvement de son bras et qui la rendait presque folle.

**This is the way it ends  
>Don't tell me it's meaningless<br>There'll be no compromise  
>We fall in we too shall rise<br>You held me and taught me how  
>I think I am ready now<br>If this is the way it ends  
>This is the way it's meant to be<strong>

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est fini… ? » Demanda-t-elle, inconsciente du fait qu'après cela, il la remarquerait forcément.

« Momo… ? » Questionna-t-il, sorti de sa transe musicale.

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et se retrouva à faire face aux yeux turquoises de son mari. Elle tressaillit et se mit à se frotter les bras, gênée, et détourna également le regard, pour ne pas faire face à son visage. Le visage qu'elle avait si rudement frappé, il y avait plusieurs jours de cela.

Toshiro n'arrivait même pas à croire que sa femme se trouvait ici. Encore un peu surpris, il déposa sa guitare argentée,sur le côté, se leva de son tabouret d'un bond et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte de la cabine d'enregistrement.

Mais une fois sorti, il ne savait pas s'il devait la prendre dans ses bras ou non.

« T—Tu veux…t'asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il maladroitement en montrant le sofa qui trônait derrière le panneau de mixage.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur le meuble désigné, suivie par l'homme aux cheveux blanc. Ils restèrent assis comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence gêné. Le guitariste entendit la fleuriste prendre une grande inspiration.

« Écoute…Je…Je suis sincèrement et vraiment désolée pour l'histoire de l'autre jour…Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'as prise vraiment, peut-être une montée d'hormones, j'sais pas… » Murmura-t-elle, trouvant un grand intérêt à ses genoux. « …Tu sais, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe quand t'es en tournée et je crois que ça me fait peur. »

« Momo… »

« Et ça m'énerve et ça m'attriste un peu, aussi. Normalement, j'arrive à compresser tous ces sentiments négatifs mais quand j'ai vu cette espèce de…Blondasse…J'ai juste saturé, mais je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je te le jure. »

Le regard de Toshiro s'adoucit. L'homme prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, il constata que son poignet était encore un peu enflé. La culpabilité le poignarda une nouvelle fois. La brune fit glisser sa main hors de son emprise, encore un peu effrayée.

« Hé, Momo…C'est plus la peine d'y penser. Je te pardonne entièrement. En tout cas moi, j'y pense plus. » Assura-t-il, en rattrapant sa main. « C'est normal de craquer quand on est sous pression…Enfin je crois… »

« Mais….Je t'ai quand même frappé ! » Gémit-elle, outrée et frustrée par son propre comportement.

« J'te dis que c'est pas grave. » Affirma-t-il en la tirant vers elle pour lui voler un baiser.

D'abord surprise, elle fondit tout de même entre ses bras. Comme si elle était en proie à un appétit sexuel grandissant. Très vite, alors que Momo tenait le visage de Toshiro entre ses petites mains, ce dernier avait les bras enroulés autour de son corps. Les barrières se mirent à céder, faisant de ce baiser innocent une braise qui s'enflammait sur leurs deux corps.

La petite brune sentit le guitariste sourire contre ses lèvres à l'entente de ses doux gémissements. Furieuse mais, en même temps, excitée par la situation, elle joua de son poids et bascula en arrière sur le sofa, l'attirant au-dessus d'elle. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui fut pris de court, mais il ne refusa pas l'invitation.

Momo fit glisser ses mains d'abord à travers ses cheveux, puis sur son dos, le faisant ainsi frissonner de plaisir.

Ils se séparèrent à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre leur souffle, et à chaque fois leurs regards emplis de luxure se croisaient. Ils se souriaient et reprenait là où ils en étaient restés.

Hitsugaya fit glisser sa main sous sa robe et la souleva pour découvrir son ventre parfaitement plat. Quant à elle, elle commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Il quitta ses lèvres pour se mettre à déposer des baisers papillons sur son cou avant d'attraper à léger morceau de peau et de se mettre à le suçoter.

Gémissante, elle sentit sa main froide se mettre à descendre plus bas sur son ventre, lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'autre raison de sa venue.

« A—A—Attends… » Bredouilla-t-elle, en essayant de le repousser cette fois-ci.

Surpris par ce revirement, il ne se décolla pourtant pas de son corps et continua ses mouvements.

« Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre qu'on finisse. » Grogna-t-il, le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa belle, peu enclin à la discussion. « Encore…juste…une vingtaine de minutes. » Implora-il, alors qu'il frottait ses lèvres contre sa nuque.

La femme du guitariste essaya ardemment de le repousser en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais l'homme étant plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, la tentative était bien vaine, même ses jérémiades ne firent pas effet sur son mari. Lorsqu'elle sentit que Toshiro commençait à s'attaquer beaucoup plus férocement à sa pauvre nuque, la brunette tomba nez à nez avec la jugulaire saillante de son homme.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle opta pour une solution _radicale_.

Elle mordit brutalement sa jugulaire.

« Bordel ! Mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi ! » S'écria-t-il, la repoussant violemment et en se relevant pour prendre ses distances avec elle.

« Tu ne m'écoutais pas ! » Geignit-elle. « C'est vraiment important ce que j'ai à te demander. »

« Bon…d'accord. » Grogna-t-il, en se frottant le cou. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Écoute…Je sais que l'autre jour, Mei t'avais demandé de me donner un paquet…Et…Il se trouve que…Tu ne me l'as pas donné. » Bredouilla-t-elle, en se tortillant les doigts.

« Ah…Ce truc, attends…J'ai du le mettre de côté. » Annonça-t-il, en se levant du sofa, pour se diriger vers les fauteuils en cuirs alignés derrière la table de mixage.

C'était là que, sur l'un d'entre eux, il souleva un petit sachet en plastique.

« Tu me parles de cela ? »

Sa femme agita lentement la tête dans un « _oui _» tandis qu'il s'approchait à nouveau d'elle pour le lui tendre.

« Tu as regardé à l'intérieur ? » Interrogea-t-elle, craintive.

« Nan…C'était pour toi, et tu sais que je suis pas trop du genre à fouiller. »

La petite brune fit la moue.

« Bon, je fouille…Mais cela dépend de la situation et tu le sais ! » Grinça-t-il en s'asseyant. « Et puis…Qu'est-ce que c'est, d'abord ? » Demanda-t-il, en la voyant sortir le petit paquet enroulé dans un papier opaque.

La jeune femme se raidit soudainement lorsqu'elle se retrouva avec ce foutu paquet entre ses mains et son mari qui l'observait. Ses mains se mirent aussitôt à trembloter.

« Momo… » Commença-t-il, inquiet, s'attendant déjà au pire. « Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? »

Lentement très lentement, comme pour ne pas se choquer ou pour ne pas choquer son mari, elle se mit à enlever l'emballage qui recouvrait la petite boîte. Toshiro se redressa nerveusement au fur et à mesure que sa femme ôtait le papier.

Une fois qu'elle en eut enlevé plus de la moitié, l'homme aux cheveux blancs crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

« Momo…C'est…D—Des…Momo…Est-ce que tu es… »

Les mots restaient totalement coincés dans sa gorge.

« Oui. » Affirma-t-elle en baissant les yeux. « Je suis enceinte.»

**To be continued ...**


	11. Chapitre Onze

**Auteur :** Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à son auteur, Kubo Tite. Je me suis réservé des droits que sur quelques personnages seulement.

**Note I :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent, ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 10 vous plaira !

**Note II :** J'ai encore essayé de m'appliquer au niveau de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et de la variation de vocabulaire, et j'ai même essayé de faire un effort niveau de la cohérence des situations ! Bref en tout cas, je suis bien heureuse de pouvoir enfin publier, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais à chaque fois, j'ai toujours un problème avec un format de fichier ou alors, ça me sort de l'esprit. Il faudra aussi me faire penser à dire à ma bêta-lectrice (qui fait un excellent travail au passage, je la remercie) qu'elle doit m'envoyer le chapitre 12 ... (qui sera bientôt publié ... enfin .. heu ... espérons pour vous ._.)

**Note III :** Je remercie une fois de plus ma bêta-lctrice, Idiote, pour son super travail. Au passage, je n'ai toujours pas mis à jours les autres chapitres, mais je vais essayer de le faire ... Bientpot. Je crois. Je pense. ... _J'espère_.

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 11 ! Qui j'espère, ne vous ennuiera pas trop !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

11.** Stranger meet Stranger [Reprise 2]**

* * *

><p><em>Une fois qu'elle eut enlevé plus de la moitié du papier, l'homme aux cheveux blancs crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.<em>

_« Momo…C'est…D—Des…Momo…Est-ce que tu es… » _

_Les mots restèrent totalement coincés dans sa gorge._

_« Oui. » Affirma-t-elle, en baissant les yeux. « Je suis enceinte.»_

**.&.**

La fin du mois de mars avançait lentement mais sûrement dans la petite ville tranquille de Karakura. Malgré le fait que celle-ci glissait doucement dans le printemps, les températures du rigoureux hiver précédent n'avaient guère augmenté. Tous étaient encore emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, leurs vestes, leurs écharpes et pour ceux qui avaient plus de chance, dans leurs pantalons.

_Mettre un pantalon_. Après être sortie de chez elle, Hitsugaya—anciennement Hinamori—Momo ne trouvait plus cette idée aussi idiote et ce vêtement aussi démodé.

Emmitouflée dans son manteau couleur pêche, son écharpe rose pâle, sa robe en laine noire, ses collants gris et ses bottes, la pauvre fleuriste tremblait aussi fort qu'une feuille bousculée par le vent d'hiver.

« J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Shiro de m'emmener…Au lieu de prendre le bus. » Grelotta-t-elle, en guettant son arrêt, assise sur siège près de la sortie. «…J'aurais peut-être dû aussi lui dire que le rendez-vous était aujourd'hui… »

La sonnerie distincte du bus qui s'arrêtait retentit dans le véhicule presque vide. Momo bondit presque hors de son siège et descendit du transport en commun. Aussitôt que l'air frais de la saison l'atteignit, elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et son visage dans son immense écharpe, et se dirigea d'un pas assez pressé vers la clinique qui se trouvait au bout de la rue.

Alors qu'elle bravait le froid avec courage en pensant à des milliers de choses à la fois, quelque chose d'inhabituel attira son attention. Quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le parking de la clinique et cette _chose_ ressemblait _étrangement_ à la Subaru Legacy gris métallisé que possédait son mari. D'ailleurs, l'homme qui se tenait debout à côté de la voiture ressemblait, lui aussi, _étrangement_ à son mari qui dès qu'il l'aperçut jeta sa cigarette sur le bas-côté.

Mais ce n'est pour autant que la fleuriste s'arrêta dans sa marche, elle continua, continua, continua…Et alors qu'elle arrivait presque au niveau de l'homme qui n'était autre que son mari, et qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux, elle n'eut qu'une envie : se mettre à _courir_. Très loin. Et très vite.

Momo s'arrêta et ravala sa salive lorsque Toshiro s'approcha d'elle, avec cet air renfrogné collé au visage.

« Salut... » Fit-il, presque hostilement. « C'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir rappelé que ton rendez-vous chez le médecin était _aujourd'hui_, j'ai presque _pas_ flippé quand j'ai vu que t'étais plus dans le lit, encore heureux…T'avais laissé l'adresse près du téléphone. »

« Chéri, commence pas s'il te plaît … » Dit-elle en baissant la tête, sachant très bien qu'elle était en tort. « Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes parce que je sais que tu n'es pas _encore_ prêt. »

« Momo, on a déjà parlé... »

« Je sais, et c'est pour cela que je le dis encore : je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te brusquer, j'ai vraiment envie que tu prennes ton temps pour digérer ce truc…Plutôt _énorme_. » Rit-elle à moitié. « Je te connais, et je sais qu'un mois, c'est pas encore assez pour toi. »

« On s'en branle de tout ça ! » Réagit-il brusquement. « Je suis pas assez salaud pour te laisser aller toute seule à la première échographie. » Expliqua le guitariste en se grattant l'arrière du crâne dans un geste de gêne.

« C'est gentil. » Sourit la fleuriste avant de fondre entre ses bras dans une étreinte innocente. « Mais c'est vraiment important pour moi que tu prennes ton temps, je voulais vraiment pas t'obliger à venir. »

« Non…C'est juste…Que…C'est un peu dur d'y croire. »

« Même avec les douze tests de grossesse que tu m'as fait faire pour que l'on soit vraiment fixés sur le sujet ? » Rit-elle, en se détachant de son compagnon pour se diriger vers la clinique en lui tenant la main.

« Soit pas bête. »

Suite à quelques secondes de marche vers la clinique, le guitariste à la chevelure blanche poussa la porte vitrée du bâtiment afin que lui et sa femme puissent y rentrer. Ravie d'entrer dans un endroit où il faisait chaud, la fleuriste ouvrit son manteau et desserra l'écharpe qui se trouvait autour de son cou . Quant à son mari, il n'avait pas vu l'utilité de s'habiller aussi chaudement qu'elle puisqu'il adorait les temps assez frais, ce qui expliquait parfaitement la raison de sa tenue qui se constituait simplement d'une veste en cuir, d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc.

Le jeune couple s'approcha du bureau de l'accueil, qui était blanc, exactement comme le reste du bâtiment, où siégeait une femme d'un âge assez avancé qui griffonnait sur un grand cahier. Momo, qui était évidemment la plus civilisée et la moins connue du couple, s'avança et demanda l'attention de la femme en blanc.

« Excusez-moi… ? » Fit-elle, pour avoir son attention.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda la femme plus âgée, sans vraiment lever les yeux vers les deux jeunes personnes.

« Je…Enfin…_Nous_ avions rendez-vous avec le docteur Unohana. » Expliqua la petite brune.

« Votre nom ? »

« Hitsugaya. » Répondit Toshiro.

« Je suis désolée, le docteur Unohana est actuellement en arrêt maladie. » Dévoila placidement la femme âgée. « Ce sera donc le docteur Takahashi qui vous recevra. »

Momo parut quelque peu prise de court. Le docteur Unohana était sa gynécologue traitante depuis qu'elle était entrée au lycée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle allait avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Toshir,o qui n'avait pas l'air plus dérangé que cela.

« Le docteur Takahashi devrait vous recevoir dans quelques instants. En attendant qu'elle arrive, je peux déjà vous permettre de vous installer dans le cabinet. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Gratifia la brune en suivant l'infirmière qui les mena dans le petit cabinet.

En y entrant, Toshiro fut mis quelque peu mal à l'aise par la décoration du bureau du docteur Takahashi. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol recouvert d'une moquette bleue grisâtre. Il y avait également un bureau en bois à côté d'une fenêtre, et une décoration omniprésente sur les femmes enceintes : des schémas, des dessins, des photos de bébés, des figurines explicatives…

Hitsugaya repris sa respiration tandis que Hinamori ôtait son manteau et son écharpe pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil prévu à cet effet.

Un mutisme s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens pendant quelques instants, mais qui parut une éternité pour le couple. Le guitariste essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il était fortement impressionné par la décoration quant à la fleuriste, elle se trifouillait le bout des doigts.

« Je le dis une nouvelle fois. Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. » Assura-t-elle. « Je veux pas te brusquer surtout si tu veux prendre ton temps pour digérer la chose… »

« J'ai dit que ça allait. » Répondit-il sans la regarder, sachant très bien qu'il avait tort et qu'elle avait raison.

Avant même que sa femme n'ait pu réagir, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et une femme de taille moyenne entra à moitié dans la pièce. Sa tête était encore à l'extérieur.

« Il faudrait que tu demande à Rei si sa femme a bien reçu les magazines que je lui avais envoyés. » Cria-t-elle à travers le couloir. « Et couvre-moi cette poitrine, on dirait que tu vas donner un strip-tease. La température aborde le zéro degré, nom de dieu. »

Un grognement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte tandis que la femme médecin entra dans la pièce. À son allure et son très léger accent, Toshiro déduisit qu'elle n'était pas de la région, encore moins du pays.

La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, une peau hâlée, des yeux noirs en amande, et en dessous de sa longue veste blanche et de son stéthoscope, elle était vêtue d'une robe mi-longue vert émeraude et d'une paire d'escarpins noirs. Le docteur Takahashi se présenta à ses patients :

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Takahashi Kei. » Fit-elle placidement, en regardant le document qu'elle avait entre les mains. « Vous devez être Hitsugaya Momo, venu pour sa première échographie. » Continua-t-elle sans la regarder.

Momo ânonna un faible « oui » en réponse alors que son mari continuait d'examiner le médecin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu la forme de son visage quelque part, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire où exactement.

« Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? » Questionna Kei, en levant un œil vers le guitariste, remarquant que ce dernier la fixait.

« Non. »

« Alors enlevez votre bonnet. » Ordonna-t-elle sèchement, toujours en train de regarder son dossier, avant de rediriger son attention vers la jeune femme enceinte. « Première grossesse ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle à l'air d'avoir déjà eu une dizaine de gosses ?.» Grognassa Toshiro qui s'apprêtait à enlever son bonnet.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'address—» La femme médecin se stoppa net dans sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit Hitsugaya enlever son bonnet et se passer une main dans les cheveux. « Oh mon dieu, dites moi que je rêve…Vous êtes _Hitsugaya Toshiro _: le guitariste de The Black Parade ! » S'écria-t-elle en lâchant son dossier.

_Génial, fallait qu'on tombe sur une groupie ! _Gronda intérieurement le guitariste en fusillant le médecin du regard.

« Oooh…C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça ? » Annonça le docteur Takahashi en fouillant le cabinet du regard dans l'espoir de trouver une caméra et des gens qui seraient en train de se moquer d'elle. « Ou alors, vous êtes une fan dévergondée qu'il a foutue enceinte par accident. » Accusa-t-elle en pointant Momo du doigt.

Avant même que Momo n'ait pu répondre, indignée, le visage de son mari se déforma dans une expression de colère. Il pointa sur le docteur un doigt accusateur.

« Bon, écoutez-moi : pour commencer, vous allez éviter d'insulter ma _femme_, ensuite vous allez arrêter vos conneries, et pour finir vous aller faire votre boulot tranquillement. » Exigea Toshiro, furieux. « ….Et vous aurez _peut-être_ un autographe. »

« Faut dire à votre mari de se relaxer… » Bredouilla le médecin, en tirant un tabouret pour s'asseoir près de sa patiente qui ne savait plus quoi répondre. « Je vais vous poser quelques questions avant de procéder à l'échographie, comme une sorte d'examen préliminaire, d'accord ? »

Une fois de plus Momo agita lentement la tête dans une approbation nerveuse tandis que le guitariste de Black Parade restait debout, les bras croisés, les sourcils emmêlés lui donnant un air mécontent.

« Vous avez des antécédents dans votre famille ? » Interrogea-t-elle. « Des maladies génétiques ou quelque chose comme cela ? »

« Je ne crois pas. » Répondit Momo, après quelques secondes. « Maman m'a toujours dit qu'une grossesse était une des choses les plus faciles au monde. »

«…Vous êtes bien naïve. » Rétorqua Takahashi en griffonnant sur son document, sans remarquer qu'elle se faisait tout à coup matraquer du regard par le guitariste. « L'un d'entre vous fume ? » Demanda-t-elle, en les regardant fixement.

« Moi, pourquoi ? » Répliqua Hitsugaya, en haussant le sourcil.

« …Elle est enceinte et vous _fumez_ à côté d'elle ? » Interrogea le médecin, incrédule. « J'espère que c'est une _blague_… »

« Non, pas à côté…Mais je ne suis jamais très loin. »

« C'est si _nocif_ que ça ? » Questionna innocemment Momo avec ses grands yeux couleur bronze.

« Vous devez vous foutre de ma gueule, là. » Réprimanda dangereusement le médecin. « Mais enfin, faites-la avorter, ça ira beaucoup plus vite ! »

« Je fume pas **tant** que ça. » Essaya d'assurer Toshiro, afin d'éviter l'habituelle réprimande contre cette habitude toxique, mais il croisa le regard accusateur de sa compagne. « Bon peut-être trois ou cinq par jour. »

Momo continua de le fixer.

« Chéri. »

« Entre six et neuf. »

Toujours ce regard fixe.

« _Chéri_. »

« _Bon_, d'accord, peut-être un paquet et demi…Par jour. »

« Vous devez faire le bonheur des distributeurs de cigarettes. » Grommela Kei, en griffonnant sur son dossier. « En tout cas, avec la grossesse de votre femme, je vous conseille pour votre bien à tout les deux, enfin à tout les _trois_, au mieux d'arrêter définitivement votre consommation excessive, au pire, de juste la ralentir. Mais c'est vous qui voyez, je ne suis qu'un médecin après tout. »

Hitsugaya roula les yeux au plafond en murmurant qu'il penserait sûrement à cette proposition. La femme à la peau hâlée posa son dossier sur une table voisine avant de se lever et de tirer vers eux une table blanche et roulante avec un étrange poste dessus, qui s'avéra être un échographe. La grande brune fit rouler l'échographe près de sa patiente et se rassit sur son tabouret.

« Attendez. » Intervint soudainement le guitariste. « Vous n'êtes pas supposée faire une déclaration de grossesse, avant de procéder à l'échographie ? »

Soudainement comme prise de panique, Momo se mit à se tripoter les doigts en trouvant un grand intérêt à ses pieds qui se tortillaient en bout de fauteuil/ La gynécologue, elle, leva à peine les yeux pour regarder le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi ? Elle est venue faire sa déclaration, il y a plus de deux semaines de cela. » Répondit-elle, placidement.

« _Pardon _? » Réagit brutalement Toshiro avec ses sourcils qui se tricotaient dans une expression de contrariété.

C'est à ce moment, très bien choisi, qu'une jeune infirmière frappa à la porte du cabinet avant d'y entrer. Elle y passa brièvement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Isane ? » Demanda Kei, d'une voix agacée.

La grande jeune femme ne lui répondit que par un sourire ennuyé.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours lorsque je m'occupe de ce service que les infirmières décident de se battre entre elles pour des histoires de cul ? ! » S'exaspéra le médecin en se levant pour sortir de la pièce. « Je reviens dans quelques instants. » Assura-t-elle en laissant la porte entrouverte.

« Toshiro… » Commença faiblement Momo, en tripatouillant sa robe. « Je peux t'expliquer… »

« Ah ! C'est clair ! En effet, explique-moi, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois déjà venue ici, sans m'avoir rien dit en plus ? » Répliqua-t-il, en serrant les poings. « Je suis quand même le père ! »

« Ah ? Tu trouves ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue récemment. » Rétorqua la brunette avec acidité.

« J'aide comme je le peux. »

« En attendant, c'est pas sur toi que je peux compter quand j'ai besoin qu'on me tienne les cheveux lorsque je vomis. »

Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, le médecin rentra de nouveau dans la pièce avec une trace de griffure sur la joue et quelques cheveux sur sa blouse blanche, des cheveux qui semblaient avoir été arrachés.

« Bon ! » Fit-elle, en se rasseyant. « On ne va pas passer trois heures sur cette échographie, couchez-vous et levez votre pull, s'il vous plaît. » Demanda-t-elle, en mettant la machine en marche tandis que la fleuriste s'exécutait.

Toshiro et Momo oublièrent très vite leurs petites rancunes à ce moment, sachant que le moment fatidique venait d'arriver.

« Ah…Désolée, il met du temps à s'allumer, cette saloperie. » Bougonna la femme, en tapant à plusieurs reprises sur machine de sa main gauche et tendant un tube de gel de son autre main. « En attendant, mettez un peu de ce gel sur son ventre, vous serez gentil. »

Hitsugaya tendit son bras pour attraper le tube, puis l'ouvrit doucement et s'apprêtait à en mettre un peu sur l'abdomen de sa belle lorsqu'il remarqua cette minuscule petite bosse qui se formait sur son petit ventre plat. L'homme aux cheveux blancs déglutit difficilement avant d'appuyer sur le tube, qui fit sortir la substance gélatineuse transparente dans un bruit horrible.

Momo, qui avait remarqué le léger moment d'angoisse de son mari face à son ventre, tourna la tête vers le médecin.

« Dites, docteur. » Fit-elle pour avoir l'attention de son médecin qui tentait d'allumer sa fichue machine. « C'est si dur que ça de s'occuper d'un enfant ? »

« Vous savez avec leurs airs de petits joufllus, ils ont l'air tout mignons, mais ce sont des monstres. » Dit-elle placidement alors qu'elle étalait la substance sur le ventre de sa patiente avec la manette de l'échographe. « Ça pleure, ça hurle, ça vit à vos crochets. Vous leur apprenez à parler et à marcher, mais plus tard vous leur direz de fermer leur gueule et de s'asseoir sous peine de vendre leurs organes sur le marché noir chinois. »

Alors que sa femme regardait son médecin avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Toshiro se pinçait le pont du nez en fermant les yeux, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à : « _Pourquoi Unohana est-elle tombé malade ? ! _»

« Ah, il s'allume enfin ! » Constata-t-elle avec un sourire en commençant à faire rouler la manette sur le ventre de sa patiente. « Comme vous venez d'entrer dans la dernière phase du premier trimestre votre bébé ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver… » Expliqua-t-elle, en cherchant le bébé en question.

Hitsugaya n'osait pas fixer l'écran, toujours effrayé par cette situation qu'il trouvait étrange. _Étrange_, oui. Il avait l'_étrange_ impression de ne pas être prêt à s'occuper d'un enfant. Il avait déjà du mal à garder son mariage en une seule pièce avec The Black Parade, alors si on ajoutait un petit bébé à l'addition, les choses allaient s'avérer compliquées. Surtout que lui et Momo n'en avaient encore parlé à personne.

« _Gotcha _! » Jubila soudainement le gynécologue, avec un excellent anglais.

Toshiro sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il l'entendit crier,s puis il ouït un étrange petit son. Comme les battements d'un cœur. D'un tout _petit_ cœur.

« Voici votre bébé. » Exultait le docteur face à sa découverte. « Et il m'a tout l'air d'être en parfaite santé et de se développer normalement. »

Le couple n'osa pas répondre tout de suit,e comme subjugué en découvrant qu'il y avait effectivement une petite vie qui se cachait sous ce petit ventre. Toshiro sentit la petite main de la fleuriste se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer. Il leva les yeux vers la petite brune et s'aperçut que ses petits yeux étaient humides, emplis de larmes de bonheur.

« Est-ce que l'on peut déjà dire si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? » Demanda Momo.

« …Bien, je n'aime pas donner de _faux espoir_ à mes patients, mais ce petit-là m'a tout l'air d'être un garçon. » Répondit-elle. « Mais je préférais attendre votre quatrième ou cinquième mois de grossesse afin de le confirmer. »

La fleuriste tourna sa tête vers le guitariste avec un sourire et les yeux humides.

« T'as vu, c'est notre bébé. »

« Ouais, c'est notre bébé. »

**.&.**

« Il est important que je vous revoie pour un frottis pour un dépistage d'un éventuel cancer du col de l'utérus, et quelques autres tests pour s'assurer que votre fœtus et vous soyez _vraiment_ en bonne santé. » Exposait Kei, en rédigeant quelque chose sur son dossier alors que Momo se rhabillait après avoir nettoyé son ventre. « Essayez de repasser dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines. »

« D'accord. » Dit-elle docilement en enfilant son manteau, tandis que son mari remettait son bonnet en place après avoir signé un autographe au médecin qui débordait d'une joie immense.

« Oh, j'allais oublier. » Fit Kei, en se précipitant vers le couple qui allait sortir. « Voilà une photo de l'échographie, on en donne toujours une aux jeunes parents. »

Momo l'accepta avec plaisir et l'étreignit tendrement contre sa poitrine en remerciant son médecin qui lui souriait. Toshiro haussa juste un sourcil en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Après s'être assurée que le jeune couple était bien loin, Kei se précipita vers son bureau, attrapa son sac à main et en sortit son portable. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. L'interlocuteur désiré décrocha aussitôt.

« Mei, petite sœur, tu ne devineras jamais !»

**.&.**

Toujours avec son sourire béat sur les lèvres, Momo s'installa dans la voiture de son homme tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait à sa place de conducteur habituelle. Alors qu'il démarrait le véhicule et qu'il sortait du petit parking, il regarda furtivement la photo que tenait sa belle.

« Il était beau notre petit garçon, hein. » Annonça-t-elle, béate.

« Momo, c'est qu'un fœtus pour l'instant, Takahashi a dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit un garçon. Ensuite, attend qu'il ou elle naisse avant de t'assurer qu'il soit vraiment beau. »

« Tu es _désagréable_ aujourd'hui. » Grommela Momo avec une moue boudeuse.

Hitsugaya ne préféra pas répondre à la brunette qui lui servait de femme, et posa tranquillement son bras droit contre le rebord de la fenêtre tandis qu'il tenait son volant de l'autre main. L'homme aux cheveux blancs n'avait rien d'autre à l'esprit que rentrer à la maison afin de profiter de leurs journées de congé à tout les deux, enfin…Du moins, c'est qu'il croyait jusqu'au moment où son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

« Put—Tu peux me le prendre, s'te plaît ? » Demanda-t-il en grognant. « Je suis _légèrement_ occupé. »

La brunette s'exécuta aussitôt en plongeant sa main dans la poche arrière de son mari en gloussant. Suite à quelques secondes de fouille, elle finit par en sortir l'objet en question.

« T'as un message… » Dit-elle en fixant l'écran.

« …Dit quoi ? »

« Hisagi veut vous voir d'urgence. »

S'il avait pu, Toshiro se serait frappé la tête contre le volant de sa voiture. À la place, il ne fit que soupirer avant de prendre une tout autre direction avec son véhicule, se résignant à emmener sa femme avec lui alors que cette dernière gloussait toujours en gardant cette _stupide_ photo près de son cœur.

**.&.**

Rukia se précipita dans le couloir de son appartement en essayant vainement de mettre son pied dans sa botte, avant que sa robe de couleur pourpre ne se prenne violemment dans la poignée d'une porte et qu'elle ne chute tête la première. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de ses lèvres, puis elle frotta son nez douloureux avant de se remettre debout. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle constata quelque chose d'étrange.

« Orihime ? » Cria-t-elle, dépoussiérant ses habits et enfilant sa botte manquante. « T'es là ? » Rugit Kuchiki une nouvelle fois sans recevoir de réponse.

La brunette finit par hausser les épaules en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou et enfila son gilet noir sans manche, puis prit son sac à main et l'ouvrit pour vérifier que tout ce qui lui était nécessaire était à l'intérieur, avant de sortir de son appartement et descendre les escaliers.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, Rukia tomba nez à nez avec sa colocataire assise dans les escaliers, une tasse de thé entre les mains, habillée seulement d'un jogging et un pull, et en chaussons. Un peu comme les commères que l'on voyait dans les films.

« Orihime ? » Interrogea Kuchiki, intriguée. « _Ça va _? »

« Chut ! » Réprimanda Inoue, en mettant un doigt contre ses lèvres sans même regarder son amie. « On a de nouveaux voisins. » Informa la rousse, en pointant discrètement dans la direction d'une tonne de cartons qui étaient empilés. `

« Comment ça se fait…C'était pas la vieille Shunrai qui vivait, là ? » Demanda la petite sœur de Hisana.

« Elle est morte, il y a deux semaines. » Expliqua Inoue, fixant toujours les cartons. « Son appartement vient juste d'être reloué, comme tu peux le voir. »

« Ah, je vois. » Fit Rukia, en agitant la tête, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir remarqué la mort de la vieille dame. « …Ils ont des noms ? »

« Ulquiorra Schiffer, c'est le brun qui porte la plante verte, et Grimmjoww Jaggerjack…C'est l'autre que j'ai pas encore vu. » Indiqua la rousse avec le menton.

« Bon, de toute façon, je dois y aller, je suis en retard. » Expliqua Rukia en agitant à nouveau la tête et continuant son chemin vers la sortie.

La brunette salua froidement le grand brun, qui allait lui servir de nouveau voisin, qui lui répondit dans la même tonalité. Alors qu'elle sortait, une grande masse se mit sur son chemin et elle se retrouva aussitôt à agrippée à son sac à main dans la soudaine peur d'être _agressée_. Elle leva doucement la tête, des sueurs froides lui coulant le long du dos.

Elle se retrouva face à une touffe de cheveux bleus, qui lui firent hausser un sourcil.

« Mais c'est qu'il y a du _level_ brûlant par ici ! » Dit-il de sa voix grave, suave et menaçante. « Ce sera toujours mieux que de se taper les vieilles trentenaires mal baisées ! »

Étrangement, Kuchiki en conclut rapidement que ce type, bien que vulgaire, était le colocataire – ou _compagnon_, elle n'avait pas tous les détails – de son nouveau voisin. Ne préférant pas répondre à la masse qui se dressait devant elle, la brunette fit quelque pas sur le côté et reprit son chemin. Avant d'entendre l'homme la siffler vulgairement.

« Hé ! Dis, tu me prends à combien pour une nuit ? Ma boîte de préservatif et moi on se sent seuls en ce moment ! »

Bien que d'un rang social très élevé, Rukia se retourna et répondit comme il se devait à cette espèce de rustre.

Avec un doigt d'honneur.

Elle l'entendit ricaner.

**.&.**

Après avoir passé de mauvaises minutes dans le métro, encerclée et serrée par plusieurs personnes, Rukia put enfin sortir des souterrains de la ville et respirer l'air pur (ou presque) du dehors.

Tout à fait, cette fois-ci, Kuchiki était venue d'elle-même, ne voulant pas déranger Inoue à chaque fois qu'elle voudrait se déplacer au studio, et avait préféré prendre le métro.

« La prochaine fois, je prendrais un taxi. » Dit la jeune femme en frissonnant, qui se dirigeait vers un des immeubles adjacent.

Encore peu familiarisée avec l'endroit, elle mit plusieurs minutes à repérer l'immeuble où elle était venue pour son audition. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le bon appartement, elle prit la clé qu'on lui avait donnée et ouvrit la porte du hall.

La brunette faisait claquer les talonnettes de ses bottes sur le carrelage de l'entrée lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans les escaliers.

« Grouille-toi ! Je crois que c'est elle ! »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr de ça ? ! »

« Mon intuition. »

Un rire gras mais élégant.

« Parce que t'es intuitif maintenant. »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Attends, je vérifie ! »

Suite à cet étrange dialogue, Rukia leva les yeux et c'est là qu'elle tomba face à face avec le visage lisse et brillant du bassiste de The Black Parade, Ayasegawa Yumichika. Alors qu'elle tentait de le saluer, ce dernier lâcha un petit cri avant de disparaître derrière la rambarde d'escalier et de se mettre à courir.

« Ikkaku, t'avais raison ! »

« Évidemment ! »

Kuchiki se mit alors à leur poursuite, mais ils avaient bien plus d'avance qu'elle. C'est après être arrivée au troisième étage, essoufflée, que la brunette se dit qu'elle aurait sûrement dut prendre l'ascenseur.

Un claquement de porte.

Elle continua, plus lentement qu'au début. Arrivée à ce fameux sixième étage, elle se dirigea vers la porte numérotée qu'on lui avait indiquée puis sortit la clé, que lui avait envoyé Hisagi Shuuhei quelques temps auparavant, de son sac à main et l'introduit dans la porte afin de l'ouvrir.

Encore une fois, bien qu'elle ne put les distinguer clairement, elle entendit plusieurs voix.

Elle poussa la porte, et là, la petite Kuchiki se retrouva dans une salle où toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes. Cependant, elle ne fut pas dupe.

Le crâne d'Ikkaku brillait grâce à quelques rayons de lumières venant de l'extérieur, et Toshiro était, malheureusement pour lui, extrêmement repérable avec sa tignasse blanche car il était resté debout et non pas caché comme les autres.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Rukia se décida à appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Et tous surgirent de leur cachette en lui balançant des confettis en pleine figure et des banderoles _« Welcome to the Black Parade !_ ».

« SURPRISE ! »

Un sourire se dessina involontairement sur le visage de Kuchiki.

« Moi, j'espère qu'il y a du gâteau. » Gémit Momo, qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver de la nourriture.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapitre Douze

**Auteur :** Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à son auteur, Kubo Tite. Je me suis réservé des droits que sur quelques personnages seulement.

**Note I :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent, ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 12 vous plaira !

**Note II :** J'ai encore essayé de m'appliquer au niveau de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et de la variation de vocabulaire, et j'ai même essayé de faire un effort niveau de la cohérence des situations ! Bref en tout cas, je suis bien heureuse de pouvoir enfin publier, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais à chaque fois, j'ai toujours un problème avec un format de fichier ou alors, ça me sort de l'esprit. J'ai enfin récupéré tout mes chapitres ! Donc, à moins d'être prise par Alzheimer, je devrais pouvoir rajouter les prochaines chapitres assez rapidement ! (Mais comme je rentre bientôt à la fac, j'ai l'angoisse et tout, donc bon ... On verra bien, hein !)

**Note III :** Je remercie une fois de plus ma bêta-lectrice, **Idiote**, pour son super travail. Au passage, je n'ai toujours pas mis à jours les autres chapitres, mais je vais essayer de le faire ... Bientôt. Je crois. Je pense. ... _J'espère_.

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 12 ! Qui j'espère, ne vous ennuiera pas trop !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

12. **Good News / Bad News**

* * *

><p><em>Quelques secondes passèrent, Rukia se décida à appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Et tous, ou presque tous, surgirent de leur cachette en lui balançant des confettis en pleine figure et des banderoles « Welcome to the Black Parade ! ».<em>

_« SURPRISE ! » _

_Un sourire se dessina involontairement sur le visage de Kuchiki._

_**.&.**  
><em>

La petite brune se mit involontairement à rire. Rire de bonheur pour être précis. Avant d'être tirée à l'intérieur de la pièce par le poignet, et à ce moment, elle reçut bien plus de confettis en pleine figure. Elle continua de rire et les personnes autour d'elle se mirent à rire également. Après plusieurs secondes de ce divertissement, tous s'écartèrent d'elle.  
>C'est à ce moment que Kuchiki s'aperçut qu'il manquait deux personnes à l'appel, ces deux jeunes femmes : Matsumoto et Kangakki. La brunette en déduisit tout simplement qu'elles devaient travailler de leur côté.<p>

Rukia se passa la main dans les cheveux afin de faire partir les confettis qui y siégeaient et en même temps, elle ouvrit la bouche et demanda :

« C'est en quel honneur ? »

« Pour te féliciter de ton intégration à _The Black Parade_. » Répondit Ichigo d'une voix rauque.

« C'est…gentil, je suppose. » Rit-elle, en secouant toujours ses cheveux.

« Ta copine de l'autre jour est pas là ? » Demanda Ikkaku, curieux. « Tu sais…La fille avec les énormes melons, là. » Continua-t-il, en mimant l'immense poitrine d'Orihime avec ses deux mains.

« Épargne-nous ta grande classe, s'il-te-plaît. » Lança Yumichikia qui se replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Mais, je t'emmerde ! »

Alors que le bassiste et le batteur commençaient à se disputer pour des futilités, Rukia pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en apercevant la fleuriste, qu'elle avait entrevue le mois précédent, tendrement pressée contre le guitariste aux cheveux blancs, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être embarrassé par le contact.

Sa langue la démangeait grandement de demander ce qu'une petite fleuriste pouvait bien faire ici…

« Oh, avant qu'on oublie. » Intervint Toshiro. « Hisagi t'attend, il est dans la salle d'enregistrement avec notre directeur de label, Urahara Kisuke, ils veulent te faire signer ton contrat. »

Kuchiki tressaillit un peu, trouvant cette situation encore totalement irréaliste. Elle secoua lentement la tête dans l'affirmative avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la salle en question. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle, et vit tous les membres du groupe de musique, et la fleuriste, lui faire des signes d'encouragement.

« _Tu peux le faire ! _»

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, on est sûr et certain qu'au fond c'est un gentil mec_. »

« _Courage !_ »

« _Il a arrêté de manger les gens, tu sais ! _»

La petite noble fronça les sourcils face à ces encouragements et continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle d'enregistrement. Une fois devant, elle reprit son souffle comme la dernière fois et poussa lentement la porte. Elle entra dans la pièce et là, assis sur les fauteuils, deux hommes avaient l'air de l'attendre.

L'un était Hisagi Shuuhei, le manager si elle se souvenait bien. L'autre était un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu : il était grand, blond, mal rasé et avait l'air un peu perdu, mais elle en déduisit qu'il était le directeur du label.

« B—Bonjour… » Fit-elle, tremblante, alors que les deux hommes posaient leur regard sur elle.

« Salut, Kuchiki, viens t'asseoir. » Ordonna presque Hisagi, en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers une liasse de papiers qu'il tenait.

La petite Kuchiki obtempéra aussitôt à l'ordre et s'assit docilement dans le sofa en cuir noir. La brunette dut cependant retenir un rire lorsqu'elle constata que le manager était assis en face d'elle dans un petit pouf de couleur orange fluo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Shuuhei en haussant le sourcil.

« Rien, rien…Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? » Interrogea-t-elle, en se tripotant les doigts, un peu anxieuse d'être seule avec ces deux hommes.

Avant même que Shuuhei n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer la raison de sa venue, l'homme blond le coupa :

« Avant toute chose, nous devrions commencer par les formalités, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu…Oui, excusez-moi. Je m'appelle Kuchiki Rukia. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Urahara Kisuke, je suis le directeur du label, _Souls Record_, avec lequel _The Black Parade_ travaille. Ton nouvel employeur, si tu préfères. » Expliqua-t-il.

Une fois l'atmosphère détendue, Rukia soupira, tandis que _son manager_ sortait un document du dossier qu'il portait entre ses mains. Il le déposa sur la petite table basse avant de l'ouvrir et de lui montrer une minuscule liasse de papiers.

« Qu'es-ce que c'est ? »

« Ton contrat avec la maison de disque afin de rendre les choses un peu plus légales. » Expliqua placidement Hisagi en lui tendant un stylo.

Il était inutile de dire que Kuchiki s'avoua hésitante à attraper ce stylo et signer, maintenant et tout de suite, son contrat. Cependant, elle se saisit tout de même du stylo, et comme sur un coup de tête, elle signa. Sachant au préalable qu'elle n'avait encore rien avoué à sa s?ur aînée et encore moins à son beau-frère…_Surtout_ son beau-frère.

Inutile encore de dire que c'était totalement idiot de sa part d'avoir signé un contrat sans même en avoir lu les termes et les conditions.

C'est au moment où elle rendit le stylo à son manager et que celui-ci prit le contrat et l'emmena loin de ses petites mains qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

« Attends, Hisagi, attends ! Inutile de précipiter les choses. » Intervint Kisuke qui constatait du coin de l'?il que la jeune fille commençait à paniquer. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait un peu plus judicieux de la laisser lire ce qu'elle vient de signer, hein….Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Kuchiki ? »

La brunette agita fortement la tête dans une approbation féroce et lorsque l'homme tatoué lui remit le contrat en main, elle soupira fortement de joie.

« Cela tombe très bien ! » Applaudit Kisuke avec un large sourire. « Dis-moi, Kuchiki…Tu as faim ? »

« …Hein… ? »

**.&.**

La dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait Momo, en ce début d'après-midi, c'était qu'il commence, enfin, à faire chaud, à un tel point qu'elle s'était vue obligée de retirer son écharpe, son manteau et même ses chaussures. Mais pas seulement cela : elle s'attendait encore moins à devoir faire des tours sur elle-même, alors que son ventre et son f?tus étaient en train de crier famine.

« Tourne encore. » Ordonna Yumichika qui penchait la tête sur le côté.

«…_Encore _? » Demanda-t-elle, presque désespérée.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Et la fleuriste se remit lentement à tourner sur elle-même.

« Elle va finir par recracher son petit-déjeuner, Yumi. » Fit remarquer Renji, presque à juste titre.

« Tant que c'est pas sur nous. » Grinça Ichigo, qui croisait les bras en regardant la femme du guitariste.

« Attends ! Je suis sur à trois cent pour cent qu'il y a un truc qui changé chez elle ! » S'offusqua le bassiste. « Mais j'arrive pas à dire quoi…Tourne encore ! »

« Je te dis que tu t'es juste laissé berner par les cheveux. » S'écria Ikkaku. « Elle a juste lâché ses cheveux, d'habitude elle a un bonbon sur la tête. »

La fleuriste ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas penser à la sucrerie qui venait d'être mentionnée.

« Pas de bonbon. Pas de bonbon. Pas de bonbon. Ah…Des bonbons ! » Pensait-elle fortement, alors qu'un filet de bave commençait à poindre au coin de sa bouche.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous branlez, exactement ? » Réclama Hitsugaya, qui revenait des toilettes. « Arrête de tourner. » Ordonna-t-il, en immobilisant sa femme qui rouvrit les yeux.

« Yumichika essayait de savoir ce qui clochait chez ta femme. » Expliqua Ichigo, qui regardait sa montre.

« Ma femme va _très bien_, merci. » Assura le guitariste aux cheveux blancs avec néanmoins une pointe de nervosité dans sa voix.

Un calme purement relatif s'installa de nouveau entre les individus qui se regardaient les uns et les autres en chiens de faïences. Kurosaki était adossé contre le mur et croisant les bras, mais il regardait sa montre toutes les trois secondes.

« Cela ne fait que cinq minutes, Ichigo. » Grommela Hitsugaya, qui regardait paresseusement son téléphone portable.

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'elle est partie avec Hisagi et Boss…Elle va revenir, tu sais. »

Ichigo se tut quelque instant avant que tout son visage ne commence à prendre une teinte rosée. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun mot clair et compréhensible n'en sortit, juste un bafouillage qui ne voulait absolument rien dire. De son côté, Toshiro se contenta de sourire narquoisement toujours en regardant son écran de portable. Quant aux autres, ils accompagnèrent juste le sourire d'Hitsugaya par quelques rires.

« …V—Vous êtes chiants à la longue. »

« _Arrête_, tu vas me blesser. »

Kurosaki détourna la tête en jurant entre ses dents quand on entendit les cliquetis d'une porte. Ils tournèrent tous leur attention, à ce petit bruit, vers la salle d'enregistrement, et aperçurent Shuuhei, Kisuke et Rukia sortant de la petite pièce. La brunette avait son sac à main à l'épaule et une liasse de papier entre les mains.

« Ça vous tente une petite bouffe ? » Demanda distraitement Hisagi.

Le ventre de la fleuriste gargouilla fortement, attirant de ce fait tous les regards sur elle. « Moi, je suis tentée en tout cas. » Avoua Momo, les joues rougies de gêne.

**.&.**

« J'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait un restaurant en bas de la rue. » Avoua Rukia, estomaquée, alors qu'Urahara poussait la porte d'entrée en faisant tinter la petite clochette qui y était accrochée.

« Et encore, t'as pas tout vu, ce restaurant m'appartient. » Dévoila Kisuke avec un léger sourire. « J'en possède une bonne dizaine à travers le pays, en fait. »

Cette fois-ci, Kuchiki se mit à rire, sous l'?il interrogateur du directeur de label, car elle venait d'être témoin d'une très mauvaise imitation d'Urahara produite par tous les membres de _The Black Parade_ qui avaient, apparemment, l'air excédés par le fait que leur supérieur se vante.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le dos tourné que je ne sais pas ce que vous faites. » Avertit Kisuke faisant ainsi arrêter immédiatement les singeries qui se produisaient dans son dos.

Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Madarame de lui faire une nouvelle grimace. Kisuke leva les yeux au ciel, puis il fit signe aux membres du groupe d'aller s'installer quelque part dans le restaurant tandis qu'il irait saluer les employés. Kuchiki remarqua que l'endroit était peuplé de personnes âgées.

« C'est normal que personne ne se jette sur vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, singulièrement perturbée par la tranche d'âge qui déjeunait paisiblement.

« Oh ! Tu sais, c'est pas comme si cela nous dérangeait. » Avouait Yumichika. « Alors, on s'installe où ? Côté _Fumeur_ comme d'habitude, pour que Toshiro et Hisagi puissent en griller quelques unes ? »

Hitsugaya s'apprêtait à répondre positivement lorsqu'il sentit une petite main tirer sur la manche de sa veste. Il baissa les yeux et vit Momo qui lui faisait les gros yeux et qui pointait un index accusateur vers lui.

« Tu te souviens pas de ce qu'a dit le médecin ? » Gronda-t-elle. « C'est _mauvais_. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est mauvais ? » Demanda Ikkaku. « Toshiro, ta mère t'as encore obligé à aller voir un médecin pour t'inciter à arrêter de fumer ? »

«…Pas vraiment… » Soupira Hitsugaya, qui se massait les temps en se souvenant du rendez-vous chez le docteur Takahashi, le matin même. « On va se mettre en _Non-Fumeur_. » Annonça-t-il, alors qu'il était en train de se faire littéralement traîner par sa petite femme.

« Attends…T'es _sûr_ ? » Bredouilla Renji, alors que les autres suivaient déjà le pas.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir le choix ?! » S'écriait Toshiro, déjà l'autre bout du restaurant.

Une fois arrivée à une table assez grande pour tous les accueillir, Momo se jeta, littéralement parlant, sur la banquette de cuir rouge, comme l'aurait fait une enfant, et saisit déjà l'un des menus qui trônaient sur cette même grande table.

« Mais c'est qu'on dirait que quelqu'un a très faim, dites-moi. » Grinça Hisagi, en prenant sa place autour de la table comme les autres.

Mais comme de juste, Momo ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à baver sur le menu que proposait le restaurant. Elle se tournait de temps en temps vers Toshiro pour lui demander son avis sur certains plateaux, boissons ou autres.

Quant à Rukia, elle semblait encore peu à l'aise dans cette ambiance pourtant joviale : elle était assise entre Abarai et Kurosaki, qui se lançaient des vannes juste au-dessus de sa tête comme si elle n'existait pas. Kuchiki finit par prendre un des menus qui siégeaient au milieu de la table et se mit à le regarder, sans vraiment le lire.

« Tu as choisi ? » Demanda brusquement Ichigo dans son oreille, la faisant ainsi sursauter.

« Pa—Pas vraiment. » Répondit la brunette alors qu'elle se frottait l'oreille, son souffle chaud ne lui rappelant que trop bien le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé un mois auparavant. « …La nourriture paraît assez chère, ici. »

« Bah ! Fais-toi plaisir, de toute façon on ne paye pas. » Avertit Madarame qui reposait son menu, l'air d'avoir déjà choisi. «…Comme on les _protégés_ du _Big_ _Boss_…C'est toujours la maison qui offre ! L'avantage de l'emploi si tu préfères. »

« _Ah ouais_…C'est pratique. » Admit la brunette, en agitant la tête.

« Je te rassure, ce n'est pas le seul avantage dont tu bénéficies. » Rajouta Hisagi. « Tu bénéficies également d'une carte membre et d'un abonnement dans une salle de sport, par exemple. »

« …Pourquoi j'irais dans une salle de sport ? » Demanda brutalement Kuchiki, en haussant le sourcil.

« Tu n'as pas encore lu cette partie de ton contrat, Kuchiki ? » Questionna Hitsugaya. « Si j'étais toi, je le ferais très vite avant d'avoir de _mauvaises_ surprises… »

La nouvelle chanteuse de _The Black Parade_ n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à cette mystérieuse information qu'une personne la coupa directement. Cette personne était immensément grande, possédait de grandes lunettes rectangulaire et une moustache incroyablement ridicule.

« Messieurs. » Fit-il, avec un crayon et un petit carnet dans les mains. « Mesdemoiselles. »

« Salut, Tessai ! » Répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson, sauf évidemment Rukia.

« Vous devez être Mademoiselle Kuchiki, le patron vient tout juste de me parler de vous. Bienvenue parmi nous. »

« Hum…Merci. »

« Bien jeunes gens, je vais prendre vos commandes, dites-moi ce qui vous ferait donc plaisir en ce début d'après-midi. »

« Deux _Tendon, _pour moi et Renji, s'il-te-plaît. » Commanda Ikkaku, avec le guitariste qui hochait la tête « …Plus deux soupes miso, et deux bières. S'il-te-plaît. »

« Quant à moi, je vais prendre de l'_Okonomi_ _Yaki _avec une salade de chou en entrée et du vin rouge. » Commanda Yumichika à son tour avec un léger sourire.

« J'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir parce que j'ai dû m'occuper du groupe _The Hollow Way_, ils accumulent pas mal en ce moment, leur manager étant en arrêt maladie, j'ai du m'occuper de cette bande de bras cassés...» Soupira Hisagi alors que les autres riaient. « Bref, je veux l'_Oden_ avec une bière aussi. »

« Et quant à vous ? » Demanda Tessai aux quatre personnes restantes.

« Un _Gomoku_ _Gohan_ pour la demoiselle, et des _Gyoza_ pour moi. Et deux soupes miso. » Expliqua Ichigo, en présentant la petite Kuchiki. « Et de l'eau minérale. »

« De l'_Ochazuke_ et du thé noir. S'il-te-plaît. » Fit Toshiro, en plaçant un bras autour de sa femme qui avait toujours l'air d'être en train de choisir. « Momo…C'est à toi… » Dit-il, en la tapotant légèrement pour la sortir de sa rêverie.

« Hein…Oh ! Heu…Je vais prendre…Heu…Du _Gyudon_, puis des _Yakisob_a…Et de l'_Omuraisu_. Puis une soupe miso, une salade de chou, des crevettes panées aussi…Et hum…Trois soda. » Annonça-t-elle, sous les yeux éberlués des personnes présentes.

« Heu…Momo, tu comptes vraiment manger tout ce que tu viens commander ? »

« …La salade de chou, ça fait un peu trop, c'est ça ? » Déclara-t-elle, tout à coup inquiète. « Bon, enlevez-moi la salade de chou, alors. »

Au moment où Tessai repartait après avoir noté les commandes de ses hôtes et que Momo sortait un petit paquet de biscuits, vieux de trois semaines, de sa poche pour permettre à son estomac de patienter, Ikkaku bouscula le guitariste aux cheveux blancs du coude.

« La vache, mec…Avec ce genre de fringale, fais gaffe à ce qu'elle soit pas enceinte ! » Railla le batteur chauve.

«…_Ouais_… »

**.&.**

Inoue Orihime descendait les escaliers de son immeuble pour la troisième fois consécutive. La première pour sortir les poubelles, la seconde pour espionner ses nouveaux voisins et cette troisième fois pour aller chercher le courrier.

Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'aux boîtes aux lettres, en remontant de temps en temps son jogging qui descendait. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver son nom de famille et celui de Rukia. En ouvrant sa boîte, elle en sortit trois enveloppes : le loyer, la facture d'internet, et une lettre de son amie Arisawa Tatsuki.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, elle entendit un miaulement. La rousse leva la tête et, perché tout en haut des boîtes, elle trouva un minuscule petit chat de couleur gris qui y était couché.

« Bah alors, mon petit, comment tu t'es retrouvé tout là-haut ? » Interrogea-t-elle, tandis que le chat continuait de miauler de peur. « Attends, bouge pas…Tata Hime va venir te chercher. »

La rousse à forte poitrine posa son courrier au sol, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'essayer d'attraper l'animal. Son premier essai fut vain et le félin gris continuait de miauler ; son deuxième essai fut plus convaincant, car elle arriva à attraper les pattes avant du chat puis elle le fit lentement glisser entre ses mains. Mais involontairement, en voulant saisir le petit animal, elle fit tomber une boite sur le sol, qui avait l'air d'être sous le petit chat.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? » Interrogea-t-elle, presque à haute voix, avec le félin logé dans le creux de son bras. « C'est à toi, ça ? »

La jeune fille se pencha alors pour ramasser l'étrange boîte lorsqu'un pied vint s'abattre sur l'objet en question, manquant presque d'écraser la main d'Orihime avec. Inoue releva les yeux et se retrouva face-à-face avec son nouveau voisin, Grimmjow, qui avait l'air en colère. Aussitôt que l'homme apparut, le chat sauta hors des bras de la rousse et partit se frotter entre les jambes de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

« Toi…Tu t'amuse encore une fois à toucher à mon courrier… » Avertit sombrement Grimmjow. « Et la prochaine fois, je jure…Qu'il t'arrivera des bricoles et pas des bonnes. » Conclut-il, en prenant la boite entre ses mains et dévorant son corps du regard.

Orihime tressaillit de peur et instinctivement elle protégea sa poitrine avec l'aide de ses bras, ayant déjà peur de ce qui pourrait se produire dans l'instant. Mais l'homme ne fit rien et se contenta de lui sourire avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Allez, amène-toi, Biscotte, on s'casse. » Dit-il, à l'adresse du chat qui le suivait en gambadant. « C'est l'heure de la gamelle. »

Suite à cela, Inoue ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse de ne pas s'être faite violer par cet homme inquiétant, ou si elle devait rire qu'un immense gaillard comme lui ait pu donner un nom aussi ridicule à un chat.

**.&.**

« Vous ave—Enfin..._On_ a un coach sportif, sérieux ? » S'exclama Kuchiki qui était entrain de lire son contrat d'une main et qui tenait ses baguettes de l'autre.

« Shihoin Yoruichi, une ancienne danseuse. » Expliquait Kurosaki en se servant de l'eau. « Aussi connue pour coucher de temps à autre avec Kisuke…»

« Q—Quoi ?! »

« Ouais, c'est peut-être même pour ça qu'il nous a faussé compagnie…Pour aller _travailler _» Mima Ikkaku, avant de retourner son attention vers son assiette. « HEY ! Momo ! Bas les pattes ! » Hurla-t-il, en se saisissant de ses baguettes pour bloquer celles, baladeuses, de la fleuriste.

« …Mais j'ai faim ! » Pleurnichait la jeune femme.

« _Encore_…. ! » S'offusqua Yumichika. « Mais tu viens de prendre l'équivalent de trois repas par jour, t'es qui, _Godzilla_ ? »

Momo fusilla le bassiste efféminé du regard avant de détourner la tête, de croiser les bras et de se mettre à bouder. Toshiro soupira avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules dans une tentative de tendresse qui cependant ne dérida pas la jeune femme toujours affamée.

« Arrête de faire le bébé. » Gronda-t-il, en nettoyant le visage de sa femme, qui était couvert de grains de riz.

Momo lui lança un regard sceptique alors que les membres de Black Parade approuvaient les dires du guitariste aux cheveux blancs.

« C'est une façon de parler, idiote, évidemment… » Grogna Hitsugaya en s'approchant du visage de la fleuriste pour retirer les quelques miettes au coin de sa bouche avec sa langue.

« Arrête de m'embêter, je suis pas d'humeur… » Maugréa la brunette qui rougissait tout en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche. « Et puis c'est dégoûtant de lécher les autres. »

« _Madame Hitsugaya_, ne faites pas comme si ce genre de chose vous déplaisait.» Répliqua Toshiro, accompagné d'un faible sourire malicieux.

Renji qui faisait tourner sa canette de bière entre ses mains ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'?il au jeune couple qui se disputait allègrement de l'autre côté de la table, puis il se mit à examiner la carrure de la fleuriste assise sur la table. Il lui semblait qu'elle était plus enrobée que le mois dernier, lorsque Hitsugaya et lui étaient allés acheter des fleurs dans sa boutique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Ichigo.

« Non rien…Je me demandais pourquoi Momo avait l'air si gro—_épanouie_… »

« Épanouie ? » Fit Rukia interloquée, qui se tenait entre les deux hommes, en levant les yeux de sa lecture.

« C'est une façon polie de dire aux gens qu'ils ont du poids en trop. » Expliqua le rouquin. « Remarque, c'est la seule chose polie qu'il sait dire… »

« Ta gueule. »

« Je t'emmerde. »

« Mais ce n'est pas plus mal que Momo ait pris un peu de poids, au lycée, elle était tellement maigre qu'on pouvait lui attraper les côtes avec une main. »

« Q—Quoi ?! À ce point-là, c'est possible ?! » Éclata Kuchiki, avec une mine horrifiée.

« Techniquement, on n'a jamais essayé… » Avoua pitoyablement Renji. « Mais je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu le faire. »

Kuchiki Rukia soupira de joie, soulagée de savoir que cette histoire n'était pas réelle.

« Ce qui est sûr que Toshiro arrêtait pas de flipper parce qu'il avait peur de lui casser quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec elle, tu te souviens ?! » Fit Renji, avec des larmes de rires qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Le chanteur de Black Parade éclata de rire en hochant la tête dans l'approbation avant de taper dans la main du guitariste aux cheveux rouges. La nouvelle chanteuse se contenta de les fixer dans la plus totale incompréhension avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à sa lecture, avant que quelque chose d'autre ne capte son attention.

« _Quoi _! » S'offusqua Rukia, en lâchant ses baguettes et en perçant les tympans de son entourage. « Mon salaire est vachement bas ! C'est à peine si le montant de ma paye dépasse celui de ma colocataire ! Comment cela se fait-il ?» Demanda-t-elle, fixant son manager qui buvait tranquillement sa bière.

« Ton salaire est bas pour l'instant car _Souls Records_ veut s'assurer que tu feras vraiment marcher les ventes de disque de _The Black Parade_, comme cela si jamais cela foire, on aura pas de remord pour avoir trop payé pour…_Rien du tout_. » Expliquait Hisagi, qui prenait une bouché de son plat sous le regard médusé de Rukia. « Désolé si cela ne correspond pas à ton style de vie. »

Kuchiki ne répondit pas tandis que les autres membres du groupe grondaient le manager pour avoir été quelque peu sec avec la jeune fille. Enfermée dans son esprit, la brunette faisait le compte de ses économies et de ce qui restait de sa bourse d'études, cherchant à tout prix un moyen de continuer à payer sa part du loyer.

Elle saisit un morceau de serviette en papier et se mit à le déchirer tout en calculant l'addition de tout cela dans son esprit.

Elle aurait assez pour payer ce mois-ci, mais il ne fallait pas y compter pour le mois prochain. Son seul espoir était donc de trouver un travail à mi-temps.

« …Génial… »

Rukia se prit le visage entre les mains, quasiment désespérée par la situation alors que les personnes autour d'elle n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir fait attention à l'évaporation de sa bonne humeur.

Elle commençait vraiment à s'en vouloir de s'être embarquée dans cette histoire. Cependant, ses pensées monotones furent coupées par une sonnerie de téléphone portable, monotone également. Kuchiki leva les yeux et vit Shuuhei sortir son portable, y jeter un rapide un coup d'?il avant de le poser sur la table et de pianoter rapidement dessus.

« _Shuuhei_ _? ! _» Retentit une voix féminine.

« Rangiku, beauté ! T'es sur haut-parleur…Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as pour nous, aujourd'hui ? »

« _Des bonnes et des mauvaises choses ! _»

« Commence par les mauvaises choses, alors. »

«…_Figure-toi que ça coûte cher, un dictionnaire de prénoms pour les petits bébés_. »

« …Quoi ? » Répondit Hisagi, interloqué.

De l'autre côté de la table, Toshiro manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec son thé avant de se tourner vers sa femme et de lui lancer un regard sceptique, lui demandant silencieusement si elle avait déjà vendu la mèche à quelqu'un, mais cette dernière paraissait aussi stupéfaite que lui.

« Arrête tes conneries, Matsumoto. »

« _Je suis très sérieuse ! J'ai cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer quand j'ai vu le prix…En plus la vendeuse m'a regardée avec des paillettes dans les yeux comme si j'allais avoir un bébé—»_

« Rangiku…Oui, en général ce sont les personnes qui vont avoir un bébé qui achètent ce genre de chose. »

_« Bref, ça c'était la mauvaise chose…Dans les bonnes choses, il y en a plusieurs, la première c'est qu'on est finalement entrés dans le Top 10 du classement des meilleures ventes d'album de l'année avec l'album Doppelgänger à la place numéro cinq. »_

Le c?ur de Kuchiki failli sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'une liesse générale s'empara les membres du groupe, qui se mirent à se féliciter entre eux et se cogner familièrement les épaules.

« C'est quoi l'autre bonne nouvelle ? » Demanda Ikkaku.

_« Tu te souviens de Kira Izuru ? »_

« Ouais…Le blondinet maigrichon qui était avec nous au lycée et qui devait bien être le seul à ne pas savoir que Momo sortait avec Toshiro ?» Fit Yumichika, ricanant alors que Toshiro roulait les yeux au ciel. « …Et qui essayait souvent de la serrer lors des journées sportives ? »

« _Ouais celui-là, bah…Figure-toi que depuis il travaille comme régisseur son et lumière pour Gotei 13 ! _» Expliqua la blonde d'une voix fébrile.

« Gotei 13 ? » Répéta Rukia. « Gotei 13…Comme **LE** festival de musique par excellence qui se déroule quatre fois par an, à la nouvelle année, au printemps, en été et à Halloween à Sapporo ? ! LE festival où s'affrontent tous les groupes de musique par excellence ? »

« Je vois que tu t'y connais… » Sourit Ichigo, en lui tapant doucement dans l'épaule.

« Attends, tu rigoles, j'espère ? Au printemps de mes seize ans, j'ai carrément du faire le mur pour pouvoir y aller avec une amie ! » S'extasiait la brunette. « …Je suis rentrée le lundi matin, ma s?ur m'a déchirée sur place car je ne l'avais pas prévenue et qu'elle avait appelé la police, mais c'était tellement bien que j'ai même pas fait attention à ce qu'elle me disait ! »

« Fugueuse, en plus…Tu promets. » Ricana Kurosaki, avec un sourire qui fit littéralement fondre la petite brune.

« _Ouais…Enfin bref, il se trouve que Kira peut nous avoir des formulaires d'inscription pour y jouer ! _»

**.&.**

Faranbald Kaena était en train de faire les cent pas. Mais _littéralement_ les cent pas. Elle tournait tout autour des cartons qui ornaient l'appartement de la styliste, et webmaster, Kangakki Mei, qui était juste tranquillement assise dans son sofa en train de faire de la couture, avec les pieds étendus sur la table basse et son ordinateur posé à côté. _Caramel_ levait de temps à autre la tête pour regarder son écran d'ordinateur et taper sur les touches avec ses doigts de pied.

Et Kaena, qui tournait.

Qui tournait.

Qui tournait.

Et, qui tournait.

_Caramel_ coupa brutalement le fil avec ses dents, avant de prendre la veste et de la regarder dans son ensemble.

« Tu te rends compte…Yumichika a craqué cette merveille…Il l'a craquée, quoi ! J'avais pourtant dit à Yoruichi de se calmer avec son programme sportif. Elle va me les rendre trop musclés ! »

« …Mei, tu te ne rends pas compte de ce que cela implique. »

« …Ou alors, il a pris du poids. »

« Je suis sérieuse s'il l'apprend, cela va le bouleverser. »

« …Il va pas être content d'apprendre une telle chose. »

« …Mei, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? »

« Non. Tu parlais de quoi ? »

La photographe leva les bras en l'air avant de les faire retomber et de regarder l'autre jeune femme avec des gros yeux.

« Je viens de te dire que j'ai croisé l'ex-petite copine d'Ichigo, l'autre jour ! »

« Ah… »

« Apprends à écouter, un peu. » Soupira Faranbald qui secouait la tête, avant qu'un objet attire l'entièreté de son attention. « Mei ? »

« Hum… ? »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec un dictionnaire de prénoms pour enfant ? »

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em>Tendon<em> : plat japonais composé de crevettes et de légumes frit en tempura sur bol de riz

_Okonomi_ _Yaki_ : plat japonais constitué de crêpe à la mode japonaise contenant généralement de la viande et des légumes

_Oden_ _: _plat japonais qui est une sorte de pot-au-feu avec tofu, pomme de terre, boulettes de chair de poisson et pâtes gélatineuse

_Gomoku_ _Gohan : _Ce sont de minces tranches de b?uf mijotés dans de la sauce soja et servies sur un bol de riz

_Gyoza_ _: _raviolis au porc et choux chinois en formes de croissant

_Ochazuke_ _: _plat japonais composé de riz blanc arrosé de thé vert chaud

_Gyudon_ _: _Du riz avec un mélange de légumes, ?uf, etc…

_Yakisoba_ _: _Ce sont des nouilles frites avec des légumes et de la viande

_Omuraisu_ _: _plat japonais constitué de riz avec ketchup entouré d'une omelette


	13. Chapitre Treize

**Auteur **: Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à son auteur, Kubo Tite. Je me suis réservé des droits que sur quelques personnages seulement.

**Note I :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent, ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 13 vous plaira !

**Note II :** Vous m'avez manqué ! J'ai encore essayé de m'appliquer au niveau de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et de la variation de vocabulaire, et j'ai même essayé de faire un effort niveau de la cohérence des situations ! Je m'excuse de ne pas trop répondre à vos messages mais j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux, je suis assez fatiguée et occupée ! Bref en tout cas, je suis bien heureuse de pouvoir _enfin_ publier, mes dernières semaines ont été incroyablement épuisantes et en plus je n'ai pas eu de vacances de la Toussaint ! (Ouais, j'enchaîne les examens, devoirs, exposé, devoir à rendre…Tout cela, tout cela…Ouais, je sais je raconte ma vie, et alors ?) Je suis encore désolé de vous oublier. Donc, je vous fait l'offre de deux chapitres pour rattraper ma maladresse !

**Note III :** Je remercie une fois de plus ma bêta-lectrice, **Idiote**, pour son super travail. Au passage, je n'ai toujours pas mis à jours les autres chapitres, mais je vais essayer de le faire ... Bientôt. Je crois. Je pense. ... _J'espère_.

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 13 ! Qui j'espère ne vous ennuiera pas trop !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

**13. Monday Morning to….**

* * *

><p><em>« Apprends à écouter, un peu. » Soupira Faranbald qui secouait la tête, avant qu'un objet attire l'entièreté de son attention. « Mei ? »<em>

_« Hum… ? »_

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec un dictionnaire de prénoms pour enfant ? »_

**.&.**_  
><em>

Le grille-pain sonna dans une petite cuisine avant de faire surgir deux tranches de pain de mie grillées à point. Inoue Orihime se précipita aussitôt auprès de l'engin avec une petite assiette, saisit les tranches de pain du bout des doigts et les posa à l'intérieur, puis elle agrippa deux autres tranches de pain de mie et les mit dans le toaster avant de l'allumer.

La rousse se tourna vers une grande étagère à côté d'elle où étaient exposées un tas de boîtes de conserve, d'aliments et autres encore elle attrapa un pot de confiture puis posa le tout sur le buffet et entreprit de garnir ses tranches de pain.

« Hum… » Fit-elle, en croquant dans le pain encore chaud. « …Ça manque de noisette… » Constata la rousse en attrapant un petit sachet de noisette.

Dix secondes, c'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Orihime pour se tourner prendre son dû et se retourner afin de constater que ses deux tartines avaient disparu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Dix secondes, c'était le même temps qu'il avait fallu à Rukia pour arriver dans la cuisine et engloutir les deux tartines de sa colocataire. Sans lui demander son avis, qui plus est.

« Rukia ! C'était à moi ! J'avais même mis exprès du pain pour toi dans le toaster. » Gronda Inoue, mécontente que son petit-déjeuner ait disparu dans le ventre son amie.

« …Déjà consommé. » Toussa Kuchiki, qui manqua de s'étouffer avec la nourriture avalée.

« Q—Quoi ? » S'esclaffa Inoue, épatée par l'appétit de son amie. « Tu ne serais pas stressée à cause de quelque chose ? »

« …Non. »

« Je t'en prie, la dernière fois que tu as mangé comme ça, c'est lorsque que tu as dû annoncer à Byakuya que tu avais finalement décidé de faire de l'Art plutôt que de l'Économie. » Fit Orihime avec un regard malicieux. « Tu as planifié de lui annoncer la _super nouvelle_ aujourd'hui ? »

« Pour commencer, ce n'est pas une super nouvelle…Du moins pas pour lui. » Corrigea la petite Kuchiki, en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour prendre une petite bouteille d'eau. « Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas planifié de lui dire aujourd'hui…D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment je vais le lui dire. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Tu peux toujours lui envoyer une carte postale…Avant qu'elle arrive à son bureau, tu auras le temps de fuir pour le Mexique. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Mais pourquoi râles-tu à la fin ?! » S'écria Orihime en levant les bras au ciel. « Tu vas travailler avec _The Black Parade_ ! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est cool ! Tu es entourée de beaux garçons ! »

« Pff… » Soupira Rukia, en roulant les yeux. « Tu ne diras plus la même chose quand je ne serais plus capable de payer le loyer. »

« Demande une aide financière à Byakuya, alors. »

« _Bien sûr _! Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? » Demanda la brunette en fronçant les sourcils « Hey ! Salut Byakuya ! Devine quoi, j'ai participé à des auditions et j'ai été prise dans un groupe de musique…Tu sais, le style de musique que tu détestes tellement ! Et figure-toi que je ne suis pas bien payée…Tu veux bien m'aider ? » Mima Kuchiki, avant de faire une grimace à sa colocataire.

« Je t'envie ta si grande délicatesse. »

« Tu me vois rire à ta blague ? » Demanda Rukia avec pourtant un sourire en coin, avant de regarder sa montre. « …Faut que je te laisse, ce serait mal vu si j'arrivais en retard à mon premier jour de travail. » Dit-elle, en empoignant son sac main et en enfilant rapidement une paire de ballerines.

Inoue, qui était encore en pyjama, suivit son amie jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, très excitée.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin que je te conduise ? » Demanda-t-elle, en la poursuivant presque dans les escaliers.

« Je veux pas te déranger… » Répondit la brune.

« Mais ça me fait plaisir… » Gémit presque la rousse. « C'est mon jour de congé ! »

« Inoue…Tu as rendez-vous avec ce type, là. » Insista Rukia, en se retournant vers sa colocataire arrêtant ainsi leurs descentes. «…heu…Ishida, je crois. »

« Ah oui ? ! C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oubliée ! » S'écria Orihime qui était intérieurement partagé entre la colère et la déception du fait que ce jeune homme s'immisce entre elle et _The Black Parade_.

« Tu me raconteras ! » S'écria Rukia en dévalant le reste des escaliers.

« …Ouais… »

**.&.**

Dans la salle bain de son logement, Momo contempla paresseusement la cuvette des toilettes.

« Si c'était de la peinture et pas du vomi ça pourrait presque être de l'art. » Jugea-t-elle, en secouant la tête dans l'approbation avant de tirer la chasse d'eau.

Lentement, encore faible, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'évier et s'agrippa rapidement au bord comme par peur de tomber. Elle ouvrit le robinet, se pencha et se rinça rapidement le visage à l'eau froide. Elle ferma le robinet avant de se saisir d'une serviette et de s'essuyer le visage. Ensuite, mollement, la brunette se dirigea vers la porte de sortie avec une main protectrice sur son ventre encore plat.

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'arrêter ça… » Gémit-elle, en sortant de la pièce. « Non seulement c'est dégoûtant mais en plus…C'est _dégoûtant de chez dégoûtant_. » Continua-t-elle en se traînant jusqu'à la cuisine.

« …Bonjour à toi aussi, rayon de soleil…» Salua Toshiro, en levant les yeux de son café alors que sa femme, pâle comme un linge, s'asseyait sur une chaise avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Je parlais au bébé. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« _Embryon_. » Corrigea Hitsugaya.

« …C'est toi l'embryon. » Grognait la fleuriste en se levant difficilement de sa chaise pour ouvrir le frigo.

« Pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur, comme ça ? » Demanda le guitariste qui fronçait les sourcils en la regardant fouiller dans le réfrigérateur.

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur ! » Beugla-t-elle avec un yaourt à la pêche dans la main alors qu'elle claquait la porte de la machine dans un bruit sec, avant de se tourner pour prendre une cuillère dans le tiroir pour les couverts.

Toshiro soupira en tournant la page du journal et prit une gorgée de son café. Sans avertissement, la petite fleuriste se glissa sur les genoux du guitariste qui l'accueillit sans grognasser.

Une routine matinale.

« Tu te rends compte que lorsque tu auras dépassé ton cinquième mois de grossesse, il sera _absolument_ hors de question que tu viennes t'asseoir sur moi ? »

« …Méchant. » Fit-elle en s'adossant contre son torse dans un soupir de soulagement. «S'il te plaît, tu veux bien pousser ton café, il me donne la nausée… » Gémit la brune alors l'homme faisait glisser le café sur le côté de la table en même temps qu'il tournait la page du journal.

Soudainement contente, la jeune femme ouvrit son yaourt et s'apprêta à y plonger sa cuillère lorsqu'elle bascula la tête en arrière avec une expression de dégoût clairement affiché sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » Interrogea aussitôt le guitariste aux cheveux blancs. « Tu as besoin d'aller vomir ? »

La fleuriste secoua la tête dans la négation mais en se bouchant tout de même le nez. Aussitôt Hitsugaya se mit lentement à renifler l'air mais ne trouvant rien de suspect, il redirigea son regard vers la jeune femme.

Enceinte de dix semaines, Momo commençait à éprouver les nombreux aspects pas très drôles d'une grossesse : la fatigue, les nausées, une vessie qui avait singulièrement rétrécie, un odorat et un appétit sur-développés et une évidente répugnance à l'égard de certains types de nourriture. Momo posa le yaourt qu'elle tenait sur la table et le poussa loin, loin…Très loin de son visage et surtout de son nez.

« Quoi ? » Fit le guitariste, surpris. « C'est à la pêche…Momo. Tu adores manger de la pêche, sous toutes les formes. »

La fleuriste se leva des genoux de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, attrapa le yaourt et le tendit à son mari qui l'observa en haussant le sourcil.

« Je peux pas le manger mais je ne vais certainement pas le jeter. » Dit-elle alors que Toshiro s'en saisissait en l'invitant à se rasseoir sur ses genoux ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. « Le docteur Takahashi m'avait prévenue que j'aurais certainement de la répugnance envers des aliments que j'adorais. »

« Tu l'as vue ? _Quand_ ? » Interrogea-t-il en commençant à becqueter le yaourt.

« Il y a deux semaines, quand je suis allée demander si je pouvais prendre des médicaments, je te l'ai dit. » Maugréa Momo, en tournant son visage vers le sien. « T'avais pas pu m'accompagner car Kurosaki t'avais demandé de lui sortir et de lui ramener d'anciennes partitions ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

« Pourquoi...? »

« …Parce que…C'est est une affaire d'hormones, un inconvénient de la grossesse. »

« Non, pourquoi tu es allée demander des médicaments ? » Se corrigea Toshiro.

« Oh…_Oh_ ! …Heu…J'ai parfois des maux de têtes occasionnel et comme j'attends un bébé, ne j'ai pas le droit de prendre n'importe quel médicament. »

« C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. » Soupira le jeune guitariste. «…Tu comptes aller travailler aujourd'hui ou tu es encore trop fatiguée ? »

« …Heu…Je comptais aller ouvrir la boutique aujourd'hui. » Expliqua la brunette. « Mais maman sera quand même là au cas où je me sentirais pas très bien.»

Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Un silence s'installa alors entre eux les deux jeunes adultes, un des silences qui s'installaient fréquemment entre eux depuis l'annonce de cette grossesse. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait encore très à l'aise sur le sujet, sûrement encore très intimidés par cette nouvelle qui allait, ou plutôt qui était déjà en train de bouleverser leurs vies.

Toshiro se penchait de temps en temps sur le côté afin de pouvoir mettre la cuillerée de yaourt dans sa bouche tandis que son autre main caressait celle de la jeune femme brune.

« Hum…Alors…Heu… » Toussota-t-il pour attirer son attention. « Je suppose que l'on va devoir faire une chambre pour le bébé…Je pensais qu'on pourrait éventuellement vider la pièce qui est à côté de la nôtre, comme il y a une porte communicante ce sera plus facile, non ? »

« C'est une idée. » Approuva-t-elle. « …Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir commencer à la décorer maintenant, ce serait pas un peu…_Précoce _? Je veux dire, on ne sait même pas encore si c'est une fille ou un garçon… »

« Takahashi a suggéré que c'était un garçon…Alors… »

« Ouais, mais on ne sera pas réellement fixés avant le quatrième mois, non ? Et puis…Oh ! Regarde, c'est pas l'heure que tu partes au studio ? Hisagi va se mettre en colère sinon…De toute façon je dois aller me préparer pour le travail ! » Dit-elle précipitamment en se levant d'un bond avant de disparaître par la porte de la cuisine. « …À plus tard, chéri ! Travaille bien ! »

« …Et pour le bisou, je vais me faire foutre, c'est ça ? »

**.&.**

« Tu es en retard, Hisagi. » Ricana Matsumoto en regardant sa montre alors qu'elle entrait en même temps que le manager dans le bâtiment. « …C'est rare ! »

« Ce qui est rare très chère, c'est que toi, tu arrives à l'heure. » Riposta aussitôt Shuuhei.

« …Tu es de mauvaise humeur, ce matin. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé à chercher les ennuis. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« _Pas du tout_ ! »

« _Bien sûr que si_. »

« Je ne faisais qu'une constatation. » Protesta Rangiku qui faisait la moue en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. « …C'est toi qui a extrapolé…Tu l'as transformée en attaque, en essayant de me faire porter le chapeau de ta mauvaise humeur, comme tu le fais tout le temps d'ailleurs ! » S'écria-t-elle de sa voix haut perché.

Le grand tatoué leva les yeux au plafond en priant intérieurement pour que la jeune femme se taise.

Mais il ne fallait pas rêver.

« Tu sais, il y a un nom pour les gens comme toi qui font toujours porter la faute aux autres. Les schizophrènes paranoïaques ! » Expliqua la rousse, d'un ton sérieux. « Tout à fait, Hisagi, tu m'entends ! ? Tu es un schizophrène paranoïaque, tu devrais aller te faire soigner ! » Suggéra-t-elle en entrant dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.

« C'est toi qui devrais aller voir un médecin. » Proposa Shuuhei. « …C'est toi qui a un problème. »

« Moi ! ? Attends, j'ai pas du bien entendre : MOI ? J'ai un problème ? _MOI _? » S'offusqua la blonde, en appuyant sur le bouton de leur étage.

« Oui, tu as un problème, ma jolie. » Renifla Hisagi. « …Moi je n'achète pas des dictionnaires de prénoms hors de prix, juste _parce que_… »

La blonde à forte poitrine écarquilla les yeux, apparemment outrée de la réplique de l'homme tatoué. Elle sortit un épais livre de couleur bleu clair avec en couverture la photo d'un bébé qui riait. Shuuhei constata que c'était le dictionnaire dont ils parlaient. Elle désigna l'ouvrage.

« Tu oses insulter cette merveille ? » Houspilla Matsumoto. « Excuse-toi ! »

« Je vais pas m'excuser auprès d'un livre… » Fit Hisagi, en fronçant les sourcils, effrayé par le comportement de la blonde. «…Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu me fais peur, là. »

« Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu ne peux pas insulter ce bouquin, c'est un cadeau que je vais faire ! » Renseigna-t-elle, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient à leur étage.

« Un…Cadeau ? Mais pour qui ? Qui a besoin d'un dictionnaire de prénom ? » Interrogea-t-il en prenant le livre bleu entre les mains pour le feuilleter alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir pour arriver devant la porte du studio.

« …Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas encore au courant ? » Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« Quoi ? Pas au courant de quoi ? » Questionna-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet, alors que la rousse sortait ses clés pour ouvrir la porte.

« Toshiro et Momo vont avoir un bébé ! » S'écria Rangiku, comme si cela était la chose la plus évidente au monde, alors qu'elle poussait la porte de l'appartement en laissant un Hisagi complètement estomaqué.

Le manager de _The Black Parade _ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cela. Il en était totalement soufflé. Tellement soufflé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se mouvoir et il resta là, sur le seuil de la porte avec ce dictionnaire pesant entre les mains, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux plissés et Matsumoto qui se tenait à côté de lui, l'air de rien.

C'est à ce moment bien choisi que la troupe, qui avait récemment accueilli un nouveau membre, sortirt de la salle de réunion pour essayer de comprendre la raison du retard du manager.

« Hisagi, ça v—» Essaya de demander Toshiro.

« …Tu vas avoir un bébé ! » S'exclama fortement l'homme tatoué en brandissant le dictionnaire de prénoms.

« Heu…Concrètement parlant… » Commença Hitsugaya, les joues rougies de gêne alors que tous se tournaient vers lui en haussant le sourcil. « …C'est physiquement…Impossible. »

« Joues pas sur les mots ! » Brailla le manager en fermant la porte avant de se retourner pour faire face au guitariste qui essayait de résister à tous les regards pesants. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

Toshiro ne répondit pas sur l'instant, trop occupé à se masser les tempes pour faire passer sa migraine fugitive. Il ouvrit cependant la bouche au bout d'une ou deux minutes.

« Je…Comptais vous le dire…Seulement, je ne sais pas par quels _moyens_ mais des _gens_… » Grognassa-t-il, en fixant Matsumoto qui bombait le torse, visiblement fière d'elle pour une quelconque raison. « …Des gens se sont retrouvés au courant…Et comme Matsumoto est une pipelette, je pensais que vous le saviez tous ! »

« Je ne suis pas une pipelette ! »

« …Donc, oui. Momo est enceinte et on sera parents d'ici sept ou huit mois. »

_The Black Parade_ plongea alors dans un silence pesant. Aucun des membres ne savait vraiment quoi répondre au guitariste à la chevelure blanche, qui avait pourtant l'air, derrière son masque de glace, d'attendre quelque chose de la part de ses amis : des félicitations ou autres. N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire. Les seuls gestes pertinent qui furent exécutés fut d'abord celui d'Ikkaku qui se grattait le haut du crâne dans la gêne puis le toussotement très léger de Yumichika.

« Hum…_Félicitation_, alors ? » Demanda finalement Ichigo qui se grattait l'arrière de la tête. « …Enfin, je pense…Vous devez être vachement heureux, non ? »

« Ça s'apparente à quelque chose dans le genre en tout cas. » Grinça Hitsugaya, en faisant une grimace.

« Ah. »

C'est à ce moment extrêmement bien choisi qu'une clef tinta dans la serrure. Tous, quelque peu soulagés de voir quelque chose briser la gêne ambiante, se retournèrent pour guetter qui était la personne qui rentrait. Lorsqu'elle entra, la seule chose qu'eut envie de faire Kuchiki fut de prendre les jambes à son cou, surtout qu'elle se retrouva scrutée par cette multitude de paires d'yeux. La seule chose que la brunette trouva alors à faire fut de rester debout comme un légume et de tripoter sa clef.

« …J'ai interrompu un truc ou… ? » Bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

« _Non_. » Surgit Hisagi qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez. « Non. Non. Pas du tout. On attendait plus que toi. Va poser tes affaires et rejoins-nous dans la salle d'enregistrement, tu dois connaître le chemin maintenant. » Expliqua-t-il, en montrant tout de même la direction à la petite brune et aux autres.

Tous hochèrent la tête dans l'approbation et se dirigèrent vers la pièce en question tandis que Rukia se rendait, très rapidement, dans la salle de réunion afin d'y déposer ses affaires. Elle jeta presque son sac sur une des chaises à proximité, en prenant soin cependant d'en extraire sa bouteille eau avant. Kuchiki prit plusieurs fois une grande inspiration afin de se calmer avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Tout se passait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute une surface à la fois dure, extrêmement chaude, et un peu molle aussi.

« Ola ! Pardon, demi-portion, je t'avais pas vue. » Railla Kurosaki, avec un sourire en coin, qui tenait une tasse vide dans la main tandis que son autre main se logea sur le crâne de la noble qui rougissait. « …Tu vas bien ? »

Kuchiki ne se sentit pas apte à répondre sur le moment, ses mains étaient encore appuyées contre le torse du chanteur. Même à travers le tissu de son pull, la brune arrivait à sentir la peau bouillante et les muscles saillants du jeune homme.

Si Rukia était une jeune fille _normale_, elle jurait qu'elle aurait pu s'évanouir sur le coup.

Mais Kuchiki ne le fit pas.

Encore _heureux_.

« La Terre à Rukia, vous m'entendez ? » Redemanda le rouquin en agitant sa main libre devant les yeux rêveurs de la petite brune.

« Je…heu….Désolée, j'ai eu une absence. » Balbutia bêtement la nouvelle chanteuse du groupe.

« J'ai vu. » Ricana-t-il. « Bon allez grouille-toi, si tu te dépêches pas, Hisagi va s'énerver...On a du boulot sur la planche, je te promets pas qu'on va rire. »

« Quand tu fais partie de la famille Kuchiki, le mot rire n'apparaît même pas dans le dictionnaire. »

Kurosaki pouffa.

**.&.**

Afin de garder la place numéro un dans les moments drôles, gênants et disgracieux : en entrant de la salle d'enregistrement, les jambes de Rukia trouvèrent de très bon goût de trébucher sur un des cartons environnants et de tomber sur le sol avec une grâce et une dignité pareille à celle d'un éléphant de mer se traînant sur une plage de la côté pacifique nord-américaine.

La cerise sur le gâteau c'est que non seulement elle était tombée avec une grâce discutable mais en plus, elle était tombée la tête première dans un carton. Ainsi au moment où sa tête percuta le bord du carton, une flopée de papier s'envola dans les airs, suivi d'un bruit sourd.

« C'est dans ces moments que je regrette que Kaena ne soit pas là pour prendre des photos. » Admit Renji qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de hurler de rire face au ridicule de la scène.

Mais bien que Kurosaki et Abarai se soient empêchés de rire alors qu'Hitsugaya avait manqué toute la scène, les autres individus présents de la pièce ne se privèrent pas et se moquèrent délibérément de la pauvre petite brune qui rougissait de gêne.

« Tu vas bien, Kuchiki ? » Questionna Kurosaki en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

«À part que je suis en train de mourir de honte…Je vais bien. » Dit-elle, en se relevant à l'aide de ses avant-bras et se positionnant sur ses genoux pour attraper un des papiers qui trônait sur le haut de sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est…Les paroles d'une chanson ? »

« D'une de nos anciennes chansons pour être exact. » Expliqua rapidement Toshiro, qui avait l'air de faire le tri dans un des cartons qui ornaient la salle. «…Ce que tu vois sont les restes du lycée, lorsqu'on a formé le groupe…Des trucs qu'on n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'exploiter correctement. »

« On se disait que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour les corriger comme il se devait. » Dit Yumichika, qui sortit une liasse de papiers d'un des cartons qu'il posa sur un des fauteuils en cuir devant la table de mixage.

« …Je vois, mais le public ne va pas se rendre compte que vous essayez des les arnaquer ? » Nargua Kuchiki, avec un sourire en coin.

« À moins qu'ils aient écouté nos concerts privés dans le garage de Kurosaki…» Commença Toshiro. « Cela ne risque pas, et puisque l'on vient de _retrouver_ une chanteuse, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. »

« R—Retrouver… ? » Bégaya Rukia, confuse. « Cela veut dire qu'il y avait une autre chanteuse…_Avant _? » Questionna-t-elle avec une teinte de jalousie dans la voix.

C'est à ce moment que Hitsugaya comprit qu'il avait trop parlé, lorsqu'il croisa les regards meurtriers des autres membres du groupe. Cependant, n'ayant pas l'air affecté par leurs menaces inaudibles, il haussa les épaules.

« Bah…Kuchiki devra bien en entendre parler un jour. »

« Ouais, mais pas maintenant ! »

« _Parler de quoi _? »

« D'un côté je suis d'accord avec Toshiro, savoir ou pas, cela ne l'empêchera pas de vivre. »

« _De qui_ ? Quelqu'un veut bien me dire de quoi vous parlez ?» Interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix aiguë avant de se tourner vers Kurosaki pour plus de renseignement.

Après avoir rencontré ses yeux bleu nuit, le chanteur chercha automatiquement à regarder ailleurs, les joues cramoisies teintées par une sorte d'embarras flagrant. C'est là qu'entra Shuuhei avec un portable à l'oreille et ce qui ressemblait à un carnet d'adresse ou un calendrier. Il slaloma entre les cartons et les liasses de papiers avec une grâce qui en fit pâlir Ruki. Derrière l'homme, Matsumoto débarqua à son tour, son téléphone portable coincé entre son oreille et l'épaule, un stylo dans la bouche, un carnet dans la main droite et un énorme ouvrage de couleur bleu clair positionné sous son bras gauche.

« …On va commencer les enregistrements….Heu, non à vrai dire on vient de les commencer à l'instant ! »

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre que _The Hollow Way_ ait demandé en premier, tu fais pression sur la patronne et je veux que _The Black Parade_ passe en prime time dans son émission ! »

« O—Oui, Faranbald et moi on travaille activement sur la nouvelle pochette du CD…Non, on en a pas encore parlé à Kangakki…O—Oui, évidemment, on lui demandera son avis avant de commencer puisque mes goûts vestimentaires sont à chier… »

« …Dernière chose, tu dois réussir à m'avoir une interview pour le magazine de musique, là…Heu…_Bleach_, je crois. **Non **! Tu leur dit qu'on fournira nous même les photos ! »

Au même moment, les deux individus refermèrent leurs portables avec un soupir de soulagement. Un silence s'était installé. Rangiku et Shuuhei fixèrent les membres du groupe qui les regardaient avec de grands yeux.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore là, vous devriez être en train de travailler, là. » Grogna la blonde à forte poitrine. « …Et plus vite que ça. »

« Vous avez déjà choisi une chanson à travailler ? » Demanda Hisagi. « …Au moins pour aujourd'hui, parce que je vous préviens, je vous ai pas laissé sortir et installer ces vieux cartons ici juste pour vous que vous pourrissiez l'espace… »

À peine avait-il débité ce flot de parole, que tous les membres de _The Black Parade_ sortirent avec une synchronisation incroyable la partition d'une chanson. Sauf évidemment Rukia, qui haussa le sourcil, n'ayant apparemment pas été mise au courant d'une telle chose. Elle désigna le bout de papier du bout du doigt.

« J'en ai pas eu. » Dit-elle, comme une élève à qu'il manquerait une copie pour finaliser son cours. « C'est normal ? »

« Heu…On s'est envoyé la partition par mail ce week-end, mais comme on n'avait pas ton adresse, on a pas pu te l'envoyer. Mais je crois que Toshiro a l'original, non ? » Fit Kurosaki, en se tournant vers le guitariste qui agita la tête dans l'affirmative en tendant la feuille en question à Kuchiki qui soupira de joie.

« En piste, alors ! » S'écria le manager, alors qu'ils entraient dans la cabine.

Une fois qu'elle fut entrée à l'intérieur de l'endroit, Kuchiki se sentit anxieuse comme la dernière fois. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne passait pas une audition ,mais à en juger par l'œil critique d'Hisagi de l'autre côté de la vitre, elle n'en était pas loin. En même temps que les musiciens installaient leurs trépieds pour y poser leurs partitions, Kurosaki et Kuchiki s'installaient silencieusement sur leurs tabourets, face à leurs microphones respectifs. Rukia fut même surprise de voir que le micro n'avait pas bougé depuis sa dernière visite.

Elle sourit avant de se mettre à étudier sa partition.

La nouvelle chanteuse constata avec beaucoup d'émerveillement que Toshiro était doué d'une excellente écriture manuscrite, rendant le papier facile à lire et à comprendre.

« _Vous êtes prêts ? _»

Kuchiki ravala sa salive tandis que derrière elle, les musiciens accordaient une dernière fois leurs instruments.

« Ouais ! »

La chanson démarra excessivement bien, mais cette fois-ci, Kuchiki ne semblait pas déstabilisée par le rythme de la musique. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur sa feuille, concentrée. Une seule chose lui importait sur le moment : réussir. Afin d'être mieux payeée, évidemment, et inconsciemment de montrer qu'elle valait mieux que cette autre chanteuse qu'elle ne connaissait point.

Vint son tour. Elle prit une inspiration discrète, très discrète et ouvrit la bouche. Seulement avant même qu'elle ait pu démarrer la moindre note.

Un bruit sourd.

Tout s'arrêta.

« Ahem…Désolé, j'ai cassé ma corde. » Avoua pitoyablement Renji, en levant la main et en posant déjà la guitare sur le côté pour sortir de la cabine afin d'aller en chercher une autre dans la salle de stockage.

Une fois que le grand tatoué eut finit ses rapides réparations, la musique reprit au même rythme. Kurosaki et sa collègue étaient une nouvelle fois concentrés sur ce qu'ils devaient accomplir.

Seulement, une fois encore avant même que la petite noble n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Un cri.

Tout s'arrêta, une fois de plus.

« Putain ! Pourquoi tu m'as lancé ta baguette, Madarame. » S'écria Hitsugaya qui se massait l'arrière du crâne tout en tenant l'objet en question.

« Elle m'a échappé des mains. »

« Mon cul, oui ! La prochaine fois, je te la fait bouffer ! »

Ricanement.

« Essaye pour voir…_Papa_…»

Toshiro balança, avec une indélicatesse extrême, sa guitare sur le sol, manqua de faire tomber son tabouret en se levant et se jeta littéralement par-dessus la batterie dans le but d'attraper l'homme chauve et de lui cogner la tête contre le parquet, en signe de représailles.

Mais la seule chose que la guitariste arriva à faire fut de déraper au moment où il arriva près de la batterie et de tomber sur le sol en entraînant le batteur dans sa chute. Sa douloureuse chute. Ils heurtèrent les guitares, qui décoraient la cabine, dans un bruit sourd.

« Je devrais me faire installer une caméra, sérieusement. » Jura Renji, qui se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de mourir de rire tandis que tous les autres étaient simplement restés silencieux et Rukia complètement éberluée.

Hitsugaya finit par se lever, dépoussiéra ses vêtements et retourna s'asseoir sur son tabouret comme si de rien n'était. Madarame de son côté fit de même. Rukia se retourna vers son collègue chanteur et se regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« …Me dites pas que c'est normal ce qui vient de se passer. »

« _T'inquiète pas, Kuchiki_. » Annonça Hisagi, derrière la vitre. « _C'est monnaie courante, ils se battent souvent, tu verras tu seras très vite habituée. _»

« Quoi ? ! »

Une fois une concentration relative et le calme revenu l'activité qu'ils exerçaient précédemment put enfin reprendre normalement.

Ou presque.

Au moment de commencer, ce fut au tour de Hitsugaya de briser une corde guitare. Puis, Yumichika n'arrivait plus à se mettre en rythme. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne intonation. Quelques insultes furent lancées et encore une ou deux bagarre enclenchées. Et enfin, troublée par tout cela, Kuchiki n'arrivait même plus à trouver sa propre voix.

Ils leurs fallut environ cinq à six heures pour arriver à un résultat entièrement satisfaisant.

Dans ce même temps, malgré la musique, Rangiku s'était endormie dans le sofa en se servant du dictionnaire de prénom comme coussin, et Hisagi avait discuté avec Kaena par téléphone et avait déjà organisé plusieurs séances photos dans les semaines à venir.

**[HIGH and MIGHTY Color – Hate]**

Chacun était dans sa bulle jouant sa part de la chanson. Profondément concentré. Shuuhei les fixait méchamment dans l'espoir de ne plus voir le moindre dérapage de leur part.

**Tooku de hibiku izunda koe wa  
>Fusaida mimi tsukisasu zatsuon<br>"Daijoubu da yo"  
>Motometenai kotae bakari<br>"I'm sick of it" I spit out  
>Wake up ! Wake up !<strong>

Rukia n'avait plus l'air tellement surprise ou dérangée par les bruits qui sortaient de la gorge du chanteur de _The Black Parade_. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques regards troublés.

**I know your mind is not here with me  
>I'm become tired<br>Without a fight  
>Now or never<strong>

Sa façon de tenir le micro. Il le tenait tellement fermement qu'elle pouvait voir les veines de ses bras ressortir.

**Mikudashita hitomi  
>Waratte mo kakusenai ne<br>Tsuki nareta uso wo  
>Don't give me no lie just to make me feel good<br>Don't pretend  
>I'm fuckin'tired of it all<br>We're not going down  
>Get up off the ground<strong>

Ses yeux mi-clos.

**Warau anata no hitomi no oku de wa  
>Muhyoujou de tatazumu sugata<br>Wakatta you na TSURA de furumai  
>"Ii hito da ne"<br>Hedo ga dasou sa  
>Wake up ! Wake up !<strong>

La proximité de sa bouche avec le microphone.

**I'm become tired  
>Take a fire in my heart<br>Next. Become a nice, nice fighter  
>So,now or never<strong>

La fine sueur qui lui coulait le long du visage.

**Hajime kara kizuite ireba**  
><strong>Nozomi ushinau koto mo nakatta no ni ne<br>Don't give me no lie just to make me feel good  
>Don't pretend<br>I'm fuckin'tired of it all  
>We're not going down<br>It makes me sick  
>Usui kotoba wo hiroi kikazaru gizensha e<br>We're not going down  
>Get up off the ground<br>It's not enough  
>Do it for Ourselves<strong>

Seulement, il était évident que Kurosaki n'était pas le seul à recevoir des coups d'œils furtifs. Kuchiki attirait pleinement l'attention de ce dernier. Le rouquin n'arrivait pas détacher les yeux de ses petites mains frêles qui tenaient le micro d'une manière que beaucoup jugeraient discutable ou _particulière_.

**Issai gassai ga zenpenbanka  
>Handan wa omae no te ni aru<br>Rikaishita FURIsun na  
>Jittai sae mienakunaru zo<br>Isso isshou mon no BISHON ni you mo ikkyou ka  
>Saigi idaku omae no mirai ni ittai nani ga matsu<strong>

Ses fines lèvres rosées qui laissaient pourtant sortir des sons beaucoup trop graves pour croire que c'était bien ses cordes vocales qui les produisaient.

**Mikudashita hitomi  
>Waratte mo kakusenai ne<br>Tsuki nareta uso wo  
>Don't give me no lie just to make me feel good<br>Don't pretend  
>I'm fuckin'tired of it all<br>It makes me sick**

La façon qu'elle avait d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenir les longues notes.

**Subete tsuki hanashi  
>Mou nanimo nozomanai<br>We're not going down  
>Get up off the ground<br>It's not enough  
>Do it for Ourselves<strong>

Aucune doute n'était permis, ils étaient incontestablement chacun sous le charme de l'autre. Ou du moins c'était quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait fortement. _Beaucoup_ trop fortement.

**.&.**

_The Black Parade_ réécoutait ce qu'ils venaient juste d'enregistrer et de larges sourires naquirent sur leurs visages. Ils se félicitèrent mutuellement à coup de grande tape dans le dos.

D'ailleurs, au moment où Ikkaku lui servit son accolade, Rukia sut qu'elle aurait un large bleu le lendemain.

« C'est pas trop mal pour une chanson qu'on n'a pas chantée depuis plus de _sept ans _! » S'extasiait Yumichika d'une voix aiguë.

« Et c'est encore mieux avec les effets qu'on a rajoutés ! » S'exclama Renji. « Elle va faire un carton. »

« Si on a de la chance, elle finira peut-être en tête des chartes. »

« …Hum, je dirais que si on arrive déjà à rester cinquième, c'est un miracle. »

« Pessimiste. »

« Réaliste. »

_The Black Parade_ se disputait allègrement lorsqu'une sonnerie de portable les interrompit rudement dans leur explosion de joie. Tous se tournèrent vers Hitsugaya qui prit un moment pour voir de qui provenait l'appel.

Il y vit le prénom de sa femme et décrocha immédiatement.

« Allô ? »

« _Toshiro ?_ »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Momo. C'était celle sa mère et elle semblait totalement paniquée, de légers sanglots se faisant entendre.

« …Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il aussitôt, s'imaginant déjà le pire.

« _C'est Momo, elle a fait une mauvaise chute. _»

Il s'imaginait le pire et il avait peut-être raison de le faire.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

**Auteur **: Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à son auteur, Kubo Tite. Je me suis réservé des droits que sur quelques personnages seulement.

**Note I :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent, ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 14 vous plaira !

**Note II :** Vous m'avez manqué ! J'ai encore essayé de m'appliquer au niveau de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et de la variation de vocabulaire, et j'ai même essayé de faire un effort niveau de la cohérence des situations ! Je m'excuse de ne pas trop répondre à vos messages mais j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux, je suis assez fatiguée et occupée ! Bref en tout cas, je suis bien heureuse de pouvoir _enfin_ publier, mes dernières semaines ont été incroyablement épuisantes et en plus je n'ai pas eu de vacances de la Toussaint ! (Ouais, j'enchaîne les examens, devoirs, exposé, devoir à rendre…Tout cela, tout cela…Ouais, je sais je raconte ma vie, et alors ?) Je suis encore désolé de vous oublier. Donc, je vous fait l'offre de deux chapitres pour rattraper ma maladresse !

**Note III :** Je remercie une fois de plus ma bêta-lectrice, **Idiote**, pour son super travail. Au passage, je n'ai toujours pas mis à jours les autres chapitres, mais je vais essayer de le faire ... Bientôt. Je crois. Je pense. ... _J'espère_.

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 14 ! Qui j'espère ne vous ennuiera pas trop !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

**14.** **Cinnamon & Caramel [Act One]**

* * *

><p><em>« …Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il aussitôt, s'imaginant déjà le pire.<em>

_« C'est Momo, elle a fait une mauvaise chute. »_

_Il s'imaginait le pire et il avait peut-être raison de le faire. _

**.&._  
><em>**

« J'comprends pas bien…Comment ça elle a fait une _mauvaise chute _? » Interrogea Toshiro en clignant des yeux, après quelques instants de silence alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé _exactement_ ?»

« _Elle était en train de faire l'inven__—__ventaire et__…__Et__…__Et__…__J'ai entendu un très grand bruit__…__P__—__puis , je l'ai re__—__retrouvée sur le s__—__sol _» Sanglotait la mère de la jeune fille, à l'autre bout du fil, complètement paniquée. « _Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a réussi à tomber près des pots en céramique neufs__…__Toshiro, il y a du sang partout ! Je sais que j'aurais dû appeler les urgences en premier, mais__…_»

« Ok…Ok…Ok. Vous devez garder votre calme, s'il y a du sang, essayez de prendre un torchon pour faire un garrot… » Expliqua-t-il, en essayant lui-même de garder son sang froid. « Et…J'arrive immédiatement. » Finit le guitariste en raccrochant.

Pas une lettre. Pas une syllabe. Pas un mot. Aucune explication. Le silence absolu. Le guitariste fourra l'appareil dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et se saisit d'une veste et d'un sac en bandoulière en cuir qui trônait sur un portemanteau avoisinant que Rukia aurait juré de ne pas avoir vu auparavant.

Sans rien dire. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à partir, seulement, avant même qu'il n'ait pu franchir la porte de la salle d'enregistrement, Hisagi s'était déjà faufilé entre lui et la sortie.

« Hisagi, j'ai pas le temps, pousse-toi. » Fit, très sèchement, Hitsugaya.

« _Sérieusement _? Non, mais tu te crois où, mon pote ? » Grogna le manager d'un ton bien plus agressif. « Tu crois que tu vas où, comme ça ? Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser partir alors qu'on a du travail ? »

« Pousse-toi. » Répéta le guitariste, en appuyant sur chaque syllabe. « Maintenant. »

« Écoute, mec, si tu veux aller fricoter avec ta femme _enceinte_, tu iras le faire à la pause…Parce que là, c'est vraiment pas le moment, je—» Commençait Shuuhei qui tentait d'avoir le contrôle sur son énervement.

« **Non**. Toi, tu m'écoutes. Ma femme enceinte, pour commencer, elle a un prénom. Ensuite, elle vient d'avoir un accident…Ok, tu saisis ? » Coupa violemment Toshiro. « Alors, si tu crois sincèrement que je vais rester ici à te composer un joli morceau alors qu'elle est en train de me demander…Tu y crois un peu trop. »

Le lourd silence qui les entourait s'épaissit un peu plus. Personne ne savait vraiment s'ils devaient applaudir l'audace de Toshiro pour avoir craché ses quatre vérités à Hisagi ou si, justement, ils devaient pleurer ou se jeter entre les deux individus pour empêcher un conflit physique d'éclater. Car pour l'instant, le conflit ne s'était actionné que de façon visuelle, les deux hommes se fusillant mutuellement du regard pour savoir qui allait craquer le premier et par extension qui allait écouter l'autre.

La tension atteignait des sommets. Qui allait céder ? Qui ? Toshiro allait-il enlever sa veste et sa remettre à sa place ou bien, Shuuhei allait-il s'éloigner de la sortie ?

La réponse ne se fit pourtant pas attendre.

Avec beaucoup de réticence, Hisagi laissa un léger espace pour permettre à Hitsugaya de traverser. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche se précipita à travers ce petit espace et en à peine quelque secondes, on entendit le claquement sonore de la porte d'entrée.

L'homme brun se permit un audible soupir de contrariété en se passant la main dans les cheveux et se retourna vers le reste des personnes présentes qui avaient assisté à toute la scène.

«…Tu sais, Hisagi, maintenant qu'il va avoir un enfant, fallait t'attendre à—» Débutait Rangiku d'un ton solennelle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ! » Aboya-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. « Allez chercher une chanson dans vos cartons pourris le temps qu'il revienne ! »

« C'est bon, te défoule pas sur n—»

« _MAINTENANT_ ! »

Sans même protester face à la soudaine mais compréhensible colère de l'homme, tous se précipitèrent près des cartons et firent semblant de fouiller à l'intérieur, espérant ainsi calmer les ardeurs de Shuuhei.

**.&.**

L'homme à chevelure blanche dévalait les escaliers de l'immeuble. Il fouilla rapidement dans sa veste pour en sortir ses clés de voiture, se précipitant vers le parking voisin en direction du véhicule.

Hitsugaya était tellement pressé qu'il réussit à se tromper d'automobile. Deux fois. Mais une fois arrivé au bon véhicule, il se précipita à l'intérieur en prenant le très grand soin de jeter son sac à la place du mort. Puis, il s'installa à son tour en claquant fermement la portière et commençant à démarrer à toute vitesse. Sans même prendre le temps de mettre sa ceinture, le guitariste n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour des choses aussi futiles.

Un paquet de cigarettes glissa lentement d'une des poches externes du sac. L'attention de Toshiro fut alors détournée pendant quelque instant, très désireux d'en prendre une pour se détendre. Le jeune homme commença alors à se baisser sur le côté pour se saisir de l'objet en jetant de temps à autre des regards furtifs sur la route afin d'éviter un quelconque accident. Une fois qu'il fut en possession de son dû, il se redressa et découvrit avec une certaine horreur, qu'il était sur le point de percuter une autre voiture, au feu rouge.

En temps normal, Toshiro aurait lentement décéléré, mais puisqu'il n'était qu'à environ quelques mètres de l'autre voiture, il appuya sur la pédale de frein avec toute la force qu'il possédait. Par chance, il réussit à s'arrêter à temps et évita de justesse que sa tête ne percute le volant.

« C'est parce que j'ai décidé de ralentir ma consommation que vous essayez de _me tuer_ ? » Grommela Hitsugaya en jetant un regard meurtrier à _ses petites copines_.

**.&.**

Hinamori Rika était une femme d'un certain âge qui paraissait cependant plus vieille que ce que son visage et son corps ne voulaient lui laisser croire. C'était une femme qui avait grandi dans la campagne traditionnelle japonaise et qui n'avait presque aucune idée de la façon de prendre soin d'elle.

Le seul moment dans sa vie où elle bien voulu prendre soin d'elle ce fut lorsqu'elle était enceinte de sa petite Momo adorée.

Cependant à l'inverse de sa petite fille adorée, Rika était une personne qui éprouvait souvent du mal à exprimer ses sentiments ou une quelconque compassion alors que Momo avait une âme sensible avec des sentiments explosifs, parfois carrément _exacerbés_.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était Rika qui avait les nerfs et les sentiments à vifs. La femme âgée avait la main contre sa bouche et se grignotait occasionnellement les ongles en faisant des allers-retours entre la remise et la boutique. C'est alors qu'elle exécutait un de ces petits voyages dans la remise qu'elle entendit le tintement de la fameuse petite cloche de l'entrée.

« Rika ? Vous êtes là ? » Demanda une voix que la femme ne connaissait que trop bien avec les années.

« Toshiro ! » S'écria-t-elle, en se précipitant dans la boutique puis derrière le comptoir pour enlacer son beau-fils qui venait de balancer une cigarette dans un pot voisin. « Oh ! Toshiro, j'ai eu tellement peur ! » Sanglota-t-elle alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le tee-shirt du guitariste, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Les deux individus restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Hitsugaya rassurant maladroitement la femme plus âgée, puis il commença à desserrer son étreinte lorsqu'il l'entendit se calmer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avec pour objectif de demander où se trouvait Momo et si elle allait bien. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il fut rudement interrompu par une espèce de grande asperge aux cheveux bouclés et à la peau tannée qui enlevait des gants plastique, avec une grande dextérité.

Une fois les deux éléments de plastique retirés, elle les roula grossièrement en boule et les jeta dans une poubelle voisine.

« Docteur Takahaski ? » Interrogea Hitsugaya en fronçant les sourcils et en pointant la femme médecin du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites…Ici ? D'ailleurs…Où est Momo ? » Continua-t-il, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à la première question.

« Oh…Heu…Je passais avec ma jeune sœur pour m'acheter un bouquin, pour savoir comment ne pas faire mourir mes plantes vertes, lorsque votre femme est tombée…Je viens juste de terminer son bandage. » Répondit le médecin d'une voix monotone. « Elle est dans la remise…Bonjour, au fait. »

« Ouais…Ouais, c'est ça…_Bonjour_… » Grognassa Hitsugaya en roulant les yeux vers le plafond avant de se séparer des bras de sa belle-mère et de passer derrière le comptoir pour se diriger vers la remise.

Alors que le guitariste à la chevelure blanche s'apprêtait à ouvrir la cloison coulissante qui conduisait à l'arrière-boutique, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient allègrement. La première avait le teint hâlé et des cheveux, bouclés, attachés en un chignon soutenu par un stylo bic, qui portait une robe boule, de couleur blanche, accompagné d'un leggings, noir et déchiré, et d'une paire de bottines, noires délavées.

« _Je te jure _! Essaye ça pour tes nausées. Ça marchait super bien avec ma belle-sœur lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Nikki. » Expliquait Mei, en agitant les mains dans tous les sens afin d'appuyer ses propos.

La seconde était plus petite, la peau pâle, des yeux couleurs miel et des cheveux noirs attachés en une queue-de-cheval. Dans ses bras était plié le tablier d'un vert immonde si propre au « _Jardin Ensoleillé _», elle était vêtue d'une ample robe imprimée et d'une paire de sandale. Son bras gauche était recouvert de bandage.

« Et pour les seins ? »

« Hein ? »

« Enfin…Heu…Je veux dire…On peut rien faire pour les douleurs de poitrine…Enfin les empêcher de gonfler en l'occurrence ? » Reformula-t-elle, timidement.

« Ah ! Heu…Non, on peut rien faire pour ça…Ils vont continuer à gonfler…»

« Ah…Tant pis, alors. » Bougonna la petite fleuriste en se retournant pour se retrouver face à face avec son guitariste de mari qui avait l'air plus qu'inquiet. « Toshiro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Interrogea-t-elle à priori surprise de sa présence.

« Quoi ? Tu me demandes à _moi_ ce que je fais _ici _? » Fit-il, en secouant la tête. « _Je suis là_, parce qu'on _m'a_ appelé pour me dire que _tu étais blessée_, imbécile ! » Accusait-il en la pointant du doigt.

Momo parut d'abord confuse en regardant l'homme, avant qu'une expression de colère ne s'empare de son visage de porcelaine. Elle se tourna vers sa mère, qui regardait le sol en se tripotant les pouces.

« Tu l'as appelé ? ! » S'écria la fleuriste, enragée.

« Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait ? » Répliqua sa mère, qui n'arrivait pourtant pas à imiter son intimidante intonation.

« Parce que…Parce que…_Parce que _! » Sifflait-elle, sans vraiment trouver de justification valable. « Je l'aurais trop inquiété…Hein, chéri que je t'aurais trop inquiété ? ! »

« Franchement, quel genre de tête tu crois que j'aurais fait en découvrant ton bandage le soir ? » Répondit aussitôt Toshiro qui se pinçait le pont du nez en fermant les yeux. « Je suis inquiet pour toi depuis que je te connais. »

La petite brunette resta sans voix. Pendant que _Cannelle_ et _Caramel_ n'osaient pas intervenir dans une dispute qui ne les concernait pas, au lieu de cela, elles étaient repassées du côté boutique et se tenaient timidement dans un petit coin, derrière quelques plantes vertes.  
>Rika posa les mains sur ses hanches finalement décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus par sa fille, qui était décidément sujette à une puissante montée d'hormone ou à une puissante montée de stupidité.<p>

« Momo, si tu continues à être aussi _imprudente_….Tu vas finir par perdre ton bébé, et ça sera vraiment bien fait pour _toi_ ! » Éclata-t-elle, d'une voix acide.

La jeune fille dévisagea sa mère et lui jeta un regard meurtrier, pourtant embuée par les larmes. Mais elle se refusa à pleurer, elle essuya rapidement son visage avec le revers du bras. Comprenant qu'elle avait fait du mal à sa fille, Rika essaya de se rattraper en voulant la prendre dans ses bras, mais la brunette la rejeta aussitôt et préféra se loger contre le guitariste à la chevelure blanche.

« Momo… »

« Ahem… » Toussota Kei. «…Je pense qu'il serait préférable de l'emmener se reposer, et de contacter l'hôpital afin de prendre rendez-vous avec un plasticien…pour éviter que sa blessure ne devienne qu'une immonde cicatrice. »

« Ok. » Garantit placidement Hitsugaya, toujours un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. « Allez, viens…T'as besoin de repos. »

La fleuriste qui se refusait à lever la tête secoua celle-ci dans un léger signe d'approbation, avant de jeter son tablier vert sur le comptoir et de sortir de la boutique, suivit de très près par Toshiro.

« Oh…Puisque je vous ai sous la main…Dans quatre semaines j'aimerais vous revoir pour passer encore quelque examens pour m'assurer que le bébé va bien et ne souffrira pas de maladie ou autre…D'accord ? »

Le guitariste de _The Black Parade_ ne répondit que par un grognement d'approbation.

**.&.**

Il avait annulé son rendez-vous avec elle. Ishida Uryuu avait _annulé _son rendez-vous avec _Inoue Orihime_. Même pour la jeune fille, cela paraissait absolument surnaturel, : d'ordinaire, les hommes auraient préféré laisser une grand-mère se faire renverser par un autobus plutôt que de manquer un rendez-vous avec elle. Le jeune homme, étudiant en médecine, avait, apparemment, préféré aller s'occuper d'une personne ayant réussi à s'enfoncer un tournevis dans la main au lieu de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Pour tout avouer, Orihime ne savait même pas si elle devait se sentir outrée puisque de son côté, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de passer son après-midi avec lui.

Elle soupira. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé aurait été d'être avec Rukia à l'instant en compagnie de _The Black Parade_ !

« Pff…Moi aussi j'aurais dû passer le concours. » Soupira la rousse qui fermait le robinet de l'évier afin de prendre un torchon et de s'essuyer les mains.

Son rendez-vous galant ayant été annulé, Inoue s'était donc résolue à occuper son après-midi, fichu, en faisant ce qui restait de la vaisselle de la semaine. Elle mit de côté le torchon qu'elle avait utilisé pour ses mains et se saisit d'un second pour se mettre à essuyer la vaisselle, afin de la ranger.

La fenêtre de la cuisine était ouverte. Elle donnait une vue _mirobolante_ sur la rue, avec les si doux et apaisant bruit de la circulation routière.

Orihime soupira une nouvelle fois d'ennui alors qu'elle rangeait les fourchettes. C'est à ce moment que la rousse entendit des cris de protestations, le bruit d'une voiture qui roulait à toute vitesse puis des crissements de pneu et enfin, le bruit d'une voiture qui freinait d'un coup sec. La rousse posa ce qu'elle tenait et se dirigea à petit pas vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Elle aperçut une voiture de couleur noire, mais elle était incapable d'en désigner la marque. Sûrement une Toyota.

Elle vit un grand homme, plutôt maigre et à l'allure carrément suspecte, sortir du véhicule. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, ainsi qu'un bandeau sur l'œil gauche. Il était vêtu d'un costume _entièrement_noir.

La jeune fille aurait pu se détourner et fermer la fenêtre, mais non, elle resta là, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir.

Derrière le grand homme maigre, un autre plus petit mais qui paraissait mieux en chair sorti du côté conducteur il avait les cheveux blonds, son œil droit était bandé et il était également vêtu d'un costume noir sauf que pour compléter sa tenue, il portait des gants en cuir.

L'homme blond leva quelques secondes les yeux en direction de la jeune femme, qui ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité.

Puis, elle entendit le bruit si distinct de la porte du hall d'entrée ainsi que le miaulement d'un petit chaton.

« Oi ! Nnoitra, dis moi, combien de fois ton petit chien de Tesla va devoir se faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse avant d'apprendre à conduire comme une personne normale ?! » S'écria Grimmjow, qui sortait de l'appartement avec un petit chat noir sous le bras.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires. » Grogna le dit Nnoitra. « Et range ton putain de matou dégueulasse, tu sais bien que je suis allergique ! »

« _Oh _! Mais c'est vrai, j'avais _presque_ oublié tiens ! » Ironisa Grimmjow qui déposait le chat sur le sol et l'incita fortement à se diriger vers Nnoitra.

Seulement, le pauvre animal semblait trop apeuré par Nnoitra pour aller à sa rencontre : à la place, il hérissa ses poils et se mit à feuler avant de partir en courant. Il grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur l'appartement de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, et disparut à l'intérieur.

« Trop courageux le matou ! » Rigola l'homme brun.

« Ta gueule ! » Fulmina l'homme aux cheveux bleus. « T'es ici pour les affaires, non ? »

Aussitôt dit, le visage de Nnoitra reprit une allure sérieuse, même si cela semblait difficile à croire. Il se retourna vers son acolyte qui n'avait pas bougé un cil depuis qu'il était sorti de la voiture. Le brun claqua des doigts et alors, comme sorti d'une transe, l'homme blond se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture. Il en sortit deux valises.

« Tu connais les conditions, Grimmjow. » Fit l'homme, en faisant signe à son valet de ne pas avancer pour le moment. « J'ai ce que _tu veux_, seulement si tu as ce que _je veux_. »

Du haut de son perchoir, Orihime avait l'impression d'être dans un film. L'allure suspecte mais soignée des deux hommes, l'allure tout simplement suspecte de Grimmjow, les deux valises, le dialogue…La jeune femme avait juste l'impression d'être devant sa télévision en train de regarder un film policier.

Mais, encore une fois, elle sentit le regard glacial du blondinet sur sa personne. La jeune femme chercha alors à se cacher de plus en plus derrière sa fenêtre.

« Excusez-moi. » Interrompit le blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tesla ? » Demanda Nnoitra.

« Si vous voulez mon humble avis, ce n'est exactement le bon endroit pour nos petites affaires. » Expliquait Tesla. « À mon goût, il y a beaucoup trop de témoins qui rôdent. » Clarifia-t-il, en dirigeant discrètement l'attention des deux hommes vers la fenêtre ouverte d'Inoue.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et levèrent aussitôt la tête vers la jeune femme, qui tressaillit et disparu totalement derrière la vitre.

« C'est pas toi qui prétendait que c'était un endroit sûr pour nos petites transaction ? » Demanda Nnoitra, en se tournant vers Grimmjow en lui dégainant un regard largement meurtrier.

« **Ta gueule**. Et venez plutôt à l'intérieur, j'irai parler à cette gonzesse plus tard. » Grogna l'homme aux cheveux, en jetant vers _la_ _gonzesse_un dernier regard patibulaire.

Une fois que les hommes eurent disparu du trottoir, Orihime laissa échapper un soupir.

« Je suis pas dans la misère, tiens. »

**.&.**

« Je suis revenu. » Avertit Toshiro, qui poussait la porte d'entrée du studio de T.B.P.

« Tiens donc. » Bougonna Hisagi, qui sortait de la salle de réunion. « Regardez qui voilà ! Alors c'était comment ce petit coup rapide avec ta femme, hein ? »

« Pour la dernière fois… » Commença Hitsugaya, qui recommençait à sentir une poussé de colère monter en lui. « Je ne suis pas parti pour coucher avec elle. Momo s'est blessée, on lui a fait un bandage, je l'ai ramenée à la maison et j'ai du appeler l'hôpital pour prendre rendez-vous. Ça te va ? Ou il te faut les détails en plus…Peut-être que tu veux vérifier mes appels pendant qu'on y est ? » Suggéra le guitariste en présentant son portable à l'homme tatoué.

Shuuhei hésita. Oui, il _hésitait_ à prendre le portable du guitariste et le frapper avec ou alors de simplement lui faire avaler. Mais, il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il aurait pu, mais il préférait garder son travail. Alors, il ne fit que fermer les yeux tandis que le guitariste à la chevelure blanche rangeait son portable et lui passait à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Toshiro, en regardant ses collègues attablés dans la salle de réunion, avec entre les mains des vieux cahiers.

« On cherche une chanson. » Annonça Yumichika qui tournait paresseusement une page. « Pendant que Rangiku essaye d'évincer _The Hollow Way_ d'une émission afin qu'on obtienne leur place. »

« Elle y arrivera sans problème…Alors, vous trouvez ? »

« _Nop_. J'me souvenais pas que la plupart de nos partitions n'étaient même pas finies, voir même pas commencées. » Fit remarquer Renji.

« Il n'y a que les tiennes qui sont inachevées, tu disais toujours que tu avais la flemme de tout écrire. » Enchaîna Ichigo.

« Parce que tout est dans ma tête ! »

« …_Était_, Renji, _était_…Avec le temps, les partitions ont dû être avalées par le vide intersidéral qui te sert de cerveau.» Répliqua Kurosaki, avant que son visage ne fasse la rencontre d'un stylo lancé par Abarai.

« _La ferme _! »

Alors que les autres membres se battaient joyeusement entre eux, Rukia n'était pas en train de chercher une chanson ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été autorisée à donner son avis sur une des partitions proposées puisque son travail était simplement de chanter ce qu'on lui ordonnait de chanter. Du coup, la jeune fille n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de fouiller dans les cartons et d'en sortir des petits albums photos qui avaient l'air d'être des souvenirs de l'époque du lycée, voir du collège et même de la maternelle.

Kuchiki ricanait à chaque fois qu'elle tournait une page et qu'elle découvrait une photo : un petit Renji qui courait après une petite Momo avec des insectes. Un petit Renji qui se faisait tabasser à coup de pelle en plastique par un petit Toshiro. Un petit Renji qui était tombé de la balançoire. Un petit Ichigo qui galopait tout nu sur la plage. Une petite Momo qui embrassait un rougissant petit Toshiro.

Rukia décida de passer les souvenirs de la maternelle et se saisit, plutôt, directement de l'album qui contenait les photographies de l'époque du lycée. Peu de chose avaient l'air d'avoir changé depuis la maternelle puisque les photos étaient toujours aussi comiques comme celle Momo et Ichigo qui se promenaient avec une banderole où il était inscrit « _NOUS REFUSONS D'AVOIR COURS DE SPORT AVEC LE PROFESSEUR ZARAKI ! _». Ikkaku , vêtu d'un tee-shirt Superman, qui faisait des pompes avec Toshiro et Yumichika sur son dos. La ressemblance _assez _frappante entre Renji et un singe du zoo. Toshiro qui essayait de faire du patin à glace. Ikkaku qui portait une perruque…Et…

La brunette cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en découvrant le cliché suivant : il représentait une jolie jeune fille à la chevelure de teinte violette, aux grands yeux couleurs ambre et au grand sourire. Sur l'image, elle enlaçait Momo, qui avait l'air bien embarrassée d'être dans les bras de cette fille. Elles portaient le même uniforme, ce qui signifiait qu'elles étaient dans le même lycée, voire dans la même classe…

« …C'est qui la pouffiasse ? » Fut la première réaction de Rukia, avant qu'elle ne se couvre la bouche de peur d'avoir été entendue.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, tous étaient encore occupés avec leurs affaires. La brunette se mit à examiner la photographie sous toutes coutures essayant d'émettre une hypothèse sur l'identité de cette jeune fille.

Une hypothèse, évidemment, qui ne la froisserait pas.

Par exemple, cette fille pouvait très bien être l'ancienne copine d'Ichigo. _Pff__…__Ouais, c'est ça, elle devrait penser à se regarder dans un miroir avant de s'attribuer ce genre de statut._

L'ancienne chanteuse, alors. _Ah ! Je suis sûre que je chante mieux que toi !_

La sœur d'Ikkaku, dans ce cas. …_La pauvre._

Kuchiki secoua brutalement sa tête aux idées possiblement stupides que son cerveau venait de lui émettre. Cependant elle secoua la tête tellement fort qu'elle s'en sentie désorientée et bien entendu, c'est au moment où Rukia essayait de ne pas tomber de sa chaise que son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. Un peu maladroitement la petite brune réussi à se saisir de l'appareil téléphonique.

« Allô ? » Dit-elle maladroitement.

« _Allô, Rukia, c'est ta grande sœur, Hisana ! _» S'extasiait l'autre voix au bout du téléphone.

La petite Kuchiki se mit à avoir des sueurs froides, sans raison apparente…A priori.

« Hisa—Hisana ? »

« _Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de m'entendre ? _»

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… » Bredouillait la petite sœur qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne dans un signe d'embarras. « C'est…C'est…Ju—juste que…Je…hum…suis…heu…occupée ? »

« _Oh ? Oh. Oh ! Je vois ! Tu es avec ton petit copain__…__Ichigo, c'est cela ? _» Rigolait Hisana. « _Je vous ai dérangés alors que vous étiez en pleine action, c'est ça ? _»

« Hem….En fait…C'est pas…vraiment…Enfin, non…Enfin, je veux dire que…heu… »

« Kuchiki ? » Résonna une forte voix masculine qu'Hisana ne reconnaissait point. « …Avec qui tu es au téléphone ? » Demanda Hisagi d'une voix sinistre et qui n'avait pas l'air d'être drôlement amusé.

« …Personne. » Répondit aussitôt Rukia, intimidée. « …Écoute, grande sœur…Je dois te laisser, maintenant…Je te rappellerai plus tard… »

« _Q__—__Quoi ? Att__—__Attends__…__C'était qui l'homme que je viens d'entendre ? _»

« Bisous, je t'aime ! »

« _Rukia ? Si tu me raccroches au nez, je__—_»

La femme de Byakuya n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la ligne téléphonique avait déjà été coupée, et autant dire que le comportement étrange de sa jeune sœur ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu. Hisana jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, celle-ci affichait déjà seize heures quarante-cinq de l'après-midi. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, se saisit de ses clés de voiture et quitta son bureau.

Elle passa devant une jeune fille, qui affichait un regard d'incompréhension, qui devait sûrement être sa secrétaire ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Shibuta. »

« Oui, Madame ? »

« Tu fermeras le bureau à ma place, et je t'autorise à partir plus tôt. » Expliquait Hisana. « J'ai des choses à régler. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que la sœur aînée de Rukia quitta son bureau. De son côté, la jeune sœur n'en menait pas large, elle avait dû rapidement expliquer à un Hisagi, qui avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute sa bonne humeur, que l'appel qu'elle avait reçu n'était que celui de sœur et par extension de la femme de Kuchiki Byakuya. C'est alors que Hisagi avait mystérieusement insisté pour que la petite brunette rappelle sa sœur mais elle prétendit que ce n'était rien.

**.&.**

Matsumoto Rangiku bâilla fortement avant de se frotter les yeux et de regarder l'heure qu'affichait son portable.

Vingt-deux heures et quelques minutes. La blonde à forte poitrine était sérieusement fatiguée, elle ne savait même pas comment elle arrivait encore à tenir debout. Peut-être que son sac à main jouait à la balance pour l'empêcher de tomber en avant.

L'entièreté du groupe était actuellement entassée dans le petit ascenseur de l'immeuble, dans un silence total. Soit ils avaient des écouteurs dans les oreilles ou bien, ils vacillaient de sommeil ou alors ils pianotaient sur le clavier de leurs téléphones portables. Ils venaient juste de finir leur journée. Ils avaient enregistré un titre entier, ils avaient des essais désastreux ou réussis sur quelques autres chansons. Shuuhei et Rangiku avaient déjà commencé à se battre pour l'obtention de salles de concert, de places dans des émissions ou dans des magazines de musique en prenant évidemment soin d'évincer tous concurrents…Ce qu'ils avaient fait avec brio.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Les membres sortirent un par un. Une fois les portes du hall d'entrée traversées, la vie reprit possession de leurs corps.

« Un p'tit resto, ça vous tente ? » Demanda Ikkaku, les mains dans les poches.

« Je suis pour. » Répondit Yumichika, qui haussa les épaules.

« Pas ce soir, je suis pris. » Répondit platement Renji qui appuyait sur la petite touche verte de son portable. « Allô ? C'est moi. J'te dérange pas trop ? Non. Cool, je passe te voir, alors ? …À tout de suite. » Conclut-il en raccrochant.

Rangiku se mit à fixer le guitariste à la chevelure rouge tout en plissant les yeux.

« …Quoi ? »

« …_Rien du tout_. » Chantonnait-elle d'une voix pleine de malice.

« Et toi, Toshiro, un p'tit resto ? »

« Impossible. » Dit-il sèchement, en se dirigeant vers le parking voisin, ses clés de voiture déjà dégainées.

« Oh…Toshiro, attends ! » S'écria Matsumoto en le poursuivant, avant de sortir le dictionnaire de prénoms de son sac. « Je pense qu'il te sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi ! »

« Hum…Merci ? » Hésitait Hitsugaya, en se saisissant de l'ouvrage assez épais.

« …J'ai quand même fait des petites annotations sur les prénoms que j'aimais bien. »

Le guitariste à la chevelure blanche leva les yeux au ciel, l'ombre d'un semi-sourire s'affichant sur son visage. Les autres membres du groupe se saluèrent amicalement en souhaitant une bonne soirée. Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, il ne resta sur le trottoir que Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Rukia. Les deux individus avaient rangé leurs mains dans leurs poches à cause du froid environnant de la fin du mois de Mars.

Kuchiki était plongée dans ses pensées tandis que Kurosaki était juste plongé dans la contemplation, pourtant distraite, du corps de la nouvelle chanteuse.

« Alors…Hum…Tu rentres en métro ? » Questionna Ichigo, pour se sortir de cette _contemplation_. «…T'as besoin qu'on te raccompagne ? »

Rukia leva les yeux vers le chanteur roux, l'air surprise, avant de lui sourire.

« Non, merci. Ça ira. »

« Bon…À demain dans ce cas. »

« Oui, à demain...Paysan. » Rit-elle.

« Demi-portion ! » Grognassa Kurosaki, en la regardant s'éloigner.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Demain allait sûrement être encore une bonne journée.

**.& .**

En observant la ribambelle de personne abracadabrantes qui se promenait dans le métro à cette heure-ci de la nuit, Kuchiki se demandait vraiment si elle avait bien fait de décliner l'offre du chanteur de _The Black Parade_.

La jeune femme resserra l'emprise sur son sac à main, en regardant les stations défiler sous ses yeux. Malgré l'ambiance absolument sinistre et glauque qui trônait dans les bas-fonds du métro, la petite Kuchiki était profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son salaire qui était pour l'instant bien bas et qui ne lui permettrait sûrement pas de pouvoir continuer à payer son loyer. Un second travail s'avérait être la solution idéale, mais comment allait-elle bien pouvoir coupler deux boulots si l'un deux la tenait occupée environ…Toute une journée ?

Elle soupira.

« Telle est la question. »

Et puis franchement, même si elle avait été accueillie à bras ouverts dans ce groupe de musique, enfin dans cette maison disque…Ce n'était pour autant qu'elle était traitée comme un membre de la _famille_. À part les membres du groupe qui étaient tous plutôt extrêmement gentils avec elle : ils l'avaient laissée regarder dans leurs vieux cartons !

D'ailleurs en parlant de carton…

« Oh non…Pas cette fille. » Gémit Rukia qui se prenait la tête entre les mains, l'air absolument désespérée.

Obnubilée. Voilà ce qu'elle était. _Obnubilée_ par le visage de cette inconnue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait ou de ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour se retrouver dans un album de souvenir, mais rien que le fait de savoir que son visage lui revenait en tête à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux mettait Kuchiki Rukia de mauvaise humeur. De très, _très_ mauvaise humeur.

« Arrête de penser à elle, débile. Peu importe qui elle est. » Se reprocha-t-elle, à haute voix, s'attirant ainsi des regards curieux. « …Pour l'instant ce n'est _personne_, et essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle reste…_Personne_. »

La petite brunette agita la tête dans sa propre approbation, avant de se lever et de descendre du métro puisqu'elle était arrivée à destination. Seulement même avec son autodétermination, elle était toujours d'une humeur massacrante.  
>Et le fait qu'elle voyait actuellement la voiture de sa sœur et <em>sa sœur<em> devant l'immeuble ou elle vivait, n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses.

« …Grande sœur ? »

« Ah ! » S'écria Hisana en se tournant vers elle. « Enfin te voilà ! Mademoiselle _je raccroche au nez de ma grande sœur_ ! » Continua-t-elle en la pointant d'un doigt vengeur.

« …Écoute, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. » Souffla Rukia qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne. « J'étais avec mon patron et aujourd'hui…Beaucoup d'événements ont fait qu'il…qu'il…n'était pas d'excellente humeur. »

« Oui, je sais que tu étais au travail, Inoue me l'a dit.»

« Inoue te l'a…Elle t'as dit quel genre de travail je faisais ? »

« …Quel _genre_ de travail tu fais ? »

Dans la catégorie « je me rends suspecte » veuillez accueillir le lauréat de cette année : Kuchiki Rukia ! « Hum…C'est pas important, t'inquiète pas. » Dit la jeune fille en passant à côté de sa sœur aînée.

« …Rukia ! » S'écria de nouveau la femme de Byakuya en attrapant lui attrapant le poignet. « Rukia, si tu as des problèmes, il faut que tu m'en parles…On est une famille, non ? »

« Tout va bien. » Répondit sèchement la petite sœur en se libérant de son emprise. « Tout va très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tu ferais mieux de retourner à la maison sinon Byakuya va s'inquiéter. En plus, je suis fatiguée, alors… » Ajouta la jeune femme en tournant les talons pour rentrer dans son immeuble.

Kuchiki Hisana n'avait rien su faire d'autre que de rester là et de la contempler lui tourner le dos.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	15. Chapitre Quinze

**Auteur **: Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à son auteur, Kubo Tite. Je me suis réservé des droits que sur quelques personnages seulement.

**Note I :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent, ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 15 vous plaira !

**Note II :** J'ai encore essayé de m'appliquer au niveau de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et de la variation de vocabulaire, et j'ai même essayé de faire un effort niveau de la cohérence des situations ! Je m'excuse de ne pas trop répondre à vos messages mais j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux, je suis assez fatiguée et occupée ! Bref, je suis encore désolé de vous oublier.

**Note III :** Je remercie une fois de plus ma bêta-lectrice, **Idiote**, pour son super travail. Au passage, je n'ai toujours pas mis à jours les autres chapitres, mais je vais essayer de le faire ... Bientôt. Je crois. Je pense. ... _J'espère_.

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 15 ! Qui j'espère ne vous ennuiera pas trop !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Black Circus<strong>

**15.** **Baby Bump**

* * *

><p><em>« Tout va bien. » Répondit sèchement la petite sœur en se libérant de son emprise. « Tout va très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tu ferais mieux de retourner à la maison sinon Byakuya va s'inquiéter. En plus, je suis fatiguée, alors … » Ajouta la jeune femme en tournant les talons pour rentrer dans son immeuble.<em>

_Kuchiki Hisana n'avait rien su faire d'autre que de rester là et de la contempler lui tourné le dos._

**_.&._**

Kuchiki Rukia rentra dans la petite cuisine en baîllant et en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Elle chercha immédiatement sa bouilloire électrique, et elle constata avec énormément de satisfaction que l'appareil était déjà empli d'eau et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. La brunette plongea la main dans son décolleté et se mit à se gratter tout en sortant une tasse et du thé.

Le petit bruit si distinct de l'appareil électrique retentit. Kuchiki s'en saisit instantanément puis versa le liquide brûlant au milieu de la tasse, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle essaya de faire mais vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait, c'était à peine si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était éveillée. Elle s'était, quand même, pris trois fois la porte de sa chambre en pleine face. Une fois pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, une seconde fois en revenant de la salle de bain et une troisième fois en se rendant dans la cuisine.

En plongeant les quatre morceaux de sucre dans le récipient, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au calendrier. Rukia gémit.

C'était déjà la mi-Avril. Soit, trois semaines et trois jours depuis sa première journée au studio, et elle n'avait pas arrêté une seule minute. Ils la faisaient se lever à des heures qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et elle rentrait à des heures qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus. C'était à peine si elle avait vu sa colocataire entre-temps.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« T'es pas encore partie ! » Beugla Orihime d'une voix suraiguë. « Alors qu'il est onze heures du matin ! »

Rukia la houspilla méchamment.

« Doucement. » Grogna la jeune femme, la tête penchée au-dessus de son thé. « J'essaye de me _réveiller_. »

« Ah…hum. Désolée. » S'excusa la rousse, en s'essayant face à de sa colocataire. « …Tu m'as l'air fatiguée… »

« _Nooon _! _Tu crois _! » Ironisa Rukia, en pointant ses cernes. « …Je ressemble juste à un panda ! »

« …Il reste de la brioche ? » Interrogea la rousse à forte poitrine qui fixait intensément la petite table de la cuisine du regard.

« _Certainement_… C'est quelque part… » Assurait la petite noble en fouillant sur cette même table qui n'avait pas été débarrassée depuis un bout de temps. « …_Ici_ ! » Fit-elle victorieuse en agitant le paquet de brioche en question.

Orihime la remercia et se saisit de son bien, l'air plutôt heureuse elle le posa de côté et continua de farfouiller, quelques minutes supplémentaires, dans les nombreux emballages qui ornaient la petite table avant d'en sortir un pot de confiture ainsi que de la pâte de haricot rouge sucrée. De son côté, la chanteuse fixait sa colocataire, sa tasse de thé dans la main, sincèrement inquiète du mélange qu'elle s'apprêtait à exécuter.

« Heu… Inoue ? » Commença-t-elle maladroitement alors que son amie avait la main plongée dans le paquet de brioche.

Avant même que la jeune femme n'ait pu répondre, une sonnerie retentit dans la petite cuisine puis quelques secondes après le paquet de brioche se mit à vibrer et donc à bouger seul sur la surface plane. Les deux jeunes filles examinèrent ce petit spectacle, bien étrange, en haussant les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'Inoue ne se dévoue, attrape le sachet et ne plonge sa main à l'intérieur.

« Je crois avoir retrouvé ton portable. » Dit-elle simplement en tendant l'objet à son amie.

« Allô ? » Répondit la petite brune après avoir remercié sa colocataire d'un mouvement de la tête et après avoir appuyé sur la petite touche verte. « Hisagi ? … Heu…_ Oui_, je vais bien…_Oui_, je suis vivante sinon je ne répondrais pas au téléphone…_Non_, je ne suis pas insole— Comment ça je suis en _retard _? C'était pas mon _jour de congé_, aujourd'hui ? …Vous l'avez repoussé ? _Oui_, je comprends…Cela vous aurait-il vraiment dérangé de me prévenir av— _Mon retard sera retenu sur ma paye_, c'est une blagu— Allô ? _Allô _? »

La jeune noble jeta son portable sur le côté, en étouffant un juron entre ses dents, puis elle se passa la main sur le visage en signe d'exaspération. L'autre jeune fille la fixait en grignotant des petits morceaux de brioche.

« Des problèmes ? » Questionna-t-elle, évidemment consciente de la réponse.

« Aujourd'hui, aurait dû être mon jour de congé, et voilà que je vais aller bosser, ma très chère amie. » Expliqua sa colocataire, en prenant une gorgée de son thé. « Je savais que j'aurais pas dû auditionner. »

« Comment tu peux _même_ te plaindre ! » S'exclama Orihime, la bouche pleine. « Tu travailles avec _The Black Parade _! Le groupe du moment ! L'étoile montante de la scène rock japonaise ! Tu sais combien de filles aimeraient avoir ta place ? Un _tas _! »

« _Oh _! Je leur laisse volontiers ma position, dans ce cas. »

Puis, Rukia réfléchit bien plus sérieusement à la réponse qu'elle venait de donner.

« … Ou peut-être que _non_, après de plus mûres réflexions. »

« Tu as peur qu'on te pique Kurosaki, hein ? » Pouffa Inoue.

Kuchiki roula les yeux au plafond en signe d'exaspération en finissant son thé et se saisissant de quelques petits biscuits qu'elle se fourra rapidement dans la bouche.

« Tu vas être en retard. »

« Mais, je le suis déjà. » Répondit-elle, en disparaissant hors de la cuisine pour aller chercher une tenue décente, se disant que sortir en débardeur et petite culotte serait très certainement une atteinte à la pudeur. « Je trouve cela nul car c'était notre première journée entre filles depuis une éternité ! Tu m'as toujours pas parlé de ce gars-là, Ishida ! Vous vous êtes revus ?»

« Pour se revoir, il faudrait déjà s'être vu, avant. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'ai pas dit ? Il a annulé notre rendez-vous d'il y a trois semaines pour son travail. »

La petite brune réapparue dans la cuisine encore en soutien-gorge mais justement en train de boutonner son pantalon et un tee-shirt coincé entre ses lèvres.

« Attends… Genre…Sérieusement ? Ce type a préféré travailler plutôt que de passer un peu de temps avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule, alors qu'elle enfilait son tee-shirt. « Whoa…J'imagine que ce genre de mec existe donc vraiment. » Constata la jeune femme, l'air pensive.

« …Quel genre de mec ? » Interrogea la colocataire qui prenait une bouchée de sa tartine.

« Bah, tu sais…Ce genre de mec…Comme dans les mangas shônen ! Le genre de mec qui préfère aller sauver le monde en compagnie de ses copains plutôt que d'aller à un rendez-vous avec la fille hyper canon du lycée. » Expliquait Rukia avec de grands gestes.

Orihime gloussa.

« Tu es bête. »

« Ne critique pas ma façon de voir le monde. » Rétorqua-t-elle affichant un léger sourire en enfilant ses converses. « Bon, je dois y aller. »

« Hum… Je crois que tes converses sont un peu beaucoup trop déchirées. » Constata Inoue en jetant un regard chagriné aux chaussures de son amie. « Imagine s'il se met à pleuvoir. »

Kuchiki examina ses chaussures sous toutes les coutures… Ou du moins, les coutures qu'il restait car sur les côtés le tissu commençait à se déchirer, les semelles se décollaient et étaient sévèrement trouées puis l'avant des chaussures n'étaient plus aussi blanc qu'auparavant et semblait prêt à se détacher à tout moment. La jeune femme brune haussa simplement les épaules avant d'enfiler sa veste en cuir et de prendre son sac de toile.

« Ce n'est pas digne de ton rang social. Byakuya serait déçu. »

« Hum…À mon humble avis quand il découvrira mon petit secret l'allure de mes chaussures sera la dernière chose dont il sera déçu. » Répondit-elle, en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. « Tiens…On dirait que notre cher voisin à la chevelure bleutée a encore eu la gentillesse de te laisser un petit mot bien sympa. » Annonça Rukia, en arrachant une feuille en papier de la porte pour la tendre à sa colocataire qui fronçait les sourcils.

« _Encore_ ? ! » S'offusqua Inoue qui se saisissait du morceau de papier.

Cependant elle ne l'ouvrit pas, connaissant déjà le contenu de la lettre : des menaces, des menaces et encore des menaces de ce cher Grimmjow qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'Orihime fouille dans ses histoires. Ce qu'évidemment, elle ne faisait pas exprès : elle avait juste la malchance d'être présente à chaque fois qu'il faisait un truc suspect.

« J'irais lui parler tout à l'heure. » Dit-elle.

« …Je dois m'inquiéter pour ta vie ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Mais si je ne suis pas revenu ce soir et que je ne réponds pas à tes appels…Je te conseille fortement d'appeler la police. »

« Compte sur moi. »

**.&.**

Une éponge. Une éponge. Voilà, c'est à cela que Rukia ressemblait à cet instant alors qu'elle rentrait dans le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble : la jeune fille, légèrement habillée, avait été surprise par la pluie une fois qu'elle mit le pied hors du métro.

Et pas la simple petite pluie. _Non_. Le genre de pluie qui aurait pu faire pleurer un coiffeur qui aurait laissé sortir le plus parfait de ses brushings.

« Temps de merde ! » Grinçait Rukia qui essayait de se sécher pour ne pas avoir trop misérable. « Fait chier ! » Continua-t-elle en constatant que ses Chuck Taylor étaient dans un pire état que prévu.

Dans un premier temps, elle décida de prendre l'ascenseur afin que son corps et ses vêtements prennent le temps de sécher et de se réchauffer. Seulement, la petite brune découvrit avec une certaine horreur que l'ascenseur était en panne.

« Putain de merde ! » Siffla-t-elle, une veine palpitant sur son front.

La jeune femme se résigna alors à monter les six étages… À pied, avec ses chaussures qui émettaient un sombre « _splash splash_ » à chaque pas qu'elle exécutait. Ce fut après cette fastidieuse marche qu'elle arriva enfin devant la porte du studio, c'est également à ce moment précis qu'elle rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé son sac au rez-de-chaussée.

Kuchiki Rukia se maudit et redescendit les six étages.

Et elle les remonta, avec son sac, cette fois-ci.

Puis, la jeune femme, qui essayait de refréner sa colère, sorti son trousseau de clé et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte tout en priant pour que rien de néfaste ne lui arrive, une fois de plus. C'est donc avec beaucoup de succès qu'elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur du studio, elle fut gentiment accueillie par un :

« T'as une sale tronche, aujourd'hui. » Exposa Hisagi qui était entrain de pianoter sur son téléphone portable.

Kuchiki tenta de rester impassible face à ce commentaire déplaisant, mais qui était pourtant d'une vérité absolue. Shuuhei lui tourna le dos alors qu'il portait le téléphone portable à son oreille.

« Les autres sont dans la salle d'enregistrement, va les rejoindre, j'arrive. » Dit-il sèchement en lui montrant tout de même la direction au cas où elle se perdrait en chemin.

La brunette s'exécuta dans l'instant en se dirigeant vers la salle d'enregistrement, n'osant même pas se retourner alors que le manager lançait des insultes à l'encontre de son téléphone ou alors à l'encontre de la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle entra ensuite dans la salle d'enregistrement :

« T'es passée sous la pluie, Kuchiki ? » Commenta Ikkaku qui jouait aux cartes avec Renji et Yumichika.

« …J'ai été _surprise_ par la pluie, c'est une nuance. » Répondit Kuchiki, en secouant la tête avant que ses yeux ne se pose sur un certain type qu'elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais qui n'avait pas vraiment sa place ici. « …Chappy ? » Murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête vers Ichigo ou plutôt…Vers sa veste.

Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers les deux individus qui se faisaient désormais face : une Kuchiki Rukia, fascinée, qui caressait le tissu noir et doux, quoique quelque peu humide, du chanteur roux qui paraissait bien embarrassé par le fait que la petite brune était entrain de lui caresser le bras.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir, de toute ma vie, l'édition limitée noire de la veste Chappy ! » S'extasiait-elle avec des petites étincelles qui brillaient au fond de ses pupilles alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à tripatouiller les deux grandes oreilles de lapin qui trônait sur la capuche.

« …Si tu pouvais éviter de me tripoter comme une bête de foire, ce serait vachement cool. » Renifla Ichigo.

« Hein… ? Oh. _Oh_. Désolée. » Fit-elle en levant ses deux mains en l'air. « C'est juste que j'avais quémandé cette veste pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire et ma sœur avait refusé de me l'offrir parce que j'étais une grande fille. Je devrais peut-être te prendre en photo pour montrer que ce n'est pas que pour les petits enfants. » Rigola la jeune chanteuse en même temps confuse de son attitude, et amère du fait qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas réconcilier avec sa sœur aînée.

« Ah ? Je vois…» Dit-il, en essayant d'ignorer les rires de leurs collègues derrière eux.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as eue ? » Interrogea-t-elle promptement.

« C'est un cadeau. » Répondit Kurosaki sur le même ton. « De…De ma…Petite…Sœur. » Bafouilla le jeune homme en essayant, cependant, de paraître convaincant.

Un reniflement sarcastique retentit dans l'autre côté de la salle, la petite brune se retourna vers Yumichika avec un regard interrogateur, ce dernier toisa le chanteur du regard et insista longuement sur la veste qu'il portait avant de déclarer.

« C'est un cadeau de son ex-copine. »

Rukia fit, littéralement un bond en arrière en levant les mains comme si elle était entrée en contact avec quelque chose de toxique quant au jeune chanteur, il ne sut que trucider son collègue de ses yeux couleurs havane.

« Ne me donne pas ce genre de regard, mec. » Répondit Ayasegawa en regardant son jeu de carte. « …Elle l'aurait appris d'une manière ou d'une autre, autant que cela se fasse maintenant. »

Le rouquin à la veste Chappy siffla entre ses dents pour maudire son bassiste avant de se retourner vers la petite brunette.

« Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard alors que je devais partir. » Exposa aussitôt le rouquin. « C'était la seule veste propre que j'avais. »

« Pourquoi tu te justifies ? » Coupa sèchement Kuchiki. « Je ne suis pas ta copine que je sache. » Se moqua-t-elle, avec amertume cependant. « Pourquoi je suis là, c'était mon jour de congé, non… ? »

« Tu es là pour travailler les arrangements. Comme tout le monde ici présent…Ou presque.» Coupa Hisagi qui rangeait son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. « Je vous le dit cash, je n'ai pas aimé les dernières pistes que vous avez jouées. Il ne nous reste plus que quelques semaines avant la sortie du CD et dans deux ou trois semaines, on va enchaîner les interviews et autres donc, je veux qu'on utilise un maximum le temps qui nous reste pour perfectionner vos prestations. Et il est hors de question qu'on décale quoique ce soit juste parce que vous avez un petit problème personnel. » Déclara-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi Toshiro n'est pas là ? » Demanda Ikkaku qui croisait les bras.

« Je suis en train de m'occuper de son cas. » Assura le manager en pointant son doigt vers le batteur. « …Kuchiki ! »

« … Oui ? » Répondit cette dernière.

« Va me chercher mon café, il est resté dans la salle de réunion.» Ordonna-t-il

_Mais je suis pas ta soubrette !_ « …Heu…Oui… »

« Vous ! » S'écria-t-il alors qu'il pointait son doigt vers les quatre jeunes hommes. « Vous, vous entrez dans la cabine, la piste que vous devez corriger est déjà prête. »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la petite salle d'enregistrement les musiciens avaient les yeux dans le vide, l'air d'attendre la suite des événements.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ! » Beugla Shuuhei. « Je viens de vous donner du travail que je sache ! »

Sans même protester The Black Parade se sépara rapidement, chacun partant accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été donnée. Kuchiki disparut derrière la porte de la salle tandis que le reste du groupe se retrouvait dans la cabine d'enregistrement.

Il ne fallut à Rukia que quelques secondes pour, déjà, entendre le reste du groupe se faire insulter par un Hisagi visiblement de mauvaise humeur. La petite brunette en déduit simplement que c'était pleinement à cause du fait que Hitsugaya ne s'était toujours pas présenté et qu'il n'avait pas l'air, non plus, de savoir répondre au téléphone. Une habitude désagréable qu'il avait adoptée depuis un petit moment déjà.

Peut-être qu'il fallait s'inquiéter, pensait Rukia alors qu'elle prenait la tasse de café, encore brûlante, de Shuuhei du bout des doigts et en se dirigeant à petits pas vers la salle d'enregistrement.

Mais après tout se disait-elle, la femme d'Hitsugaya était tout de même enceinte (de ce qu'elle avait compris) n'était-ce pas normal, alors, qu'il passe plus de temps avec elle plutôt qu'avec le groupe ?

« _Shinigami Records n'aime pas tellement savoir que ses artistes entretiennent une vie sociale, c'est un peu mal vu_. » Retentit la voix d'Ichigo dans sa tête. « _Parfois il leur arrive de refuser de produire un artiste car il a une famille. Toshiro a réussi à faire exception car il a prouvé qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Et que de toute façon T.B.P ne pouvait pas fonctionner sans lui._ »

C'est ce que le chanteur lui avait, récemment, expliqué lors d'un des nombreux retards de guitariste à la chevelure blanche. Cela lui expliquait notamment pourquoi Hisagi essayait d'être indulgent même si son envie de balancer ce même guitariste par la fenêtre pouvait être ressentie à des kilomètres à la ronde.

La brunette, avec une souplesse digne des plus grandes gymnastes, ouvrit la porte de la salle d'enregistrement avec son coude puis la poussa à l'aide de sa maigre jambe.

**[Disciple ****-**** Invisble]**

**You've got my attention, there's no need**

**To hurt yourself this way**

**You think no one will notice how you're feeling**

**When you cry yourself to sleep**

À cause de la puissance des enceintes acoustiques, Kuchiki avait failli lâcher la tasse brûlante qu'elle conservait précieusement entre ses petites mains. Cependant, elle se mit à trembler mais ce ne fut certainement pas à cause du son.

**You feel stuck on the outside looking inside  
>Wishing this life wasn't your life<br>And you think you're damaged way beyond repair  
>Well, you're not so far that I can't get to where you are<strong>

Elle leva les yeux après avoir constaté que le liquide ne s'était pas renversé.

**You wish you were someone else  
>Every night you fall to pieces<br>Knowing you can't save yourself  
>I can see you, I can hear you<strong>

Sa voix. Sa voix. _Oh_ ! Sa voix ! Lente, grave, intense et tellement sensuelle. Elle le fixa. Il avait l'air totalement perdu dans son petit monde.

**There's a place where the broken go  
>There's a room full of second chances<br>You're not stranded on your own  
>You're not invisible<strong>

Ses deux grandes mains sur le micro le tenant fermement par peur qu'il s'échappe. Les yeux mi-clos. Ses lèvres qui tremblaient à chaque note haute sans pour autant en faire quelque chose de mauvais. Son corps qui basculait de temps en temps à droite, de temps en temps à gauche au son de la musique.

**I'm ready to listen, there's no need  
>To hold it all inside<br>The smallest whisper, I hear it  
>When your strength has all but died<strong>

« T'as mon café ? » Demanda rudement Hisagi, à la table de mixage les yeux rivés sur la petite brune.

**I need you to believe me, can you trust me  
>That what you see is not what I see?<strong>

« Oui… Heu…Voilà. » Bégaya-t-elle, sortie de sa transe, en s'avançant vers son manager.

**The reflection in the mirror's telling lies  
>'Cause nothing you have done can change how much I love you<strong>

Sans même que l'objet n'ait pu atteindre les grandes mains de l'homme brun et tatoué, un éclair blanc s'invita dans la salle d'enregistrement et aussitôt que cet éclair blanc fit son apparition tout s'arrêta. _Littéralement_. Plus de musique. Plus de mouvements. Plus rien. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur cet éclair blanc. Shuuhei fronça les sourcils.

«… Quoi ? » Fit le guitariste incrédule, déjà en train de prendre ses aises en posant son sac en bandoulière d'un côté et qui commençait à enlever sa veste. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'deviens vert ou quoi ? »

« T'étais où ? » Demanda le manager, en essayant de garder son sang froid. « J'ai essayé de te joindre plus d'une trentaine de fois. »

« La batterie de mon portable est à plat. » Répondit placidement le guitariste à la chevelure blanche. « Désolé d'avoir interrompu le morceau. On joue quoi ? »

« Ça me dit toujours pas où est-ce que tu étais. » Rétorqua le manager, en haussant les épaules. « Et, tu touches pas à ta guitare tant que j'ai pas eu mes réponses. »

« La notion de _vie privé_ n'existe pas dans ton vocabulaire ? » Rétorqua le jeune homme, qui se massait les temps, signe qu'il commençait déjà à en avoir assez de ces interrogations.

« Pas tant que tu travailleras dans cette boîte. »

La tension était largement palpable. D'ailleurs, Rukia avait même le sentiment qu'elle s'enroulait autour de son cou et qu'elle essayait de l'étrangler. La petite chanteuse jeta un regard furtif vers la cabine d'enregistrement où résidait actuellement le reste du groupe. Kurosaki n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux, Abarai glissait de temps en temps la main dans sa poche pour regarder son téléphone portable et quant à Madarame et Ayasegawa, ils se racontaient des messes basses en ricanant de temps à autre.

« Alors ? » Reprit Hisagi qui croisait les bras.

« J'avais plus de batterie et j'étais avec Momo. »

« …Pourquoi ? »

« Bon sang, t'es qui, ma mère ? Tous les détails qui régissent ma vie sont vraiment nécessaires ? »

Le manager n'éprouva même pas le besoin de lui répondre verbalement puisque son regard en disait long.

« On était à l'hôpital. T'es content ? »

_Rupture_. Les sourcils d'Hisagi se décroisèrent, les têtes des autres membres se levèrent aussitôt vers leur collègue.

« Ah. Heu…Elle va bien ? »

« Oui. » Rassura Toshiro, en accompagnant sa parole d'un geste de la main qui se voulait rassurant. « Elle avait des maux de ventre, on est allés à l'hôpital. Où, on a du attendre, au moins, une heure avant que quelqu'un ne daigne venir nous demander la raison de notre présence. »

« Donc, elle aurait pu y aller seule, non ? » Conclut Hisagi comme s'il énonçait une vérité. « Si, elle n'avait qu'un petit mal de ventre, Momo aurait pu y aller sans toi. »

« … Pardon ? » Crissa le guitariste.

Ce fut à ce moment, plutôt, très mal choisi, que le portable d'Abarai Renji se mit à se faire entendre. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers le guitariste à la chevelure de feu, soit en se moquant, soit en haussant le sourcil.

« Tu comptes décrocher, un jour ? Parce que les cris de babouins en tant que sonnerie, c'est franchement casse-couille, tu vois. »

« Au même titre que d'autres personnes que je connais. » Grinçait Hitsugaya, en fond.

Shuuhei se retourna une demi-seconde vers le jeune homme à la chevelure de neige, qui le regardait de haut avec le peu de hauteur dont il était pourvu, avant de lui tourner le dos haussant les épaules préférant faire comme s'il n'avait absolument rien entendu. Même si cela ne l'empêcha de resserrer, discrètement, son poing.

« Allô ? » Répondit brusquement Abarai après avoir appuyer sur la touche verte de son téléphone mobile. « Non, je t'agresse pas et… Je te jure que t'as mal choisi ton moment, là ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'abord ? … Parce que ça doit être mon problème en plus, mais je m'en fous ! Et puis, arrête de crier comme ça dans le téléphone, je suis pas sourd _bordel_ ! …Mais, je sais pas moi, démerde toi, prends un de mes vieux tee-shirt…Quoi _encore_…Comment ça, ils _puent_?! C'est toi qui pu—»

Le jeune homme tatoué sentit une flopée de regard amusés, interrogateurs et irrités qui se nichaient derrière son dos, et il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Bon, écoute, je te rappelle plus tard…! Oui, c'est ça. À plus…»

« C'était ta meuf ? » Demanda Ikkaku de but en blanc.

« C'était personne. »

« Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais. »

Le guitariste à la chevelure rouge prit une inspiration comme s'il allait se mettre à parler, mais le regard, puissamment, meurtrier d'Hisagi Shuuhei de l'autre côté de la vitre l'en dissuada, fortement.

« Je vous le dit tout de suite, si vous continuez comme ça, je rentre dans la cabine…Et, je vais me voir dans l'obligation de vous gifler _un_ par _un_. »

Derrière le manager, Hitsugaya roula les yeux au ciel avant d'enlever sa veste et de pousser la porte de la cabine pour sa prendre sa place.

_Aujourd'hui, ça va être __**trop**__…Youpla boom._ Pensa Rukia, l'air faussement joyeuse. _Ouaip…__** Youpla boom**__ !_

**.&.**

Durant ses vingt-cinq ans d'existence, Matsumoto Rangiku en avait déjà vu, des choses. Des choses belles comme des choses moches. Des choses _très_ belles comme des choses _très_moches. Mais ce qu'elle voyait actuellement, elle ne savait vraiment pas dans quelle catégorie la mettre. Mais alors vraiment pas.

La jeune femme tenait sa tasse de thé vert dans sa main, avec cet air ahuri plâtrée sur son beau visage. Après quelques minutes, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Momo, qui était assise à côté de la jeune femme blonde. « J'ai du chocolat sur le visage ? » Questionna la fleuriste en se passant la main sur le visage.

« N—Non.» Rassura Matsumoto « C'est juste que…Quand Toshiro m'a dit que vous aviez étés à l'hôpital ce matin …Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que…Tu dévores la quasi-totalité des pâtisseries que je venais juste de t'acheter. »

La brunette se lécha le bout de ses doigts après avoir avalé l'une des pâtisseries de la boite rouge qui trônait sur la petite table basse, du salon du guitariste et de la fleuriste.

« En quoi est-ce problématique ? » Questionna la brunette en prenant une gorgée de son thé vert pour faire passer tout le sucre qui venait de s'introduire dans son organisme. « Je te rappelle que je mange, quand même, pour deux. » Reprit-elle en caressant son ventre qui commençait à former une légère bosse sous son tee-shirt.

« Justement c'est pas normalement déconseillé pour toi, et le bébé, de manger autant de sucre ? »

« Le docteur Takahashi nous a expliqué que comme mes nausées commençaient à s'arrêter, je pouvais me remettre à manger presque normalement, elle m'a conseillé de manger entre six et sept mini-repas tout les jours, à la place des trois repas habituel. » Assura-t-elle, en attrapant une autre pâtisserie. « Ça va aller. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Sûre. » Tranquillisait la jeune femme enceinte qui continuait de caresser son ventre, tout en avalant ses pâtisseries avec une vitesse égale à celle d'un champion double médaillé d'un concours du plus gros mangeur. « Bon, allez…Dis moi tout, pourquoi t'es venue ? »

« Hitsugaya me l'a demandé. »

Momo lança à la blonde, pulpeuse, un regard plus que perplexe.

« Sérieusement ? »

Rangiku se mit à se tripatouiller les pouces en regardant sous la table.

« Rangiku, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu connais les gars depuis longtemps, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, je compte même plus les années maintenant¡KEnfin, même si je connais Ikkaku et Yumichika seulement depuis le collège et—»

« C'est pas mon problème. » Coupa sèchement la blonde à forte poitrine. « Donc, puisque tu les connais depuis longtemps, est-ce que tu aurais été au courant...D'une hypothétique ancienne chanteuse ? »

À la simple entente de ses deux mots, Hitsugaya -anciennement Hinamori- Momo recracha, littéralement, la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait de boire et se mit à tousser violemment. Aussitôt, Rangiku s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme enceinte et se mit à lui tapoter, gentiment, sur le dos.

« Tu as entendu parler de Senna ?! » Piailla Momo d'une voix aiguë, le visage encore écarlate. « Comment cela se fait-il ?! »

« Ils ont ramené des vieux cartons au studio, j'ai vu d'anciennes photos et tout, et tout…» Exposa, d'abord, placidement la jeune femme blonde. « Donc ! Senna, c'est son prénom, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? On l'a jetée du groupe parce qu'elle a eu un accident et perdu sa voix, si oui, c'est vraim—»

« **Non**, Senna est partie de son plein gré à cause d'un tas de raisons complètement fumeuses. » Expliquait la fleuriste, en agitant la main, signe que ces raisons étaient vraisemblablement nombreuses mais qu'elle ne s'en rappelait plus. « Elle est partie…Quelque chose comme…Deux heures avant ce qui devait être leur tout premier concert, je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été beau à voir. »

« Dur. »

« Très. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes, un silence qui était rythmé par le bruit de la main de Momo qui glissait dans la boîte à pâtisserie et Rangiku qui pianotait sur son portable. Après ce qui semblait être une dizaines de minutes, la blonde leva les yeux de son portable.

« Je me demandais…Puisque maintenant ça commence à se voir…Comment il réagit ? »

La fleuriste s'arrêta net dans la dégustation de son éclair au chocolat, avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« De quoi tu me parles ? »

« Bah…Tu sais. » Commença la jeune femme à forte poitrine en faisant de grand geste quelque peu ridicule. « Tu sais. Le bébé. Toshiro. Toi. Comment ça se passe ? Il le prend aussi bien que tout le monde le pense ? »

« Eh bien…» Bredouilla la pauvre petite brune en faisant des cercles avec son doigt, sur le rebord de sa tasse de thé. « Eh bien. C'est un peu compliqué, en fait. D'un côté, j'ai pas tellement à me plaindre parce qu'il essaye de s'occuper de moi comme il faute. Mais, d'un autre côté, on est…Comment dire … Pas encore super à l'aise sur le sujet, tu vois. Du coup, on agit parfois comme s'il n'y avait _rien_. »

« Bah…Il va falloir l'être…Car dans quelques semaines, vous ne pourrez plus nier l'existence de votre futur enfant. » Déclara Rangiku, l'air sérieuse. «…Alors, ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas encore réfléchit à des prénoms ?! » Éclata-elle.

« …Tu veux le reste de mon éclair au chocolat ? »

**.&.**

Vingt-trois heures et vingt-neuf minutes. C'est ce que constata Kuchiki Rukia en sortant son portable. Elle grogna. Elle venait juste de sortir de l'immeuble, elle était fatiguée, elle avait froid et il pleuvait toujours.

Et, pour couronner le tout, elle avait l'impression que son jean avait rétréci à cause de la masse d'eau qu'il avait absorbée. Le constat était le même pour ses pauvres chaussures.

C'était donc en tirant, de temps en temps, sur son jean et en marchant comme un cow-boy, qu'elle s'apprêtait actuellement à prendre le métro avec tous les phénomènes de foires qui se promenaient dans les souterrains à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle imaginait.

« Ça te dérange pas si je t'accompagne ? » Demanda une voix grave derrière la petite brunette, qu'elle identifia aussitôt comme étant celle de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« Non. Le métro est ici pour tout le monde. » Fit-elle. « Sauf, si c'est pour que tu moques de ma dégaine actuelle…Encore que... » Continua-t-elle en levant un œil consterné vers le couvre-chef de l'autre chanteur.

« Ah ! Je te rappelle que tout à l'heure, tu voulais me le voler. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'était que tout à l'heure. »

« Tu vas pas commencer ?! »

« Commencer quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air faussement innocente.

Kurosaki leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à descendre les escaliers qui les séparaient de la rame de métro, avec la silencieuse compagnie de Kuchiki à ses côtés. L'une pianotant sur son portable en agitant de temps à autre sa jambe dans un vain espoir de se sécher tandis que l'autre se tenait à côté la petite brune, les mains dans les poches en l'observant parfois du coin de l'œil.

« Tu prends souvent le métro ? » Demanda le jeune homme, pour briser le silence.

« Seulement lorsque le pilote de mon hélicoptère privé est malade. »

« T'es stupide. »

« Au moins, je n'ai pas l'air stupide. »

« Tu es hostile, ce soir »

« C'était mon jour de congé. » Bougonna-t-elle, en rangeant son portable. « Et à cause de cette pluie, je vais sûrement être malade…Ou perdre la voix, vu ma chance. »

Kurosaki ricana légèrement

« C'est pas drôle ! » S'offusqua la petite noble en frappant de son petit poing dans le bras dur grand homme musclé.

Ichigo se pencha sur le côté en se tenant le bras avec une expression de douleur plâtrée sur le visage, faisant ainsi semblant d'avoir été blessé par l'attaque. Rukia, bien plus scandalisée qu'au début, continua de marteler son camarade vocal avec, cette fois-ci, l'aide de ses deux petits poings jusqu'au moment où le rouquin la somma d'arrêter car elle commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal.

C'est à ce moment, que la petite brune se rendit compte que son arrêt venait d'être prononcé et qu'elle devait, évidemment, sortir sauf qu'évidemment la petite brune ne s'attendait pas à ce que le roux la suive, une fois de plus.

« Tu me suis ? » Demanda-t-elle, en tournant la tête.

« Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire de ma vie ? » Rétorqua-t-il. « Je m'assure juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien à cette heure avancée de la nuit. »

« Oh ! C'est gentil, mais je suis une grande fifille, maintenant ! »

Le grand roux renifla grossièrement avant de se mettre à côté de la petite brunette marquant ainsi l'importante différence de taille entre les deux individus. La brunette lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de pointer sa tête en dehors de la station de métro et de constater que la pluie venait juste de s'arrêter. Rukia lâcha un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle s'aventurait dehors, en compagnie du grand rouquin, qui ôta la capuche aux grandes oreilles de lapin de sa tête.

Dans un silence de temps en temps animé par quelques piques mesquines mais amicales, les deux personnages arrivèrent, bien trop vite à leur goût, à l'appartement de la jeune fille. Cette dernière regarda d'ailleurs sa montre.

Minuit et trente-sept minutes.

« Bon… » Fit la brunette. « C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, j'ai l'impression... »

Et alors, que la rouquin s'apprêtait à répondre, un miaulement retentit derrière eux, les deux chanteurs de The Black Parade se retournèrent et aperçurent un petit chat, au pelage roux, qui galopait dans leurs directions avant de grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée et de tapoter dessus, à l'aide de ses petites pattes. La fenêtre s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

« C'est à heure-ci que tu rentres, Confiture ? » Demanda une voix masculine, que Rukia ne connaissait désormais que beaucoup trop bien.

Confiture répondit à son maître par un miaulement angélique, avant de se faufiler entre les jambes du jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée, qui sortait un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, avant de croiser le regard des deux autres personnes à côté. Un large sourire s'empara les lèvres de Grimmjow.

« _Kurosaki_ ! » S'écria-t-il. « Quel grand hasard ! Si, je m'attendais un jour à te revoir ! …En chair et en os, en plus ! »

Kuchiki avait maintenant un, très, très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui pourrait se produire par la suite, surtout en vue du frisson de dégoût, et de colère, qui venait de parcourir le corps de Kurosaki.

« …Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

« Lui-même. »

« …Pour moi aussi c'est un exquis plaisir de te revoir. »

Un calme s'installa alors entre les trois individus, les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de se fusiller, _scrupuleusement_, du regard alors que la pauvre petite brunette était prise au piège entre _les deux bêtes_qui avaient l'air prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre à n'importe quel moment.

« _Vous_…Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda-t-elle, sachant que sa réponse semblait idiote puisqu'ils avaient _évidemment_ l'air de se connaître.

« Au lycée, cet espèce de fils de pute a couché avec ma copine…Dans les chiottes, en plus. »

« _Oh_ ! La vieille rancune ! » Maugréa Grimmjow, en levant les yeux au ciel et en allumant sa cigarette.

« _Espèce de_… » Grogna Ichigo, en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers l'autre jeune homme.

La nouvelle chanteuse forma un, fragile, barrage avec son petit corps pour empêcher son collègue de passer, elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'emporter. Le chanteur resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant d'agiter la tête dans l'approbation et de faire un pas en arrière.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, il se fait tard. » Conseilla la jeune femme.

« T'as raison. » Approuva-t-il, en faisant demi-tour et s'aventurant dans la direction opposée. « À plus. »

« Comme c'est mignon ! » Continuait Jaggerjack.

Mais, Kurosaki était déjà beaucoup trop loin pour l'entendre. Kuchiki, de son côté, se tourna une dernière fois vers Grimmjow, avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir la porte principale et de s'aventurer dans l'immeuble, très désireuse que son corps ne fasse qu'un avec son matelas.

Une fois face à sa porte et sachant que sa colocataire devait, très certainement, dormir, Rukia se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés puis, alors qu'elle sortait le trousseau, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit et un jeune homme brun à la peau blafarde en sortit et passa à côté de la jeune fille, sans sourciller.

« À la prochaine fois ! » S'écria Orihime, qui apparut à cette même porte.

« M—Mais…C'était qui… ? » Interrogea Rukia, complètement ahurie.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>…


	16. Chapitre Seize

**Auteur **: Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à son auteur, Kubo Tite. Je me suis réservé des droits que sur quelques personnages seulement.

**Note I :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent, ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 16 vous plaira !

**Note II :** J'ai encore essayé de m'appliquer au niveau de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et de la variation de vocabulaire, et j'ai même essayé de faire un effort niveau de la cohérence des situations ! Je m'excuse de ne pas trop répondre à vos messages mais j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux, je suis assez fatiguée et occupée ! J'ai également quelque soucis de mise en page au moment de télécharger le chapitre, si vous voyez des trucs qui ne vont pas prévenez-moi, merci.

**Note III :** Je remercie une fois de plus ma bêta-lectrice, **Idiote**, pour son super travail. Au passage, je n'ai toujours pas mis à jours les autres chapitres, mais je vais essayer de le faire ... Bientôt. Je crois. Je pense. ... _J'espère_.

Bref, voici le chapitre 16 ! Qui j'espère ne vous ennuiera pas trop !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Welcome to the Black Circus<span>**

**16. …To Sunday Night**

* * *

><p><em>« À la prochaine fois ! » S'écria Orihime, qui apparut à cette même porte.<em>

_« M—Mais… C'était qui… ? » Interrogea Rukia, complètement abêtie._

**.&.**

Mais qui était donc cette personne qui venait juste de sortir de chez elle ? C'était la question que venait tout juste de poser Kuchiki Rukia, sauf que la jeune fille ne reçut pas de réponse. En tout cas, pas immédiatement. _Non_. Car Orihime était bien trop occupée à rêvasser, sa tête reposant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

La rousse soupira avant de commencer à fermer la porte.

« Hé ! Hé ! Orihime, attends ! Ne me ferme pas la porte au nez ! » Protesta Rukia qui s'imposa aussitôt dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour éviter que sa colocataire ne la mette dehors.

« Oh ! » S'écria, une seconde fois, Inoue. « Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue. » Avoua-t-elle, bêtement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Mais…Mais…J'étais juste en face de toi ! » Protesta la petite Kuchiki, qui faisait de grand signe avec ses bras. « Et…Et puis, d'abord…C'était qui, ce gars ? Je me souviens pas l'avoir vue ici…C'est lui Ishida ? »

« Quoi ? _Non _! C'est notre nouveau voisin !»

Cette fois-ci, Kuchiki resta silencieuse quelques instants. Il y avait encore de nouveaux voisins ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait rien vu ? Et plus grave, qui, dans cet immeuble, avait bien pu mourir, ou décider de déménager,…Sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ? Était-ce possible qu'avec tout le travail qu'elle avait avec The Black Parade, elle ne soit plus du tout en connexion avec le monde extérieur ?

« Relax. » Intervint Orihime, comme si elle avait deviné l'angoisse qui se formait à l'intérieur du crâne de son amie. « …C'était Ulquiorra Schiffer, le colocataire de Grimmjow. »

« _Ah_ ? Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui _vit_ avec lui…Genre…Sous le _même_ toit ? ! » S'esclaffa Rukia, réellement surprise. « C'est même _possible_…? »

« Oui.» Répondit-elle avec, toujours, ce même sourire niais.

« Arrête, je te crois pas ! » Sévit Kuchiki, qui se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir posé ses affaires pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. « Personne ne serait assez fou pour vivre avec ce type. » Fit-elle après avoir prit une gorgée de son eau.

« Si, si…Je t'assure, c'est _son_colocataire ! Tu te souviens pas ? Tu l'avais vu lorsqu'ils ont emménagé ici ! »

La brunette décolla la bouteille de ses lèvres, mais resta muette. La jeune femme méditait. Mais maintenant que sa colocataire le disait, avant de croiser ce très cher Jaggerjack, il lui semblait, effectivement, avoir déjà aperçu un homme de la même allure que cet Ulquiorra dans les couloirs de l'immeuble.

« C'est possible. » Admit la petite brune. « Mais je n'ai pas du faire très attention. » S'expliqua-t-elle simplement alors qu'elle abordait la délicate besogne d'enlever ses chaussures délabrées et inondées.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas mettre tes converses. » Ricana Orihime contre sa volonté. « Mais il est très gentil, il n'a rien à voir avec Grimmjow, tu sais. »

« Ah ! Ne commence pas, j'ai déjà assez dégusté comme ça à cause de la pluie. » Renchérit Rukia. « Pour commencer…Ils sont très loin d'avoir la même dégaine, je te l'accorde…Mais…Je ne sais pas…Il me paraît assez _dépressif_, quand même. »

« Tu vois, tu aurais du m'écouter ! » Continua Inoue. « Bon, d'accord…Il n'a pas l'air _très_ souriant…Mais, je suis sûr que si je—_on _apprend à mieux le connaître… »

« …C'est toi qui vois, après tout. » Fit Kuchiki. « Par contre, je te préviens…Je t'interdis formellement de m'inclure dans un plan foireux, du genre, un _double __rencard_ avec _Grimmjow_…Sinon, tu peux dire _adieu _à notre amitié et aux croustillants détails sur Ichigo et compagnie ! »

« _Promis_ ! » Articula Orihime, entre deux rires.

« Non mais… » Grogna la jeune femme qui se levait pour aller déposer ses chaussures plus loin.

Puis, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain afin de se débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés, une interrogation germa dans son esprit quand elle appuya sur l'interrupteur. Une question que beaucoup de personnes devaient être en train de se poser à l'instant même.

« Orihime. » Appela-t-elle en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« …Oui ? » Répondit cette dernière qui vint en pyjama à sa rencontre.

« C'est _toi_ qui a changé la lampe de la salle de bain ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas moi. » Répliqua la rousse à forte poitrine. « C'est Ulquiorra. »

Le visage de la petite brune se déforma dans une grimace qui mélangeait de la surprise et une certaine incompréhension. Inoue, comprenant que la scène paraissait quelque peu irréaliste, prit une grande inspiration avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer.

« Bon, vois-tu…Tout à l'heure comme prévu, après le travail, j'étais descendue pour essayer de parler avec Grimmjow. J'ai donc sonné et c'est Ulquiorra qui m'a ouvert. Je lui ai donc demandé s'il avait vu son colocataire, il m'a par la suite expliqué que Grimmjow était livreur et qu'il était parti travailler mais que, lui, il dormait...Et—»

« Attends, pourquoi…Il _dormait_ ? »

« Parce qu'il travaille de nuit. »

« Où ? »

« Dans un kombini, pas très loin d'ici. » Continua-t-elle. « Et, donc, il m'a demandé ce que je voulais, je lui ai donc expliqué…Et c'est là qu'il a commencé à soupirer, rouspéter…Et même insulter Grimmjow pour son mauvais comportement. A priori, ce n'est pas la première fois, il m'a donc promis de régler cette histoire lui-même, car avoir des problème avec le voisinage est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite…Ensuite—»

« Orihime. _Orihime_. » Appela Rukia, en secouant les mains devant elle. « Bien que ton histoire soit très intéressante…Je pense que tu peux en venir directement au fait car vu l'état dans lequel je suis maintenant, je crois que je n'ai compris qu'un mot sur deux. »

« Bon…Bah…En bref, il désirait savoir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose en réparation, je lui ai donc expliqué qu'on avait un petit problème avec la lampe de la salle de bain…Que ça faisait trois jours qu'on se douchait dans le noir, qu'on était dans l'incapacité totale de se maquiller et qu'on était obligées de faire nos brushings dans le salon. »

« Je…Vois. » Bredouilla Kuchiki, qui avait perdu son esprit pendant la conversation. « Tu ne veux pas qu'on continue cette conversation demain, parce que là…J'ai la tête et le corps en compote. »

« Ah ? C'est vrai, excuse-moi, tu dois être fatiguée. » Approuva la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu. « …D'ailleurs, avant que j'oublie…On a reçu une autre carte de Tatsuki. »

« Ah…ça ne te dérange vraiment pas qu'on en discute demain ? Parce que je suis vraiment épuisée. » Geignit Rukia.

Orihime agita la tête en signe d'approbation et, se dirigea finalement vers sa chambre à coucher avant de se mettre au lit. Après tout, demain matin, elle devait se lever tôt pour partir travailler. Minuit et demi était déjà passé. De son côté, la chanteuse referma la porte de la salle de bain. La petite brune ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et laissa couler l'eau tandis qu'elle ôtait ses vêtements trempés pour le jeter dans la corbeille à linge sale. Une fois la besogne accomplie, elle se glissa sous l'eau brûlante avec un soupir de soulagement.

Le liquide chaud lui fit un bien phénoménal. Il se déversait sur elle et se glissait tout le long de son corps, ruisselant partout où il fallait.

Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux afin d'évacuer le surplus d'eau.

Les yeux fermés, elle méditait sous sa cascade brûlante.

La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve, bien que ce soit un rêve de nature épuisante, car jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer son rêve d'enfance se réaliser d'un coup de baguette magique. La brunette n'avait aucune autre expression.

Étudiante en Art qui venait juste d'être diplômée. Être traînée par une amie à un concert. Découvrir un groupe génial. Être entraînée sur la scène. Se lier d'amitié avec le chanteur. Etc…

C'était proprement incroyable, et pourtant tout ces facteurs l'avaient conduite à…Un poste de chanteuse.

Certes, elle était moins rémunérée que les autres, elle s'épuisait vite et ce statut ne collait pas idéalement à son rang social.

Et pourtant, Kuchiki Rukia y trouvait presque son bonheur.

Puis, Kurosaki….Il était plutôt mignon.

_Ah !__Ce __n__'__est __pas __le __moment, __vieille __bique_! Ronchonna-t-elle dans sa tête.

La brunette tendit son bras pour fermer le robinet, puis essora ses cheveux une seconde fois avant de tendre le bras pour attraper une serviette et s'enrouler dedans. Dégoulinante, elle sortit de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Elle préféra ne pas se risquer à allumer la lumière du couloir, sachant que sa colocataire dormait la porte ouverte et qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de la déranger dans son sommeil à une heure aussi tardive.

Elle fonça dans sa chambre, qui était à l'exact opposé de celle d'Orihime, et s'y enferma. Dans l'obscurité. Ah oui, elle avait oublié d'ouvrir les volets ce matin.

_C__'__est __bien __ma __veine._Se dit-elle.

La brunette laissa tomber sa serviette, encore humide, sur le sol et partit, entièrement nue, à la recherche de l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Ce fut après avoir trébuché sur une pile de vêtements et buté sur son nécessaire de peinture que la main de Kuchiki atterrit sur l'objet de ses désirs.

Évidemment, elle l'alluma.

« C'est mieux. » Constata la petite noble alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour récupérer sa serviette afin de sécher correctement et de se mettre au lit. « Ça, sera mieux comme ça. » Continua-t-elle en drainant l'eau qui s'écoulait de ses cheveux.

Vers environ, une heure du _matin,_son séchage fut accompli et son pyjama enfilé. Rukia plongea une bonne fois pour toutes sous ses couvertures, avec ce qui semblait être un gémissement de plaisir absolu.

Elle éteignit la lumière, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, tiens.

En effet, malgré son extrême fatigue, Kuchiki n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. La raison en était simple : une fois qu'elle eut fermé ses yeux, un tas monstrueux de pensées avaient envahi son esprit. Sans lui demander son avis, en plus. Alors, bien _sûr_, elle avait essayé de les combattre, de les sortir de son esprit.

Mais non. À chaque fois qu'elle en éliminait une, une autre revenait à la charge, et ainsi de suite. Rukia n'était pas idiote, elle se connaissait bien, cette petite histoire pouvait perdurer jusqu'au petit matin.

Mais vous direz, à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser pour que son esprit et son corps rejettent ainsi la léthargie nocturne commune à tous les êtres humains ?

C'était pourtant simple. Kuchiki Rukia pensait à _tout_. The Black Parade. Kuchiki Byakuya. La Kuchiki Corporation. Kuchiki Hisana. L'inconnue sur les photos. Son salaire aussi. Et, indéniablement, à Kurosaki Ichigo.

Peut importait le chemin que son esprit empruntait, elle en revenait toujours à lui. Ses joues se rosissaient rien qu'à la petite évocation de son visage et de ses expressions si viriles, sa musculature imposante et sensuelle, ses yeux couleur bronze capable de faire fondre n'importe qui, même le plus hardi des machistes, puis il y avait ses lèvres fines, roses et pulpeuses qui lui donnaient à chaque instant envie de se jeter sur lui pour les embrasser, car une seule et unique fois ne lui avait pas suffi.

**Oh ****que ****oui**. Si elle en avait l'occasion, elle se jetterait sur lui et l'embrasserait à en mourir d'asphyxie.

Kuchiki Rukia se retourna dans son lit. Son visage entier était empourpré, puis il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle avait chaud aussi, très, très chaud. Elle pouvait sentir les sueurs qui lui coulaient le long du dos. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

« Calme-toi, ma vieille. Calme-toi. » Répétait-elle à voix basse. « Ce n'est rien. Tu es juste en train de fantasmer sur ton collègue de travail. »

Tiens, tiens. Puisqu'on abordait le sujet du « travail », il allait sans dire qu'elle était mal barrée voir parfaitement fichue et même plus encore, Rukia était absolument _foutue_. _Si_ Byakuya apprenait quel genre de travail elle faisait…Pour notre chère petite brune, c'était incontestablement…_La __fin __des __haricots_.

La fin de toute vie sur Terre.

**Surtout **la sienne.

Mais il fallait être sensée, elle ne pourrait pas continuer à le lui cacher pendant une éternité. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait bien falloir que la plus jeune Kuchiki sorte de sa petite tanière et lui annonce la triste nouvelle.

Avant qu'il ne tombe sur un magazine ou des affiches dans la rue, si possible. Mais, après les colères que le riche homme avait exprimées suite à cette histoire de magazine et de « faux fiancé mais vrai baiser », cela l'étonnerait beaucoup de le voir ouvrir une bouteille de champagne pour l'occasion.

« Tu parles, il utiliserait sa bouteille de champagne pour me tuer avec, oui. » Grommela Rukia qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

À force de réfléchir, une violente migraine venait de s'ajouter aux problèmes de la jeune Kuchiki. La brunette siffla de douleur en s'asseyant dans son lit, et elle essaya de se masser les tempes.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça. » Grinça la petite brune alors qu'elle sortait de son lit.

La chanteuse essaya d'ouvrir avec douceur la porte de sa chambre et, sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigea une fois de plus vers la salle de bains. La jeune fille referma la porte derrière elle après avoir allumé la lumière, afin de ne pas déranger sa colocataire qu'elle entendait ronfler paisiblement. Rukia se saisit de la trousse de médicaments qui trônait dans un coin, entre les produits de beauté et le sèche-cheveux.

Elle l'ouvrit.

« Putain, il n'y a même plus d'aspirine. »

Alors qu'elle se résignait à aller dormir avec un immense mal de crâne et des problèmes plein l'esprit, la brunette se souvint d'un remède miracle que sa grande sœur avait contre les migraines.

Une bonne glace !

La chanteuse à la chevelure sombre se précipita dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement et se jeta sur le frigo, qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt.

« Il n'y a même plus de glace. » Grognassa-t-elle, en basculant la tête en arrière, complètement désespérée. « J'ai vraiment la poisse, là. »

Mais tout n'était pas perdu, se dit-elle. La brunette retourna dans sa chambre et observa son radio-réveil.

Une heure et trente-deux minutes du matin.

Pourquoi se lamenter ? Il suffisait qu'elle enfile un jogging, un gilet et une paire de chaussure. Et direction le kombini au coin de la rue. Après tout, à quoi bon avoir des boutiques ouvertes sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et vraiment pas chères, si on ne s'y rendait pas lorsqu'on avait un besoin urgent ?

« Bah, pas à grand chose. » Dit Kuchiki en enfilant le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire un jogging gris avec l'inscription « princess » sur l'arrière-train.

Elle préféra garder son large et long débardeur blanc, qu'elle utilisait pour dormir, car la jeune fille ne comptait pas rester dehors une éternité. Rukia enfila une veste à capuche, une paire de baskets, son porte-monnaie qu'elle fourra dans sa poche puis ses clés. Et glissa hors de l'appartement comme un fantôme, et se promit de rentrer assez tôt pour que sa colocataire ne remarque rien.

Rukia dévala les escaliers avec une agilité ainsi qu'une discrétion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, mais dont elle fut plutôt fière. En tout cas, sur le moment. La chanteuse se faufila jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où elle ralentit sa course. La jeune femme ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, sûrement pour éviter toute altercation avec Grimmjow.

Une seule c'était déjà beaucoup. Mais alors deux, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Elle se rendit devant l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, puis constatant que la porte ne risquait pas de s'ouvrir brusquement, et qu'elle ne risquait pas de se faire agresser à tout moment, elle reprit son pas de course régulier et poussa la porte d'entrée.

« Ouais, t'inquiètes pas, la livraison devrait bien se dérouler. »

Rukia bondit de peur et de surprise.

« S'ils ne font pas trop les cons, en tout cas. »

Kuchiki se tourna pour voir d'où provenait la voix. Elle se retrouva, pour la seconde fois de la journée, face à face avec Grimmjow. Ou du moins, face à dos avec lui. Le jeune homme était assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre, discutant au téléphone et visiblement, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Mais elle ne baissa pas garde pour autant. La brunette serra fortement les poings en l'observant discrètement. Jaggerjack était un jeune homme bien bâti, imposant, une pointe de charisme tout de même, seulement son air patibulaire le rendait juste inquiétant, alarmant.

Surtout dans l'obscurité nocturne.

C'est donc les poings fermement serrés, les yeux rivés sur lui, qu'elle passa à grandes enjambées à côté de lui. Mais ce n'est pour autant qu'il sembla l'avoir remarquée, ou alors, ce soir, Kuchiki était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis.

« BISCOTTE ! Arrête de jouer avec ta bouffe, putain de bordel ! »

Ah ben non, son problème, ce n'était pas elle, ce soir.

**.&.**

Kuchiki soupira, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et traversa la rue. Ainsi, elle s'enfonça dans la nuit noire et sans étoile qui berçait la paisible ville de Karakura.  
>Le temps était humide, à cause de l'important déluge qui s'était abattu le jour précédent, et il faisait également froid, mais pas assez pour que Rukia renonce à sa glace, encore moins à faire périr l'effroyable migraine qui lui pilonnait âprement le cerveau. Toutefois, la brunette admit que la fraîcheur de la nuit avait considérablement apaisé sa douleur.<p>

Alors qu'elle vagabondait dans les rues à la recherche de son kombini, la jeune femme se rendit compte que Karakura n'était pas le genre de ville à dormir la nuit.

Même vers deux heures du matin.

Beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient encore dans la rue et avait des discussions vives et diverses la circulation était importante des enseignes brillaient et clignotaient. La jeune fille se rendit compte que la plupart des gens qui étaient présents devaient très certainement être des étudiants.

Plus la jeune fille s'enfonçait dans le centre-ville, plus elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitté Karakura et de se trouver dans une grande métropole japonaise telle que Kyoto, Kobe, Osaka, peut-être même…Tokyo. Rukia restait ébahi devant cette vision nocturne de Karakura, c'était quasiment l'envers d'une ville qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme passive, calme.

Ce fut après une quinzaine de minutes de marche que la jeune fille arriva devant un des kombini qui ornaient tout le centre-ville. L'échoppe de _Cocostore_ne tenait que sur un unique étage et paraissait absolument minuscule, coincé entre deux immeubles, tous deux pourvus de trois à quatre étages.

Désormais plus affamée qu'autre chose, elle s'aventura à l'intérieur de l'officine, qui était _évidemment_ ouverte.

**.&.**

Un quart d'heure. Un quart d'heure. _Un__quart__d__'__heure_. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à la brunette pour trouver le rayon des desserts glacés car même si vu de l'extérieur, le kombini paraissait assez exigu, de l'intérieur, il était immense. Des rayons et des rayons de produits à perte de vue, de tous les jours, pas chers en plus.

Toujours affamée, Rukia se rua littéralement sur le congélateur qui abritait les pots de glace, puis tandis qu'elle se penchait pour attraper un énorme pot de crème glacée au chocolat, sa petite main croisa une autre petite main. Une petite main qui n'était assurément pas la sienne.  
>Elles agrippèrent en même temps, le même pot de glace mais instinctivement, Kuchiki retira sa main alors que l'autre main prenait possession de l'objet.<p>

Rukia fulminait intérieurement.

« Kuchiki ? » Demanda la personne qui venait de lui piquer l'objet qu'elle convoitait.

La chanteuse leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Elle la reconnut presque aussitôt. Ou du moins, elle était sûre et certaine de l'avoir déjà vue à plusieurs reprises aux cours des derniers mois.

Rukia la pointa du doigt, et ouvrit la bouche mais elle se retrouva incapable de formuler le moindre mot.

« Hina—Enfin…Hitsugaya Momo. » Répondit la fleuriste pour l'autre brune. « La femme de Toshiro. »

« Heu…Oui, je suis désolée. » S'excusa Rukia, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Je—Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de votre prénom…Sans vouloir vous vexer. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si l'on s'était présentées correctement les dernières fois. »

« O—Oui… »

Ne sachant pas quoi se dire de plus, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent l'une en face de l'autre dans un silence qui s'avérait extrêmement gênant. Du coin de l'œil, Kuchiki examina son interlocutrice et au vue de la tenue qu'elle portait, c'est à dire une chemise de nuit rose pâle et un gilet de grosse laine noir, Rukia déduisit que Momo aussi n'était que de passage.

La chanteuse constata également que le tissu de la chemise de nuit se frottait, ou plutôt se collait, à une espèce de bosse qui se formait sur le ventre de la fleuriste.

« Vous êtes enceinte ! » Fut la seule chose qui quitta la bouche de Kuchiki à ce moment précis.

« Heu… » Émit Momo, qui semblait ébahie par la remarque. « Oui, effectivement, je le suis. » Affirmait-elle, en passant une main sur son abdomen pour le caresser.

« Ah…Heu…Désolé…D'avoir…Dit ça…Comme ça… » Bredouilla Rukia, le rouge aux joues. « Mes félicitations…Vous devez êtres très heureux. »

« …Quelque chose comme ça. » Dit-elle. « Et, toi…enfin…vous…enfin…Comment ça se passe avec le groupe ? »

« Bien, enfin…Oui, plutôt bien, même si j'admets que ce n'est pas de tout repos.» Expliqua-t-elle. « Heureusement que j'ai le droit à quelques jours de congés. »

« Toshiro me dit toujours la même chose. »

« Ah. »

Un autre silence s'installa entre les deux individus, qui à certains moments se trouvaient un intérêt immense pour leurs mains ou leurs pieds, jusqu'au moment où Momo pris une grande inspiration.

« Comment ça se passe avec Ichigo ? »

« …Hein ? »

« J'ai entendu que vous étiez…En quelque sorte plutôt très proches. » Articula difficilement Momo. « …Enfin, c'est Matsumoto qui m'a dit que vous aviez une relation ambiguë…Toshiro, lui, n'aime pas parler de ce genre de chose. »

« Oh. _Oh_. Non, notre relation est strictement professionnelle. » Assura Rukia d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « …Je suppose que…Parfois, il m'aide un peu…C'est encore un univers un peu nébuleux pour moi. »

« Ah ! Je me disais aussi, je savais qu'elle me racontait des inepties quand elle me disait que vous étiez sortis ensemble pour une espèce soirée ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. »

« Non…Enfin, ça c'est…une…enfin, un autre genre d'histoire. »

« Hein ? »

« Momo ! » Intervint une voix masculine, au grand ravissement de la petite Kuchiki.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers la provenance de cette voix qui interpellait la femme enceinte. Ce fut habillé d'un tee-shirt, rouge délavé, d'un jogging noir, d'une paire basket et d'une fine écharpe couleur émeraude, que Hitsugaya Toshiro fit son apparition. Le guitariste s'approcha de sa femme c'était comme s'il n'avait pas vu la jeune Kuchiki.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Je croyais que ça devait prendre deux minutes, pas plus. » Grommela l'homme à la chevelure blanchâtre.

« Ouais, mais justement, j'étais en tra—Hé, mais ce ne serait pas un paquet de cigarettes que je vois là ? » S'alerta dangereusement Momo, en pointant le paquet rectangulaire qui se trouvait dans une des mains de son mari.

« Ah, non ! Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça. »

« Le docteur a dit que c'était mauvais pour ta santé, et la mienne ! » S'écria la jeune femme qui sentait ses joues s'empourprer de colère. « Enfin…La _notre_. Le Docteur Takahashi t'avait demandé d'arrêter ! »

« **Non**. » Protesta placidement Toshiro. « Le Docteur Takahashi m'avait au moins demandé de _ralentir_ ma consommation et de me tenir éloigné de _vous_…Enfin…De _toi_, quand je fumais. »

Kuchiki Rukia préféra rester silencieuse, comprenant que cette histoire ne le regardait absolument pas. Elle se pencha juste pour attraper un nouveau de pot de glace. Une glace à la vanille, cette fois-ci.

« Et, d'ailleurs, je tiens à te rappeler que je suis quand même passé d'un paquet et demi par jour à six ou sept cigarettes par jour. » Continua-t-il. « Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu râles, avant, ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça. »

« _Avant_, je n'étais pas enceinte de **ton **enfant ! » Répliqua la fleuriste en pointant son ventre.

« Oui…Bah… » Bredouillait Hitsugaya alors que les regards des personnes présentes de tournaient vers eux. « En attendant, tu devrais être bien contente que j'accepte de sortir en pleine nuit pour tes putains de fringales nocturnes ! »

_Ah_! Ces deux-là s'amusaient donc à sortir en pleine nuit. Ceci explique donc cela. Désormais, Rukia comprenait mieux pourquoi la guitariste à la chevelure blanche s'endormait subitement pendant qu'Hisagi faisait ses discours.

« C'est bon ! » Criailla-t-elle. « J'ai compris, je vais payer. » Ragea-t-elle en frayant un chemin parmi les gens, qu'elle effrayait, jusqu'à la caisse.

Toshiro soupira fortement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et marmonna quelque chose avant de reprendre une posture normale. C'est à ce moment qu'il sembla remarquer la présence de l'autre jeune fille. Son expression neutre se transforma en une légère surprise.

« Oh. Salut, Kuchiki. »

« H—Hé… »

« Hum…Désolé de t'avoir infligé cette…Ce truc que tu viens de voir. » S'excusa le jeune homme. « Elle…est…Elle est un peu à cran, ces temps-ci. »

_Et__pas__qu__'__un__peu,__mon__neveu_. « Ah oui ? »

« Comme Momo vient d'une famille un peu « conservatrice », elle ne travaille plus, et reste à la maison tout le temps à la maison, elle ne sort que pour les rendez-vous médicaux…Et les fringales de passage. » Expliqua le guitariste sobrement. « Elle est habituée à être active….Du coup, elle est devenue _un__tantinet_irritable…Et en plus, avec les montés d'hormones qu'elle me fait…Elle a des faux airs de Godzilla…»

Surprise par la réplique quelque peu étrange, Rukia se mit à rire de manière incontrôlable. Elle avait failli lâcher son pot de glace.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Je suis très sérieux, là. »

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas gentil pour elle. » Articula Kuchiki, entre deux ricanements. « Si elle est enceinte, c'est que tu y es aussi pour quelque chose. Elle ne l'a pas fait toute seule, ce bébé.»

Toshiro ne répondit pas,il rangea simplement son paquet de cigarettes et son ticket de caisse dans sa poche. Il haussa les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose qui fut inaudible pour les oreilles de la jeune chanteuse.

« Quoiqu'il en s—»

« TOSHIRO ! »

« À plus, Kuchiki. » S'excusa l'interpellé en courant presque rejoindre sa belle, qui fulminait toujours en tenant ses courses.

Rukia l'observa disparaître entre les rayons, à la vitesse de l'éclair.

**.&.**

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait raccompagner Kuchiki chez elle ? » Questionna Momo qui tenait ses courses dans ses bras, en observant son mari sortir ses clefs de voiture. « Je veux dire, il est quand même environ deux heures du matin, c'est dangereux, tu sais…On ne sait pas quel genre de désaxé se promène dans la rue. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas besoin de nous, elle est bien arrivée ici toute seule. » Rétorqua Toshiro en déverrouillant sa voiture à distance. «…Et puis, avant d'essayer de prendre soin des autres, tu devrais commencer par prendre soin de ta propre personne…Surtout vu tes derniers exploits… » Continua-t-il, en ouvrant la portière du côté conducteur.

Momo, qui se dirigeait quant à elle du côté passager, sentit une nouvelle fois la colère monter en elle. La jeune fille pointa un doigt vers lui tout en faisant de grand pas.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? » Criailla-t-elle. « Je peux très bien prendre soi—»

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle buta, plutôt brutalement, contre le rebord du trottoir. Son premier réflexe, en voyant qu'elle approchait violemment du béton, fut de protéger son ventre et d'essayer de se tourner dans sa chute pour atterrir sur le dos.

Momo percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd et roula un peu sur la route. Les courses qu'elle tenait précédemment s'étaient répandues sur le sol autour de son corps. Puis, alors que la fleuriste reprenait difficilement ses esprits, elle entendit qu'on lui ordonnait de se lever immédiatement.

Elle n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi.

Jusqu'au moment où sa vision se clarifia et qu'elle vit une voiture qui fonçait droit sur elle.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit c'était le pot de glace au chocolat, qui avait explosé sous les roues de la voiture.

Ensuite, c'était le trou noir.

**.&.**

Kuchiki Rukia était en train de prendre son ticket de caisse lorsqu'un violent crissement de pneu, des cris et le bruit d'une voiture qui rentrait dans une autre lui percèrent méchamment les tympans. Elle tourna la tête vers les portes automatiques. La jeune chanteuse aperçut des personnes qui commençaient à courir dans tous les sens, complètement affolées.

Puis, comme la plupart des personnes présentes, son premier réflexe fut de se précipiter en dehors du magasin pour connaître la cause d'une telle agitation. La première chose qui retint son attention fut une Toyota noire, qui était rentrée dans une autre voiture, de couleur grise. De la fumée flottait dans l'air, à cause du choc de la collision. À quelques mètres de l'endroit de l'impact, elle vit son collègue, Toshiro, qui tenait Momo par les aisselles comme s'il venait juste de la rattraper d'une chute, ou encore de la ramasser sur le sol.

La chanteuse remarqua que la fleuriste avait l'air en état de choc : son visage était extrêmement pâle, elle avait du mal à respirer, ses genoux étaient écorchés comme si elle avait fait une mauvaise dégringolade et son regard était figé dans le vide.

Quant à Toshiro, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir s'il devait courir vers la Toyota noire et en arracher le rétroviseur à la main, pour le coller dans le visage du conducteur, ou s'il devait d'abord s'occuper de sa femme, qui venait tout juste d'échapper à un accident aux conséquences lourdes, voire à la mort.

Dans un premier temps, il essaya de rester calme et opta pour la seconde option, quand :

« Vas-y, sale grosse pute ! » S'écria un homme aux cheveux courts, blonds et ébouriffés. « T'as failli nous faire faire un accident en t'allongeant sur la route comme une grosse vache ! Regarde moi ça, il y a de la glace plein le capot ! »

Ah ! Bon, finalement, il allait opter pour la première option. Toshiro fit basculer sans délicatesse la jeune femme sur le trottoir et se dirigea vers la voiture noire avec un air menaçant.

« Surveille tes paroles quand tu parles à ma femme, espèce d'enfoiré de mes deux. » Grinça-t-il sur un ton froid et sinistre sans pour autant crier, en arrivant au niveau de l'homme. « Où est-ce que t'as eu ton permis de conduire, dans un kinder surprise ? »

« Vas-y, tu m'veux quoi, toi ? »

« D-Roy, arrête. » Essaya un des hommes dans la voiture il paraissait grand et squelettique, et avait des cheveux ébènes attachés en une natte.

« Shaolong, j'vais pas m'laisser traiter par cet espèce d'enfoiré qui s'croit dangereux ! »

Un grand bruit résonna tout à coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Hitsugaya venait d'asséner un violent coup de pied dans la portière du conducteur.

« Vas-y ! T'veux quoi, toi ? ! »

« Je te conseille de prendre ta caisse pourrie et de partir loin d'ici. » Avertit Toshiro. « Avant que j'utilise ta sale tête pour klaxonner. »

Comme la majorité des spectateurs présents et qui observaient la scène, Kuchiki sentait bien que la situation était actuellement en train de se détériorer de seconde en seconde. Mais personne ne s'interposa, beaucoup trop désireux de savoir ce qui allait se passer entre les deux hommes.

« Dégage ! » Gueula de nouveau Toshiro, en montrant une direction quelconque à son interlocuteur.

Au volant de sa voiture, D-Roy avait le sang qui bouillonnait. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Derrière lui, Il Forte essayait de calmer le jeu, tant bien que mal, même s'il avait également envie de sortir du véhicule et de fracasser la tête du prétentieux sur le capot.

« D-Roy, arrête, on a pas le temps. On a une livraison urgente à faire, là ! »

« Non mais, attends, j'vais pas me laisser faire insulter comme ça, bordel de merde ! »

« Dégage d'ici, fils de pute ! »

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. D-Roy enleva sa ceinture et se saisit de la poignée de sa portière, prêt à sortir et à coller une raclé au guitariste. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se tenait prêt à en découdre. C'est à ce moment bien choisi que l'on entendit les sirènes de la police au fond de la rue. Tout le monde tourna ses yeux vers les lumières rouges et bleues qui éclairaient la rue. Rukia savait qui avait appelé les forces de l'ordre le tenancier de l'officine, qu'elle avait vu avec son portable à la main en sortant.

« Putain ! D-Roy ! » Hurla Ilforte. « Démarre avant qu'on se fasse choper ! »

« Je sais ! Je sais ! » Paniquait D-Roy, qui essayait de mettre le contact.

« Hé ! Crois pas t'en sortir si facilement ! » S'écria Toshiro en frappant sur le capot alors que le véhicule se mettait en marche.

Sans le moindre avertissement, le conducteur de la Toyota noire accéléra. Hitsugaya eut à peine le temps de prendre ses distances afin de ne pas se faire renverser. Le véhicule disparut dans la nuit, bientôt pris en chasse par les voitures de police. Sentant que sa colère s'apaisait doucement, Toshiro sembla se souvenir ce qui l'avait fait se mettre dans un état pareil.

« Momo ! » Fit-il en se tournant vers l'endroit où il avait laissé sa femme.

Paraissant sortie de sa transe, elle aussi, Rukia se précipita également vers la jeune femme enceinte, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Momo paraissait toujours en état de choc, ses genoux saignaient toujours, ses deux mains enserrait son ventre et ses yeux étaient écarquillés et fixaient le néant. La chanteuse s'agenouilla près d'elle tandis que le guitariste posait une main sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

La fleuriste sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qui venait de se produire.

« Momo, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

« Je sais pas ! » Hoqueta la brunette, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante. « Je veux juste qu'on rentre à la maison ! »

« On va rentrer, mais avant il faut que tu me dises si tu vas bien. » Expliqua Toshiro quand la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras. « Sinon il faudra aller à l'hôpital. »

« Je veux pas aller à l'hôpital ! » Continua la fleuriste. « Je veux rentrer ! »

« D'accord. On va rentrer, on va rentrer. » Essaya-t-il tandis qu'il lui caressait maladroitement le dos tout en essayant de faire abstraction des personnes qui les observaient. « …Kuchiki ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux aller ramasser mes clefs de voiture, s'il te plaît ? Elles sont tombées quand…J'ai…Commencé à perdre mon sang-froid. » Dit-il pendant qu'il aidait Momo à se mettre debout.

« Oui, oui. » Affirma-t-elle, en repérant aussitôt le petit trousseau.

Elle s'orienta vers le trousseau afin de le ramasser tandis que de son côté, Hitsugaya soutenait une tremblante et gémissante Momo. Il ouvrit, difficilement, la portière arrière et la fit asseoir sur la banquette. Rukia arriva à petit pas vers lui, et lui tendit timidement les clefs. Il s'en saisit en la remerciant à demi-voix.

« Il y a une trousse de secours dans la boîte à gants, tu veux bien me la donner ? »

« Bien sûr. » Marmonna Kuchiki, son sac en plastique se balançant à son bras, qui se dirigea vers l'avant du véhicule.

La chanteuse scruta méthodiquement la rue, avant d'ouvrir la portière et de s'asseoir à la « place du mort ». Elle entrouvrit la boite à gants et y repéra effectivement une petite trousse de couleur blanche. Supposant qu'il s'agissait de l'objet en question, elle en prit possession, se retourna et la donna au guitariste.

« Merci. » Dit-il, en l'ouvrant pour sortir du désinfectant, du coton et des pansements.

« Non. » Gémit Momo, en voyant son mari mettre du désinfectant sur le coton. « J'aime pas le désinfectant. Ça pique. » Couina-t-elle, en commençant à fuir alors que l'homme à la chevelure de neige lui agrippa fermement la jambe.

« C'est pas le moment de faire ta gamine. » Pesta-t-il, en appliquant le coton sans la moindre douceur sur la plaie.

La femme enceinte réprima une exclamation de douleur, mais elle ne put arrêter le frisson de souffrance qui traversa son corps au même moment.

« Ne commence pas à te plaindre. » Continua Toshiro, en lui collant un des pansements avant de se saisir de son autre jambe pour la désinfecter. « Tu aurais pu avoir bien pire. Tu as eu de la chance que je sois présent. Ça aurait pu être très grave. »

« _Oh_, ne fais pas comme si une fausse couche avait pu t'attrister. »

« …Excuse-moi ? »

« Rien. »

« Hé, je tiens à toi. Je tiens vraiment à toi, je pourrais mourir pour toi. Et tu le sais.» Annonça-t-il, avec une petite voix. « Alors, ne me fais pas dire ce que je ne pense même pas. »

Momo ne répondit pas et ôta calmement ses jambes de l'emprise de son mari, puis elle s'allongea sur la banquette arrière dans une position fœtale tout en fermant les yeux. Toshiro soupira, il se leva de sa position accroupie et ferma la portière. Il se dirigea vers la chanteuse de Black Parade qui était restée sur le siège passager. Cette dernière se mit à bégayer soudainement.

« Hum….Je…Je vais…Je vais vous laisser, je pense que ce serait mieux. »

« Tu veux pas qu'on te raccompagne? Ce sera plus rapide. »

« Non. Non. C'est bon, j'habite pas très loin d'ici. »

« T'es sûre ? Il est quand même…» Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase pour regarder l'heure sur son portable. « Trois heure et deux minutes du matin. C'est plus sûr si je te raccompagne.»

« Non, c'est bon, je te dis. »

« Bien, dans ce cas… Sors de la voiture. » Dit-il avec un demi-sourire, car la jeune fille n'avait pas fait le moindre geste depuis qu'elle s'était assisse.

« …C'est obligatoire ? » Gémit-elle, avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Si tu veux rentrer à pied, ça l'est… »

« _OK _! » S'écriait-elle soudainement. « Raccompagne-moi à la maison. »

Hitsugaya secoua la tête avant de fermer la portière du côté passager et de faire le tour de la voiture dans le but de s'installer à la place du conducteur. Il démarra la voiture dans l'instant qui suivit.

**.&.**

Selon les meilleures estimations de Rukia, en tout cas à cette heure-ci de la nuit, le petit voyage en voiture avait dû durer, à tout casser, dix ou quinze minutes. Le déplacement s'était fait dans un silence de mort, ponctué de temps à autre par les légers ronflements de Momo, qui s'était endormie sur la banquette arrière, en seulement quelques secondes. À en juger par les regards envieux que Toshiro lui lançait dans le rétroviseur, il aurait bien aimé faire de même.

« C'est juste là. » Annonça Kuchiki, en pointant du doigt l'immeuble qui se présentait au coin de la rue.

Au moment où la voiture s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, la chanteuse remarqua que Grimmjow n'était pas comme à son habitude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. La jeune fille pensa simplement que, comme chaque être humain en ce moment, l'homme était sûrement allé se coucher.

Il était quand même plus de trois heures du matin.

Elle sortit de la voiture, en veillant à ne pas réveiller Momo, remercia Toshiro pour l'avoir raccompagnée et le salua sommairement, comprenant que le guitariste avait l'air plutôt désireux de retrouver son matelas, ses draps qui le tenaient au chaud et ses coussins confortables. En bref, son lit.

Puis, au moment où elle se tournait et que le moteur de la voiture se mettait à ronronner, Rukia crut soudainement se souvenir d'une chose importante. _Très __importante_. La brunette tourna les talons.

« Hé ! Hitsugaya, attends ! » Beugla la chanteuse en s'étalant contre la fenêtre de la voiture, alors que le guitariste commençait à faire sa manœuvre pour sortir.

Le geste de Kuchiki sembla surprendre Toshiro, dont le cœur manqua un battement. Pour Momo, toutefois, cela ne paraissait qu'être une simple perturbation dans son sommeil. Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de « _crocodile_» et de « _banane _» puis se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda le guitariste en baissant la vitre. « Et ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tes clés… »

« Heu…Non, non…Non. J'ai…heu…» Bégaya Rukia, en se frottant les mains. « J'ai reçu un mail, ce matin, enfin…Hier matin…Enfin, avant-hier matin, en tout cas, c'était avant aujourd'hui…Enfin, non, c'était avant hier et—»

« Kuchiki, tu me fais gaspiller de l'essence. »

« Bref, j'ai reçu un mail qui parlait d'une séance photo. »

« On l'a tous reçu, Kuchiki. »

« Laisse-moi, finir. _Donc_, j'ai reçu ce mail qui parlait de cette séance photo. » Continua-t-elle. « Et le truc, c'est qu'en informatique, je me suis équipée avec Apple, et mon MacBook a refusé de m'ouvrir le mail…Du coup, je n'ai pas de date, encore moins d'adresse, alors…Je me disais que vous devriez l'avoir reçu ou avoir l'habitude…Alors… »

Ensuite, sans savoir par quel miracle, à peine avait elle fini sa phrase que l'homme à la chevelure blanche lui tendit un morceau de papier avec quelques inscriptions griffonnées dessus. Elle s'en saisit.

« Il y a la date, l'adresse…Normalement, on a toujours trois ou quatre jours de battements avant une séance photo. » Dit-il platement, en recommençant à exécuter sa manœuvre. « Surtout, ne t'emmerdes pas et vient habillée décontracté…Mais pas trop non plus, le but ce n'est pas que Kangakki essaye de tous nous tuer. »

« O—Ok, merci. »

« À plus. » Fit-il après s'être assuré qu'il pouvait faire sortir sa voiture sans danger.

« À plus. » Dit-elle à son tour, en le regardant s'éloigner.

La noble jeta un coup d'œil au petit papier qui venait de lui être donné. Elle soupira : les choses sérieuses commençaient à se montrer. Séance photo, émission de télévision, concerts, clips vidéos, sortie du disque.

Bientôt, elle ne pourra plus mentir. Rukia allait vraiment devoir trouver un moyen de l'annoncer à Byakuya. Sinon, c'était la fin de toute chose.

«…Je suis trop bête ! » Cria-t-elle soudainement en se tapant sur le front. « J'aurais simplement dû demander l'adresse à Ichigo ! »

**To ****be ****continued****…**


	17. Chapitre Dix-Sept

**Auteur **: Neko

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartient à son auteur, Kubo Tite. Je me suis réservé des droits que sur quelques personnages seulement.

**Note I :** Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous tous qui lisez mon histoire ! D'abord j'aimerais vous dire à tous (enfin ceux qui lisent) que je suis, pour l'instant, ravie que mon histoire vous plaisent, ensuite que vos commentaires m'ont fait très chaud au cœur ! Et que j'espère que ce chapitre 17 vous plaira !

**Note II :** J'ai encore essayé de m'appliquer au niveau de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et de la variation de vocabulaire, et j'ai même essayé de faire un effort niveau de la cohérence des situations ! Je m'excuse de ne pas trop répondre à vos messages mais j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux, je suis assez fatiguée et un peu déprimée, m'enfin. Je suis toujours sur l'écriture du chapitre 18 donc ne vous attendez pas à le voir de sitôt.

**Note III :** Je remercie une fois de plus ma bêta-lectrice, **Idiote**, pour son super travail. Au passage, je n'ai toujours pas mis à jours les autres chapitres, mais je vais essayer de le faire ... Bientôt. Je crois. Je pense. ... _J'espère_.

Bref, voici le chapitre 17 !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Welcome to the Black Circus<span>  
><strong>

**17. Hot Monsters [Annoying Caramel, Tiresome Flatmate]**

* * *

><p>Une voiture de couleur rouge, avec l'insigne taxi sur le toit, s'arrêta dans une grande rue non loin de la rivière Onose, la rivière qui séparait Karakura et Naruki. Dans cette grande rue, on ne trouvait pas beaucoup de chose à part des entrepôts, désaffectés pour la plupart, et quelques bâtiments éparpillés par-ci et par-là. Et si on levait la tête, on pouvait voir des rames de métro installées sur des ponts, afin de ne pas importuner le secteur industriel qui trônait ici.<p>

Simplement, ce secteur industriel avait l'air d'avoir été déserté depuis un moment, déjà.

C'était également dans cette rue vide,que Rukia était supposée se présenter pour cette fameuse séance photo.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? » Demanda-t-elle à son chauffeur.

Juste en face de la rivière, et en face du véhicule, se dressait ce qui semblait être une ancienne clinique sur deux étages. Sur le côté on distinguait nettement un parking. D'un style simple, la bâtisse avait l'air assez poussiéreuse, comme si personne n'y avait été depuis longtemps : d'ailleurs la façade était légèrement fendue de fissures en tout genre. Les vitres avaient été teintées en noires.

Même si il avait l'air d'être assez robuste, on pouvait aisément en déduire que ce bâtiment pouvait s'écrouler au moindre tremblement de terre de force huit, sur l'échelle de Richter.

« Oui, c'est ici mademoiselle. » Répondit poliment le chauffeur.

La brunette constata également qu'il y avait quelques lampadaires qui trônaient non loin, mais la plupart avaient l'air d'être dans un très mauvais état. Le lieu avait l'air complètement désolé, cependant il n'avait pas l'air dangereux ou mal fréquenté, mais il était sûr et certain que Rukia ne s'amuserait, indiscutablement, pas à traîner ici la nuit.

« Vous comptez descendre, mademoiselle ? » Interrogea le chauffeur, légèrement agacé par le comportement de la jeune fille. « C'est pas que je vous jette dehors, mais j'ai un client à prendre à la gare de Karakura à environ onze heure trente, j'aimerais ne pas être en retard. »

« Heu…Oui, bien sûr. Désolée. » Répondit-elle aussitôt, en commençant à sortir de la voiture. « Je vous dois combien ? »

« 5 036 Yens. »

_Il y en a qui s'emmerde pas, dis donc_. Pensait la petite noble, en récoltant la somme exacte dans son porte-monnaie. « Merci, encore ! » Ajouta-t-elle en descendant du véhicule.

À peine avait-elle claqué la portière de la voiture, que celle-ci venait tout juste de démarrer afin de partir loin d'ici et de l'abandonner dans cet endroit totalement stérile. Par instinct, elle vissa son sac à main sur son épaule et croisa ses bras, dans une tentative pour se réconforter. Elle reprit méthodiquement son souffle, cette fois-ci, dans un effort pour essayer de calmer son angoisse.

En observant les alentours, Kuchiki se dirigea lentement vers l'ancienne clinique, ou du moins le studio. On ne pouvait entendre que le bruit de ses pas dans toute la rue, ainsi que sa respiration saccadée.

Cela ne la rassurait pas.

Rukia avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Cela ne la rassurait pas non plus.

En jetant un coup d'œil plus attentif au parking, elle y remarqua la présence de plusieurs voitures, toutes de marques différentes et dans des états distincts, d'une moto flamboyante, ainsi que la singulière présence d'une pimpante bicyclette de couleur jaune, qui contrastait fortement avec le reste des véhicules.

Elle aurait dû se sentir rassurée, mais elle ne l'était toujours pas.

La petite brune gravit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée. La brunette n'osait pas ouvrir cette porte d'elle-même, pour une raison quelconque comme se faire remarquer, quelque chose dont elle ne raffolait pas grandement.

Mais il était certain que la petite brune allait attendre devant la porte une éternité.

Kuchiki prit une grande inspiration, et :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kuchiki ? » Quémanda une voix de baryton qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien désormais.

« Putain ! » Ne put s'empêcher de s'égosiller la jeune fille, en se tenant la poitrine. « Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Hitsugaya Toshiro haussa le sourcil, incrédule, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, de descendre l'escalier et d'aller s'asseoir sur la dernière marche. Rukia ne sut rien faire d'autre que de le regarder exécuter son petit manège.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de son pantalon cargo, et l'ouvrit distraitement pour se saisir de l'une d'entre elles. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que la brunette le fixait.

« …Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? …Tu veux une clope ? » Interrogea-t-il, en allumant la sienne.

« Non. _Non_. Je ne fume pas. » Répondit-elle, aussitôt. « C'est juste…Que…Je…Je pense que je suis un peu nerveuse. »

« Pourquoi ? » Fit-il, en sortant son portable après que celui-ci eut brièvement sonné.

« Bah…Je veux dire…C'est vachement impressionnant quand même comme situation. C'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Toshiro recracha sa fumée en la fixant.

« Oui…Enfin, **moi**, c'est pas tous les jours que ça _m'arrive_ ! »

« Je sais. Je me fichais juste de toi. »

« _Sympa_. » Siffla la brune. « Oh ! Maintenant que j'y pense…Je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Enfin…Comment va ta femme —enfin…Je veux dire…Momo …? » Ânonna-t-elle bêtement. « Elle—enfin…Ils…heu…Le bébé et elle vont bien ? »

Hitsugaya cracha un nouveau nuage de fumée avant de lever les yeux vers la chanteuse.

« Ouais, il y a plus de peur que de mal. »

« Ah. C'est bon à savoir. » Dit-elle pensivement. « Bon…Je pense que je vais entrer…Histoire de faire signaler ma présence, et de ne pas me faire engueuler pour mon retard. »

« T'inquiète. Les filles sont pas aussi emmerdantes qu'Hisagi à ce sujet. » Expliquait-il. « Même si Kangakki est pas mal dans son _propre_ genre. »

« Oh. »

« De toutes les manières, personne n'est prêt.» Ajoutait-il tandis que la jeune fille entrait craintivement dans le bâtiment. « C'est encore un peu le chantier. »

**.&.**

« Mais quel chantier ? ! » S'exclama soudainement Rukia à haute voix, avant de se couvrir la bouche de crainte de s'être faite remarquer.

En fait on ne pouvait pas dire que l'endroit était en pagaille, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il était ordonné. On trouvait par ici et par là des cartons ouverts parfois remplis, parfois vides il y avait également des cartons fermés. Plusieurs appareils comme des projecteurs se présentaient de temps en temps, il y avait aussi des ordinateurs, et des câblages qui parcouraient le sol dans un circuit complexe.

Kuchiki trébucha malencontreusement sur l'un d'eux mais réussit à se rattraper à temps au lieu de percuter le sol…Ou plutôt la moquette.

La brunette se serait attendue, au vu de l'extérieur, à ce que l'intérieur de cette ancienne clinique soit dans état plus que lamentable. Elle imaginait des fissures sur les murs, des fuites d'eau, la présence de nuisances telles que des rats et d'autres choses dans ce genre.

Il n'en était rien.

L'intérieur avait été entièrement modernisé. Les murs et les plafonds étaient d'une douce couleur crème impeccable, il n'y avait aucune trace de fissure ou autre. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse, mais douce, moquette de couleur grise.

Elle paraissait tellement douce que si elle avait pu, Rukia aurait enlevé ses chaussures et se serait mise à courir à l'intérieur de la bâtisse comme une enfant.

Mais on l'aurait sûrement prise pour une folle.

Kuchiki supposa alors que le bâtiment avait également du voir son système électrique renouvelé, au vu de la qualité et de la puissance de l'éclairage de lumière blanche qui couvrait la pièce.

Rukia sortit cependant de sa rêverie quand un individu la bouscula brutalement sans même s'excuser. La brunette grogna en se frottant son épaule endolorie.

Tout cela était bien. Très bien même. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, ou encore où aller. La petite brune serait bien retournée dehors demander l'aide de Toshiro, mais après tout, elle aussi, elle était une grande fille capable de se débrouiller seule.

Après ce qui fut plusieurs minutes de recherche dans un environnement qui lui était inconnu, Kuchiki retrouva un visage familier et chercha aussitôt à se diriger vers ce dernier, en évitant bien évidemment de marcher sur les câblages ou bien de rentrer accidentellement dans un des nombreux employés qui galopaient.

« Alors, vous avez réussi à vous inscrire pour le Gotei 13 ? » Demanda Hisagi à un autre homme qui se trouvait assis derrière ce qui semblait être un ancien standard.

« On n'a pas réussi à s'inscrire pour l'édition de cet été. » Répondit l'homme, qui possédait une chevelure blonde ainsi qu'une frange. « On réessayera pour l'édition d'Halloween. Vous avez réussi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il restait encore deux ou trois places de disponibles. »

« On ne s'est pas encore inscrits. Matsumoto est encore dessus, elle connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait nous filer des dossiers d'inscriptions. »

« La même Matsumoto qui a évincé _The Hollow Way_ du magazine _Bleach_ ? »

« Ne rage pas, Hirako. » Sourit mesquinement Shuuhei. « Ses arguments sont plus _convaincants_ que ceux de Kensei. »

Hirako Shinji, manager du groupe de musique _The Hollow Way_ secoua la tête en marmonnant entre ses dents. Il s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une petite brune s'avançait timidement vers eux. Elle était agrippée à son sac à main en toile, et arborait un tee-shirt Chappy qui en aurait fait pâlir une collégienne, ainsi qu'une simple jupe noire.

« On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Interrogea Hirako en attirant ainsi le regard d'Hisagi vers la petite Kuchiki.

« _Ah_. Kuchiki, on attendait plus que toi. »

« Désolé pour le retard. » Bredouilla-t-elle en s'inclinant pour s'excuser.

Shuuhei secoua la main comme pour lui dire que son retard n'avait pas d'importance, puis il lui fit signe d'approcher vers eux. Ce qu'elle fit d'un pas très nerveux.

« C'est elle, ta nouvelle chanteuse ? » Questionna Shinji, en se levant. « Kuchiki Rukia, c'est ça ? Presque toute l'agence ne parle que de _toi_ ! »

_Cela m'étonnerait presque._ « O—Oui, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

« C'est Hirako Shinji, le manager du groupe de musique _The Hollow Way_. »

« Le groupe de musique…Celui avec les trois filles ? » Interrogea aussitôt la petite noble. « Lisa, Mashiro et….La petite blonde avec les dents de lapin, là ? »

Shuuhei s'empressa de cacher son rire tandis que Shinji fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu connais ? »

« Pas beaucoup, mais je pense avoir plusieurs de leurs chansons dans mon Ipod, oui. »

« Parfait. Parfait. »

Un silence s'installa entre les trois individus, Kuchiki regardait timidement ses pieds alors que Shinji avait sorti son téléphone portable et pianotait dessus, tandis que par ailleurs Shuuhei faisait de même.

Rukia n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire ou encore demander.

Donc, elle attendit.

« _HISAGI_ ! » Brailla une voix par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

Les trois individus se retournèrent pour trouver l'origine de ce cri, et ce fut une jeune femme de taille moyenne qui se présenta à eux. Sa peau était bronzée, ses cheveux coupés en carré et teints d'un rouge vif. Elle portait une chemise blanche, bleu pastel, qui surplomba un débardeur noir, qui moulait ses formes, ainsi qu'un pantalon qui semblait un peu large pour elle.

Rukia eut un peu de mal à la reconnaître au début. Sûrement à cause du changement de couleur de cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kaena ? » Demanda aussitôt l'homme tatoué.

« Il faudrait que t'viennes, on a un problème avec l'décor, là-bas ! » Expliqua Faranbald Kaena, à la vitesse de la lumière. « Dépêche-toi, car j'pense pas qu'Hanataro va tenir longtemps, tout seul. En plus je dois retrouver Sephiroth, il est parti avec des câbles dans sa gueule. »

Kuchiki remarqua à ce moment précis que la jeune femme était pourvue d'un certain accent, cependant elle n'arriva pas à en déterminer la provenance.

« Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? » Grogna Shuuhei, qui commençait à partir avec la photographe. « Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas ramener ton clébard ici ! »

« N'insultes pas mon bébé ! »

« H—Hé ! Attends, Hisagi ! » S'égosilla Rukia, en se levant sur la pointe des pieds. « Je vais où ? ! Je fais quoi ? ! »

Mais il était déjà trop loin pour pouvoir l'entendre. Elle dû se résigner à le contempler s'éloigner en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus rapide. Rukia soupira et se retourna mais la jeune fille se retrouva aussitôt en face du visage de l'homme blond, qui lui souriait.

Cependant, son sourire ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

« C'est la première fois que tu mets les pieds ici ? »

La brunette hocha la tête.

« Je vois. » Dit-il. « …Tu prends les escaliers du fond, et tu montes. Tu vas voir Kangakki. » Expliqua Hirako, avant de retourner à ses affaires.

« …Comment je sais que c'est elle ? » Sollicita, stupidement, Rukia qui scrutait le chemin qu'elle s'apprêtait à parcourir.

Shinji releva sa tête, un regard perplexe sur le visage.

« C'est vraiment la première fois que tu viens, toi… » Soupira-t-il, en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. « Kangakki a son nom accroché à une porte...Et si vraiment, tu te sens perdue…Tu n'as qu'à suivre la musique. »

« Ok… » Bredouilla la brunette en s'éloignant de l'homme pour s'aventurer dans les escaliers qu'il lui avait indiqués un peu plus tôt. « Merci ! » Fit-elle une dernière fois en tournant les talons.

**.&.**

« Tu savais que tu devrais ranger ta loge, Mei ? » Fit Yumichika, avec une mine dégoûtée. « Sérieusement, même chez Ikkaku, c'est mieux rangé. »

La styliste se retourna, un éclair au chocolat dans la bouche, une canette de soda dans la main gauche et son portable dans la main droite. Elle rangea l'engin dans sa poche une fois qu'elle eu fini de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, et d'un geste elle récupéra la pâtisserie.

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle, la bouche pleine.

« …Rien. » Grinça-t-il.

La loge de la styliste était un véritable capharnaüm : autant les meubles qui la constituaient étaient mignons, autant sa _décoration_ laissait à désirer. La pièce était grande et très bien éclairée, une simple fenêtre plus quelques lampes faisaient largement l'affaire. Il y avait des fauteuils dispersés dans toute la pièce et de couleurs multiples, puis il y avait deux tables basses, en verre, collées l'une à l'autre. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet, il n'y avait pas de moquette comme dans le couloir.

Près de la fenêtre, le sol était recouvert d'une multitude de cartons contenant des vêtements de toutes sortes, certains encore pliés et ensachés dans leurs emballages plastiques. Près de la porte, l'on pouvait voir deux larges commodes en fer, et sur la surface plane de ces meubles étaient éparpillés une multitude d'accessoires : des colliers, des ceintures, des gants, des mitaines, des bracelets, des chaînes, des chapeaux…

Il y avait un troisième meuble, une table au coin de la pièce, en bois cette fois-ci, qui était couverte d'objets en tout genres, qui avaient l'air d'appartenir tous à une même personne. Il y avait au centre, un ordinateur portable, une tablette numérique, un téléphone portable, un lecteur de musique portable, une clé USB et un carnet de croquis. On y trouvait également des produits de cosmétique tels que des crèmes pour le visage, les mains, les pieds, des vernis à ongles de plusieurs couleurs, du dissolvant pour les ongles, du maquillage, du démaquillant en crème et beaucoup d'autre. On pouvait également constater la présence plusieurs canettes de soda, vides pour la plupart, des cadavres de bouteilles d'eau, des emballages de nourriture, biscuits, sandwich et autres.

Sans oublier le nécessaire de couture et le paquet de chewing-gum, sur la chaise. Ainsi que la chaîne stéréo avec la musique qui tournait plutôt fort. Très fort. Trop fort, peut-être.

**[ONE OK ROCK – Shake It Down]**

« Mei, tu peux venir m'aider, il y a un truc qui cloche avec ma ceinture. » Rouspéta Renji avec une moue, tenant l'objet de ses problèmes dans la main.

« T'es un vrai bébé, toi. » Gronda-t-elle, en levant les yeux de son portable pour se diriger vers lui. « Fais moi voir. »

Une fois la pièce en main, elle fit signe au guitariste de se tourner pendant qu'elle lui mettait la ceinture de manière correcte

« C'est pas compliqué, quoi. » Grogna-t-elle, en reprenant son téléphone portable, alors qu'elle secouait la tête. « C'est pas possible. »

Abarai lui offrit une grimace digne d'un enfant en bas âge, avant de s'occuper de la fermeture de sa ceinture. La styliste rangea de nouveau son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea vers son bureau, la table de bois, et se saisit d'une grande boîte de couleur mordorée. La jeune femme l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une multitude de pâtisserie en tout genre. Aussitôt, elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres colorées et se saisit d'un éclair au chocolat, et tandis qu'elle le portait à sa bouche pour y mordre à pleines dents…

« MEI ! »

« Quoi, encore ? » Soupira-t-elle posant l'éclair dans sa boîte.

« Je crois que tu t'es trompée de taille. » Gémit Yumichika.

« Comment ça ? » Fit Kangakki en se tournant vers le bassiste, un sourcil levé. « Je peux pas m'être trompée de taille, j'ai pris tes mensurations avant de commander… »

« Tu as dû mal _commander_ alors. »

« Impossible ! Lauryl connaît vos tailles par cœur, maintenant ! » Argua la styliste en croisant les bras. « Tu as pris du poids, c'est tout. »

« _Pardon_ ? »

« _Ah_ ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendue ! » Pesta Mei, en roulant les yeux et en faisant une grimace.

« Au lieu de m'insulter, tu ferais mieux de m'aider à trouver un moyen de rentrer dans mon pantalon. » Rétorqua le bassiste. « C'est ton travail, non ? »

_Caramel _ haussa les épaules en marmottant dans sa barbe, qu'elle n'avait pas, et se dirigea vers le bassiste. Elle lui fit signe de l'enlever pour trouver ce qui clochait avec le vêtement en question. C'est ainsi que Yumichika se retrouva torse nu et caleçon assis sur un des fauteuils de la pièce tandis que Kangakki vérifiait la taille du pantalon. Elle finit par lever la tête avec un étrange sourire moqueur plâtré sur le visage.

« …Quoi ? » Fit-il d'un ton irrité.

« Évidemment que ça ne t'allait pas, pauvre idiot. » Grinça-t-elle. « C'est le pantalon à Toshiro ! »

Le visage de Yumichika se transforma à la fois dans une expression de surprise et de soulagement, de ne pas avoir pris de poids. Il soupira de joie en posant une main sur son torse comme pour se rassurer. De son côté, Mei semblait pensive, en tenant le vêtement contre elle.

« Ce qui veut dire que Toshiro serait parti avec ton pantalon. » Annonça-t-elle. « ….Il est où d'ailleurs ? »

« Je l'ai vu sortir tout à l'heure. » Avoua Ichigo, qui était en train de mettre sa ceinture. « Mais il ne me semble pas qu'il se soit changé, par contre. »

« Quoi ! » Criailla la styliste, en s'avançant dangereusement de Kurosaki. « Il est parti cet espèce d'enfoiré ? Tu l'as vu partir où ? Que je l'attrape par son pantalon pour lui raser la tête ! »

« Je sais pas, moi ! » Répondit Kurosaki en posant sa main sur la tête de Mei pour la faire reculer, la différence de taille flagrante facilitant cette tâche. « Par la porte. »

« Je me doute bien, imbécile décoloré ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était ma couleur de cheveux naturelle ! » S'énerva le chanteur en commençant à tirer les joues de la styliste.

Madarame rentrait tranquillement des toilettes au moment où il rentra dans la loge et qu'il retrouva la styliste du groupe en train de se débattre pour sortir de l'emprise de Kurosaki, qui lui tirait les joues, l'air énervé. Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux là se chamaillaient.

D'ailleurs, si sa mémoire était bonne, il était rare de ne voir personne en train de se disputer avec Kangakki Mei. Cette fille était adorable comme tout, mais c'était une vraie _enquiquineuse_, pour rester poli.

« Une épine dans le pied. » Souffla-t-il, en se dirigeant vers une immense poche plastique posé sur une table basse, et qui portait son prénom.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Renji, qui boutonnait une chemise d'une sombre couleur carmin.

Ikkaku fit un simple signe de main pour montrer au guitariste qu'il n'avait rien dit d'important, avant de se saisir de ses vêtements et d'ouvrir la grande poche plastique afin de les retirer. C'est à peu près au même moment, voir un peu après, qu'un éclair blanchâtre surgit dans la pièce, puis sans se faire voir, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chaîne stéréo, et sans aucun avertissement coupa le son.

_Brutalement_. En débranchant l'appareil. Kangakki se retourna dans un cri, et jeta un regard meurtrier à Hitsugaya qui se tenait au coin de la pièce avec la prise entre les mains, son habituel air renfrogné collé au visage. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« Quoi ? » Fit-il simplement en jetant la prise par terre. « On t'entend jusqu'en bas, tu exagères avec ta musique, est-ce que tu t'en rends _même_ compte ? Tu deviens sourde. »

« Me dit_ le guitariste_. » Renifla Kangakki, en croisant les bras. « _How funny_ ! » Ajouta-t-elle, de son excellent accent anglais.

« _Fuck_. » Répondit aussitôt Toshiro. « Arrête de jacasser, tu as du travail. »

« J'_avais_ du travail, jusqu'à ce que tu te tires comme un voleur. »

« J'avais besoin de m'en griller une. Arrête de faire chier ton monde. » Rétorqua-t-il, en jetant un regard à son portable qui sonnait, avant de le remettre dans sa poche. « Fais ton travail, comme tout le monde. »

« C'est pas moi qui suis chiante... » Rouspéta la styliste, en croisant les bras, alors que le guitariste à la chevelure blanche lui passait à côté. « En fait, elle devait pas venir, Kuchiki ? Elle n'a pas été prise dans le groupe, finalement ? » Questionna Mei, en se tournant vers les membres du groupe, qui étaient tous à moitié nus, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de la perturber plus que ça.

« Elle était derrière moi, il y a quelques instant. » Expliqua Hitsugaya, en se retournant vers l'entrée de la loge, par laquelle il fit disparaître son corps dans le couloir avant de revenir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, là ? _Rentre_ ». Ordonna-t-il, en tirant la jeune fille par le bras.

Kuchiki Rukia se couvrait le visage de sa seule main libre tandis que ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés. Son visage avait pris une belle teinte rosée.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle-même, mais, venait-elle bien d'entrer dans une pièce où se pavanaient _plusieurs_ hommes à _moitiés nus_ ? Allait-elle devoir se déshabiller devant eux, également ? Et _bordel_, pourquoi Mei n'avait elle pas l'air plus _dérangée_ que ça ?

« Range tes fesses, Yumichika, il y a une dame parmi nous. » Attaqua Mei qui se dirigeait vers la petite Kuchiki, avant de la prendre par les épaules. « Toi aussi, Ikkaku. »

« Laisse mes fesses tranquilles. » Riposta Madarame.

Caramel n'en prit, cependant, pas rigueur et poussa la petite Kuchiki jusqu'à son bureau pour l'asseoir de force sur la chaise. Rukia, encore rougissante, ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait atterri dans ce qui semblait être une chaise. **Non**. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait bougé. Son esprit était embué et son visage était en feu.

Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve, ou plutôt en plein _fantasme_.

Ce n'était pas tout les jours, que l'on débarquait dans une pièce remplie de cinq mâles en train de se déshabiller, enfin de s'habiller.

C'était troublant. _Très troublant._ Surtout qu'ils agissaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, ou comme si sa présence n'était pas embêtante. Ils se promenaient dans la pièce, vêtements sous le bras, ceinture dans une main, chemise dans l'autre. Rukia tentait de détourner la tête, les yeux de la scène torride qui se déroulait sous son nez.

Mais rien à faire, elle en revenait toujours au même point.

Kurosaki Ichigo qui était en train d'enfiler une chemise noire et qui faisait glisser lentement, sensuellement, le tissu sur sa peau.

Elle ravala méthodiquement sa salive.

Kangakki Mei était en train de lui parler, Kuchiki en était sûre et certaine. Elle la voyait bouger ses lèvres, elle la voyait agiter ses bras pendant son explication, elle entendait des bribes de sa voix. Mais _impossible_ de se concentrer.

Surtout lorsque le pantalon de Renji semblait ne pas vouloir tenir en place, le vêtement glissait, glissait et glissait dévoilant ainsi la chute de rein de ce dernier, toutefois avant même que le tissu n'ai eu le temps de dévoiler entièrement l'arrière-train du guitariste, ce dernier l'attrapa dans un geste vif.

Sa face de couleur cramoisie, elle chercha un endroit calme où elle pourrait poser les yeux sans être dérangée. Mais rien à faire, peu importe où elle dirigeait son regard, Rukia se retrouvait face à des torses bien bâtis ainsi que des chutes de reins à tomber par terre.

Elle siffla.

« Moi et ma chance… » Marmotta-t-elle, alors que la température de la pièce ne cessait de monter.

« …Journée. » Fit une voix féminine.

Rukia releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec l'éclatant sourire de la styliste, qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches d'une manière victorieuse.

« Tu as compris ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Kuchiki ce serait frappé la tête contre le bureau, s'il n'avait pas disparu sous les divers objets électroniques et cosmétiques qui l'ornaient admirablement. Néanmoins, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche et émettre le moindre le son, elle fut rudement interrompue.

« Mei, tu peux venir voir, deux minutes ? » Interrogea le chanteur, en attirant le regard vers lui, qui fronçait les sourcils.

Kangakki tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, un air interrogatif plâtré au visage, et elle se dirigea vers lui à l'aide de ses deux petites jambes. Aussitôt qu'elle fut éloignée, la nouvelle chanteuse laissa une nouvelle fois ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce.

Mais sur une seule et unique personne, cette fois-ci.

Kurosaki Ichigo, une fois encore.

Il ne la voyait pas le fixer puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Le rouquin discutait avec sa styliste, qui fronçait les sourcils mais qui ne disait rien. Elle finit par croiser les bras en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » Questionna-t-elle, en se mettant à jouer avec une des mèches bouclées qui entourait son visage. « Elle est pourtant très bien, cette chemise-là. » Finit Mei qui semblait plus _ennuyée_ qu'autre chose.

« Non. » Dit-il, fermement, en commençant à déboutonner l'habit. « Elle est trop serrée, tu peux m'en sortir une autre ? »

« Je vais voir si Lauryl a pensé à m'envoyer les tailles au-dessus. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Merci. » Gratifia-t-il, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se retourna. Une fois n'est pas coutume puisque les regards de Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Rukia se verrouillèrent l'un dans l'autre. Elle ne détourna pas le regard et elle le pressa plutôt à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Ce qu'Ichigo fit aussitôt.

La petite noble déglutit en le voyant s'exécuter. Il déboutonnait l'habit lentement, _trop_ lentement à son goût. Il défaisait chaque bouton avec ce qui semblait être de la prudence, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui saute dessus.

Il était indéniable qu'il cherchait à faire durer le plaisir. Il penchait la tête, fronçait les sourcils, se mordillait la lèvre tout cela en feignant de ne pas réussir à enlever un des boutons.

Rukia se mordit la lèvre inférieure en scrutant chaque morceau de peau qui s'exposait sous ses yeux. Sa peau parfaitement dorée était alléchante, elle mouilla rapidement ses lèvres sèches avec sa langue puis alors qu'elle la passait, Kuchiki se demanda aussitôt quel goût pouvait bien avoir la peau du grand rouquin. Le sang afflua dans ses joues à la simple idée de se retrouver à cheval sur son torse parfait, de sentir les muscles sous sa petite langue et de parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps avec ses petites mains.

De son côté, le chanteur avait l'air absolument émoustillé par la présente situation.

Pris à son propre jeu, il décida tout de même d'en finir une fois pour tout, en retirant le vêtement. Rukia bloqua sa respiration. La chemise avait commencé à glisser sur les épaules de Kurosaki, il fit rouler ses épaules pour s'en défaire. Il était en train d'extirper ses bras des manches lorsqu'il jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour croisé le regard presque lubrique de la petite Kuchiki, quand…

« Prends ça. » Grinça Kangakki, en lui jetant une grande pochette plastifiée dans le visage. « Cela devrait être la bonne taille. »

Rukia se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise, sortie de sa transe quant à Ichigo, qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir, il laissa la pochette glisser le long de son visage puis de son torse, sorti de sa transe lui aussi et complètement interloqué.

Il n'était pas sûr, mais il crut entendre Ikkaku et Yumichika qui ricanaient dans leur coin. S'ils riaient, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas dû manquer une miette du spectacle ou bien ils se riaient juste du fait qu'il venait de se prendre un vêtement en pleine face, sans même réagir et sans même le voir.

Mei ne lui jeta même pas un regard et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la petite Kuchiki, qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits et qui fixait la styliste de ses grands yeux couleur bleu nuit. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, elle soupira en se pinçant le pont du nez.

« Bon, j'en étais à où moi ? »

« V—Vous m'expliquiez… » Bégayait la petite brunette. « …_Quelque chose_… »

« Ah oui ! » S'écria la jeune femme en claquant des doigts. « Je venais de t'expliquer le déroulement de la journée. »

Kuchiki déglutit.

« Vous pourriez me l'expliquer de nouveau ? » Questionna-t-elle, timidement.

« Hé ! _Quoi_ ! Non, je l'ai déjà expliqué une fois, c'est pas compliqué, bon sang ! » Protesta Mei qui fronçait les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches.

« Allez, Kangakki. » Surgit la voix de Toshiro. « Fait pas ta peau de vache. Elle a pas compris, elle a pas compris. C'est tout.»

« _Je suis pas une peau de vache _! » Protesta-t-elle, de nouveau avec un air de colérique, quasiment comique, cimenté au visage. « Bon, je vais te réexpliquer la situation, mais essaye de suivre cette fois. S'il y a une chose que je déteste en plus des coupures d'électricités, des vêtements de marques contrefaites et des tenues moches, c'est de me _répéter_. » Annonça la styliste, en croisant les bras.

Kuchiki agita la tête dans l'approbation, en tendant les oreilles pour être sûre de ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts une nouvelle fois. Et surtout en vissant son regard sur la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle, la petite brune ne tenant absolument pas à repartir dans une ses divagation fantasmagorique sur les hommes qui se promenaient presque nus dans son espace vital.

« Les photos que l'on va faire aujourd'hui seront les photos promotionnelles qui seront publiées dans le magazine _Bleach_. Du moins quelques unes. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Le reste sera vendu dans un coffret de collection avec le nouvel album. »

Rukia agita la tête dans l'approbation, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était en train d'enregistrer les instructions qui lui étaient données. Elle se redressa, se prouvant prête à écouter la suite des ordres. Mei ouvrit la bouche de nouveau.

« La séance va se dérouler en plusieurs fois. Si je puis dire. » Continua-t-elle d'expliquer. « On va d'abord faire une séance pour chacun d'entre vous, des séances individuelles si tu préfères, avec une première tenue. Puis, si on a le _temps_, on remontera pour changer ta tenue pour la séance de photo en groupe. »

« Changer la tenue ? »

« Ouais, normalement les séances de photo sont assez rapides car on ne change jamais, ou rarement, les tenues des hommes, en tout cas. »

_Bip. Bip._

« Mais pour la gente féminine, c'est différent. »

_Bip. Bip._

« On aime bien leurs faire enfiler des tenues différentes et… »

_Bip. Bip._

« En plus, j'ai beaucoup de contacts dans le monde de la mode... »

_Bip. Bip._

« Ce qui donne l'occasion de faire essayer aux chanteuses et autres, qui ont souvent des carrures assez efflanquées, de leur faire enfiler de… »

_Bip. Bip._

« ….Très jolis… »

_Bip. Bip._

« …Et très sympas… »

_Bip. Bip._

« …Vêtements. »

_Bip. Bip._

Sans avertissement, _Caramel_ se retourna dans un mouvement très brusque, elle tourna dans un claquement de talons, elle leva le bras dans son action et l'abattit avec violence sur Toshiro, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Ce n'est pas lui qu'elle visait, d'ailleurs elle ne le toucha pas, même si elle aurait bien voulu le gifler à ce moment. _Non_. Son bras, ou plutôt sa main, rossa avec sauvagerie le téléphone portable du guitariste. L'appareil se décolla des mains de son maître, heurta le sol une première fois avant de rebondir et de rouler sur la moquette pendant encore quelque seconde.

Tout s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait plus bruit que ce soit dehors, dedans ou ailleurs. Tous faisaient des allers-retours entre Kangakki, Hitsugaya, qui se faisaient face, et l'appareil électronique sur le sol.

« Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » Gronda Toshiro qui tentait de garder un calme olympien, ses mains étant positionnées comme s'il avait son portable entre elles. « T'es vraiment dérangée, pauvre fille. »

« Tu m'empêchais de discuter, là ! »

« J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie ! »

« Et moi, j'ai le droit de parler ! »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de détruire mes affaires ! » S'écria-t-il, en lui jetant un regard meurtrier et accusateur.

« Je n'ai pas cassé ton portable, enfin. »

_Bip. Bip._

« Tu vois, il fonctionne très bien. » Dit-elle avec effronterie. « Mais tu pourrais au moins le mettre en silencieux, c'est très ennuyeux. »

« C'est toi qu'on devrait mettre en silencieux, oui. » Tonna-t-il, la colère montant de plus en plus. « Non, mais sérieusement. C'est toi qui es ennuyeuse. Et pas qu'un peu. » Siffla-t-il.

Mei resta les bras croisés, le regard mauvais et hautain, observant le guitariste faire quelques pas sur le côté avant de se pencher pour récupérer son téléphone portable, il le dépoussiéra d'un geste de la main. Il leva les yeux quelques instants, son regard était mauvais lui aussi.

« Gamine capricieuse. » Murmura-t-il assez fort pour cela atteigne ses oreilles.

« Pardon ?! » Crépita la jeune fille, en décroisant les bras. « J'ai pas du bien entendre, là ! »

« Ah bon ? Attends, j'ai dit quoi déjà ? Ah oui… » Fit Toshiro, narquois. « _Gamine capricieuse_. »

« Ok, ça suffit, vous deux. » Intervint Ikkaku sans même laisser le temps à la styliste de répondre.

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il s'interposa entre les deux personnages, se tourna vers la jeune femme, la prit par les épaules et la poussa vers Kuchiki, qui était paralysée sur sa chaise. La jeune femme se débattit en criaillant des morceaux de phrases « _Pousse-toi !_ » ou encore « _Je vais lui refaire le portrait !_ ». Comme toute réponse, il vissa dangereusement ses grandes mains sur les épaules de la styliste, l'incitant donc à se calmer dans l'immédiat et ainsi à se remettre au travail.

De son côté, Hitsugaya leur avait tout simplement tourné le dos, en haussant les épaules et marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

C'est à ce moment, très bien choisi, que l'on toqua à la porte puis sans même recevoir de réponse, cette dernière s'ouvrit et l'on aperçut le visage d'Hisagi se glissant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ne semblant point se rendre compte de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce, il ouvrit la bouche :

« Vous avez bientôt fini, Kaena s'impatiente. » Informa-t-il. « Qui plus est, on n'a pas toute la journée, alors grouillez-vous. »

« Tu sais quoi ? » Intervint Kangakki, qui se libéra de l'emprise du batteur. « J'ai déposé le reste des accessoires en bas, comme tu me l'avais demandé, ce matin. J'ai fait un topo à Faranbald, elle saura quel accessoire va avec qui. Ils peuvent déjà descendre. » Annonça-t-elle, d'un ton professionnel comme si rien ne venait de se produire.

« Génial. » Dit-il, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte en plus grand pour laisser les cinq jeunes hommes passer. « C'est la salle 05B. »

« C'est pas la 04A, comme d'habitude ? » Demanda Yumichika, intrigué.

« Si mais certaines salles sont en travaux depuis une semaine, on a dû céder notre salle a _The Hollow Way_. »

On entendit Renji soupirer.

« De vraies mégères, elles. »

« Avance, Abarai. Tu bloques le chemin. »

Shuuhei se retourna afin de discuter avec la styliste quelques instants, mais cette dernière, visiblement de mauvais poil, avait refermé la porte dans un claquement sonore au moment même où il avait voulu poser les yeux sur sa personne. Sachant qu'elle était agaçante à souhait mais reconnaissant qu'elle l'était plus qu'à l'accoutumé sur le moment, le manager ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, _encore_ ? » Questionna-t-il, après avoir rattrapé les cinq membres du groupe.

« Rien, rien. » Bredouilla Yumichika en agitant la main. « … Elle doit juste avoir ses règles. »

**.&.**

« Ils sont enfin partis ! » Soupira Mei, en levant les bras aux plafonds. « Tant mieux, non ? Parce que ça commençait à sentir le fauve et je commence à trop dépenser en déodorants et parfums à force … »

Kuchiki agita la tête dans l'approbation sans pour autant écouter un seul des mots qu'elle venait de dire. La brunette savait qu'elle allait prendre une mauvaise habitude si elle n'écoutait pas les monologues de la styliste, et webmaster par fautes de moyens. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Bon, on en était où ? »

Kuchiki se redressa sur sa chaise. Prête à répondre.

« Ah oui ! » Fit-elle alors qu'elle claquait des doigts puis se dirigeant vers une des commodes, elle en sortit une tenue encore dans son enveloppe plastique. « On à pas beaucoup de temps alors tu vas me mettre cette merveille très vite … Puis je m'occupe de tes ongles. »

Affublée d'une drôle d'expression, Rukia réceptionna le tissu tandis que la styliste parcourait la pièce en long et en large pour retrouver ce qu'elle appelait son « kit de manucure de survie. »

« Pour ce qui est de la coiffure et du maquillage … » Dit-elle, en regardant sous le fauteuil. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça … Je vais envoyer un message à Kiyone pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper du maquillage. Elle devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes, Sentaro est malade, mais je sûre qu'on arrivera à arranger tes cheveux.»

La brunette ouvrit la bouche. Mais aucune son n'en sorti. Kangakki revint vers la jeune fille toujours assise dans sa chaise, une étrange trousse d'un pétillant rose dans la main.

« Bah ? … Tu comptes te déshabiller un jour, ou non ? »

La brune était absolument certaine que l'expression qui s'affichait sur son visage devait être illustre.

**.&.**

« Regarde vers moi. Ouais, comme ça. » Expliqua Kaena qui accompagnait ses paroles par des gestes de la main gauche, tandis que la main droite tenait son appareil de photographie professionnel. « Passe une main dans tes cheveux, l'autre doit tenir la guitare. »

« Quelle partie de la guitare ? » Questionna, stupidement, Renji qui essayait de ne pas ciller à cause de la lumière aveuglante dans laquelle il baignait.

« J'en sais rien, moi. Tu la tiens, c'est tout. M'embête pas, quoi ! » Maugréa la photographe, avec un regard noir ainsi qu'une veine palpitante sur sa tempe.

« Arrête avec tes questions stupides, Renji. » Conseilla Ikkaku, qui tirait sur son débardeur blanc. « On a déjà une nerveuse dans les loges, n'en rajoute pas une. »

Aucun des deux individus de répliqua. La première était occupée à prendre des clichés avec son appareil, à la recherche de la photographie parfaite, alors que le second tentait, avec une certaine difficulté, de ne pas se mouvoir sous la vague de flash aveuglants, qui était en train de le transpercer comme une dizaine de lames.

« Hé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux faire passer une partie de ton débardeur derrière la ceinture ? »

« Pourquoi ? Avec la guitare, on ne risque pas de voir ma ceinture. »

« Renji, ne discute pas. »

« Mais … »

« Abarai. » Retentit la voix d'Hisagi.

Le guitariste tenta vainement de retrouver l'homme qui lui avait parlé, mais avec l'éclairage qui n'était pas loin de lui faire perdre la vue, ce n'était pas gagné. Il ne distingua qu'une masse qui ressemblait étrangement à un individu. Mais le message avait été clair.

Ne discute pas avec la demoiselle.

Mécaniquement, il attrapa un pan de son débardeur et le rangea maladroitement derrière la ceinture. Il entendit Kaena soupirer de satisfaction. Puis la séance de torture reprit normalement son cours. Le musicien se maudissait intérieurement, non pas d'avoir choisi ce métier comme gagne-pain, mais plutôt de ne pas avoir râlé pour obtenir une seconde chemise. Plus grande.

Il n'aimait pas les vêtements serrés. Tout du moins, il n'aimait pas la chemise qu'il portait actuellement, elle était fortement sympathique cependant. Elle était d'une couleur carmin sombre qui s'accordait avec ses cheveux. Le vêtement était ouvert, laissant découvrir un débardeur large de couleur charbon, à la texture fine. Une cravate noire se baladait sur ses épaules.

« Fait semblant de jouer. » Ordonna la photographe.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta aussitôt et abaissa la main qu'il avait dans les cheveux pour toucher les cordes. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés comme à l'accoutumé, ils coulaient sur ses épaules comme un long rideau de couleur pourpre. Il portait également un pantalon de toile gris, cette fois-ci.

Pour donner un air plus que véritable à son visage, mentalement, il se jouait et rejouait son morceau de musique fétiche, alors, il pinçait rêveusement les cordes de sa guitare s'imaginant cette mélodie qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Par la suite, il ne fut pas sûr, mais il crut entendre Kaena bougonner. Il l'entendit faire quelque pas avant. À travers ses paupières, qui étaient closes, il se sentit mitraillé par une multitude de flash. Seulement, à l'entente de ses ronchonnements, le jeune homme compris qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de ses clichés.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Pensa-t-il.

« Hanataro ? » Fit la jeune femme, en se retournant vers son assistant qui était sagement assis dans une chaise en face d'un ordinateur.

« O—Oui ? » Répondit-il, une pointe de timidité dans sa voix.

« Tu peux tamiser la lumière ? » Questionna-t-elle, en le regardant se lever pour se diriger vers les quelques projecteurs qui entourait le décor installer. « Éteint … Celle qui est en face, et tamise légèrement celle qui est à gauche. J'aimerais obtenir un jeu d'ombre et de lumière. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta dans l'instant et exauça les souhaits de la photographe. Cette dernière agita la tête dans une certaine approbation, ses yeux ricochant entre son appareil et la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Tant pis, j'optimiserais sur _Photoshop_. » Grinça-t-elle, insatisfaite du résultat puis en faisant demi-tour pour aller s'installer à son ordinateur.

Ni une, ni deux, comprenant que sa séance de torture était belle et bien terminée, Abarai sorti du décor avec de grandes foulées, et s'il n'était pas un minimum civilisé il serait sûrement sorti en hurlant de joie. Il rejoignit les autres membres du groupe, qui étaient passés avant lui, et qui patientaient, assis, dans des chaises avec des bouteilles coincées entres leurs cuisses ou encore leurs portables à la main.

Ichigo paraissait mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Il tripatouillait sa cravate blanche ainsi que le col de sa chemise noire presque toutes les trente secondes. Il faisait assez chaud dans le studio et le chanteur ne savait pas si son corps allait encore pouvoir tenir longtemps face à cette chaleur. Il avait déjà vidé deux bouteilles d'eau glaciales, et cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour le rafraîchir. Le jeune homme soupira, s'enfonça dans sa chaise, toucha une énième fois sa cravate blanche, releva un peu plus les manches de sa chemise et bascula la tête en arrière.

« Elle arrive bientôt, l'autre ? » Demanda sèchement Kaena, les yeux rivés sur son écran faisant préalablement le tri entre les excellents et les mauvais clichés.

« C'est une excellente question. » Lui répondit Yumchika qui feuilletait un magazine. « Elle venait à peine d'arriver lorsque nous sommes partis. Ça doit faire quoi … Une heure, une heure et demie, non ? » Interrogea-t-il, en se tournant vers Ikkaku qui somnolait.

Ayasegawa ne reçu pas de réponse du batteur, il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture, il en profita pour passer sa main sur le nœud de sa cravate, noire et jaune, pour s'assurer qu'il était parfait. Ses cheveux étaient retenus sur le côté grâce à des pinces, et il était affublé d'une chemise d'un rose très pâle ainsi que d'un pantacourt en jean. À ses côtés, Madarame ronflait paisiblement, enfoncé dans sa chaise et les mains sur le ventre. Sa chemise noire tombait de ses épaules, laissant découvrir le débardeur blanc qui serrait sa musculature impressionnante.

Kaena grogna.

« Elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi. »

« Les Anglais ne sont-ils pas connus pour êtres des gens calmes et polis ? » Railla Hisagi, haussant les épaules.

Faranbald renifla vulgairement, préférant ne pas répondre à la provocation et marmonnant des mots, des insultes très certainement, dans sa langue maternelle qu'était l'Anglais Britannique.

_Bip. Bip._

Vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc, d'un veston gris ainsi que d'un pantacourt noir et ayant les poignets parés d'une multitude de bracelets en cuir, Hitsugaya pratiquait, comme à son habitude, l'économie de langage et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la loge.

Non, pas un seul.

Pour une fois, il n'avait même pas pesté contre la photographe. Le guitariste à la chevelure blanche sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, le regarda, pianota rapidement sur l'interface tactile et le rangea de nouveau dans sa poche. Ensuite, il soupira en se massant les tempes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Interrogea Shuuhei. « Tu es plus acariâtre que d'habitude. »

_Bip. Bip._

Le jeune homme reprit son précédent manège.

« Rien. » Annonça-t-il. « Il n'y a rien. »

_Bip. Bip._

« Tu ferais mieux de répondre à tes messages au lieu de les supprimer. » Conseilla Renji, après avoir passé rapidement la tête par dessus l'épaule du guitariste.

« Je t'ai adressé la parole ? » Répliqua froidement Toshiro, sans se retourner.

Sans même qu'Abarai puisse répondre à l'agression verbale, la porte du studio s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et Mei apparut triomphalement dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains sur les hanches et son visage rondouillard fagoté d'un sourire victorieux.

« Hé, ben. » Soupira Faranbald qui la fixait d'un air las. « C'est pas trop tôt. »

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas pareil d'habiller un homme et une femme. » Commença Kangakki Mei appuyant ses propos avec ses mains. « Pour une femme, il faut tester le maquillage, préparer les vêtements, s'occuper des cheveux, la manucure et la pédicure jouent également un rôle important alors—»

« Mei. »

« Tu vois, avec les hommes, il n'y a pas besoin de s'emmerder de détails, tu leur balances des vêtements et—»

« Mei. »

« Puis, un peu de poudre ou de fond de teint pour cacher les vilaines imperfections, et le tour est joué ! »

« _Mei_. »

« Oui ? »

« On a pas toute la journée, alors … Si on pouvait enchaîner … » Expliqua Shuuhei, qui faisait, lui aussi, des gestes avec ses mains pour se faire comprendre. « Ce serait pratique, pour nous tous. Tu auras tout le temps de jacasser … Dans un futur _lointain_. »

« Un futur _très_ lointain de préférence. » Murmura Ikkaku qui s'étirait.

« De une, je ne _jacasse _pas. » Riposta la styliste, sourcils froncés. « De deux, je m'explique. De trois, tu peux rentrer, Kuchiki. » Invita-t-elle, en se dégageant de l'entrée de la porte pour laisser un passage à la petite brune..

Timidement. Très timidement. Mais vraiment très _timidement_. Kuchiki Rukia entra dans le studio. Elle faisait claquer ses talons compensés noirs sur le sol avec une certaine maladresse, cependant ils entraient dans un contraste parfait avec ses collants d'un blanc immaculé, qui eux-mêmes s'accordaient à sa peau diaphane. Rukia portait une robe bustier noire, qui paraissait saupoudré de blanc, dont le tissu coulait avec une certaine fluidité et s'accrochait à ce que l'on pouvait appeler tous les _bons endroits_.

Ichigo déglutit lentement, en essayant de concentrer son regard ailleurs.

Il choisit de porter son attention sur ce magnifique, et énorme, nœud blanc et rouge brodé qui ornait sa chevelure de jais. Mais il se surprenait à faire descendre lentement son regard, des cheveux, il passait à ses yeux bleus décorés d'un épais maquillage noir, puis à son nez, puis à ses lèvres rouges, brillantes et pulpeuses. Indéniablement, il revenait à sa petite poitrine.

Le chanteur déglutit une nouvelle fois.

« Dis-moi, Kiyone n'en a pas un peu trop fait au niveau des yeux ? » Demanda Yumichika qui examinait la petite Kuchiki en haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Regarde-moi, Kuchiki. » Fit Mei, en prenant le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains. « Mais non, c'est parfait. Ne l'écoute pas, il y connaît pas grand chose en maquillage. »

« Bon, c'est génial, tout ça. » Coupa Shuuhei. « Mais l'heure tourne, donc … Au travail, et vite. On a largement dépassé le temps qui était prévu, donc Kuchiki n'aura pas sa séance individuelle. »

« C'est bien dommage. » Murmura Kangakki, réellement déçue. « J'avais plein de chose à lui faire essayer. »

« Une autre fois. »

« Mais… »

« Mei. »

« J'ai compris. » Râla-t-elle, en prenant une chaise aléatoirement pour s'asseoir. « On va faire comme si je n'étais pas vexée. »

L'homme brun soupira, leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire signe aux membres du groupe de rejoindre le petit décor qui était composé d'un fond blanc, d'un sofa de velours noir, deux énormes enceintes, une batterie, deux guitares et une basse sur le sol et deux microphones statiques. Les membres de The Black Parade se levèrent mécaniquement de leurs sièges et se dirigèrent vers la petite scène où chacun se saisit de l'objet qui lui était prédestiné.

Rukia encore timide se retrouva bousculée à plusieurs reprises par Mei, avant d'arriver sur la petite scène, tenant maladroitement sur ses chaussures. La styliste qui était restée derrière elle la poussa une nouvelle fois. La petite noble trébucha. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer le sol de manière brutale, une paire de bras puissants la rattrapèrent de justesse. Le cœur battant, les joues rougies, elle releva la tête ayant déjà une idée de la personne qui l'avait secourue.

« Tu devrais faire attention. » Grogna Ikkaku.

Bon. Ce n'était pas lui à qui elle pensait, mais au moins, elle avait évité de se ridiculiser.

« Merci. » Fit-elle, en regagnant son équilibre.

Titubante, elle se précipita sur le premier microphone qui était à portée de main. La brunette leva la tête et se retrouva aveuglée par plusieurs projecteurs, Hanataro ayant profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa supérieure pour remettre toutes les lumières à leur maximum.

_Ils essayent de nous rendre aveugles ? !_ Fut sa seule pensée.

Tout le monde étaient en place lorsque Kaena se leva de son siège, prit son appareil de professionnelle et s'installa devant eux, après baissé le flux de lumière manuellement.

« Comme c'est ta première séance, on va essayer de te mettre le plus à l'aise possible. » Expliqua-t-elle, le visage tourné vers la petite Kuchiki. « Je suis très _embêtante_ à ce sujet, mais j'aime obtenir les expressions les plus véritables possibles. Donc, je risque de pas mal te bousculer si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« On va vous balancer une petite musique en fond, pour vous mettre à l'aise. J'aimerais vraiment avoir l'impression de vous voir jouer pour de vrai. » Finit-elle. « Lâchez-vous, quoi. »

Néanmoins, pendant que la jeune femme se mettait en place, en allumant son appareil photo, se préparant à entrer en action tandis que les personnages face à elle se concentraient. Une sonnerie de portable vint interrompre cette transe, tout les regards se dirigèrent alors vers Hitsugaya.

« C'est pas moi, cette fois. »

« C'est le mien. » Intervint Shuuhei, en prenant aussitôt l'appel. « Désolé. Allô ? »

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son interlocuteur, son visage se déforma dans une grimace d'incompréhension et de surprise.

« Oui, c'est moi. Oui, je suis avec eux. Ouais, il est là aussi. » Enchaînait-il, parlant lentement et en agitant la tête dans sa propre approbation. « Tu veux lui parler ? Non. Oui, on est en studio…Enfin pas celui-là, l'autre. Tu sais, celui pour les photographies. Bon …Tout va bien, j'espère. Tu es sûre de toi ? Génial. C'est ça, à une prochaine fois.» Acheva l'homme brun avant d'appuyer sur la touche rouge de son téléphone.

Le manager resta plusieurs secondes silencieux, faisant tapoter son appareil contre son menton, l'air de réfléchir.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Yumichika. « Qui était-ce ? »

« Hitsugaya … » Commença Shuuhei.

« Ouais … ? »

« Comment ça se fait que ta femme ait mon numéro de téléphone professionnel ? »

« Pourquoi …ça va pas ? » Questionna-t-il, inquiet d'avoir à affronter de nouveau un accident comme les deux dernières fois.

« Non, tout va bien. Elle est avec Rangiku, elle voulait juste savoir où tu étais. » Expliquait-il. « Il semblerait que tu sois parti ce matin sans dire un mot, et comme tu répondais pas à ses messages … Vous aviez un truc de prévu ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Bredouilla le guitariste en cherchant à fuir tous les regards qui étaient tournés dans sa direction. « Bon, et si on se remettait au travail … »

« Oui, c'est bonne idée. » Continua Kaena. « S'il te plaît, tu peux mettre la musique Hanataro ? Vous n'oubliez pas, essayez d'avoir l'air … _Spontané_. »

**[Krezip – Can't You Be Mine ?]**

« C'est pas la musique dans le jeu vidéo _Sims : Animaux & Co_ ? » Interrogea Yumichika, décontenancé dès qu'il entendit les premières notes jaillir des enceintes.

« Tais-toi. » Grogna Ikkaku qui essayait de se concentrer sur le rythme de la musique.

La musique faisait très kitsch et semblait sortir directement des années quatre-vingt. Encore un peu timide, Rukia eut beaucoup de mal à se mettre en rythme, ne sachant même pas quoi faire. Devait-elle danser ? Devait-elle faire semblant de chanter ? Devait-elle faire ceci ? Devait-elle faire cela ? Beaucoup de ses questions restaient sans réponses. La petite brune se retrouvait collée à son micro, en bougeant simplement ses hanches de gauche à droite.

Gauche. Droite.

Gauche. Droite.

Gauche. Droite.

Gauche. Droite.

C'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire pendant qu'elle se faisait littéralement mitrailler par l'appareil de Faranbald, et que celle-ci la sermonnait aussi gentiment que possible, sur sa manière très statique de danser. Kuchiki essayait tant bien que mal de se détacher de son microphone, mais rien à faire.

Elle se fit rudement bousculée par les deux hurluberlus qu'étaient Ichigo et Renji qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie en bougeant dans tout les sens et dansant n'importe comment. De son côté, Yumichika s'adonnait au même genre de geste grotesque mais avec cependant plus de grâce et de fluidité. Madarame était entré en synchronisation avec le rythme et le reproduisait avec des gestes plus sec et grossier. Toshiro était dans une position presque aussi sclérosée que Kuchiki mais en vu de ce qu'elle fournissait ce n'était pas compliqué de faire mieux qu'elle à priori.

Toutefois, la jeune fille remarqua quelque chose qui lui était devenu étrangement familier. Cet espèce de sourire qu'ils affichaient tous, en tout cas plus ou moins puisque chez certains d'entre eux comme Hitsugaya dont les muscles du visage paraissait inexistant. Un sourire qui exprimait largement leur amusement. Ils s'amusaient. Ils adoraient la musique et à chaque fois qu'ils en jouaient ou qu'ils en entendaient, ils semblaient tous êtres des personnages différents et heureux.

Rukia soupira alors qu'elle se faisait fusiller par l'appareil photo de Kaena, et aveugler par les projecteurs.

« Un petit effort ! »

**Impossible**. Elle n'arrivait à convaincre son corps, pourtant la musique lui était très agréable et elle ressentait largement l'envie de se déhancher dessus. Mais son corps ne voulait pas. Ou peut-être que c'était son esprit. Voir les _deux_.

Elle poussa un énième gémissement lorsqu'elle senti un bras puissant qui l'attrapa par la taille. Rukia rougit et leva ses yeux.

La couleur bleue rencontrant la couleur ambre. Aussitôt elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé lors de la soirée chez Byakuya. Il se pencha près d'elle, ses lèvres touchant sensuellement son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant sa nuque, ses mots qui glissaient de sa bouche.

« Plus vite on lui donne ce qu'elle veut, plus vite on sera sorti de cette galère. »

Si elle n'était pas en public, elle aurait certainement crié à l'orgasme. Mais elle était une fille de bonne famille, la retenue faisait parti de ses points forts.

Ou presque.

Sans laisser le temps à Kurosaki de s'éloigner d'elle, Kuchiki l'attrapa par sa chemise et le retint près d'elle. La brune fut sûre et certaine de le sentir trembloter sous le tissu de couleur charbon.

« Tu n'as plus qu'à m'aider, alors. » Susurra-t-elle, les lèvres contre son torse à cause de la différence de taille.

Le chanteur roux lui sourit.

« Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé. »

Le jeune homme s'empressa de la prendre par la main pour la conduire dans une sorte de danse qu'il venait apparemment juste de créer. Main dans la main, à un moment donné. Hanches contre hanches, à un autre. Dos contre torse, à un autre moment. Et ainsi de suite.

Les deux individus se déchaînaient au son de la musique. Ils étaient dans leur propre bulle et ne semblaient plus faire attention à ce qui les entouraient. Ils n'entendaient plus rien.

Ils n'entendaient plus les membres du groupe qui ricanaient.

Ils n'entendaient plus Kaena, qui semblait ravie de la tournure des événements.

Ils n'entendaient plus Mei qui chantait horriblement faux, en tapant dans ses mains.

Ils n'entendaient plus que la musique, ainsi que leurs respirations. Ils ne voyaient qu'eux-mêmes.

Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux pour l'instant.

« Hé, Kuchiki. » Coupa brusquement Mei, d'une voix haut perchée pour se faire entendre de tous.

Ce qui fonctionna puisque presque tous s'arrêtèrent à cette occasion. Rukia remarqua que la jeune femme avait, dans les mains, son portable qu'elle lui avait confié peu de temps auparavant.

« Téléphone pour toi. » Annonça-t-elle. « C'est une certaine Inoue, elle veut savoir si t'as besoin qu'elle vienne te chercher, ce soir. »

Kuchiki Rukia eut presque envie de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main. Elle adorait sa colocataire et amie, mais elle devait bien l'avouer. La pauvre Orihime intervenait toujours au moment qui convenait le moins.

« Je lui réponds _oui_, alors ? »

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	18. Note d'Auteur

Bonsoir (ou Bonjour) à vous mes lecteurs,

Déjà je suis désolé de vous créer un faux espoir ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre et vous m'en voyez absolument vraiment navré. J sais que ça fait plusieurs mois que vous attendez une suite, rassure-vous elle est en préparation mais elle va prendre du temps.

Ces temps-ci disons que je traverse une petite crise de déprime couplée avec une certaine fainéantise et des problèmes de santé. Je pensais pouvoir surmonter tout ça rapidement mais en fit pas du tout.

Donc tout ça pour dire que tant que je n'aurais pas mis de l'ordre dans ma petite vie, je n'arriverais pas écrire en somme je préfère mettre mon histoire en hiatus pour le moment, mais je promets d'essayer de revenir bientôt avec de nouveaux chapitres.

Vous m'en voyez absolument désolé car ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous. J'espère que vous resterez compréhensif, et que je vous reverrais lorsque je reviendrais.

Merci de votre attention.

A bientôt.

Mei-tan


	19. Annonce

Bonsoir à tous,

Je reviens aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une triste nouvelle, j'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fanfiction et de la réécrire dans un futur proche (ou lointain.). Avant que vous ne commenciez à vous offusquez sachez que vous n'êtes pas les seul(e)s que cette décision désole.

C'est une décision qui a été très difficile à prendre pour moi, surtout à cause de mon orgueil, mon égo et mon refus de l'échec. Mais en traînant dans la publication et surtout relisant mon histoire, je me suis rendue qu'elle était extraordinairement banale, bancale et beaucoup chose me déplaisait dans mon scénario, j'ai perdu l'envie de la continuer, d'où ma décision de la réécrire pour en faire quelque chose de bien meilleur. Même si pour le moment, l'écriture n'est pas la première chose que j'ai en tête.

Je suis vraiment réellement désolé de vous avoir fait toutes ces belles promesses de beaux chapitres qui allaient revenir et pour finalement vous annoncer que vous n'aurez rien. Il m'a même fallu du temps pour vous annoncer cela alors que j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Notamment après les messages de soutien que certain d'entre vous m'ont envoyés pour me soutenir car j'étais malade au moment de ma décision de mise en hiatus.

Sachez que je vous remercie tous, lecteurs, commentateurs, bêta-lectrice et tout les autres, j'étais très content de partager cette (courte) aventure avec vous, et j'espère qu'au moment ou je publierais ma réécriture de cette fanfiction (sous un autre nom) vous penserez à y jeter un coup d'œil et un me laisser un avis.

Encore milles excuses pour vous avoir déçu.

A bientôt, peut-être.

Neko


End file.
